Mischief Reimagined
by totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: OUAT/HP Crossover. The Swan Jones Trio embarks on a new adventure as the Triwizard Tournament returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I'm fairly nervous about posting this. It's a Once Upon a Time/Harry Potter crossover, featuring my pet polyamorous trio, the Swan Jones Trio. But this is what happens when wordsmith-storyweaver and I start brainstorming. This story exists because of her. It might be terrible? I dunno. It's HP canon compliant (yes, even the epilogue), but I don't think you need to know HP well to appreciate what's happening. It's really a Swan Jones Trio story, more than anything else. As usual, if a MFM polyamorous trio featuring brothers squicks you out, steer clear. Here be dirty, dirty smut. If not, I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I am neither Kitizowitz nor Jo. Sorry.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fall 2009**

Killian tapped his wand to the shabby looking door and softly muttered the right spell. Despite living in the damn house for several years now, he was still not quite accustomed to all of its quirks. Why did Emma's ancestors have to be so bloody secretive? _Because they were the most rabid pure blood maniacs in the world_ , he thought bitterly. He wondered how they'd react to the current occupants of the ancient house. If their first encounters with old Mrs. Black's portrait were any indication, not well.

"Love? You home?"

He could get away with yelling now, since the home's previous owner (or more accurately, the owner's very intelligent friend) found a way to defeat the Permanent Sticking Charm that kept the dreadful portrait in place. Said portrait now resided in the uppermost floor of the house, locked away. Not that it stopped the indominable Mrs. Black from making herself known when they got up to some rather…loud activities. It wasn't Killian's fault that they forgot to cast the Muffliato charm occasionally.

Honestly, Killian secretly thought Emma got off on riling up the old bag. Her own private way of sticking it to the ancestors who ruthlessly cut her line out of the family more than two hundred years ago. Her sense of poetic justice was one of the things he loved most about his girl.

A brief check of the first floor told him that she wasn't there. That didn't mean much, since none of them spent much time in this part of the house. They were still working on making it uniquely theirs. Too many reminders of the house's tragic history resided on the main floor. It was clean, presentable, but some of the paint was still chipped and wallpaper peeled at the corners. The troll umbrella stand was gone (ugly thing in Killian's opinion). It bore little resemblance to the great entry hall depicted in one of the old paintings they found in the attic. Of course the scorch marks from the removal of the painting stuck out from under the shabby green velvet. Killian wanted to restore some of the house's old glamour but Emma was—understandably—reluctant. There was some dark history here. Still, it was home.

Perhaps she was in the kitchen? She was supposed to have the day off; she only worked at Weasleys' a couple days a week now. She was trying to get her own business off the ground, with a little boost from her boss. It was a generous arrangement; Emma received the pay and benefits of a full time Weasleys' employee but only worked in the shop sparingly. Truthfully, it was in George's best interests, since he had a fifteen percent stake in Emma's little venture. Once the business took off (and Killian had no doubt it would, it was Emma after all), she could quit entirely and be her own boss.

He grinned to himself, knowing exactly how much that kind of thing appealed to his Swan.

"Swan?"

"I'm here!"

He stepped down the creaky stairs, the smell of something delicious wafting up to him. "You didn't have to cook, love."

She smiled that brilliant smile he loved so much, her green eyes sparkling. "I thought we could have a bit of a celebration."

He arched a brow at her, leaning casually in the doorway. He didn't miss the way she looked him up and down. "Just what are we celebrating?" Was it mere coincidence, that they would both have news at the same time?

Emma set the wooden spoon to stirring itself and wiped her hands on a nearby dishtowel. "You remember that space I was looking at? In Diagon Alley?"

"Aye, tucked in the corner near Knockturn Alley. Very discreet."

"Yeah, well, George got me in with the owner this morning after you left for work. It's mine, if I want it!"

Killian's grin threatened to split his face. "Sweetheart, that's wonderful!" He closed the gap between them and picked her up, spinning her around until she was a giggling mess. As he set her back on unsteady feet, he fervently pressed his lips to hers. Emma clung to him, arms tightening around his neck, allowing herself to get caught up in his kiss. No one kissed like her Killian. Well, almost no one. She could think of someone else's kisses that she craved just as much.

Kissing her was better than any magic, her lips soft and urgent under his, tongue teasing the seam of his lips. He backed her into the enormous table, built for fifteen at least, old but sturdy. They'd tested it. A lot. Emma hopped up automatically, parting her thighs for him. Killian didn't hesitate to step between them, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss.

Emma mewled, fingers threading through his hair, so soft against her skin. They'd kissed hundreds, if not thousands of times, in the brief years they'd been together, truly together, but it never lost its power. She always craved more. Anchoring her legs at the base of his spine, she dragged him closer so he could feel how much he affected her.

"Hmm, my naughty girl," he murmured, nipping at her throat.

"You kissed me, buddy."

"You're very kissable, Swan." He'd always thought so, once he was old enough to truly see her. Emma was his best friend, his soulmate, his lover. She was all he needed.

"Hmm, so are you." She kissed him again, slower, unlatching his robes, letting them whoosh to the floor.

He could see what she was after instantly. "Should we wait?"

"Liam's on his way," she whispered between kisses. "I sent him an owl to be home early."

Killian couldn't resist her, his hands sliding up under her blouse. Almost a dozen years in their world and she still dressed like a Muggle. Not that he minded in the least. He (and his brother) enjoyed undressing her, slowly baring her pale perfect skin. "Devious minx."

She palmed his growing erection, drawing a growl from his throat. "Hmm, you know how he likes to watch."

"Aye." It was a kink he and his brother shared, both dedicated to Emma's pleasure above all else. "So he won't mind if I do this?" He fished his wand out of his pocket (he could just hear his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher screaming about wand safety!) and waved it at her blouse, the buttons unraveling and falling to the floor.

"You're fixing that, Jones," Emma complained, even as her back arched. She dragged his head to her chest, moaning as he kissed and teased the swells of her breasts.

"Happy to, love." She wore his favorite green and silver bra and panty set, the ones that accentuated her lush curves. "Fuck, I love these." He yanked down one strap, wrapping his lips around a pert nipple.

"Oh god," Emma moaned, her core flooding with heat. She knew exactly how to drive her boys insane with lust, her old school house an intense aphrodisiac. Not that they needed one. Their mutual lust was pretty potent all on its own.

Killian ground against her crotch, the panties quickly becoming soaked. "Were you not fucked well enough this morning, lass?"

She wet her lips, grinding back. "That was…fuck, a quickie in the tub, Jones." The master bath was huge, ancient clawfoot tub that she adored, perfect for them to share. But the boys needed get off to work; they couldn't take their usual care with her, fucking her until she was sated. She'd been jonesing (pun certainly intended) for round two all day.

"Something we shall rectify immediately." He peeled the blouse from her body, followed by her bra.

The door opened, the familiar scent of the old house assaulting Liam's nostrils. One day, he swore, they'd find a way to make it go away. Fortunately, it was most prevalent on the first floor. The parts of the house in use were much better. Emma's owl had not sounded urgent, but he hurried home all the same. He was a sucker for her, always had been. He was just thankful she chose to love him, despite his flaws.

He heard faint sounds coming from the end of the entrance hall; she must be in the kitchen. As he approached however, he realized his love was not alone. "Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath. Whatever was going on, it seemed his lover couldn't wait. The sounds of her sighs and moans went straight to his cock; it was nearly obscene how quickly she could get to him. But then again, she'd always been special.

Liam hurried down the stairs, greeted with the sight of his lover and his brother locked in an intimate embrace, Emma's top gone and Killian's face buried in her cleavage. "Merlin's beard, you two. Couldn't wait for me?"

Emma opened her eyes, her Liam upside down from her point of view. He was absurdly handsome, his features a mixture of love, lust and exasperation. "Hey. Come join us. Please."

Liam bit his lip; fuck, she was sexy. He marched to the table, kissing her upside down. "Bloody insatiable vixen."

Emma reached for him, bringing his lips back to hers as Killian suckled her nipples. "We're celebrating."

"We are?"

She nodded, a lazy smile on her lips. "I got my space."

"About damn time."

"Yeah, and all I wanted was share it with my boys."

Liam shucked his robes and climbed up on the heavy table, giving Emma a good look at the bulge in his trousers. "We're here now, my love." He bent over her chest, taking her left nipple between his lips. Emma keened, arching against them, a fresh wave of lust gripping her.

"Yes!"

It felt like she was drowning, mouths and hands working her into a frenzy. She got a brief respite as they finished stripping her, Liam lovingly peeling the Slytherin inspired panties down her legs. "Beautiful."

Emma canted her hips, desperate for friction. Liam obliged her, his mouth pressing kisses to her inner thighs, his tongue lightly teasing her slit. She whined, frustrated, but Killian came to the rescue. He kissed her deeply, guiding her hands to his waist. "There's a girl," he murmured. "Let's get these off." Both were talented at nonverbal magic, but his wand lay forgotten. Besides, he got off on his lover frantic to remove his clothes.

Emma yanked hard at the pants, licking her lips as Killian kicked them away. As usual he was naked beneath them, cock bobbling proudly against his belly. Her mouth watered, excited to taste him. "Gimme."

"Such a greedy lass." He smirked at her, large hand curling around his shaft. He pumped slowly, just enough to take the edge off his need. "I love it."

Emma gasped, Liam's tongue painting erotic images into her skin. "Don't stop." She squirmed so much, Liam's rough hand held her down, his strength increasing her pleasure. The blatant masculinity of her boys was a huge turn on. "Fuck."

"Soon, sweetheart." Killian palmed on breast, plucking at the nipple until she was whimpering with need. "Still want it?"

"God yes." She licked her lips, opening automatically as he leaned forward to offer her his thick cock. Their years together taught her exactly what he liked, a deft lick there, hard suction here, gentle scrape of her teeth over the sensitive head. Her Killian was gorgeous, well built and strong, so far from the gangly teen she first fell in love with. Every inch of him was stunning, but when she was really, really horny (which, to be fair, was fairly often), she couldn't help but admire his cock. Long and thick, uncut, with a nice fat vein she liked to tease with her tongue. The things he could do her to her with it…was it any wonder she craved this?

Liam felt the heat rolling off her, arousal coating his tongue. Sucking cock made Emma burn with need, her arousal sky rocket. They were so incredibly lucky that she was enjoyed it as much as they did. He pressed two fingers into her tight channel, pumping slowly, watching her eyes roll back as she continued to suck. Her hips rolled into his touch, thighs shaking, her body starting to tense. Liam recognized the signs of her impending release, redoubling his efforts to make her fall.

She was burning, the tension almost too much. She loved when they did this to her, overwhelmed her with sensation, made her feel so fucking amazing. Killian moved before she fell, flopping onto the hard table with a small oof, his desire nowhere near sated. But he needed to see her come.

Emma arched off the table, spots popping behind her eyes like fireworks, Liam fingering her through it, giving her exactly what she needed. Every inch of her was suffused in bliss.

Gently, Liam extracted his hand, lips touching her hip. "Love you," he whispered in her skin. Even after all this time, he never wanted to take her for granted, or the unselfish love she had for him and his brother.

Emma hummed, still not quite there. But she could feel the words that didn't quite register. They loved her with their whole hearts, finally giving her the home she'd always craved. The table was hard but that didn't stop her boys from crawling up beside her, one on either side, gloriously naked and ready for her. She didn't open her eyes, merely turned her head to kiss one. She knew who it was the moment their lips touched. Liam's kiss was gentle, loving, his rough hands sliding up her body. She smiled against his lips, stealing one last peck before turning back to Killian. He was more demanding, mouth hot on hers, his hands joining Liam's in their sensual assault on her body. She shivered, their desire for her more intoxicating than Firewhiskey.

"Emma," Liam murmured, his straining erection nudging her hip. "Tell us we can have you, love."

She nodded, rolling on her side, facing Killian. Looking back, she angled her hips toward Liam. "Please."

Liam moaned, pulling her closer, leg sliding between hers. Killian helped, getting her to the perfect height for his brother to take her. A keening moan left her lips as her lover pressed inside, filling her, stretching her deliciously. Each of her boys were generously endowed and she reveled in it, taking every inch, memorizing the feel of his cock gliding in and out of her. "Fuck, she's so wet."

Killian groaned, cock twitching. It was almost painful, how badly he wanted her. Emma was stunning, hair a mess, lips kiss bitten and parted, nipples tight with arousal. He ducked down to suckle, knowing precisely how sensitive she was there. Emma swore, a colorful Muggle curse, grabbing a fistful of dark hair. "Yes! Oh fuck yes!"

Liam grunted, her obvious need fueling his. He took her harder, hips snapping into hers, the sound of slapping skin filling the kitchen. His orgasm tingled at the base of his spine, but he fought it, not ready to let her go.

"Liam…fuck, so good," she panted, another high building low in her belly. But she needed more. "Give me to Killian. Need…"

Liam was all too aware of his lover's needs and bowed to them happily. He pulled out of her, holding her steady as kissed his brother deeply, pushing him on his back. With more energy than Killian expected, she clambered on top, straddling his hips and impaling herself on his length. They both moaned, Emma's already swollen flesh alight with fresh arousal. She loved when they shared her like this, taking turns with her until she was nearly crazed with lust.

Liam couldn't stop staring, Emma's face a mask of pleasure as she enjoyed her ride. She smiled at him, then down at Killian, her hands braced on his chest. Killian was in heaven, her willing body swallowing him whole, walls tight around his cock. "Fuck, that's it," he hissed, hands sliding up her thighs. "You always ride me so good."

Emma bit her lip, her boys' working class accents thicker during sex. She loved it. Ducking down she kissed him, mewling as strong hands squeezed her ass. "Killian, fuck!"

"Not through with you, love." He rolled them over, giving her a few rough thrusts before pulling out reluctantly. Fortunately, he'd earned to share.

Before Emma could fully register the change in position, the taller burlier Liam settled between her thighs. She arched as he filled her once more, rigid velvet encased in silky heat. Liam bit back a curse, her lithe body perfect. "More," she breathed, locking ankles behind his back. "Wanna come with you in me."

Liam needed that too; she felt amazing when she climaxed. Long deep strokes, grinding on her clit, he wrenched her arms above her head, fucking her with abandon. Emma cried out in approval, the wave about to reach its crest. This climax was even more intense than the first, walls fluttering along the shaft buried inside her. Her lover jerked, the pleasure too much. He quickly followed her in bliss, cock pumping her full of his seed.

She vaguely felt Liam roll off her, gentle hands scooping her up. Emma grabbed Killian around the neck, inhaling his distinct scent. They settled in one of the chairs, Emma perched in his lap, legs on either side of his. Still drunk on her second climax, she shivered when she felt deft fingers probe between her legs. "Can you take more, my darling? Need you so much."

Emma opened her eyes, deliberately sliding her slick flesh over his erection. "Hurry."

Killian wasted no time, guiding her hips, helping her slide down on him. His passage was eased by the mixed essences of his lover and his brother, something he knew Emma reveled in. They started slow, trading kisses and soft touches until Emma got her breath back. Gradually, she picked up the pace, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she rode him, rough and needy, his hips chasing hers. "Come for me, Swan," he growled, hand smacking her ass. "Let me feel it."

She bit her lip hard, his roughness exactly what she needed. Another handful of strokes and she was there again, walls contracting viciously around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. Killian cursed as his orgasm overwhelmed him, his little minx perfect in every way. Lungs burning for air, he held her close, groaning as she shivered with aftershocks, her walls rippling along his softening shaft.

Emma laid her head on his shoulder, peace settling in her bones even as she gasped for breath. She would never take this for granted, how amazing they were together. Killian rubbed her lower back lazily; she felt gentle hands in her hair. She practically purred in content, the little ways they took care of her unbearably sweet.

"Rest, love," Liam whispered. He pulled on his pants and turned his attention to the dinner she had been making. Now that he could focus, it smelled amazing. He had to fetch his wand from his robes, letting Killian clean their lady up while he finished her earlier task. By the time dinner was ready, his family was settled at the table, Emma adorably sexy in his soft button down shirt.

"Thanks, Liam."

"You know I don't mind." He laid a plate piled high with pasta and sauce in front of her. "You should eat up."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, you guys are gonna make me fat."

Killian laughed. "You've been in Britain how long now, lass? You're still as skinny as they day we met."

She swatted at him. "Hey!"

Liam sat on Emma's right side. "Afraid I have to agree with the lass, brother. She's definitely not the same."

"I meant it as a compliment!"

"Sure you did," Emma countered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Killian growled in frustration. "You're deliberately misunderstanding me."

Emma took pity on him and slipped her hand into his. "I know. I'm sorry."

He squeezed her hand. "Truthfully, I always thought you were a pretty lass. Far too much to spend time with the likes of us."

Emma flushed. "You guys were my first friends. My best friends. There's nowhere else I ever wanted to be." She reached for Liam's hand too, giving them both a squeeze. "I love you. So much."

"We love you too. And we're so proud of you, love," Liam assured her, squeezing back.

"Yeah, well, I could still fail spectacularly." It was a risky undertaking, one that some of their old schoolmates would love to see fail, she was sure. But she had confidence in her idea. She'd done everything right, starting with learning from the best. It helped that she had so much support at home.

"Where's that Slytherin ambition?" Killian teased gently.

"Oh, it's still there." She grinned. "I'm excited."

"We couldn't tell," Liam deadpanned.

Emma laughed merrily; he had a point. Sex was a regular occurrence in their home; that wasn't the first time either Liam or Killian had walked in on her in flagrante. She welcomed it, the freedom they found in this unconventional relationship. She couldn't imagine her life without them.

"To be fair, Emma isn't the only one with news."

Both Liam and Emma stared at him. "Oh, tell us!" Emma cried. Now that she got a good look at him, she could see he was holding something back, something he was simply bursting to tell them.

Killian had to find his robes on the floor; it would be better to show them, he was certain. He grabbed the scroll and handed it to Liam. Liam tilted his head curiously, waiting for a better explanation. When it didn't come, he yanked open the ribbon. Emma scooted closer, sharing Liam's curiosity.

 _Dear Killian Jones,_

 _You are hereby invited to the ninety seventh Triwizard Tournament, to be held at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. This invitation gives you access to all events and allows you to bring up to two guests. We look forward to seeing you there!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Marigold Williams_

 _Department of Magical Games and Sports_

Emma jumped up and threw her arms around Killian. "You got it! You got the assignment!"

Killian smiled into her hair, squeezing her waist. "Aye, that I did."

Liam stood too, wrapping up his family in a bear hug. "We're so proud of you, brother."

"Ginny brought it to me this afternoon," he confessed, so happy he could share this with his family. "I think I read it about ten times before it sank in."

"You earned it," Emma said firmly. "You've been working so hard." Killian wrote for the _Daily Prophet_ , mostly covering Quidditch. He traveled all over the southern part of the country, watching and reporting on matches, interviewing players. He had ambitions for more and this was a crucial first step.

"There's more," he replied, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "I'm going to be commentating."

"Seriously?"

Killian glared at his brother. "You don't think I can?"

"I know you can, Killian. There's no one who'd be better than you. You did every match when we were in school. I've just never heard of them giving it to someone so young. This is an ancient tournament."

"It's a huge deal," Emma agreed. "I'm so happy for you, Killian."

He kissed her brow. "Thank you, love. You'll come? Both of you?"

"You even have to ask?" Liam asked, hurt.

"Emma's just getting started and you're busy at the Ministry," Killian argued.

"It's just a few weekends," Liam chided. "We'll make a lark of it, yeah?"

"Hmm, it will be kinda nice to see Hogwarts again. I miss it."

Liam took her hand and spun her around; she landed against his broad chest with a whoosh. "You miss sneaking around, dodging Filch and the teachers?"

"Don't forget Mrs. Norris," Killian chuckled. "I swear that ruddy cat isn't normal!"

Emma giggled. "You're just upset you got stuck in detention."

"I can't believe out of all times we were out of bed, I was the only one who got caught." It still smarted; Filch made him scrub out all the toilets on the third floor, without magic! There were times he swore his elbow still hurt.

Emma stepped into his arms, kissing him soundly. "Didn't I make it up to you?"

The memory of her stretched on the bed before him stayed with him for weeks afterward. "Was that for me or for you, my love?"

She kissed the corner of his lips, lovingly. "Hmm, both of us, I think?"

Liam touched her waist, lips caressing her ear. "All of us, sweet."

She smiled, slipping into that familiar place between them. "Yeah."

"So it's settled, we're going to back to Hogwarts."

 **Five Years Ago**

Emma glanced left and right before turning the corner, relying the shadows to disguise her. She left her robes back in her dormitory; she was already late. It took Ashley forever to fall asleep and Emma couldn't afford to raise the other girl's suspicions. As far as her dormmates were concerned, everything was as it ever was, Emma Swan and the Jones boys, best of friends, inseparable, in so far as House loyalties would allow. Emma didn't care about any of that bullshit; so what if she was a Slytherin? Liam was a Ravenclaw and Killian, a Hufflepuff. Those distinctions were meaningless to her. The Jones brothers were the very first people in her new life to make her feel welcome. They quickly became fast friends, sharing all sort of adventures.

The change in their relationship was new, still so new, but it felt right. Sometimes she still couldn't quite believe it; for months, Emma agonized over her feelings, deeply afraid of ruining everything. Then one fateful day, it all changed.

She hurried up the stairs, careful to jump the trick step that flummoxed even the most veteran Hogwarts student. It was a long way from the Slytherin common room to the seventh floor. She only hoped they'd wait for her.

"Give me the bloody thing," Liam snapped, grabbing for the magazine.

"Get your own," Killian groused, dancing out of his brother's reach. As the younger and shorter brother, he could move just a touch faster. There was a reason his big brother was a bloody Beater. Liam was tall, broad; he'd added nearly six inches to his already tall frame. Killian was catching up, his trousers were starting to get too short. Fortunately, Emma didn't seem to care.

"Don't fight, boys!" a tinny voice cried. "There's enough for both of you!"

Killian examined the photograph more closely, the positions of the people. "Bloody hell."

"What?" Liam glanced over his brother's shoulder, eyes big as saucers. "Damn."

Killian turned the picture this way and that, trying to figure it all out. "Is that even possible?"

Liam was already picturing their beautiful Slytherin moaning in ecstasy between them. "I bloody well hope so."

"What's that?" came the voice.

"Leave them alone!"

Killian was more than used to the people in photographs talking, but he'd never seen anything quite like this. Although, he was still shocked the Come and Go Room even gave them such treats. He laid the magazine on the nearby table, smoothing it out. "No, you don't have to," he assured the woman in the photo. "What were you going to say?"

She looked up from her prone position, a brilliant smile on her face. "Oh! No one _ever_ asks my advice!"

Liam bent over the magazine too, his curiosity peaked. "We'll take whatever you can give us," he said fervently.

The men in the photo scowled, but the lady ignored them. "Oh! Two of you! Who's the lucky lady?"

Both Killian and Liam blushed. "Emma. Her name is Emma."

"Oh, that's a pretty name."

"Would you stop bleating? You're ruining the mood!"

The woman in the picture huffed and pushed her lovers away. She didn't bother to cover her modesty, apparently unashamed of her nudity. Given what she had been doing, it was to be expected, Liam supposed. He still couldn't quite believe his eyes; would Emma enjoy such a thing? Did they dare ask her? Hell, he still woke up convinced the last few blissful months were all a dream, that he was still pining for the woman who captured his heart. Granted, he never imagined _this_ but it was better than not having her at all. He'd do anything to have her smile.

"Now, what do you boys want to know?"

Killian snatched up a parchment and a quill. "Everything," he answered, hungry for knowledge. He supposed other boys would be titillated by the magazines he and his brother discovered in the room, but he only had eyes for one lady. It was such a relief to have her at last, but he desperately wanted to keep her. He wanted his Swan to be happy.

Their would-be teacher looked delighted. "Oh, you are a pretty one!" She glanced at Liam. "And you! Your lady _is_ lucky! Brothers?"

Liam nodded, feeling more embarrassed by the moment. "Aye."

"I love it!" She rubbed her hands together and got down to business. Both boys blushed furiously as they asked their questions, scribbling down every word. Liam's ears burned as he questioned her particularly about the position they found her, locked in a passionate embrace, impaled between two very… _virile_ lovers. She teased them gently but was very forthcoming, spinning out all sorts of ways for them to satisfy their lady's desires.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the seventh floor, hurrying to pace in front of where she knew the door to be. _A room where we can be alone,_ she thought. _A room where we can do as we please._ She thought that over and over, and on the seventh pass the door appeared. She rushed for it, slipping inside.

"Now you want to take your time," an unfamiliar female voice was saying. "Patience is key. She'll adore you for it, I promise you!"

Jealousy burned in her belly. Just who the _hell_ were they talking to?! Was she so easily forgotten? "What the hell is going on here?" Her voice was shrill, dread settling in her belly. It hit her like a tidal wave; she couldn't lose them, they were her only family.

Liam and Killian turned instantly, guilt written all over their faces. "Emma." "Swan." They spoke together and it made her heart hurt.

"What…what's going on?" She spoke softly, almost a whisper, suddenly very afraid.

"Oh love." It broke Liam's heart that she even considered they might be faithless to her. Faithless like everyone else in her life. He stepped forward, reaching for her. "It's nothing, I promise."

She wanted to believe him. But she couldn't silence the voices in her head. "What were you doing?"

Killian snatched up the magazine and handed it to her. "We were…ah…becoming…enlightened?"

Hope surging in her heart, she took it from him, flipping through it. Tears stung her eyes, even as she burst out laughing. Merlin's beard, she'd been so silly! Honestly, she didn't know which was funnier, her unfounded fear or her boys finding wizarding porn! She paused on a few choice pages, biting her lip as she drank in the images, the moving pictures leaving little to the imagination. "Oh my god."

Liam blushed harder, a bit hurt that she was laughing. "I'm glad you find it so funny."

She tossed it aside, hurrying to his side. "Come on, it's a little funny?" When his frown didn't disappear, she squeezed his hand. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

His pique melted under her earnest emerald gaze. He was helpless when it came to her. "Did you ever think we could betray you, love?"

Her heart clenched, the endearment so much more now. They hadn't quite said the words yet, but she could see it in their eyes. They felt the same way she did. She felt guilty at first, not wishing to hurt either of them. But things were working out so far. She prayed they always would. "No. Not really. I just…I heard…her and I…" She glanced away, unable to look either of them in the eye. "I think I was jealous."

"Nothing to be jealous of, Swan," Killian assured her. "I promise."

"Tell that to Jenny. She asked me to put in a good word for her after Herbology!"

Killian sighed; Jenny had had designs on him since their third year. He never encouraged her feelings, but two years on, she was still trying. "I hate you were in that position, lass." He closed the gap between them, tenderly cupping her cheek. "I'll talk to her."

"And tell her what? We agreed that no one could know about us! Not as long as we're in school!"

Killian hated all this sneaking around, even though it had its perks. It certainly made these stolen moments more intense. "I'll simply tell her that she's a friend, nothing more. I lo…I only want you, Swan." He cursed silently; he'd nearly said it. He wanted to, but he didn't want to take things too fast. He loved her so long now; it was a part of him.

Emma nodded, covering his hand with hers, holding him there so she could kiss his palm. "I know." She held Liam's hand as she stood on her toes to brush her lips to Killian's. In the short time they'd been together, they were addicted to kissing. She pressed closer, chasing his lips. Killian groaned, hands fumbling for purchase, clumsily finding her waist.

"Emma."

She broke the kiss, blushing as she turned to the elder Jones. Still, when his lips touched hers, she moaned, his kiss still clumsy but so sweet. He held her gently, like she was precious, and it made her heart sing. "Hmm, perhaps we should put some of your new knowledge to use?"

Liam groaned; leave it to his Emma to make everything better. "I do love the way your mind works, love." He kissed her again, tongue touching the seam of her lips. She opened eagerly, always so eager, it made him giddy. It was so different now from the first time he kissed her; he was hesitant, unsure, even though her lips tasted better than he imagined. She still tasted of berries and sunshine, but there was something more to it now, a fire, a passion that left him in awe.

Killian pressed up behind her, deftly plucking the pins from her golden tresses. They were still learning how to be in this relationship, how to make her happy. His patience was rewarded when she turned again, smiling as she pulled him in for a needy kiss. "What is it with you and my hair, Jones?"

He grinned, lips touching her mouth, her cheek, her racing pulse. He ran his fingers through it. "Do you wish me to desist?"

"Never." She moaned as those fingers tugged gently on her long tresses, sending sparks of need down her spine. "Oh."

"Bloody hell." Liam wet his lips, his blood rushing south. Emma rarely hesitated to take what she wanted and what she wanted was them. Clumsily, Killian tried to maneuver her toward the huge fluffy bed the room conjured for them, suddenly ravenous for her. How long had it been since they lay together? How long since he felt her soft skin against his?

"Merlin's beard," Liam swore, his patience fraying. He scooped Emma up bodily, her merry giggles music to his ears. Once he deposited her on the bed, she yanked him forward for a sloppy kiss.

"Impatient, Liam?" she teased. "Isn't it supposed to be a virtue?"

He growled, his big hand sliding up her clothed belly. "You heard that, huh?"

She nodded. "Would you show me?"

"Gladly." Killian joined them and together, he and his brother slowly stripped her bare, shirt, skirt and wool socks peeled from her body. Emma's heart raced, her skin crackling with need, the heated looks in their eyes scorching. She didn't have time to feel embarrassed about her plain cotton underthings, Killian's mouth on hers, distracting her as Liam yanked the panties down her legs. Every time they were together like this it was better, less fumbling, more demanding. In a few short months, they'd become addicted to each other.

Emma keened softly, Liam lightly stroking her sex. "Oh god."

"Hold her, brother," Liam said, nodding at Killian.

Killian hummed, quickly shucking his t-shirt, then his trousers. Emma sat up, allowing him to settle in behind her, legs on either side of her hips, her back against his chest. She turned her head and kissed him awkwardly, guiding his hand to her breast. "Don't stop."

Liam flopped down between her legs, spreading her thighs even further. "Already wet, love?" He gave her a long lick, forever marveling at her hairless mound. He'd never asked how she did it, which potion or spell, but he loved it. And she smelled delicious.

"Liam…god, more." It was a new kind of torture, his mouth where she needed it, but only giving her the lightest of touches.

"Now who's impatient?"

She scowled, choosing to place herself in their hands. Together, she and Killian removed her final stitch of clothing, leaving her completely nude. Once, she'd been shy, secretly hesitant about taking this step with them, but they were so sweet and tender; it melted her heart. They were the first boys she'd ever been naked with and if she had her way, they would be the only ones.

As if reading her mind, Killian palmed her full breasts. In the past two years, he'd lost count of the number of times he'd touched himself to thoughts of his Swan naked, her breasts especially. Full, they fit perfectly in his hands, skin flushed, nipples hard and aching, begging for his touch. Now she was his, pleading for him.

Emma fisted the sheet, her mind racing in a thousand different directions. Liam's mouth got bolder, tongue rimming her hole, occasionally pressing inside her heat. Killian rubbed her nipples, gently rolled them between his fingers, making her cry out, each pinch sending a jolt to her swollen clit. "Fuck," she panted, desperately trying to move, to find friction, anything to ease the ache in her belly.

Liam couldn't tear his eyes away from her, the look of almost pained ecstasy on her face, the rosy tinge to her lovely skin. He marveled at all the ways she let them touch her. Slowly, he slid one thick finger inside her, cock twitching in his pants as she moaned. "Bloody hell, love."

Emma bit her lip, staring down at him his heavy lidded eyes. _"More."_

He was quickly learning to heed her demands, simply wanting her to feel good. He added a second finger, stretching her tight hole, and pumped them slowly. "Like this?"

She hummed, hands urging Killian to increase his attention to her breasts. "Just like that. Feels good."

"You are so beautiful," Killian murmured into her hair. Emma was always pretty, but now she was stunning. He couldn't get enough of her lithe toned body, soft in all the right places. It was taxing his own patience, her arse nestled right against his cock, her gentle writhing making him crazy. Still, he knew it would be worth it when he got to have her.

Emma could feel Killian, hard and thick against her and it made her ache all over again. The shyness they'd first encountered was gone; she loved the sight of her boys naked. Killian had grown so much in the last year, still a little gangly, but filling out. Liam was even taller, broad, still learning how to use his body to bring her the most pleasure. She would gladly spend the rest of her life teaching him.

"Liam…your mouth," she panted, trying to rock against his large hand. "Put your mouth on me." He started to extract his fingers but she shook her head frantically. "No! Both! Please!"

Liam looked a little unsure, but did she asked. He kept the steady rhythm with his fingers, ducking down the lick at her clit. The effect was almost instantaneous. Emma moaned loudly, arching against Killian's chest. A few more strokes and licks and she was shaking, hovering right on the edge of orgasm. Liam went with his instincts and sucked hard, nearly coming in his pants as she climaxed, walls clamping hard around his fingers.

"Fucking hell," Killian swore, holding her steady against him. Perhaps the witch had been right. He'd never seen Emma climax like that.

It took her several moments to come back to herself, her skin still tingled. But it only made her want more. "Wow."

"Good?"

Her eyes fluttered open, a sated green that made Liam's chest swell with pride. "Very." She crooked her finger, beckoning him. Liam leaned in, kissing her sweetly, growling as she deepened it, tongue tangling with his. "But now I want more."

Killian shivered. "Swan…"

She wriggled against him. "Hmm, I know you want me, Jones."

"So much, love."

She smiled at Liam. "Stretch out on the bed? Killian's been so patient."

Liam nodded, yanking off his pants as he heeded her. Emma turned and kissed his brother, deep toe curling kisses that used to make Liam jealous, but not so much anymore. He was discovering he enjoyed watching them together, or more precisely _Emma_ , as she took her pleasure. It surprised him, but he didn't want to question it. Now when being with both of them made Emma so happy.

She slipped her hand between them, lightly stroking his thick shaft. She could feel Killian practically vibrating with need, a need she felt as well. It was why they took such risks to be together like this; it was overwhelming, this desire. "Touch me," she whispered, hand still gripping him firmly. "God."

Killian obeyed, breathing deeply in a vain attempt to keep his fraying composure. If she wasn't careful, he'd spill in her hand. How embarrassing would that be? "Emma…" He groaned as he touched her wet slit, her arousal coating his fingers. "Fuck, I need you. Need to be inside you."

She nodded hard, all too eager to be filled. "Yes, yes!" She kissed him one last time then turned, getting on her hands and knees, right between Liam's spread legs. She was spread so wide her knees rested right against his. She locked gazes with Liam, who knew exactly what was about to happen.

Killian snarled as he struggled to disentangle himself from the bunched sheet. Once free of the material, he moved up behind Emma, grabbing her hips. She squealed in delight, leaning down on her elbows, forcing her hips higher. It was one of the poses she'd seen briefly in the magazine; she was sure it would feel incredible. "Now, Killian!"

He'd learned very quickly to heed a begging Emma. She was emphatic about what she wanted, he and his brother were merely the lucky blokes she chose. Killian was in awe every time she offered her body so freely; all he wanted was to please her. Still, he couldn't resist teasing her, just a little. He took himself in hand, stroking her swollen flesh with the tip of his cock, smearing precum. Emma whimpered and whined, unconsciously forcing her hips back, desperate to feel him within her. "Please!"

"Bloody hell." Using one hand to hold her, he surged forward, cock sinking inside her scorching heat. She was so _hot_ and _tight_ ; he swore he would never tire of this, of her. "Fuck, _fuck."_

Emma moaned loudly, biting her lip. It felt so good, the stretch, the penetration deep, making her feel full. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted softly, back arching as her lover slowly pulled out and sank back in. "Don't stop."

Liam groaned, the look on his Emma's face stunningly beautiful. His cock twitched, hungry for her, to be the one to make her feel good. "Emma…"

She wet her lips, her eyes locking with Liam's stormy blues. He stared at her with something akin to awe, lust burning there and something more. Something she felt too. Something she felt for both brothers. She wanted to say the words, but she was scared. Everything she'd ever tried to love left her, except for them. She nodded, letting him scoot closer, until her mouth hovered over his crotch. Propping herself on one elbow, Emma swept her hair over her shoulder, needing it out of the way. She smiled wickedly, tongue darting out to lick his long thick shaft. The first time she saw them naked was an…eye opening experience, to say the least. She wondered fleetingly if their size was normal, but now she reveled in it. She licked in time with Killian's thrusts, moving from root to tip, stroking the rigid flesh.

Liam's eyes rolled back, her tongue warm on his sensitive skin. "Fuck, Emma."

"Yes, please." She curled her fingers around him, watching avidly as his foreskin rose up and down his shaft. She pressed her tongue to the underside of his tip, his deep moan of pleasure going right to her clit. "You like this?"

"Yes," he hissed, hips jerking into her hand. "More."

Emma nodded, sighing as Killian took her just a little harder. "Oh my god, yes!" Killian grunted, feeling her getting wetter with every thrust. As he watched, she took his brother's cock into her mouth, bobbing slowly, sloppy wet sounds making his cock throb. She was a goddess between them, allowing them to fill her. The way she moved, rocking back and forth, taking them deeper with every rock.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," he chanted, fingers digging into her hips. He could feel his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine; he needed to come. But he needed to feel her more. He slid one hand under her, fumbling until he found her swollen nub. He _felt_ her shiver, her inner walls began to quiver. He groaned, loving the way she felt around him. "That's it, love. Let go."

She wanted to hang on, she wanted this feeling to never end, but her lover's touch was too much. She exploded, releasing Liam's cock with a pop, a scream in her throat. It never seemed to matter how loud they were; the room made sure they were never discovered. In this place, they were safe. She could feel Killian holding back, his grip on her so tight, but she _loved_ it. "Killian…god, I need to feel you. Fuck!"

He grunted, finally allowing himself to give into the intense pleasure. Skin smacked against skin, his whole body shaking as he spilled himself inside her, her name a prayer on his lips.

Emma panted hard, her forehead resting on Liam's hip, her skin crackling and sparking. Killian slumped over her back, breathing labored, lips brushing her skin. He loved this girl so much; she made him insanely happy. He never thought he could feel happiness like this.

They stayed that way until he softened and slipped out, Emma whimpering. She could feel the need rolling off Liam in waves, need she shared. She still didn't quite understand the feelings she had, why she needed them both so much, but she was helpless against it. She felt Killian kiss her back tenderly, silently giving her his blessing. He rolled off, and watched with heavy lidded eyes as his Swan crawled up Liam's body, kissing every inch of skin she could reach.

His skin was rough on hers, hot to the touch, chest hair rubbing her sensitive nipples. "Do you want me, Liam?"

He stroked the length of her spine, struggling to keep still. Every instinct was screaming at him to take her, hard and fast, but he let her play. Her wet flesh briefly touched his rigid cock, drawing a groan from his throat. "Fuck yes," he breathed, rocking against her. She captured his lips in a hungry kiss, grinding right back, teasing him. "Please, love. Let me have you."

She nipped sharply at his lips, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Come 'ere," she whispered, coaxing him up. Once they were sitting up, Emma wrapped her legs around his waist. "Wanna help me out here?"

Liam smirked, lifting her hips and guiding her to his cock. He slid in easily, his lover already wet and ready for him. "Love the way you feel, darling," he murmured, lips hot on her neck. "Wet and tight."

She hummed, head falling back as she rode him slowly. His pelvis ground against her clit perfectly, his cock filled her up. "So good."

Killian moved, his hands itching to touch all that flushed skin. Emma inhaled sharply as he settled behind her, hands sliding up her sides. "Gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, thumbs brushing the edge of her breasts.

She felt like she was on fire, two sets of Quidditch roughened hands on her body. "More."

Liam growled, sucking harder on her pulse. "You like this, lass? Both of us touching you?"

She nodded, tightening her legs around his hips. "God yes. Love your hands on me."

"Like this?" Killian kissed her shoulder, his hands sliding up to cup her bouncing breasts. He played with her nipples, rubbing and pinching.

"Yes!" She jerked, changing the angle of Liam's shallow thrusts. "Oh _fuck_ , _fuck!_ " He was striking a spot she didn't know was there, white hot pleasure boiling in her veins. "Harder! Harder!"

Together, Liam and Killian grasped her hips, handling her roughly, impaling her on Liam's thick shaft. She screamed, long and loud, shaking in their arms as she climaxed harder than she ever had before. It felt incredible, every cell on fire, bone deep bliss searing her. It didn't stop, rippling out from her very core, until she couldn't breathe. Her boys held her securely, keeping her pinned between them. Liam held on as long as he could, but she felt too good. He grunted deeply as he came, cock pulsing within her tight rippling sheath.

She felt like she was floating, gentle lips on her skin. She kissed back, her movements sluggish but her passion shining through. She was learning their kisses by touch alone, her eyes closed, mouth fused to warm soft lips. Liam was thorough, exploring her mouth, tongue tangling with hers. Faintly, she could taste a remnant of herself on his lips and it made her shiver in pleasure. Still unwilling to break the spell, she turned her head, sighing as a second pair of lips found hers. She twisted, cupping his cheek, the beginnings of scruff rubbing her palm. If Liam was methodical, Killian was wicked, making her toes curl.

"Hmmm," she hummed, her hands sliding over their skin.

"Emma," Liam murmured, his hand covering hers. He brought it to his lips, unwilling to stop kissing her.

She uncurled herself reluctantly, stretching out over the soft sheets, her lovers laying on either side. A tender kiss to Liam's lips, another to Killian's, smiling to herself as they snuggled close to her. Each rested a hand on her belly, Killian tugging the covers up over them. "Cold, darling?"

"No, but thanks."

Lips touched her temple. "Anything for you, Swan."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Still dramatic, Jones."

"One of my many qualities, love."

"Sometimes I wonder if you got Sorted into the right House," she teased.

"Me? Where else would I be, if not in Hufflepuff?"

She grinned. "True. It suits you." He was loyal and true, hard working. He accepted her for exactly who she was, never asking for more she was willing to give. He and his brother were closer to her than any people on earth in more ways than one.

"What about me?"

Emma laughed. "What about you, Mr. Know It All?"

"Oi!"

"I wasn't the one looking for sex advice from a porn magazine!"

He blushed. "Did it work?"

She felt a pleasant ache in her core. "Hmm, yeah. Very much."

"Minx."

"You love it." She said it so casually, only blushing when she saw his eyes widen. "Um…"

Liam took her hand and squeezed. "I do, lass." He took a deep breath, deciding to take a chance. He rarely did, thinking things through before acting, always cerebral. But if anyone was worth taking a chance on, it was his Emma. "I love you."

Tears stung her eyes, her lips trembled. She never expected the words to hit her so hard. Liam _loved_ her. The lonely lost little girl finally had someone who loved her.

"I love you too, Emma," Killian said fervently, squeezing her other hand. "I've wanted to say it for so long." It felt like a weight rising off his shoulders, telling the one he loved at last.

Wetness splashed on her cheeks, her heart raced in her chest. The words were on the tip of her tongue, her feelings threatening to burst out of her.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," Liam said, thumb brushing her cheek.

She sucked in a shaky breath, mentally cursing herself for crying. But they were happy tears. She wanted to say it back, _needed_ to say it back. Because they were loved. They were _so loved_ , it made her chest hurt. If it were anyone else, she might never find the courage, but these were her boys. Her dearest friends, the two people who truly _knew_ her. "I…" She hated that her voice shook. "I love you. I love both of you _so_ much."

She closed her eyes, no longer trusting herself.

"Oh love." Killian hugged her close. "It's okay, lass. It's okay."

"is it?" This was her fear, a fear never spoken. A fear that they would reject her if she couldn't choose. But she couldn't. She loved them equally, they were a part of her.

Killian smiled at her. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know?" But she felt better the moment she felt Liam's hands on her shoulders. "Liam?"

"Shh, my love." He brushed her skin with soft lips. If he learned anything in the last few months, it was that life was too precious to be squandered. He'd spent many a night lying awake, wondering just how this arrangement they were embarking on would work. The longer he thought, he realized nothing mattered but his love for her. If being with them both made her happy, then he could give her that.

Emma turned so she could see his face. "Please say something?"

"What's there to say? Knowing you love me…that's all I could ever ask for, lass."

"Really?"

The latent fear in her eyes broke his heart. His Emma was strong and fearless, tackling any challenge placed before her with grace and wicked sense of humor. His life was richer the moment she stepped into it, a scared little girl from another country. Scared but brave. She was always so brave. He could never reject her. His mother's words echoed in his head. _Follow your heart, Liam. It won't lead you astray._ His heart belonged to Emma Swan, of that he was certain. "We can make this work, Emma. If that's what you want."

"Liam…"

"It's what I want too," he said, pressing a finger to her lips.

"And me," Killian added, smiling. "It might not always be easy…but what we have now…it's worth it. You're worth everything, Swan."

Happiness threatened to make her heart beat out of her chest. The last few months had been hard on all of them, but now she could see a real future for them.

 **Fall 2009**

"Killian, have you seen my sweater?" Emma called.

"Which one?"

"My school one!"

He poked his head out of the bathroom. "Why'd you want old thing?"

She shot him a saucy grin. "Do you really want me to answer that, Jones?"

He groaned inwardly; she was such a naughty girl, his Swan. He loved it. "Planning on getting into mischief, darling?"

"Always, Jones."

She found her sweater in the back of the closet, carefully adding it to her trunk. She was _pretty_ sure her old uniform would fit. They hadn't been out of school _that_ long, but then again, she and Killian left Hogwarts a little sooner than most. It was the best decision she'd ever made. Well, the second best decision. She never truly had choice in the first. Falling in love with the Jones brothers was easier than breathing, happening right under her nose.

"Emma, Killian! Knight Bus will be here any minute!"

"Why are we taking that contraption again?" Killian complained, pulling his shirt over his head. "Can't we just Apparate?"

"You want to Apparate with luggage?" Emma asked, snapping the lid on the trunk.

"It's only for the weekend?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking as she leaned in to bite his earlobe. "Do you really think clothes are the only things in that trunk, Jones?"

He shivered, her breath warm on his skin. "My Slytherin goddess." He kissed her hard, yanking her hips flush to his. "Bloody hell, I love you."

She fisted his hair, pressing herself firmly against his hard body. "Love you too."

Teasing him when she knew full well he couldn't make love to her. Typical. Still, he loved it. "Liam's waiting."

"Hmm, I'm counting on it."

Killian reluctantly let her go, reaching for his wand. He tapped her trunk with his wand, bewitching it to hover. He led it down the stairs, Emma following in his wake. Liam was waiting, looking very handsome in Muggle jeans and her favorite blue sweater. "Hey."

"Get everything packed, love?"

"Yeah." She stood up on her toes to kiss him sweetly. "Ready to see the old stomping grounds?"

He wrapped his arm around her, tucking her into his side. "I think so."

"Bittersweet?"

She knew him too well. "A little. Those last couple of months weren't exactly pleasant." For more than a year, they'd managed to keep their true relationship a secret, but somehow, someone found out. Within a week, it was the talk of school, Emma Swan and the Jones boys. They got called into the Head's Office, enduring a very embarrassing interview with McGonagall. But since they were all of age, there wasn't anything she could technically do to stop them. Liam could take people looking down at him, judging him, but unfortunately, Emma endured the most abuse. The teachers tried to stop it, but they couldn't be everywhere. She put on her usual brave face, giving as good as she got, but they could see the toll it took on her the few times they managed to find some time alone. Once, Liam found her crying in the Room of Requirement, her walls shattered.

Sending his brother and his love _back_ to that place for their seventh year was the hardest thing Liam had ever done.

"You okay?"

Her gentle voice coaxed him back to the present. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You always did worry too much." She kissed his cheek. "I'm excited actually. I know things got a bit nasty there at the end, but Hogwarts was really the first place I ever felt at home. I miss that."

Killian threaded his fingers with hers. "Things are better now, brother. We can't change the world overnight."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Let's just stick together, okay? This isn't just about us, Liam. This could be Killian's big break."

He nodded. "You're absolutely right. We're here for you, brother."

Killian smiled hesitantly. "That means a lot to me, Liam."

Liam was about to say something else when they heard the all too familiar bang of the Knight Bus. Emma got the door while the boys lifted her trunk. They didn't want to draw the attention of their Muggle neighbors. Once safely outside, she muttered the incantation to lock the door. The moment she stepped on to the side walk, she could almost feel Number Twelve Grimmauld Place shrink back into nothing, hidden by the enchantments placed on it by her secretive ancestors. It was a hell of a way to live. Still, it was theirs.

"Three for Hogsmeade?" asked the conductor, his violent purple uniform garish to her eyes.

"Yep."

"That'll be fifteen Galleons, seven Knuts and two Sickles, please."

She dug into her small bag to pay him, as the boys loaded the trunk. "Where are we sitting?"

"Second floor on your left, Miss."

"Thanks."

She barely had a chance to settle between them when the Bus shot forward, magically transporting them to its next destination. Their latest adventure was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I'm blown away by the reaction to this fic! Thank you all so much! This chapter is one of the longest I've ever written; I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** Very much not mine.

 **Chapter 2**

 **February 2004**

Killian pushed through the masses, searching for Emma. His voice was a little sore from shouting, but it had been _so_ worth it. She had been brilliant, making a spectacular catch of the Snitch to win the match for Slytherin. The Gryffindor Seeker never even saw her coming, staring in a completely different direction! A few times during the match he got annoyed glares from McGonagall; doubtless she thought his commentary a wee bit biased, but he didn't care. He couldn't help the way he felt about her.

He'd been concealing it for months, the way his feelings toward his best friend had changed. At least he thought he was concealing it? The way she looked at him sometimes, when she thought he couldn't see, was starting to make him wonder. Was it enough to put himself out there and take a chance? What if she rejected him? Losing her friendship would be worse.

Emma changed out of her uniform quickly; she wanted to celebrate! It wasn't the Cup, but she still felt incredible. Quidditch was one of her favorite things about the wizarding world. She never could have imagined such a game in her wildest dreams back in Boston, in those group homes. She never imagined she could have such a life. She had friends, people who cared about her. Right now, all she wanted to see Killian and Liam and relive every moment of that match.

"Emma? You still here?"

She grinned, fastening the clasp on her skirt. Her hair was still a mess, but she knew Killian wouldn't care. "Hey! Wasn't that _amazing?"_

Killian stepped into the thankfully empty changing room, taken a little aback by the way she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back, trying to ignore the way her soft curves felt against him. She was his friend, his very beautiful, amazing, sexy friend that he'd wanked over far too many time already. "You were brilliant, lass."

She looked at him curiously; he sounded…flustered? Not the enthusiastic friend she knew. "Killian, are you okay?"

He scratched nervously behind his ear, his cheeks reddening. Damn his reaction to her. "Aye, I'm fine."

She put her hands on her hips and cocked an incredulous brow at him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Swan…"

She deflated, her buoyant mood gone. Things had been slightly…off for weeks now and she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know what had changed. Well, that wasn't completely true. Her feelings were pretty damn clear, but she was afraid. Scared of ruining things between her and her very best friends. "Okay." She moved past him, hoping he didn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

 _Buggering hell,_ he thought. He couldn't stand the look on her face; he never wanted to be a source of distress for her. "Emma, wait."

She turned, swallowing around the lump in her throat. He never called her Emma; it was always Swan. She loved her nickname, having never had one before; it made her feel special. She stood absolutely still, watching as he approached. He looked scared, but maybe a little hopeful? Her heart raced; she had no idea what would happen. "Killian?"

"I'm sorry, love." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, stopping inches from her. She was gorgeous, all golden hair and emerald eyes that left him breathless. Slowly, he raised his hand and cupped her cheek. He felt her shiver; he hoped that was a good sign. "I might bugger this up," he warned. But he had to take a chance.

Emma kept her eyes open as long as possible, hardly believing what she was seeing. Then his lips touched hers. It was soft, hesitant, but it made her heart swell with joy. He was kissing her! Killian was kissing her! Something she longed for was _finally_ happening! Just as quickly as it began, the kiss ended. She instinctively licked her lips; she found she liked his taste. "Killian?"

He opened his eyes; she wasn't looking at him with revulsion. "Yes, Swan?"

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Could you kiss me again?"

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, leaning in first this time. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she pressed more firmly, sighing as his hands slipped around her waist. It was sweet, it felt _right._ As the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads together. "That was nice."

He flushed, but he was so damn _happy._ "Aye." He thought about just enjoying the moment, but if he didn't say something, he knew he'd regret it. "Swan…would go out with me?"

She blinked, surprised. "Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Killian was so happy, he kissed her again. He'd finally done it! Emma was going to on a date with him! He couldn't wait to tell Liam.

Liam found them on their way back up to the castle. Emma was beaming, her cheeks flush from victory. It struck him again, just how beautiful she was. She hugged him, Liam ducking his nose into her hair and greedily inhaling her scent. It was torture, but he couldn't stop. Not when he felt like this.

"That was fantastic, Emma," he said, grinning down at her. "Poor Gage didn't know what happened!"

"He was too busy watching that Chaser of theirs, Zoe. His loss." She linked arms with each of them and set off for the castle. It was chilly, but she hardly felt it. She was too happy. She wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon dissecting the match, reliving every moment. Emma felt lighter than she had in weeks, almost like everything was falling into place. Well, almost everything. She pushed aside the voice in her head, just wanting to enjoy time with her friends.

They flouted tradition, snagging space at the very end of the Hufflepuff table. When it was time for dessert, Emma went to get them some treacle tart from the Slytherin table, leaving the boys alone for a few minutes. "Liam!" Killian whispered excitedly. "I have news!"

"What is it, little brother?" He was trying to follow Emma with his eyes, but not make it _too_ obvious.

Killian ignored the tease; he was too excited. "I have a date."

That got Liam's attention. "You do? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Um…I'd rather not say. Bad luck and all that."

Liam chuckled but nodded. Killian was a little superstitious. Besides, Liam had an idea. Killian's fellow Hufflepuff prefect, Jenny Clearwater, had a crush on him the size of an Erumpent and had since their third year. Everyone seemed to know it but Killian. "Well, whoever she is, I'm happy for you, Killian."

Killian smiled, his cheeks tinged with pink. "Thanks, Liam."

"What are we talking about?" Emma asked, plate in hand.

"Nothing," Killian said smoothly. He didn't like keeping things from Liam, but he thought it best he and Emma talk about it together first. There was plenty of time for that. "Care to go over that barrel roll again, love? For the _Howler?"_

She laughed; Killian was also the star writer for the school paper, the _Hogwarts Howler._ "Trying to get an exclusive, Jones?"

"Always, Swan."

Liam was mesmerized by her. He could listen to her talk for hours. He almost feel himself falling more and more under her spell. Deep down, he knew if he wanted something more between them, he was going to need to take the first step. Soon. She was too pretty not to have boys queueing up to date her. And that would destroy him. Besides, now that Killian seemed to be finding love, why shouldn't he?

Their evening got interrupted by Killian getting called in by his Head of house, no doubt to scold him a bit for his commentary during the match. Liam couldn't blame his brother one bit for being a little biased; he only had eyes for Emma too when she was playing. Plus it was fun to take the mickey out of the Gryffindors.

"I hope he's not in too much trouble," Emma worried, watching him leave.

"Sprout loves him; I'm sure it'll just be a slap on the wrist," Liam assured her. "McGonagall probably put her up to it."

"Well, she did used to be Head for Gryffindor. Can you blame her?"

They both laughed. McGonagall was a good Headmistress, but she was a Gryffindor through and through. Selfishly though, Liam was grateful to have this time alone with Emma. "She'll probably won't like it when we play them either."

"You guys are pretty good this year." Emma grinned. "But we're better."

"That so? Guess we'll have to see."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Can't go worse for you than last year." He said it without thinking, then cringed. That was _not_ a good memory. In more ways than one. "I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean it like that." He learned his lesson, the hard way.

"I know you didn't." They'd had squabbles over the years, like any other friends, but that was the first time she thought they might never make up. But they did. And they were better friends for it. "I'm still gonna kick your ass."

He grinned. "You're welcome to try, love."

"Walk me back?"

"Sure." He would take every minute he had with her. The Slytherin common room was down by the dungeons; Liam suspected they were near the lake, given how damp it often was. He wanted to say something, but he felt more nervous and tongue tied the deeper they went. _Say something, you ponce! Before it's too late!_

"Well, this is me." She suddenly was nervous too, her feelings for the older Jones brother bubbling to the surface. She truly did like them both; it was confusing. She didn't know what to do about it and now she'd agreed to go on a date with Killian. She needed to tell Liam. He deserved to know.

The way she looked at him…was he imagining things? Sometimes he thought he saw something in her eyes, but despite his so-called experience, the ways of romance were a mystery to him. Liam was only certain of the way _he_ felt. He dreamt of her, for Merlin's sake! Dreams that left him hard and aching, dreams he relived as he stroked himself to completion. He felt guilty for thinking of his friend that way, but he couldn't make it stop. Worse, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to kiss her, to know what she tasted like.

"Liam…" She trailed off, completely arrested by the intense look in his blue eyes. It was like how Killian had looked at her and her heart began to pound. Would he kiss her? Did she want him to? God, she was _so_ selfish! She'd already kissed Killian and liked it! _But you like them both,_ she thought as she bit her lip. _You dream about them both._

"Shh." It was now or never. Liam cradled the back of her head and leaned down; she wasn't wearing heels so he had to stoop a bit. Her lips were soft, supple; a groan caught in his throat. Emma slipped her arms around his waist without thinking; she could hardly believe this was happening!

Liam broke the kiss, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Emma?"

She licked her lips, he tasted of the hot chocolate they'd had after dinner. She said nothing, pressing her lips back to his. She was torn; kissing Liam was every bit as incredible as kissing Killian! She'd imagined both so many times; she never expected it to actually happen, let alone on the same day! Her heart sang with joy, but her mind rebelled. _You can't have them both_.

She broke the kiss abruptly, leaving Liam bereft. "Lass?"

Her words betrayed her. "I liked that."

He grinned. "Wanted to do that for a long time."

"You have?"

"Aye." He stepped back, to give them both some space. "This may be a bit forward, but would you…"

"Yes."

"I haven't even asked yet," he chuckled.

She didn't know how to even explain it to herself. It was so wrong, but it felt right. "Whatever it is, my answer is yes."

Liam beamed. "Then it's a date."

As he left beaming, Emma gnawed on her lip. Now what was she going to do?

* * *

Emma agonized for days. She knew she needed to say something. This wasn't fair to either of them. She was a terrible person! She wasn't sleeping, she hardly ate. She tried to keep up appearances for her boys, but they knew her too well. After about two days, she started avoiding them, spending most of her down time in the library, pretending to study. Not even schoolwork could distract her from the turmoil in her heart. Because, if she were truly honest with herself, Emma really did want to date them both. Her dreams, already risqué when it came to the Jones brothers, only got worse now that she knew what it felt like to kiss them. When she wasn't mentally berating herself for her indecision, she lay in her four poster touching herself to images of them.

It was slowly driving her mad.

 _Just tell them_ , a voice said. _Tell them the truth._

But what was the truth? _I know we've been friends forever, but I really want in your pants?_ No, whatever she felt for them, it was deep. Deep and _scary_. They were the closest thing to family that she had and she was terrified that she would lose them over this. Even if she didn't, could they just go back to how things were? She didn't see how.

It was killing her.

 _You're being a coward_ , she thought as Killian tried to engage her in conversation during a practical Transfiguration lesson. They were trying to Vanish salamanders and Emma was failing miserably.

"Love, something's wrong," he whispered. "Talk to me. Please."

The hurt in his voice sliced through her like a knife. She hated this. She needed to end this, for everyone's sake. "Not here," she whispered back. She thought wildly. "Meet me in the Potions classroom after dinner. Liam too."

Killian had no idea what was going on with her, but he agreed. He was so worried about her. Had she changed her mind about their date? He knew she was avoiding him, he wasn't stupid. Ever since the match, she'd been off. He didn't understand. It hurt, if he was being honest. He thought they were finally getting somewhere, that his dreams were coming true. Now he was adrift without her.

Liam agreed readily enough when Killian told him of Emma's summons. He was just as confused about her recent distance; he couldn't help but wonder if he was the cause. Had he moved too fast? Granted, he hadn't even asked her properly, but she'd seemed happy enough when he kissed her. Or maybe he was just bad at kissing? He had no frame of reference, really. His encounter the previous year certainly didn't count; he felt shame whenever he thought about it. What had he been thinking?

 _You won't know until you ask her_ , he thought as he made his way to the dungeon that passed for a classroom. Potions was Emma's favorite subject; he wasn't surprised she invited them here. She felt comfortable here, safe. And it wasn't likely they would be disturbed. Old Sluggy stayed away unless he was brewing a particularly difficult potion.

Emma was already there when he arrived. "Hello, lass."

She fidgeted, fingers threaded together. "Hi, Liam."

Her lower lip was swollen like she been chewing on it. The less than chivalrous part of him wanted to kiss those lips. He tamped it down. "Are you alright? I've missed you."

She looked stricken. "Can we wait until Killian gets here? There is something, but I really need to tell both of you."

"Of course." The air was thick with tension as they waited. As much as he wished to, he didn't approach her. She was as skittish as a nesting dragon; he didn't dare cross her.

They didn't have to wait long; Killian appeared a few minutes later. "I got held up by Filch. Old bugger is mad as a hornet."

Emma drank in the sight of the two boys who's come to mean so much to her. What she was there to say might send them away forever. She wanted to memorize the way they were looking at her now.

"Swan? We're both here now. Care to tell us what's going on?"

Emma didn't like to think of herself as an emotional person, but that didn't stop the lump from forming in her throat. "I'm sorry, guys. I know I've been a bad friend. I just…don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt either of you."

She wasn't making sense. Liam took a cautious step forward. "We're your friends, Emma. We would never abandon you, don't you know that?"

Killian moved closer too. "Emma, you can tell us anything," he said gently, repeating her words from days ago. "Just try, okay?"

She nodded. She could do this. She had to be brave. She survived the foster system; she could survive this too. "Okay. Just…before you say anything, please let me get this out." She drummed her fingers on the table. "You know how it feels, thinking you're finally got something you've always wanted?" The boys nodded, each giving her an encouraging smile. They had such gorgeous smiles, her heart ached. "Well, after the match on Saturday…I got something I've always wanted. Two things, in fact." Neither brother spoke, they simply listened. "Killian, you kissed me. And it was wonderful. I mean that. It was perfect. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." She looked from his smiling face to Liam's filled with hurt and surprise. "But then, Liam, _you_ kissed me. And I…I liked that too. A lot. Please believe me. I've wanted to kiss _both_ of you and now it's happened and I don't know what to do about it."

The brothers stared at her, nonplussed. And hurt. Liam glanced away first, pained. So his brother had kissed her first. His own brother. He thought he would be more upset, but seeing how much this was hurting Emma tempered his own feelings. She truly was agonizing over this. She cared about both of them, he could see that. He never wanted to hurt her.

 _It all made sense now_ , Killian thought. He truly wasn't surprised that Liam was enamored with Emma too; she was an incredible woman. Despite her brittle personality with people she didn't know well, Killian had heard talk amongst the boys in their year. She was pretty, one of the best in their year, a catch for any lucky bloke. But she seemed to want them. Both of them. Which might seem strange, but given how close they already were, it made a certain kind of sense.

"I understand if you guys hate me," she said softly. "I kind of hate myself."

That instantly got their attention. "Emma, no," Liam said adamantly. "I could _never_ hate you."

"Nor me, Swan," Killian added fervently. "You're my best friend. Like Liam said, we would never abandon you!"

"But what are we going to do?" she cried. "I can't… _un-_ kiss you!" Her lip trembled. "All I've been able to think about is kissing you again." She looked from one to the other, an apology written in her features. "I'm so sorry, guys. I just feel like I've screwed everything up."

Killian shared a look with Liam; his brother looked the same way he felt. Emma was everything to them. It was killing them, seeing her so distressed. They approached her slowly, Killian taking her left hand, Liam her right. A single tear slid down her cheek. "You did nothing wrong, love," Killian said gently. "There's nothing wrong with following your heart."

As much as Liam wished she only wanted him, he could never deny her anything. "We're willing to give this a try, lass. If you are."

She blinked, confused. "What the three of us? Like me date…both of you?"

"Well, yeah. I believe that's what Killian suggested?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. If that's what you truly need to be happy, Swan. I can't bear seeing you like this."

"But how would that even work?"

Liam gave her a sardonic grin. "Seeing as we already spend most of our down time together anyway…probably not much different than things are now. Right, brother?" Seeing the hope in her eyes eased his hurt. He truly did want Emma to be happy. She deserved it, more than anyone else he knew.

"Except with more kissing?"

All three laughed, Emma shedding more tears. "Hmm, I think I'd like that. I really enjoyed the kissing."

They each brushed her tears away; Emma closed her eyes to compose herself. It seemed too good to be true, but she wanted what they were offering her. Desperately. She wanted to see where things could go. It may not be normal, but then again, neither was she.

"I'd really like to kiss you again, if that's alright." Emma smiled at Killian, nodding. She didn't let go of Liam's hand as Killian touched his lips to hers, his free hand sliding into her hair. Emma hummed against his lips, the happiness she'd felt in the changing room washing over her. When the kiss broke, she turned to Liam, who didn't waste another second. His kiss was clumsier, but she felt it all the way to her toes. "Wow."

"Good?"

She grinned; perhaps everything would be alright after all. "Very. Thanks for understanding. I would hate it if I lost you guys."

"That's never going to happen," Killian assured her. He smirked. "I guess the question now is: Emma, would you do us the honor of being our date on Valentine's Day?"

She grinned back, happier than she could have ever dreamed an hour ago. "I don't know," she teased. "I think you both should kiss me again. Just to make sure."

 **Fall 2009**

The room was smaller than Liam hoped but Hogsmeade wasn't really known for its glittering accommodations. Still, it was only for a few days. He nudged their traveling trunk to the foot of the queen size bed; it was the largest one the inn had. The room clearly hadn't been designed for a party such as theirs. Fortunately for them, he was a wizard. Emma and Killian were still in the lobby of the quaint inn, finishing some lunch. Traveling via the Knight Bus was worse than playing Quidditch in storm, but a queasy stomach wasn't the reason he left early.

He was still uneasy about coming back. Only a few years ago, he loved visiting the village. It was always nice to get away from the castle for a few hours. There, he, Emma and Killian could hang out together and no one would even think twice. It was crucial in the early days of their romantic relationship. They'd been friends from the moment Emma stepped onto the Hogwarts Express; looking back, Liam supposed this was inevitable. He smiled to himself; even then his Emma was a spitfire. He'd never forget the way she stood up to their old nemesis, Spink.

He knew it was pointless to worry; there would always be bigoted people who would never understand what they had together. He needed to accept that and do what he could to make his love happy. And they _were_ happy together, the three of them.

Still, they would be happier in a more comfortable bed. He whipped out his wand and muttered, _"Engorgio,"_ watching as the bed expanded just enough to accommodate all three of them comfortably. The idea of having separate rooms was simply unthinkable. They'd suffered through that enough at school, forced to sleep in separate dormitories.

"Hey you," Emma said, stepping into the room. "Everything okay?"

He nodded. "Aye, just checking on our accommodations."

"Bed too small again?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She stepped into his arms, hugging him around the middle. "You're the best."

He kissed the crown of her head. "Anything for you, sweetling."

"Wanna take a walk through the village? For old times' sake?"

"Lead on, lass."

They met Killian in the foyer of the inn. "The other schools won't be here until tomorrow," he informed them. "So we've some time to kill."

"I wonder if they're going to come the way they did last time," Emma mused, slipping her hand into Killian's as they exited the inn. "Seems awfully dramatic."

"Not a fan of an enchanted ship and an enormous carriage pulled by winged beasts?"

"Hogwarts didn't do anything like that when we went to Durmstrang!" The last Triwizard Tournament had been held at the European school in the far north, during she and Killian's sixth year. Technically, both she and Liam had been old enough to put their names in to be the Hogwarts' champion, but they declined. If chosen, they would have had to spend the entire year at the foreign school and neither wanted to leave Killian. He was a few months shy of his seventeenth birthday; it wouldn't have been fair. Despite pressure from their respective Heads of House, they declined. Emma thought Slughorn might write her out of his infamous Slug Club, but she didn't dare explain her real reason for not attending the Tournament. Sure, the prize money would have been nice, but being with her boys was more important than any gold.

"The others will no doubt be sore if Hogwarts wins again. That would be four times running," Liam mused as they passed the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry doesn't think his counts," Emma said softly. "With what happened and everything." She only knew the bare bones of the story; her benefactor didn't like to talk about it, understandably. She didn't speak to the Boy Who Lived often, but Harry was very kind to her, encouraging her to take possession of his godfather's house. _It's rightfully yours,_ he said to her years ago. _Sirius would have really liked you._ That eased her conscience about things. When she discovered she was a descendant of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, she was stunned to say the least. Emma, the girl who knew nothing about her past, was descended from famous wizards? It was almost as preposterous as finding out she was a witch! But Harry had shown her the family tree the Ministry compiled and there was no doubt. She felt uncomfortable accepting her inheritance, but Harry insisted, saying he had more than enough. He'd grown up an orphan too, after all.

"Afraid our friend doesn't get much say in the matter," Killian replied. "Although to be fair, I think Ginny agrees with him."

"I still hope Hogwarts wins," Liam said. "Would serve those stuffed up peacocks right."

"Don't tell me you're still sore about the last World Cup!" All three laughed; if there was one thing they were still passionate about (aside from each other, of course) it was Quidditch. They hadn't been able to attend the last World Cup, but they followed Ginny's reports avidly. They even still played a little, just for fun.

The village was busier than Emma remembered; they weren't the only ones in town for the opening of the Tournament. Liam got waylaid by someone from the Ministry, leaving Emma and Killian to loiter in front of the Hog's Head.

"Fancy a drink, love?" he teased, his hand solid at the base of her spine.

"Not in there. I don't think the floor's been properly scrubbed since the war!"

Killian laughed. "Is that any way to talk about a war hero, Swan?"

"Don't let him hear you say that," she hissed. "You know he doesn't like it." They knew exactly who the owner of the Hog's Head was, despite his attempts to hide it. Still, she respected his space.

Killian slid his arm around her waist. "I know. Things around here haven't changed much. Almost like it's frozen in time."

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I was fascinated the first time we came here. Remember?"

"Third year, right before Halloween," he recalled. "You tried to buy every sweet in Honeydukes!"

"I did not!" She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Okay, maybe. But in my defense, Mrs. Tremaine wouldn't let us have sweets. She said they would rot our teeth. When she bothered to pay us any attention at all." At the end of Emma's first year, she was placed with a wizarding family, a reform instituted after the war. She found out later, Harry was one of the prime proponents of the new law. She was grateful, despite her new family's lack of interest in her. It allowed her to stay close to her friends. And in truth, she had no desire to return to America.

"I hate that she was so awful to you, darling."

"Awful would imply she cared. It wasn't that bad. I had Ashley during the summers. And I got to see you guys. Trust me, Boston was worse."

He rubbed her back soothingly; the past was the past. They were together now and they were happy. That was all that mattered. "It's a bit surreal, being back. Don't you think?"

"A little? I think it will hit me more when we're in the castle."

"Still, a lot of memories here."

She smiled; she would much rather focus on the positive. The less time given to their painful final months of school, the better. They showed all those people. They were still together, happier than ever. "You know what my favorite one is?"

"What's that?"

"Our first date."

Killian grinned. That had been a good day. "Perhaps you'd be up to recreating it? I have to cover the Tournament tomorrow, but Sunday is all ours."

"I would love that. Can we still get to the Shrieking Shack?"

"We're going to the Shrieking Shack?" Liam walked over to them, a bemused expression on his face. "Whatever for, love?"

"Um, Killian suggested we recreate our first date."

Liam's face lit up. "That does sound like fun."

"Think it'll have a happier ending this time?" she said, tongue firmly in cheek.

Liam smirked. "The way I remember it, it had a pretty happy ending."

"We certainly didn't waste much time," Killian joked.

"When you know what you want…" Emma murmured, her teeth biting gently on his ear.

"Careful, love."

"Maybe I don't want to wait until Sunday for a happy ending."

"Minx." So much for their walk. Emma grabbed each of their hands and coaxed them back toward the inn. Not that they needed much coaxing. She was intoxicating, their Swan.

 **Valentine's Day 2004**

"Emma, are you alright?" Ashley asked as they sat down for breakfast.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She grabbed some bacon and fruit from the golden plates, purposely shoving some into her mouth. Truthfully, she was nervous. Later that morning, she was supposed to join the brothers Jones for their first real date. All week they'd been stealing moments together, one or the other dragging her into the shadows between classes for a rushed make out session. They deliberately stayed away from each other the night before, the boys wanting it to be romantic for her. Didn't they know she didn't need all that?

"I don't know. You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm fine. Really." Only her future happiness was at stake. If they couldn't make this date work, what hope did they have? Now that they seemed to be all in on the idea of her dating them, Emma wanted it. Badly. She wanted them to work.

"If you say so."

"Where's Sean taking you?" A change of subject was exactly what she needed. Ashley's Gryffindor boyfriend was just the thing.

"Madame Puddifoot's, I think. Cliched, but sweet, I guess."

"Cut him some slack," Emma advised. "It's your first Valentine's together. He's probably a nervous wreck." Were her boys nervous?

They talked more about Ashley's date, even as Emma surreptitiously scanned the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables for her boys. Killian met her gaze first, offering her a little wave. She blushed; he had a wide dimpled grin on his face. He was happy. Emma just prayed he stayed that way. It took her a bit longer to find Liam over at the Ravenclaw table, bent over his morning porridge. She couldn't get a read on his mood. Was he regretting his choice to be with her?

Liam _was_ a nervous wreck. He'd snapped at a pair of first years that morning, for no reason at all honestly. He was trying to catch up on some of his neglected work, reading a long essay on the history of the Unforgivable Curses. Sure, the first years were a little loud, but that wasn't any reason to take his anxiety out on them. He was alternately excited for and terrified by his upcoming date with Emma. On one hand, it could be the culmination of everything he'd ever dreamed of these last couple of years. But it could also go horribly wrong. He didn't want that. He wanted her to be happy.

He felt her eyes on him. Slowly, he looked up; her green eyes looked concerned. He tried to smile, but he'd never felt like this. He'd pushed aside his feelings for Emma for so long; it was overwhelming to give them free reign. Knowing that she felt the same? Even if he shared her affections with his brother? Yeah, Liam Jones was scared out of his mind.

At eleven o'clock the older students gathered in the entrance hall. Emma walked to Hogsmeade with her best friends plenty of times in the past but she knew this time was different. She waited her turn, Filch checking her face against his list, like he hadn't done it over a dozen times before. Once he pronounced her free to go, she hurried through the doors and into the cold.

Killian and Liam were waiting for her, looking very handsome in matching navy blue peacoats and jeans.

"Um, hi."

They both grinned at her, Liam looked calmer. "Hello, love."

"You, uh, look nice."

"So do you," Liam said sincerely.

"You can't see under my coat, silly."

"Not yet."

She laughed; just like that, the tension was broken. She wanted to hold their hands or…something, but they'd decided that it would be better to keep a low profile when they were around others. There was no need to draw extra attention to themselves.

Killian scratched behind his ear. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Linking arms was innocent enough, right? She'd done that plenty of times. They strolled down the path toward the village, just enjoying each other's company. Emma felt the subtle shift in them, their easy friendly banter replaced by an electricity she couldn't describe. She felt it when they kissed her, the hum under her skin, the anticipation. Something was going to happen; she just didn't know what. "Where are we going?"

"The Three Broomsticks. That alright?"

She let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't like the Madame Puddifoot's (not that she ever had a reason to go there before) but it was supposed to be cheesy and romantic, especially on Valentine's Day. At least, that's what her friends told her. That kind of atmosphere didn't feel like them.

"Killian wanted to go to that blasted tea shop," Liam informed her. "But I talked him 'round."

"I thought it might be romantic," Killian protested.

Emma squeezed his arm gently. "I don't need all that," she promised him. "I just want to spend time together."

They arrived at the pub a little while later, getting a table in the corner by the big window. Killian went up to the bar to fetch them some butterbeers and snacks. Liam helped Emma with her wool coat, swallowing heavily when he finally got a glimpse of her dress. It was a deep red, surely in honor of the holiday, her pale perfect shoulders exposed, long sleeved, the skirt ending just above the knee. Her golden hair fell in loose waves except for a braid that encircled her head like a crown.

"Liam?"

"Apologies, love. You're…just so beautiful."

She flushed prettily. "Thanks." She reached out, touching her palm to his. "Do you really like it?"

He wanted to kiss every inch of pale skin the dress exposed. "Aye, I love it."

A low whistle got her attention. Killian stood there dumbstruck, three butterbeers in his hands. "Wow."

Her cheeks burned. "Yeah?"

He nodded fervently. "Yeah."

Emma scooped her skirt under her legs and settled in her chair, Liam pushing it in for her like a gentleman. She bit her lip, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a secret pleased smile. This was really happening! She was on romantic date with her boys! Liam sat to her right, Killian to her left, the latter sliding their butterbeers in front of them. "I took the liberty of getting us something to eat."

"I hope it's nothing heavy. I'm not that hungry."

"You hardly ate at breakfast, love," Killian scolded softly.

"You saw that? I was…nervous, I guess."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Liam muttered. "I thought it was just me."

She tilted her head, curious. "You're nervous?"

"Bloody terrified, actually."

She smiled softly, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was watching. Then she picked up his hand and pressed her lips to his palm. He swallowed audibly, his heart beating faster. "Still nervous?"

"I think I'm feeling something else right now."

She smiled coyly. "Me too." She turned to Killian, lightly brushing her lips…well, she was aiming for his cheek, but she touched the corner of his lips. He groaned softly, his hand sliding over her thigh.

"Emma…"

"No Swan?" she teased.

"I'm not sure you want to know w _hat_ I'm thinking about right now, love."

She touched his hand under the table. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Minx," Liam swore under his breath. If he'd known it would be like this, he might have kissed her sooner.

"You can touch too." She reached under the table to rest his hand on her thigh. She shivered, the warmth of their hands almost like a brand, soaking through her dress. She felt a little naughty, having them touch her right under everyone's noses. This was something she imagined only in her filthiest dreams.

Liam had to close his eyes to compose himself; ten minutes into this date and she was trying to kill him. He didn't know how long he could last without kissing her senseless. "Emma…"

She let go and grabbed her butterbeer. "Sorry."

"No!" They exclaimed at nearly the same instant, momentarily garnering the attention of some of their neighbors. When the curious went back to their own conversations, Killian leaned in by her ear. "Don't apologize, lass. It's just…the things I want, the things I've imagined…it's a little overwhelming. But you are perfect."

A flush crept up her chest. "No, I'm not."

"I'm afraid I need to agree with Killian," Liam murmured. "I've dreamt of this for so long."

They were interrupted by the arrival of their snacks; the conversation moved to slightly less emotional topics. She really wanted to be alone with them, truly alone, to see where things could lead. They already knew each other so well; the new direction of their relationship was exciting. But it wasn't one they could indulge in public.

Snacks consumed, hands worked their way under her skirt, stroking her bare skin. She suppressed a shiver, her throat suddenly dry. Even those brief touches were so much more intense than anything she could have dreamed. Her nipples stiffened under the fabric of her dress, her breathing got shallow. She needed to get out of there before they slipped. She reached down and grabbed their hands, giving them a slight squeeze. "Who wants to get out of here?" Both brothers nodded. "Give me a sec?"

"We'll meet you outside, love."

Emma smiled gratefully. "This isn't over, you know."

"Good to know." Killian was already half hard in his pants; she was a terrible tease. But he loved it. He definitely was enjoying this change in their relationship. What was more, it felt right.

Emma grabbed her coat and headed for the ladies' room. It was crowded; she had to wait her turn. She didn't mind too much; it gave her a chance to calm down. Was it her imagination or were they just as attracted to her as she to them? Things were escalating quickly, which both excited her and scared her a little. She had no idea how to do this, how to be a _girlfriend._

All she did know was that if they didn't relieve the tension soon, she might explode.

It was cold out, which did a good job to cooling the brothers off. Seeing Emma in that dress rather than her usual jeans or uniform was disconcerting. Liam didn't know how Killian felt about it, but it was driving _him_ mad, his mind going in a thousand different directions at once. They hadn't done anything more than kiss so far, but he'd felt her lush curves against him in the dark corridors. He could only imagine how lovely she would be nude. _Stop it, Jones,_ he scolded himself. _It's just a ruddy first date!_

That may be, but he was sure Emma felt it too. Whatever was between them was going to be difficult to resist.

"There you are." Killian's dimples flashed as he smiled at her. Emma smiled back, a vision even bundled up in her coat. He offered his arm, which she took. "Where would the lady like to go now?"

As much as she wanted to be alone with them, it might be too fast. "Honeydukes?"

"Sweets it is." It was too cold for many to be out and about; most of the students were crammed into the various shops. Honeydukes was even more crowded than the Three Broomsticks; the poor witch who ran the place looked frazzled. Emma hung back while her boys braved the throng, eventually returning with all her favorites.

"You got enough to feed a small army!" she protested. "That's too much."

"It's enough to tide you over until our next visit," Liam corrected. "It's a gift, love."

She blushed. "Is that your way of asking me out on another date, Liam?" she whispered.

"Would you say yes?"

She glanced around; everyone was busy. She kissed each of them swiftly on the cheek. "Yes."

Killian slipped her gifted sweets into her coat pockets. "This one's not over," he reminded her. "I don't know about you, Swan, but it's a bit…crowded?"

She smiled back. "Yeah, it is. Have something in mind?"

"Maybe." He leaned in next to her ear. "Feel up to sneaking into the Shrieking Shack?"

A shiver ran down her spine. The Shrieking Shack? It was technically off limits to students, out of bounds. But she enjoyed breaking the rules. And if it got her alone with them… "Let's see how sneaky you are, Jones."

 **Fall 2009**

Emma smoothed down her skirt then checked her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe they were doing this! She didn't have a replica of her now infamous red dress with her, but what she did have was almost as good. Another off the shoulder dress, sleeveless, belled skirt that flared from her hips. This one was blue, a sparking sky blue that reminded her of their eyes. She did her hair the exact same way she had all those years ago, remembering how much they liked it.

The ceremony to open the Triwizard Tournament had gone off without a hitch; the trio joining the other adult spectators as Professor McGonagall plucked the champions' names out of the Goblet of Fire. Emma had never seen it in person; she'd jumped a little when the dancing blue flames glowed red just as a name popped out. When the Hogwarts' champion's name was announced, she couldn't help a tiny puff of pride. Not simply for Hogwarts, but for her House. A girl named Felicity Abbott had been chosen, the first in her family to be Sorted into Slytherin.

"Hannah's going to love this," Killian muttered under his breath, his quill scribbling everything down furiously.

"Hey, it's the first time a Slytherin has been selected in more than a hundred years!"

"I'll make sure to note that in the article, Swan."

Emma did her very best to make him forget all about the Tournament that night when they returned to their room. She was pleased to say it worked spectacularly.

Official business complete, the trio was free to enjoy themselves. The Knight Bus wouldn't be there to return them to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place until early the next morning; the boys both had to be in their respective offices by noon. She had the day off, but she thought she might go to Diagon Alley and get to work cleaning out her new storefront. The sooner she could open the doors, the better.

The early November afternoon was chilly; she opted for a wrap rather than her coat. She was certain the brothers Jones would have no trouble keeping her warm. She found them at the bottom of the stairs, breathtakingly handsome in Muggle suits and ties. "What's all this?"

"Can't we dress properly to escort our lady for the evening?"

She looked them up and down; they looked good enough to eat. "Yeah, I just…didn't expect it, is all."

Liam leaned down by her ear. "We've come a long way in five years, wouldn't you agree?"

She beamed; this was going to be a very good evening. "Shall we then?" This time there was no hesitation; she slipped her arm through Liam's and her hand into Killian's. They no longer hid what they were to each other. They received a couple of raised brows as they exited the inn, but they were used to that. It was a short brisk walk to the Three Broomsticks, where they were greeted warmly by old Madame Rosmerta.

"I've got your table right over here, loves. I must say it is good to see you!" Madame Rosmerta was one of the few who stood by them from the beginning, making it clear that anyone who harassed the trio would not be welcome in her pub. Emma was fond of her.

They were certainly old enough for something stronger than butterbeer, but in the spirit of the evening, that's what they ordered. Killian helped her with her wrap, giving her a once over with those intense blue eyes. She spun around, to give them the full effect. "You like it?"

"Very much." As Liam slid her chair under her, Killian leaned over. "And I can't wait to get you out of it."

Emma shivered, and not from cold. "Patience, Jones." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "Wait 'til you see what's under this."

He growled low in his throat; some things never changed. Emma was a tease then and she was a temptress now. The butterbeer and snacks they ordered arrived, putting a break on the building tension. Liam kept his wand hidden under the table, casting the Muffilato charm the moment the Rosmerta was gone. "There, no one will bother us."

"They can still see us," she whispered, a zing of anticipation shooting up her spine.

The pub was still decorated for Halloween; Killian waved his wand at a life size scarecrow that stood near them. It glided over the stone floor, stopping right in front of them. It wasn't a perfect screen, but it was enough. "Better now?"

"You two are impossible."

"And you, lass, are irresistible." Killian cupped her cheek and drew her in for a kiss, his tongue sliding over the seam of her lips. She opened automatically, a soft whine in her throat. She felt them touching her under the table, her skirt gradually bunching around her waist.

"Here?" she whispered.

"What's wrong with here?" Killian drew circles on the inside of her thigh as she turned her head to kiss Liam. Her body hummed with need as he sucked greedily on her tongue, his fingers dancing along the sensitive spot behind her knee.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," Liam murmured, lips caressing her jaw.

"You can kiss me anytime," she reminded him. "In fact, kissing's encouraged."

He chuckled softly. "I know, but it's more exciting like this, don't you think?"

She was about to simply suggest they skip the rest of this charade and get back to their room with its fluffy bed when they abruptly took their hands away. "Hey!"

"Patience." Killian threw her a wicked smirk, promptly downing half his butterbeer. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, sweetheart."

"Funny, I thought we were here to relieve old times and have kinky sex."

"That too. Now eat up. You're going to need your strength."

Huffing with frustration, she did as he bid. And it was fun, people watching the other patrons, reminiscing about their school days. And they didn't leave her alone, touching her just enough to keep her on edge. She had to admit it was intoxicating.

True to their word, the trio went on to Honeydukes next, where Emma selected a few choice treats for herself. Since it wasn't an official Hogsmeade weekend up at the school, the shops were pretty empty. Licorice wands, sugar quills and Fudge Flies all made their way into Emma's bag. Unlike most wizards, she wasn't fond of Bernie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. Or at least she wasn't now. Not after that "prank" at the end of sixth year. Fortunately, she paid back the mistreatment in kind before she left school.

The boys relaxed, allowing her to select and taste to her heart's content. It was a pleasure to simply watch her eyes light up as Mrs. Flume offered her a sample of some new sweets they were testing. Their Swan had a sweet tooth, which made her the perfect test subject.

"Is your story going to be in the evening _Prophet_ , brother?" Liam asked, leaning on one of the display cases.

"Aye. I hope I didn't wake you this morning. I wanted to get it to Ginny before anyone else was up."

Liam was used to his brother's late nights working on a story. "No, it's fine. This is a huge opportunity for you. I don't want you to waste it."

"First task is in a month's time. Thing should be quiet until then."

"Any idea what it's going to be?" He'd had a chance to try for champion during his seventh year and declined. He and Emma both chose Killian over "eternal glory." He never regretted it, but he was curious.

"Not a one. I imagine I won't find out for a few weeks."

"Well, they should tell you soon, since you'll be commentating."

Killian was trying not to think about that. He'd hate it if he humiliated himself in front of everyone. "I hope so."

Liam knew his brother well. "Relax, Killian. You'll be fine. Emma and I will be right there with you, I promise."

"We'll be where?"

Killian smiled, reaching out to tuck her into his side. "We were talking about the first task, love."

"Of course we'll be there." She kissed his cheek. "And I know for a fact George and Angelina are coming too. He was so excited when I told him."

"Really?"

"You're gonna be great. You'll see." She understood perfectly why Killian was nervous, but she believed in him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The trio exited the shop and headed down High Street, pausing long enough to drop Emma's bag of sweets at the inn's front desk. Dusk came early at the time of year; soon torches were the only source of light. Emma thought it was oddly romantic. One of the shops had the wizarding wireless playing; on a whim, Emma drew them into an alley, allowing the music to drift over them.

"Lass?"

"Dance with me."

"Here?"

"What's wrong with here?" She smiled, spinning into Liam's arms. He took her hand, his other settling on her waist as they began to slowly sway. "See?"

Liam chuckled. "I've never been much of a dancer, darling."

"That's okay." She stood up on her toes (even in heels her Liam towered over her), gently brushing her lips over his. The kiss quickly deepened, his strong arms holding her steady. Emma clutched the lapel of his jacket, her knees weakening.

It was dark in the alley; Killian could hear them more than see them. But even those few sounds were enough. "Swan…"

She broke the kiss, her whole body tingling in anticipation. Liam nudged her into Killian's arms, their mouths clashing in a heated kiss. They stumbled toward the wall of the shop, Emma's hands sliding under his jacket even as Liam pressed up against her back. This was her favorite place to be, trapped between her boys in a needy embrace, their hands wandering her body.

Her head fell back against Liam's solid chest as Killian peppered her exposed throat with scratchy kisses. She'd bear the marks tomorrow and it made her shiver. "Room?" she breathed.

"We promised you a recreation of our first date," Liam scolded softly. "And you're going to get it."

It was time to steal over to the Shrieking Shack.

 **Valentine's Day 2004**

She did not have the right shoes for this. Since it was so cold, she hadn't worn her only pair of heels for her date; she didn't want to do something so humiliating as _fall._ So she wore a fancy pair of ballet flats that she secretly borrowedfrom Ashley. Emma prayed they weren't too scuffed for her to fix when they got back to the castle.

"Just a wee bit farther, lass," Killian assured her, hand clasped tightly around hers. No one saw them steal over the stone fence, but they couldn't be too careful. They only had a couple more hours before they had to return to Hogwarts.

"You better…make this…worth my while," she puffed, finally stepping into the shadow of the old Shack. Emma knew it wasn't haunted or any other nonsense, but it was out of bounds. She was discovering why. Still, her heart beat a little faster, anticipating what was to come.

"No one's been here in years," Liam muttered, pushing open the creaky wooden door. He ushered the others inside, cringing as Emma brushed away some cobwebs.

"No wonder," Emma muttered. She fished out her wand and cast as few cleaning spells, sweeping the dust and cobwebs away. "Where to now?"

"Upstairs would be my guess." Killian led the way, inwardly groaning at every sound the old house made. It would be terrible form for them to get caught _now_ , just when things were starting to get interesting.

There wasn't much to see; most of the rooms were empty. No furniture, no mirrors, only a very basic kitchen. What had this place been used for? Emma thought she heard Harry mention it once when he was talking to his godson, Teddy, but she hadn't been paying very close attention. Everything was filthy. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…

"Now that's more like it."

"What?" Emma peeked around Killian's lanky frame, finding a room with a _bed_. Granted the sheets and hangings were in tatters and covered in dust, but it was still a bed. "Oh."

"Nice work, brother," Liam said, entering behind them. "I thought there must be something."

"But why?"

"Does it matter right now?"

Emma bit her lip. "It might belong to someone?"

Liam's face grew serious. "Emma, if you don't want to do this, we can go right back to the castle. No harm done."

"No! I mean, yes, I want to." She squeezed his hand. "I _really_ want to." She wanted to know if their touch felt as good as it did in her dreams.

"Give us a few minutes to get things cleaned up." He leaned down to tenderly kissed her brow, a gesture that make her heart ache with…something. As she shrugged out of her coat, Liam worked on repairing the bed while Killian got a fire lit in the hearth. Emma's previously cast cleaning spells got out most of the grime and dust, leaving the room relatively clean. She moved in front of the fire, holding out her hands to warm them.

"Cold?" Killian murmured. He was right behind her, hands resting lightly on her waist.

"A little." She felt him encircle her waist, his warmth pressed against her back. "Hmm, that's nice."

"We can still go back to the castle, love. We don't have to do anything you don't want."

Before she could speak, Liam appeared. "Anything that happens is up to you, Emma."

She smiled; it really was sweet of them. But she wanted this. Well, maybe not _everything_ she'd dreamed about. They had time for that, at least she hoped. There were some precautions she wanted to take before things went too far. She wanted to touch and be touched and she wanted it with _them._ To prove her resolve, she turned in Killian's arms and kissed him. He growled in surprise, but quickly drew her flush against his body. "Bloody hell, I've dreamed of being alone with you, Swan."

"Me too. Wanted this for so long." She clutched at his sweater, even as her other hand reached for Liam. He fused his mouth to hers, his palm rough on her exposed skin. Suddenly, she wasn't cold anymore; she was burning up.

"The bed. Let's get her to the bed."

Liam scooped her up and carried her, laying her out more tenderly than she expected. The sheets were soft under her fingertips; Liam did an excellent job repairing them. But then again, he always was an overachiever. They stretched out on either side of her, their mouths within kissing distance. It was heady, moving from one to the other, their hands caressing her body.

"May I?"

Emma looked down at where Killian was pointing. "Yes." He moved to the end of the bed, carefully removing her shoes. Her heart sped up; the way he looked at her set her skin on fire. "Help me with my dress?"

Liam stared at her in awe. "Truly?"

"Yes, silly, or it's going to get wrinkled." Now they were here, her fears were melting away. With them, she was safe. She sat up so Liam could unzip her and help her shimmy out of the garment. Their mutual groans took her by surprise and she curled in on herself a little. "Something wrong?"

Liam took her hands, easing them away from her body. "Not a thing, lass. You're just…stunning."

Embarrassment burned in her cheeks and she wasn't even completely naked yet. "Really?"

Killian appeared at her side, tilting her chin up so she could see his eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He kissed her tenderly, but she couldn't resist him. Emma deepened the kiss, nearly pulling him down on top of her.

"I want to see you too. Please?"

"As you wish." Killian straightened up—no small feat given his very uncomfortable trousers—and yanked the sweater over his head. Emma instinctively licked her lips, very much liking what she saw. His chest was dusted with hair, dark, with a trail down to his pants. He was lanky, but wiry; he would fill out nicely as they got older, even she could see that.

Liam peeled his sweater off too, gratified by Emma's audible gasp. The seductive way she wet her lips went straight to his cock, which now stood at full mast. How many times had he imagined her pale perfect skin? Now she lay in front of him clad in nothing more than a strapless bra and panties. Panties that were rapidly becoming wet. He touched her knee, fingers sliding inside her thigh. Emma bit her lip, her knees falling open. "Yes," she whispered.

He stroked the delicate skin, marveling at how soft she was. The wet spot in her panties grew; she wriggled a bit under his touch. "Do you like that?"

She nodded mutely, ending all pretense by spreading her legs wider. She looked at Killian pleadingly and reached for him. He rapidly finished shucking his trousers, eager to touch her. She took his hand and guided it to her core, encouraging him to rub her. In moments, two sets of fingers stroked her through the cotton, causing her to arch off the bed. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Just like that."

"Like this?" Liam found an especially sensitive nub, rubbing it quickly.

"Yes!" She palmed her breasts, pinching her nipples through the fabric, hungry for her peak. It was so much more than expected, her blood boiling. "Don't stop, please!"

They were stunned when she suddenly went rigid, a hoarse scream tumbling from her lips. For a moment, Killian thought they hurt her, but she lay there with a lazy smile on her face. "Lass?"

"That was amazing."

"It was?"

"Mmhmm." She opened her eyes, thee green sparkling like emeralds. They made her feel that way. "I can't wait to do it again."

Both brothers groaned, watching mesmerized as she sat up slowly and removed her remaining clothes. She settled on her knees, beckoning Liam with a crook of her finger. He went willingly, hungry for her. She kissed him languidly, a little sloppy; he jerked as her hand rested on his crotch. "Emma…"

"I told you. I want to see you. Both of you. Please?"

He would do anything she asked; he knew that now. As she turned to kiss his brother, he hurried to remove his pants and shoes, leaving him completely naked. Emma pushed Killian's pants down herself, moaning as he touched her intimately. "Killian…"

"Fuck, I've wanted this," he breathed. Then he felt his cheeks grow hot as she stared.

Emma moved back a bit, lip caught between her teeth; her body throbbed with unfamiliar want as she examined them in all their naked glory. Both were fully erect, larger than she expected, not that she had any frame of reference. Long, thick, nestled in dark curly hair. "Um, wow."

Liam had to fight the urge to cover himself. This wasn't a castle wench, this was _Emma_. The girl he'd pined after for years. She was looking at him like _that_ , like she wanted to devour him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled hopefully. "May I touch?"

"Merlin, I thought you'd never ask." He waited with bated breath as she approached, her delicate hand curling around him. He bit back a groan; she was so warm.

"Is this okay?" He was _hard_ , hard yet soft, skin like velvet. She'd never felt anything like it.

"Aye," he bit out. "But don't be afraid. You won't hurt me."

She bit her lip, but did as he asked. Bracing her free hand on his chest, they came together in a kiss; it was less fumbling, more heated, as they learned what the other liked. She could feel him rocking into her hand; it made her feel powerful. "Killian, please?"

He was helpless against those eyes. He nudged over, groaning loudly as she encircled him with her right hand. "That's it, love. Just like that." He could hardly believe it, his Swan touching him at last. It felt incredible…he had to kiss her. He cupped her cheeks and drew her lips to his, nipping softly. "Imagined this so many times, lass."

"Me too. Me too."

Liam felt like he was going to explode and yet he wasn't ready for the night to end. "Stop, lass. Please."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, _no_ , I just…don't want to come yet. Want to feel you."

"Um…"

He touched his finger to her lips. "Not tonight, love. Certainly, not here."

"But soon?" Now that she had an idea what it could feel like, she wanted everything.

"Once we find a proper bed, we'll talk about it, yeah?"

"Okay." She glanced at Killian, who looked wrecked. "You know I want you, right? I only want the two of you."

He nodded, grabbing her by the hips and settling her in his lap. "Can you feel how much I want you, Swan? Just you." He groaned as she slid over him, her flesh wet and slick. "Fuck."

She rarely heard him curse, but it only made her hotter. She looped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips instinctively, shivering in pleasure. "Oh," she breathed. "Oh yes."

"That's it, nice and slow. Do what feels good." He held her firmly, hands on her pert arse for the first time. He could hardly enjoy it as she couldn't stop kissing him. Somehow they wound up flat on the bed, Emma grinding over his cock in ways he'd never imagined. His eyes rolled back in his head; the pleasure was almost too much.

Emma moved on instinct, reacting to his sighs and moans. Her eyes searched for Liam who leaned against one of the tall posters, his cock in his hand. She whimpered as she watched him stroke himself, fingers dancing over the thick shaft. How would they even fit inside her? She didn't know but she needed to find out. Her body hummed with arousal, another climax building low in belly. "Oh, I think…again…god, I'm so close," she panted, her hips moving in tandem with Killian's, the hard ridge of him rubbing her deliciously.

Killian cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing the swollen nipples. "Let go, Swan. Take me with you. You feel so good."

In seconds she was overwhelmed, bucking against him as she peaked again, a soft cry on her lips. Killian rutted against her, out of control, his seed spurting wetly across his belly as he saw stars. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer; he'd never felt a high like that. It was all due to the amazing woman atop him.

Emma rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart thumping wildly. She felt wonderful, a pleasant buzz under her skin. Lazily she brushed her lips over his chest. "That was…" She smiled at him. "Amazing."

He threaded his fingers through her hair, coaxing her lips to his. She tasted sweet. "Thank you, love."

She hummed, giving him one last kiss before turning her gaze to Liam. Killian squeezed her hand in understanding. Her happiness was all he wanted. His grin widened when she squeezed back.

Emma crawled over to where Liam sat, but he simply shook his head. When she paused, he surprised her by pouncing. Emma giggled madly, sighing as he kissed her. Her happiness melted into need as his hard length rubbed deliciously over her swollen flesh. "Liam… _god._ "

"Want you so much, lass." He kissed her hard; despite his earlier assurance, it would be so easy. He could have her, right here, right now. But he restrained himself; he didn't deserve her maidenhead. Nor would he take away her choice in the matter. He was determined to do right by her. But sweet Merlin did she feel incredible against him.

She grabbed his neck, kissing him deeply. "Me too," she whimpered, hitching her leg over his hip. "So much."

"Loved watching you with Killian," he hissed his ear. "You're magnificent, lass." It wasn't something he expected, but he had to admit she was a vision.

Emma moaned softly, canting her hips into his. "Please, Liam. Need…" She felt like she was burning up, yet another wave rising inside her, nails digging into his biceps.

He winced in pain, but it excited him. He ground harder, faster, chasing his own high. "Tell me what you need, lass."

She locked her ankles at the small of his back, moving with him. "Faster," she panted. "Faster!"

He heeded her as best he could; he was drowning in pleasure. He captured her lips in a kiss, swallowing her cry of completion. He grunted, his cock swelling as he exploded, coating her skin in his essence. He rolled off before he could crush her, a little embarrassed that he made such a mess.

Emma hummed pleasantly, wonderfully sated and happy. She felt lips on her skin, a warm body to her right. "Look at you, darling," Killian murmured in her ear. "Such a mess."

She grinned. "Like you?" She turned her head and kissed him.

"We should get you cleaned up," Liam mumbled from the left.

She caught a note of embarrassment in his voice. "Hey," she said, reaching out. She was a little shy at first, but if she was safe with anyone, it was them. "It's okay. I wanted this."

He kissed her palm. "I know. I just didn't want to get my hopes up too high."

"And now?"

 _Now I think I am well and truly lost to you, my love,_ he thought but didn't say. "Those hopes are pretty much sky high, lass." He smiled at her, utterly bewitched by her.

"Liam is right though; we should get you cleaned up." Killian found his wand on the floor, conjuring some towels out of thin air. He handed a couple to Emma for cleaning, while he used one on himself. Once they were clean, he handed Emma her clothes. The trio dressed silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

Killian looked at his watch. "Nearly five."

"Can we stay for a few minutes? I don't want to go back yet." Going back meant breaking their bubble, where it was just them and this new thing between them. She didn't want to let that go.

"Of course, love."

Emma surprised him by stretching out on the bed; she patted the space on either side of her. The brothers did as she bid, cuddling up beside her. "Is this okay?"

"I think you've been on the wrong date if you think this isn't okay, sweetling," Liam murmured, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist.

She laughed. "I really had fun. Even before…this."

Killian caressed her cheek. "I did too. Even if we hadn't come here, I can't wait for us to go out again."

She blinked rapidly, her heart full to bursting. "I'd like that."

"As would I," Liam chimed in.

Emma turned a little to place a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you both so much for understanding. I'm really happy."

"That's all we'll ever want for you, lass. Your heart's desire."

 **November 2009**

Five years later, she faced the exact same dilemma. Creeping through an overgrown path in less that desirable shoes. Fortunately, Emma was a much more experienced witch this time. A quick wave of her wand transfigured her heels into sturdy boots, allowing her to steal through the overgrowth in much more stealthy fashion. The setting sun helped too.

It was dusk by the time they reached the hidden door. Killian ushered Emma inside while Liam watched for observers. He didn't see anyone, but they couldn't be too careful. They may not be students anymore, but they didn't exactly _enjoy_ drawing attention to themselves. They just wanted to live their lives in peace like another other happy relationship.

" _Lumos,"_ Emma muttered as the door shut behind Liam. The boys lit their wands too, giving them at least _some_ light to see. "Well, you got me here. Now what?"

"Now, love, the fun can begin. If you'll allow me?" Killian offered her his arm again, leading her up the stairs. She had a strong sense of déjà vu; had it really only been five years since their first fateful date? It felt like a lifetime. Only now, Emma was older and wiser; she knew exactly what she wanted, what excited her.

The trouble was, the brothers Jones knew too.

"It looks the same," she said in awe. "How?"

Liam smiled proudly. "I may have crept over here while you were napping, lass. Wanted everything to be perfect."

She hugged him tight as Killian lit the fire in the hearth. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." It was worth it, just to see her smile at him like that. He tipped her chin up, lightly skimming her lips with his. Her stomach flip flopped, the mixture of tenderness and love overwhelming. She chased his lips automatically, eager for more, barely pausing as she felt warm hands peel away her wrap.

"Did you bring the supplies, brother?" Killian asked quietly, fingers brushing bare skin.

Liam grunted in reply, unwilling to stop kissing her. Emma wove her fingers into his curls, forcing his mouth down to her throat, sighing as he bathed her skin with kisses. "Supplies?" she panted.

"You didn't think we'd repeat _everything_ , now did you?" Killian purred. He could have undone her laces with magic, but there were some things that needed to be done by hand. Undressing his lover happened to be one of them.

Emma mewled, clutching Liam's arms as she felt their hands move over her body. She hoped they enjoyed their gift.

"Bloody _hell_ ," Liam cursed, getting an eyeful of the bright red corset and bottoms she wore underneath her fancy gown. It looked like she was poured into it, the lace and silk accentuating her luscious form. He couldn't stop from touching her, his broad hands roving over her belly. _"Emma."_

She gave them a saucy grin, her hands wrapping around their ties. "You like it?"

Both brothers gulped audibly. "Aye," they said in unison.

"I thought so." She climbed into the large bed, kneeling near the edge, knees spread. Using the tie, she dragged Killian's mouth to hers, gratified when he groaned. "Now what's this about supplies?"

It took him a moment to realize she'd spoken. "Just a few things we thought you might enjoy."

She wet her lips in anticipation. "I hope one of them is my plug." It was a new toy she was working on; she loved testing her creations out on her boys. How else would she know if they worked?

Liam couldn't resist; he reached out a big hand to cup her ass, giving her a deft squeeze. "Aren't we naughty tonight?"

Her core throbbed with need. "I want both of you to fuck me," she declared in a low voice. "I need to feel you inside me, right here." This was the first place they found pleasure together; how better to revisit that than with the ultimate union? "But first…I get to play. Liam, would you hand me my wand?"

He eagerly did as she bid, pressing the thin wood into her hand. She instructed them to sit, one at either end of the bed. Liam was about to ask what she planned when she hissed, _"Incarcerous."_ Ropes appeared out of thin air, binding the brothers' wrists to each of the four posters. Killian groaned aloud, unable to stop the frisson of desire that shot down his spine. He made a show of struggling, even though Emma's spellwork was always excellent.

"Too tight?"

They shook their heads. Emma grinned broadly, already turned on by the sight of her lovers bound for her pleasure. Tucking her wand into the waistband of her panties, she crawled over to Liam, kneeling between his splayed thighs. Slowly, she loosened his tie, then his shirt, giving her a delicious view of his broad hairy chest. "Do you remember what we did here?" she whispered in his ear. "Rutting and grinding until I was covered in your cum? Remember?"

He hissed as she tweaked his nipples. "Yes," he breathed. "Wanted to fuck you so badly, love."

She palmed his crotch, rubbing through the fabric. "I would have let you," she confessed. "I spent so many nights in my bed…imagining how you would feel inside me. Every thick delicious inch of your cock."

Liam groaned, trying to buck into her hand. "Please."

She opened his fly, quickly giving his straining erection a firm pump. "Always so hard for me."

"Just you," he whimpered, unashamed by how much he needed her. She was his everything. His breath caught as her soft lips caressed his neck, hand working him as she greedily sucked a mark into his skin. He was too hot, it felt like he was on fire, arms and shoulders straining against his bonds. That only seemed to turn her on more as she rubbed herself against him like a cat. She straddled his thighs, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss as she ground her silk clad core over his hard erection. A shiver raced up her spine; the memory of their first encounter foremost in her mind.

"Can you feel it? How much I want you?"

He nodded hard, desperate for friction. Her panties were soaked. "Let me have you, Emma. Please."

"Not yet." She left a parting kiss to his lips before turning her attention to his brother. Killian's breathing was shallow, his pupils little more than wide black orbs. She approached on her hands and knees, ducking down to rub her cheek over the sizable bulge in his pants. "Hmm, you like watching."

Killian groaned; he might be more disciplined in his desire than he had been as a green lad, but she was killing him slowly. "You know I do."

"You look hot. Let me help." She snatched up her wand, pointing it at his clothing. _"Diffindo."_ Each article of clothing came apart at the seams, allowing her to peel each one slowly from his toned body. She took her time, licking and stroking each patch of skin as it was revealed to her greedy gaze. Killian shuddered, instinctively pulling on his binds, cock throbbing with need. His Swan seemed content to tease him, avoiding his cock completely, her hand seeking a much more elusive prize.

"Fucking _hell_ ," Killian moaned as she pressed her hand into the mattress so she could stroke the sensitive spot between his legs. "Fuck, _fuck."_

She licked the shell of his ear. "Did you like watching me with Liam?" Killian nodded, biting back another moan. He felt like he was slowly going insane. "Do you like when Liam watches us? The first time we were here…" She bit his earlobe. "He watched us. Watched me grind against you, your cock stroking me _just right._ "

Killian whimpered; the memory vivid. "Aye," he confessed. "I just needed to have you."

She kissed his lips. "You have me, Killian. You always did. Every night, I dreamed of you. Touching me. _Fucking_ me. I touched myself to thoughts of you."

He moaned again, louder this time, remembering all too well those early encounters when they couldn't get enough of each other. She jerked his cock, drawing his lip between her teeth. "God, I need you so much."

"Have me, darling," he whispered. "Do whatever you like with me."

She smirked at him, promptly ducking to take his cock into her mouth. She wasn't subtle, making loud sucking sounds as she worked him, relishing the sounds he made. She heard Liam moan, the wood straining as he struggled. It excited her, having them utterly at her mercy. When Killian could take no more, she released him, licking her lips. "Hmm, love the way you taste."

"Emma." Liam quivered with need; his clothes were too hot, his skin on fire. "Please, love."

She took pity, using her wand to divest him of his clothing. To spice things up, she shimmied out of her soaked panties, forcing her lovers to watch as she touched herself. "Is this what you wanted?" She dragged her fingers through her slit, palming her breast through the corset. "Hmm, feels good."

Liam squirmed and struggled, desperate to touch her, to simply bend her over and fuck her until she screamed his name, but the magical ropes did their work too well. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her; she was stunning, embracing her sexuality freely. "Emma, Emma, Emma," he chanted. _"Fuck."_

"Soon." She took her hand and brought it to his lips. Liam lapped at her greedily, unable to get enough of her taste. He would love to spend hours between her thighs, licking her, making her come. It was one of his favorite things. And now she was teasing him on purpose. She kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue. "I'm so fucking wet. Can't wait to feel you inside me." She grinned. "Now watch."

She moved to position herself in the nearby chair, selecting her new plug and regular Muggle lube from the small bag. The plug appeared small, much smaller than she usually used, but this one was special. She designed it herself; not only would it enlarge with the proper spell, but it vibrated. That had been the tricky bit, finding a spell that would make the plug's very molecules vibrate without electricity. Her test runs went well, but she'd never used it during sex.

She saw their eyes widen as she warmed the metal between her hands methodically. Once it was warm, she coated her finger with lube and spread her legs to give them a view of her ass. Emma bit her lip as she rubbed herself in rhythmic circles, moaning softly as her finger pressed inside. She was content to play for long minutes, her arousal building. "Hmmm, yes."

"So gorgeous," Killian muttered, his cock leaking precum. He loved watching her, the way she touched herself.

Liam groaned loudly as she switched her attention to the plug, coating it with more lube. She inserted it expertly, no longer the shy but giddy girl he first fell in love with. His Emma was a goddess, reveling in her pleasure. She wiped her hands clean, then took up her wand. Three taps to the end coupled with a nonverbal spell made her whimper, her body shuddering in pleasure. "Oh my god," she breathed. "It feels so good."

"What did you do?"

She wet her lips. "Enlarged it. Fuck, it's so big inside me, Killian. Almost as big as you."

"Bloody hell."

"Does it do anything else?" Liam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked as she tapped it again, her nostrils flaring as the vibrations began. Just a low hum, but more than enough to drive her crazy. "Oh, _oh."_

"Touch yourself," Killian pleaded. "Let us watch you."

She nodded, bringing her fingers to her clit. She was swollen and wet; it felt amazing, the vibrations combined with her own touch. She went slowly, dipping her fingers in and out of her wet hole, letting the moment ebb and flow, deliberately backing off before she could climax. She wanted to come with them inside her.

It was maddening, watching her, but they couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. Their lover was perfect; they couldn't wait to see her fall.

"Emma, bloody fuck."

She breathed deeply, drawing her hand away. "I need you." She didn't specify; she didn't need to. They knew she needed them both. They reveled in her desire for them. Emma approached like a cat, the plug shifting inside her, making her groan. But it was nothing to what she really craved. She climbed back into the bed and directly into Liam's lap. "Hmm, let's get rid of these, shall we?" A flick of her wand and the ropes were gone, Liam's arms instantly coming around her. Emma squealed with happiness as he positioned her perfectly, impaling her on his cock. Emma cried out, gripping his shoulders hard. "Yes!"

Liam hissed, shivering hard, the vibrations almost too much in his highly aroused state. He held her tightly, her legs around his waist as he took her hard and fast. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," he grunted. "Incredible."

She nodded into his neck, hanging on for the ride. "Don't come," she begged, even as she squeezed her inner muscles around his thick cock. "Not yet. Please!"

She really was trying to kill him! He shifted them so she lay on her back, hands pinned above her head. "Why not? Say it."

"Because I need you both inside me. Please!"

"My naughty, dirty girl." He kissed her, slowing his hips, drawing out the sensation. She felt so good, hot and wet and tight; he didn't want to leave her. But he had to. "Love you."

Emma whimpered as he left her; he felt so good moving within her. She forced herself up, fingers fumbling for her wand. She managed to find it, hurriedly freeing Killian from his bonds. He crushed her to his chest, his arms a little numb. But none of that mattered. Emma crushed her mouth to his, mewling into his rough kiss. She'd teased him, tormented him, drove him mad with lust and bloody hell, did he love her for it.

"Hurry," she panted. "Take me!"

Killian nodded, flipping her over and grabbing her hips. He pressed on the vibrating plug, sending fresh waves of need through her as he sank into her swollen flesh. She fisted the sheets, back arching in ecstasy as he rode her, cock plunging deeply, reaching places that made her shudder. She pushed back against him, feeling wild and untamed.

Killian grunted, fingers digging into her round hips. He would never tire of the feel of her, the way she made _him_ feel. "You feel…fuck, so good!"

"God yes."

Liam touched himself; he couldn't help it. Emma was so fucking hot when she was getting ridden hard. "Love…please. Please let us have you."

She nodded jerkily, reaching back to find Killian's hand. "It's time."

Reluctantly, Killian slipped from her, his strong arms pulling her up flush against his chest. "How do I turn it off, love?"

"Wand…fuck, hurry." Liam appeared in front of her, cupping her face to kiss her while Killian took care of her plug. She heard a harshly whispered, _"finite,"_ which instantly stopped the vibration. Emma gripped Liam's arms as Killian eased the plug out of her ass. She felt empty, hollow, eager to be filled once more. Cool lube touched her skin, her lover well versed in prepping her for his cock.

"Ready, sweetling?"

"Yes."

"Wrap your legs around me, darling." Killian lifted her into his brother's arms then flopped down on the bed. Liam moved to position her, holding her steady as Killian pushed inside. Emma whimpered, the stretch and burn delicious. "Alright?"

"Yes, yes, don't stop." She kissed Liam quickly, assuring him she was okay. "Do it now."

Liam laid her back on his brother's chest, stroking her clit as she spread her legs. "Beautiful," he murmured. A few deft strokes had her writhing, her arousal at a fever pitch. He chose that moment to ease inside her snug heat, even tighter now that she was impaled between them. Liam moaned, forcing himself to stay still to allow her to adjust.

Emma grabbed Liam's neck, bringing his lips to hers. "Take me for a ride," she whispered in his ear.

The brothers groaned audibly, rocking their hips slowly, seeking a rhythm that felt good. They'd done this many times, knew her body well. She was so sensitive from their earlier play; Liam slipped in and out of her easily. In, out, in, out, she moved with them, wanting to feel every inch within her. Her orgasm tingled at the base of her spine, threatening to explode but she fought it. She fumbled for their hands, taking one of theirs in each of hers, squeezing tightly, praying they could feel how much she loved them, over and above the physical pleasure they shared. They were united, one, three parts of a single whole and they always had been. It was something she never wanted to lose.

Killian squeezed back, lips caressing her wild blonde tresses. He was usually good with words, but this was a moment so profound that words failed him. He trembled under her, his climax so, so close. "Hurry, brother."

Emma found Liam's stormy eyes, nodding quickly. "Yes, yes!"

The elder Jones jerked a nod, his thumb finding her clit. A couple flicks and she was flying, her body spasming around them as she climaxed. Time had no meaning, nothing did except for the bliss she felt. Neither brother could hold on, her high triggering theirs. They branded her with their seed, hot and wet inside her.

Liam swayed, the intensity of his orgasm rocking him to the core. He used the last of his strength to roll off her, leaving enough space between him and Killian for Emma. His love whimpered softly as they moved her; Liam kissed her damp brow. "Easy, my love."

"Hmm." She was sleepy; the sex leaving her sapped. She trusted them completely, so she had no qualms about dozing off.

The boys let her sleep, Killian tucking a knitted blanket around her. She was disoriented when she woke up; she knew immediately that she was in a foreign bed. "What time is it?" She cringed, her voice hoarse.

"Almost midnight, sweetheart."

She groaned, scrubbing her hand over her face. "Sorry."

"Nonsense, lass." Killian brushed a lock of her hair back. "We've nowhere to be."

"Work tomorrow."

"It will keep."

"We probably still shouldn't sleep here."

He chuckled. "True."

"Where's Liam?"

"Here, love." He lay stretched out behind her, his hand coming to rest on her hip. "Okay?"

She stretched, pleasantly sore. Nothing one of her new potions wouldn't fix. "Yeah."

Liam kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

She turned her head, smiling up at him. "I love you too." She closed her eyes as he kissed her, then turned to Killian. "And I love you."

Killian smiled softly, a hint of the boy he was not so long ago. "As I love you, Swan."

"Good weekend?"

He nodded. "Aye, I think so. It was odd being back. Odd but nice. I'm surprised how much I missed this place."

"Well, maybe not _this_ place." Emma waved her hand at the room. "The Shrieking Shack, really?"

"Why not? Some good memories here!"

Emma laughed. "I guess."

"One of my favorite memories," Liam assured her, threading their fingers together. "That was the day I realized I was hopelessly in love with you."

Emma blushed. "On our first date?"

"Oh, it started long before that. That was just when I knew I would do anything to make you happy."

"I know it hasn't always been easy. Thank you for sticking it out."

"This is exactly where I'm supposed to be. Where all of us are supposed to be."

They really did need to get back to the inn, but she was too sated and happy to move. She snuggled into Killian's chest, sighing happily as they held her. Revisiting the past only made her more excited for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** And we're back! It's hard juggling three WIPs at the same time, thank you for bearing with me. The response to this side SJT project has been overwhelming, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this update!

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, not mine.

 **Chapter 3**

 **November 2009**

Dust flew up her nose the moment Emma opened the door; she coughed, which only seemed to make things worse. Hastily, she shut the door with a slam and muttered a spell. It reduced the dust in her immediate vicinity, but she was suddenly very thankful she brought a few handkerchiefs and her dragonskin gloves for her day of cleaning. The space she rented in Diagon Alley had been the wizarding equivalent of a pawn shop and before that a purveyor of supposedly hard to find potion ingredients. That was just what she knew about. The landlady didn't seem disreputable; in fact, she seemed pleased to get the place off her hands. Its location was both a blessing and a curse; most respectable wizards still avoided Knockturn Alley like the plague, despite the attempts of others to make it more mainstream in the years since the war. However, given her chosen wares, the little corner was perfect for anyone who didn't wish to be seen. Her own forays into purchasing such items taught her how important that could be.

Still, the space needed a lot of work. A thorough scrubbing from top to bottom, cabinets made and repaired, a partition built in the back for her little workshop. Emma made all her products from scratch; at the moment, she was working out of one of the spare bedrooms in Grimmauld Place. It was enough to keep Weasleys' supplied; but she needed more space. She was so grateful that George gave Emma her own little backroom of the shop to sell her toys and potions; it wasn't exactly a secret, but customers could only get there by being escorted by one of the staff. Or they could purchase things through the mail order service. It was all very discreet. George was more than a little surprised at how popular the backroom was; it was that more than anything that convinced him Emma could really make something of her idea. She loved working for George—he was kind and funny, still a jokester—but she needed to get out on her own.

She laid her bag of supplies on the counter and extracted a handkerchief. Once her nose and mouth were covered, she immediately felt better. Her bag was enchanted to be featherlight and expandable, a trick Hermione had taught her the first time Harry's family showed her Grimmauld Place when she was fourteen. To say she was shocked that such a place could belong to her was an understatement. Even after three years in the wizarding world, she didn't have much in the way of possessions, but it was more than would fit in her school trunk. Hermione helped her fix that, a kindness Emma never forgot.

Out of the bag came a bucket, a clean mop, some soap, glass cleaner and a lot of towels. The sink in the very back of the shop was just large enough for the bucket; Emma hummed to herself as it filled. This venture would be a lot of hard work, but she knew she would succeed. Anything less was unacceptable. She wasn't accustomed to failure and she didn't plan on starting now.

Thankfully, however, Emma had magic. Once the bucket was full, she set the mop to cleaning the floor while she scrubbed the glass inside and out. Another spell set to work on the cobwebs in the corners and across the ceiling; it reminded her so much of the Shrieking Shack, she couldn't stop smiling. That weekend in Hogsmeade had been wonderful, both as a trip down memory lane and a new adventure for them. It was liberating, knowing they no longer had to hide what they were to each other. Emma loved her boys fiercely; small minded witches and wizards could never take that away from her.

It was quiet, a little too quiet for her liking. Next time she would bring their portable wizarding wireless; she managed to rig it to get Muggle stations as well as wizarding ones. Emma long ago accepted she was a witch and belonged in this world, but she'd grown up a Muggle. Until she was eleven, she had no idea magic even existed. Granted, odd things happened around her, but she never thought much about it. As an orphan, Emma learned to keep her head down and be as unobtrusive as possible. As much as the Muggle world had wronged her, she was reluctant to give it up completely. It helped make her who she was.

After a couple of hours hard scrubbing, the space was clean. She thought about giving repairing the broken cabinets a go, but Liam was better at that sort of thing. Killian would sketch out what she wanted and Liam would build it for her, no questions asked. It meant so much to her, their unconditional support and love.

The old bell chimed, scaring the shit out of her. Emma whirled around, wand loft, ready to hex whoever stepped through the door. She relaxed when she spotted the shock of bright red hair. "George. You scared me!"

"Is that any way to treat your partner?"

"Silent partner, Weasley."

George dramatically brushed imaginary dirt off his robes. "Busy?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You should have seen it when I got here. I thought I was going to choke."

"Well, Gibbet did say it was a fixer upper."

"Yeah. Be careful, the floor's still wet in spots."

George flashed her a grin and hiked up his robes, hopping from one dry patch to the next, a bizarre game of hopscotch. It made her laugh. "There. No need to be so serious, Emma."

"Now you sound like Killian."

"Always liked that chap of yours, both of them in point of fact. How are they?"

"Good. Ginny was really pleased with Killian's article for the _Prophet."_

"Not a surprise. Always had a good eye, my little sister."

"You and Angelina still coming to the first task?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Have I ever told you about the time Fred and I tried to put our names into the Goblet?"

"You tried to enter the Tournament?" Emma knew to tread carefully; George rarely volunteered information about his twin. The few times Fred did come up, George would grow quiet, withdrawing from the conversation. Emma learned quickly not to mention Fred if she could help it, always waiting for George to do so. It was better that way.

"Emma, most of our year was mad to enter the Tournament. People were willing to try almost anything. Me 'n' Fred were only a few months shy of our seventeenth; we were arrogant enough to think an Aging Potion would get us past Old Dumbledore's Age Line."

"Lemme guess. It didn't work?"

George smiled softly, remembering. "It did for a moment. Got our names in and everything. But the moment we stepped back across, we each grew these _stupendous_ long white beards. Took Madame Pomfrey most the morning to get them off. We had a good laugh about it." Suddenly, Emma saw her friend's eyes well with tears. "I'll never see Fred like that again."

Emma's heart broke for him. She didn't have any siblings, no family aside from the Jones brothers. She didn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to either of them. Not knowing what else to say, she mumbled, "I'm so sorry, George."

George breathed deeply, pulling himself together. "Fred would've liked you, Emma. He'd've jumped to help you with this little shop; he was the real risk taker of the pair of us. When I don't know what to do, I ask myself, 'what would Fred do?' It helps clear my head."

"I'll do everything I can to make you both proud, George. I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done already." After the way her school years ended, it was a miracle any adult wizard was willing to take her on as an employee. Not because of her personally, but the baggage that came with her. Emma refused to apologize for how and with whom she lived her life and that drove more than one wizard crazy. The Weasleys and the Potters were a much different sort; the trio was lucky to have them in their corner.

"As pleased as I am to see you getting this little venture off the ground, I will be sorry to see you go. You've been a real asset to the shop."

"Hey, I'm right down the street. Visit anytime."

George laughed. "I'm sure Angelina will come in my stead." He looked around. "Now, what can I help with?"

"Help? You've got a shop to run!"

"Verity can handle things for a few hours." He shucked his robes and rolled up his sleeves. "As your silent partner, I've got a financial stake in this place. Plus, I'm your friend. Let me help."

Emma nodded, grateful. She explained some of her ideas and George quickly got to work. Until he married Angelina, George had lived above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so he understood Emma's desire to get her workshop moved out of Grimmauld Place. He set to work measuring and sorting the supply of wood Emma had bought, choosing the best pieces for a set of shelves and a worktable, leaving the rest for roughing in the workshop.

Emma quickly realized how big George's plans were. She grabbed her notebook and scribbled a note for both Liam and Killian; it was faster than calling for Hestia, her owl. Leaving George to his measuring, Emma decided to run down the street to Florean's for some ice cream and water. While she was in line, she grabbed her notebook, scribbling a message for her boys.

 _Transcribing the champions' interview,_ Killian wrote. _Be there in thirty._

Emma rolled her eyes. _You're busy. Finish your work, babe._

It only took him a few seconds to reply. _Nonsense. I'll grab Liam from the Ministry. This is important too._ Then after a pause, the following words appeared. _I miss you._

Separated only a few hours and he _missed_ her. She knew it was good for them to have their own interests and jobs, but she truly was happiest when they were together. They simply fit together, like three pieces of a puzzle. They always had. _Miss you too. Love you._

People were staring at her as she put the notebook away and ordered her ice cream. She got some extra drinks to go, hoping that the boys would bring some supplies to the shop. Liam would think of that, surely. He was practical that way, Ravenclaw that he was. It was one of the things she loved best about him.

Order secured in her arms, she left the shop and started to return to her own. She knew the nooks and crannies of Diagon Alley well, both from her school days and after. She worked there nearly every day for the last five years, from the day George Weasley gave her a job. He didn't care about her relationship status or her antics at Hogwarts; he welcomed her and offered his friendship. She was so grateful.

People mostly left her alone; a few nodded pleasantly as she passed. She had a few close friends from school—Ashley and Sean first and foremost—people who stood by her when everyone else judged her and her boys for their choice to be together. Her past in the foster system taught her that kids could be cruel but her classmates took cruelty to a whole new level. At first, it upset her more than she let on, but with the help of the ones she loved most she worked through it. In truth, she was more upset at the way the brothers were treated. All they'd done was love her.

Things were a bit easier as adults; all three had jobs they loved and a home to call their own. They were ready for this new adventure; she was certain of it.

"George? I got us ice cream!"

"Back here, Emma!"

She grinned happily; her boys were already there. "Did you guys Apparate here?"

Liam kissed her temple as she slipped past the counter. "You don't exactly have a Floo in here, love."

Emma scrunched up her face. "And I won't. Too messy."

"This place sure looks different," Killian observed, taking her goodies from her. She rewarded him with a gentle kiss.

"It just needed a good scrubbing."

"Your note implied you needed our help?"

Emma gathered them around the grubby counter. "Well, George offered to help…"

"I've been helping!" George insisted. "Working very hard here, I'll have you know!"

"Yeah, and I appreciate it. But you want to build all this stuff. It's more than two people can do alone." She found some paper in her bag and drew a rudimentary outline of what they'd done so far. Killian took the quill from her and sketched out shelves and cabinets, even a glass display case.

"How do you like this, darling?"

"That's good, how about we add this?" She added a few discreet partitions, already imagining where she would place certain items. "Can we do that?"

"We can do anything you like, love."

The four of them go to work: Liam and George, the strongest of the four, spend the afternoon on Emma's little workshop, setting up the walls and the shelves. She and Killian constructed cabinets and shelves for the sales floor, working until sunset. When Angelina discovered where her husband was, she brought them all dinner.

"Thank you," George said gratefully, kissing his wife's cheek. "Where are Fred and Roxy?"

"With your mother," Angelina replied with a grin. "She was delighted to take them."

"I'll bet." George beamed with pride. "Fred'll be running her ragged on that bloody broomstick!"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "But he's only what? Three? Four?"

"Four next month," George agreed. "Perfect age for his own broomstick."

"He'll be playing Quidditch for Gryffindor, no doubt about that," Liam said. "What position, d'you reckon?"

Angelina said "Chaser" just as George said "Beater" and everyone laughed. Emma shrugged. "You never know, he might take after Charlie. He's the one who played Seeker, right?"

"Says the only Seeker in the room," Killian teased.

"Nothing wrong with being a Seeker!"

"Always seemed like a lot of pressure to me," George said. "Some people thrive on that though. Harry always did."

"Emma did too," Liam said with a tender smile. The trio shared a look and Emma knew they were all thinking about the same thing. Quidditch was one of the things that brought them together, but there was one time it nearly drove them apart, before they even got together as a formal trio.

 **Spring 2003**

She didn't speak to anyone as the teams left the pitch; no one tried to speak to her, most giving her a wide berth. Emma marched into the changing room, furiously yanking off the silver and green robes, tearing them in the process. She hastily fixed the rend with a muttered spell and a wave of her wand, but it didn't make her feel better. Just _who_ did he think he was?! Did he think she wouldn't _notice_?!

She was going to give Liam Jones a piece of her mind when she saw him!

Emma deliberately waited until the rest of her dejected teammates left; it didn't bother her, since she wasn't that close to any of them. She'd gotten her spot on the team almost by chance; Slughorn spotted her one afternoon training with the Jones brothers. Liam was the real player, a Beater for Ravenclaw. Killian loved the game too, but his real skill was announcing from the top box. It often made her laugh during matches, as he tried to remain unbiased when either she or his brother was playing.

"Ugh!" She kicked angrily at the wooden bench, still irritated. She couldn't believe Liam deliberately coddled her. As a Beater, it was his job to send Bludgers at as many players as possible, trying to disrupt the other team's strategy. Emma, as the Slytherin Seeker, should have been a prime target. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. She was hovering over the game, searching frantically for the Snitch until she caught Liam's gaze. He swung his bat, missing the Bludger by inches. It should have come right at her. But he'd whiffed it. On purpose. Too busy at the time to really take it in, she didn't think much of it. Until it happened again.

She was diving, willing her broomstick faster, attempting a very dangerous Seeker move called the Wronski Feint. Even some professional Seekers blanched at the move, but Emma had done it successfully in practice. The Ravenclaw Seeker took the bait, diving after her, believing she'd seen the Snitch. The _other_ Ravenclaw Beater clearly had more brains than his teammate; he flew low, waving his arms frantically trying to wave them both off when a Bludger came out of nowhere. It missed her and hit the Beater. When she looked around, she saw Liam flying away, glancing over his shoulder.

She was going to _kill_ him.

Killian pushed his way through the throng; it was tough going as he was proverbially swimming upstream. Other the Slytherin supporters were leaving the pitch; everyone else was mobbing the Ravenclaw team. Old attitudes died hard; Slytherin was still trying to overcome its previously earned nasty reputation. Bastards like Spink didn't help. But one of the two people Killian cared about most was a Slytherin and he was worried about her, just as much as he was happy for his brother.

When he got clear of the crowd, it felt like coming up for air. He could _breathe._ All he had to do was find Emma. He caught sight of the rest of the Slytherin team exiting the changing room, but a head count told him Emma was not among them. Hoping he hadn't missed her, he knocked on the wooded door.

"Swan? You in here?"

She closed her eyes, both relieved and wary. Killian and Liam were her closest friends; they were inseparable outside of classes. Or on the Quidditch pitch. Ravenclaw had won the Cup, and yet Killian wasn't celebrating with his brother. He was checking on her instead. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Jones?"

"Perhaps I'm already there."

Sighing, she squared her shoulders, picked up her broom and exited the changing room. Killian looked awkward, a bit gangly in his jeans and long sleeve t-shirt, hands shoved in his pockets, but his blue eyes were what drew her in. They were soft and concerned. "You were in there a long time."

"I'm assuming you saw?"

Of course, he saw, he commentated the whole match. His voice would probably be raw tomorrow, but he didn't care. "It was a bloody brilliant match, love. One of the best we've had in a while, I heard McGonagall say. Which is high praise from her." The whole school knew of her subtle bias for Gryffindor, no one held it against her.

"I don't care about the match," she snapped. "Where's Liam? I've got a bone to pick with him!"

The look on her face confused him. "I think he's changing. Hoisted the Cup for a minute, then he disappeared. What happened?"

"You mean the all mighty announcer missed it?" She pushed past him, determined to find the elder Jones.

"Swan, what…hey, slow down!" he cried, hurrying after her. Whatever was going on, she was very, very upset. Killian had never seen her so angry before, not even over Quidditch. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Your brother! Deliberately whiffed on the Bludger! Then, to make things worse, he hit his own teammate to 'protect' me!"

Killian blinked, stunned at her accusation. That didn't sound like Liam at all. "Lass, are you certain?"

She rounded on him. "You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that. It's just…Quidditch is a fast game, you know that. Perhaps there's another explanation?"

Tears stung her eyes but she furiously blinked them away. "Figures. Blood over friendship, I see how it is." She was probably being dramatic, but she'd worked so hard to fit in, to trust. Nearly four years after coming to this fucking school and she started to believe she'd found a real home. Perhaps even a family. She was wrong. She was always wrong.

Killian watched in despair as she started to walk away. Surely, she wouldn't throw away four years of friendship over a Quidditch match! He prayed Liam hadn't been so stupid as to do what Emma believed he'd done. He knew as well as Killian how independent she was. It was one of the things he liked best about her.

"Emma! Emma, please wait."

She stopped reluctantly. He never called her Emma. Unless it was serious. She liked her little nickname; it was something just for them. She'd never had a nickname before. Killian ran his fingers through his hair; it was getting a little long in the front. In other circumstances, she'd linger on how cute it was. "Let's find Liam. If he was as stupid as you think, he'll get a stern talking to from both of us, yeah?"

Emma nodded, allowing him to fall into step with her. Her anger deflated just a bit; she wasn't upset with _Killian._ They walked close together; sometimes their hands brushed. Emma felt… _something_ shoot up her spine every time it happened. Which was stupid, because he was her _friend._ Then the wind changed and she could smell his unique scent. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, distracting herself from how pissed she was at his brother. Killian's gangly frame was starting to fill out; he was getting taller. He wouldn't be quite as tall as Liam, but it wouldn't be long until they _both_ towered over her.

Why did that thought make her heart stutter in her chest?

It was confusing, to say the least.

"Lass, Killian, there you are." Liam looked tired but happy, his curly hair windblown.

His tone just infuriated her all over again. The nerve! "Just what the hell did you think you were _doing_?!" Emma demanded, poking him roughly in the chest.

Liam squirmed; he thought he'd been subtle. But nothing got past his best friend. That was the rub, though, wasn't it? Emma was his best friend, his and Killian's, the spitfire American girl who would probably have a line of blokes a mile long following her if she gave a damn. Unfortunately, she was also the girl Liam was developing serious feelings for, feelings that could ruin what they had.

"Emma…"

"Don't you 'Emma' me, Liam Jones. I saw you."

Killian glanced sternly at his brother, indignant on Emma's behalf. "Brother, tell me you didn't."

Liam scratched behind his ear, caught. He considered lying, but that would only make things worse. "I know I shouldn't have. I know you can look after yourself, lass, but…" His mouth snapped closed; he didn't really have an explanation. Not one that he could say out loud.

"That's it? But? _Unbelievable_."

"Emma, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." It sounded weak, even to his own ears.

"That's bullshit!" She paced furiously, her American accent stronger than ever. It stood out among them; Emma's voice clear and sharp when necessary. " _Everyone_ is an equal on the Quidditch pitch, Liam! You taught me that. You can't give me special treatment because I'm a girl!"

"I didn't do it because you're a girl!"

" _Or_ because we're friends. We can't be friends when we're playing, you know that!"

"What else did you expect me to do? Allow Clancy to take a shot at you?"

"Yes! It's the game, Liam! I could have avoided him."

"You don't know that. What if you crashed?"

"Then Madame Pomfrey would fix me. I'm a witch, remember!"

Killian moved between them, not wanting this to get ugly. "We're all still friends," he said quietly. "We can work this out."

Emma glared; she wasn't in the mood for Killian's peacemaking. She wanted to be good and angry for a while. She glared at Liam. "I can't even look at you right now." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Killian muttered, rounding on his brother. He didn't care that Liam had a least a stone on him; he was angry at him for making Emma upset. "You know how sensitive she is!"

"I just didn't want her to get hurt."

"Liam, I'm sure you meant well, but…we're not eleven anymore. You can't always be the big brother, okay?"

As he was all too aware. Liam sighed heavily, carding his fingers through his tangled hair. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Eventually. She's a stubborn lass."

"Aye." He nodded toward the castle. "You best get back up to the castle. It's getting late."

"What about you?"

"There's a team celebration; it'll be odd if I don't show up." He'd much rather be celebrating with his brother and best friend, but he'd utterly mucked that up. They walked up to the castle together, Liam breaking off to be alone. The party could wait. Killian continued into the Great Hall, hoping to find Emma. A quick glance told him she wasn't there. On a hunch, he wandered down to the Potions classroom.

"Swan?"

Emma huffed, her back to the door. "I don't want to talk, Jones."

"We don't have to talk." He entered the room, settling on the bench beside her.

"Are you here to tell me to forgive him?"

"I would never presume to tell you what to do, lass."

Angry tears splashed on her cheeks. "I just want to fit in, you know? No one thinks I belong here."

"That's not true, Swan."

"You don't count." Emma felt bad the moment she said it, hurt welling in his beautiful blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You've been such a good friend to me, Killian."

His heart hurt for her, but he couldn't help but linger on how pretty she was. Even brimming with unshed tears, her green eyes were beautiful. It was something he tried _not_ to think about; she was his friend. He found himself thinking about her more and more, in ways he shouldn't. He inched closer, unable to help himself. "I know what Liam did hurts, love, but he feels terrible. But if you want to be angry at him for a few days, that's okay."

"Taking my side?"

"I don't want to take anyone's side, Swan. I think Liam was wrong and you have every right to be upset with him. I don't think he even understands why he did it. He cares about you, love. We both do."

Emma nodded. "I just need some time, okay?"

"Very well. And if you want to box his ears next time you see him, I won't stop you."

Her heart melted as he flashed the sweet smile that was beginning to haunt her dreams. "Wanna help me with Slughorn's assignment?"

"Like you need the help."

"No, but you might."

"Oi!" But they were laughing. Killian got some supplies from the nearby cupboard and they spent the next couple of hours working on their latest Potions homework. Brewing potions always calmed her down; she liked the order of it. By the time they were finished she felt better. She wasn't quite ready to forgive, but her temper cooled.

The pair retreated to their house tables for dinner, with plans to visit the Owlery after the meal. But when Emma went to find him, Killian was surrounded by his fellow Hufflepuff Jenny and her friends. He was smiling, laughing at something Jenny said. Instantly, Emma felt like she'd been stabbed in the gut. It made no sense; she was friendly with Jenny, but she was all too aware of the other girl's crush on Killian. Now he was smiling at her? The same way he smiled at Emma?

Hurt, Emma turned and ran for the Slytherin common room, ignoring Killian's shout of her name.

Killian mentally cursed as Emma disappeared. Whatever she thought she saw clearly hurt her feelings. Given how upset she already was, he was a right berk for not shooing Jenny away the moment she tried to talk to him about the match.

"Killian? Wanna play chess?"

He hardly heard her. "What, lass?"

"Chess," Jenny said, put out. "Do you want to play?"

"No, I've, ah, got some homework to finish." He tried following the path to the Slytherin common room, but Emma was long gone. He'd have to apologize to her first thing in the morning. He prayed she believed him. He'd selfishly been looking forward to spending the whole evening in her company, sans Liam. Usually, they were inseparable, which he didn't mind. But it was harder to hide the way his belly fluttered around her when Liam was _right there._ He knew Liam would tease him mercilessly for his crush on their friend.

Depressed, Killian walked back to his dormitory. His Potions homework was the only project he needed to finish and he'd already accomplished that with Emma. Liam was probably celebrating with his teammates; it had been quite some time since Ravenclaw won the Cup. Unable to think of anything else to do, Killian turned in early. He changed into pajamas and crawled into his four poster, drawing the hangings shut. Eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep.

" _Bloody hell," he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away. Emma knelt before him, nude, her hand cupping his crotch. "Emma?"_

 _She smiled sweetly. "Shhh." She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his fly, shoving his pants over his hips. He groaned as she licked her lips, greedily eying her treat. She looked like she wanted to devour him and he was all too willing to let her. Killian hastily peeled off his shirt, needing to see her as she touched him._

" _Please," he breathed, taking her hand and guiding her. "Need you so much."_

" _Me too." To his astonishment, she reached between her legs and began touching herself. After a few breathless moments, she pulled her hand away, the fingers slick. "See? I'm so wet for you, Killian."_

" _Is that…normal?"_

 _She glided her wet fingers over his cock. "Yes."_

 _He gripped the table behind him, fingers white against the wood. "Fuck."_

 _Emma looked at him through her lashes, never breaking eye contact as she licked his length. He moaned loudly, one hand sliding into her hair. They stared deeply in each other's eyes as she took him past her lips, her mouth warm and wet and inviting. He expected to feel more embarrassed or shy, but it felt so_ right. _Like they were meant to be this way. Emma began to touch herself again, her fingers disappearing inside her, a place he longed to explore. She sucked him, fast then slow, making him crazy, his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine._

" _Emma, Emma, fuck," he panted, hips rocking, forcing himself deeper. "Gonna come, shit, shit, shit!"_

Killian jerked awake, drenched in sweat, his cock hard as a rock. He groaned, the comforter rubbing his sensitive skin. He yanked it off, quickly taking himself in hand. He couldn't remember how he'd figured out how to sate his body's needs, but this wasn't the first time he'd woken up with his cock at attention. He paused long enough to lick his palm, then went back to stroking. Emma. It was _always_ Emma. She grew more beautiful every day, her curves fuller, developing into a woman right before his eyes. And his body took notice. He wanted _her_ and it scared him. He was terrified of losing her.

But the dreams wouldn't stop. He closed his eyes, sinking back into it, Emma's stunning form at his feet. He imagined it was her mouth rather than his hand, licking him, stroking him, _sucking_ him. His hand moved faster, the image of his best friend touching herself as she sucked his cock burned into his memory. It didn't take long, the dream had him tightly wound. He came with a gasp, thick ropes of his seed splashing across his sleep shirt. Guilt weighed down on him as he lay there in the dark; Emma deserved better. Upset at himself, he pulled the shirt over his head and wiped his hand with it. Then he tossed it into his trunk for washing and tried to go back to sleep.

Emma tossed and turned, occasionally beating her pillow to find a comfortable position. No matter what she did, sleep would not come. At first, she thought it was her lingering anger at Liam that had her so wound up, but when she closed her eyes, all she saw was Killian. Killian laughing at some _other_ girl's joke. It was ridiculous; he was her friend, nothing more. He was like the brother she had never had…wasn't he?

She didn't understand these feelings that were bubbling up inside her. When they were together, even if it was just homework, she looked forward to it in a way she never had before. She constantly found reasons to linger, to stay as close as she could. Innocent brushes of skin didn't _feel_ innocent anymore. She found herself wondering what would happen if he kissed her.

Emma buried her face in her pillow, a shiver racing down her spine. But she wasn't cold. She wanted Killian smiling at _her_ , laughing with _her_ …she wanted to know how it would feel if he touched her.

 _Oh shit._

Emma knew what sex was. She learned far more than was appropriate at the tender age of six when she walked in on one of her foster moms and a man she'd brought home. Back in her Muggle schooling, they'd separated the boys and the girls and talked in hushed tones about penises and vaginas and how their bodies would change as they matured. Emma was seeing that with her own eyes every time she looked at Killian. Or Liam for that matter. They were growing taller and stronger, more handsome. Other girls were starting to notice, which was how she'd wound up here in her four poster unable to sleep.

Emma bit her lip, shoving the image of Jenny's simpering laugh out of her mind. She tried to imagine how the evening should have gone instead; she and Killian alone on their way to the Owlery. Filch would force them to duck into a closet until he passed. Close together, too close, bodies touching in ways they never had before. Emma sighed as she imagined his hands sliding around her waist, his breath on her skin. She slipped her hand into her panties, fingertip sliding over her aching clit. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

There would be some fumbling, her heartbeat thudding in her ear, but somehow, she'd find his lips in the darkness. And it would be perfect, his lips full and soft against hers. She'd start to explore his body under his robes, her hands everywhere, silently begging him to do the same. One hand would cup her ass, the other yanking her shirt aside to palm her breast. Emma awkwardly yanked her shirt up with her free hand, fingertips skimming her erect nipple. A shudder went through her, the pressure starting to build in her belly.

She experimented, stroking and pinching, sinking two fingers inside her hole, all the while pretending it was _Killian_ touching her. It felt like the ocean inside her, wave after wave striking her, willing her over an unseen edge. When it finally crested she was shocked, trembling and sweaty in the bed. What the hell was that? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't wait to feel it again.

It was only after she cleaned up that the guilt settled in her belly. She shouldn't think of Killian that way. Even worse, she couldn't shake the feeling that something else was _missing._ It puzzled her. Exhausted, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Liam avoided the Ravenclaw common room as long as he could. He simply wasn't in the mood for a celebration. He knew he should feel over the moon about winning the Cup at last, but the feeling wouldn't come. He couldn't get the image of Emma's angry beautiful face out of his mind. What if he'd ruined their friendship? What if she never spoke to him again? Truthfully, he hadn't been thinking clearly during the match. His attention was constantly divided between doing his job as a Beater and watching Emma fly. She was such a fantastic flyer. Protecting her was an instinct, one he didn't even think to fight. Now she was angry and upset and had every right to be. She wasn't his girlfriend. She didn't belong to him in any way. No matter how much he wished things were different.

He stayed away from the Great Hall at dinner, spending his time in the library. It was his sanctuary when he was upset. The books, all the knowledge, comforted him. His stomach growled, but he was too heartsick to eat. Finally, Madame Pince shooed him away and Liam had no choice but to return to the common room. There was most certainly a rowdy party going on when he arrived, Quidditch Cup dangling in the arms of Rowena Ravenclaw's statue, steamers and balloons conjured out of thin air. He plastered on a smile and tried to sneak through without being noticed.

"Jones! Oi, Jones!"

Caught, he faked another smile. "Yeah?"

"Check this out." Their Captain, Bobby Millshanks, gave him a peak in the satchel slung over his shoulder. "You in?"

"Is that…Firewhiskey?"

"Smuggled in from Madame Rosmerta herself."

"How…?"

"Slytherins aren't the only ones who possess cunning, you know."

The mention of Slytherins made his heart clench. If his stupidity cost him Emma's friendship, he'd never forgive himself. "You can't drink it in the ruddy common room."

"Who said anything about the common room?" Bobby jerked his head toward a couple of their teammates, boys Liam's age and older. "Wanna get out of here for a while?"

His only other prospect was crawling into his bed and feeling sorry for himself. Against his better judgement, he found himself saying, "sure."

Five boys crept through the castle, dodging both Filch and the ever present Mrs. Norris. Liam had serious concerns about that cat; she was living an unnaturally long life. Fortunately, they met no one. It was dangerously close to curfew, but for once Liam didn't care. Technically, he was a prefect, but he felt so terrible about Emma, he was willing to follow where the others led. They climbed to the top of the astronomy tower, far from prying eyes and ears.

"Let's celebrate, boys!" Bobby conjured some tumblers and passed them out. He poured each a healthy amount of the Firewhiskey; they silently toasted and drank. Half of them, including Liam, coughed and spluttered before the first swallow was even over.

"Bloody hell!" Clancy, Liam's fellow Beater, managed to swallow, but his eyes watered as he tried to compose himself.

"Has quite a…ah, kick?" Waylon, their Keeper, pounded the stone with the flat of his hand, struggling to breathe.

"It's awful," another said. The moonlight turned Hasting's blond hair silver; it fell into his eyes as he coughed.

"Well, we're not leaving until we've emptied the bottle. So might as well get used to it, Hastings."

Liam thought they were all crazy, but he didn't have anywhere else he could go. Someone conjured some playing cards and they used that to pass the time. Half their team was Muggleborn; Liam had learned to play some Muggle card games from his mother, who was a halfblood. Emma taught him some more tricks, and he pull all of them to use against his teammates. As time passed, he got used to the strong drink; it didn't burn nearly as much. Unfortunately, it also made him sloppy. Clancy and Waylon both bested him in succession; Liam passed on the next round of the bottle, not quite feeling himself. He felt…loose and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Does someone," Hastings said, slurring his words a little, "want to explain why we didn't invite Sara and Ellie to this party?"

"Are you kidding? They'd kill us!"

"What for, breaking the rules? We've got a prefect among us!" Bobby slammed Liam in the shoulder. "You going to report us, Jones?"

His vision swam, but he shook his head. "Course not."

"There, see? Though this little party _could_ use the feminine touch, if you know what I mean."

Liam averted his eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. He knew exactly what Clancy meant. He just tried not to think about it because the only girl he could picture was Emma. He even had dreams about her. When that happened, he couldn't look her in the eye for days. He felt so guilty, not wanting to upset their friendship.

"No girls here, mate," Bobby announced loudly. "Shame, since I could use a good shag."

"I thought you were seeing that Irish lass? What's her name? Moira? Kyra? Something with an 'a'!" Hastings shoved at Bobby's shoulder, thinking he'd made a funny joke.

"That ended weeks ago. Where have you been?"

"Trying to get into Ellie's pants, you daft wanker!"

Liam's cheeks burned, he stared studiously at his cards. "Looks like we've embarrassed the prefect!" Bobby cried, drink making him bold. "Come on, Liam, out with it. Girls should be queueing up to be with you!"

Reluctantly, Liam shook his head. "Nope."

"It's that American he hangs out with," Hastings decided. "She's bloody intimidating."

"She's not here now." Bobby stood. "Let's help our good friend Liam, boys!"

Liam blanched. "No, no, that's really not…"

"Nonsense! You don't want to be with the lass of your dreams and not know where the hell to put it, do you?"

Liam swallowed his protest, the other four boys standing, taunting him. _Fuck._ What was he going to do? He'd just had his sixteenth birthday; it wasn't that shameful, not being with a lass yet. Wasn't it? He thought hard, trying to find a way to extricate himself.

"What's going on up here?" All five boys froze. A young lady poked her head around the corner, wand aloft. "You boys shouldn't be out of your dormitories."

"Apologies, miss," Bobby said smoothly. "We were on our way back."

She arched a brow at him. "Really?"

"Well, we were trying to help my friend here with a little problem."

"What sort of problem?"

Liam tried desperately to yank Bobby back, but the older boy would not be deterred. Liam recognized the young lady now, one of the scullions. Hogwarts still had its house elves—all paid now, naturally—but they'd taken on some wizard staff as well. He watched her face as Bobby whispered to her about Liam's "problem"; he could make out the pink of her cheeks in the wand light. She eyed Liam up and down, tilting her head curiously. He just wanted the stone to open and swallow him whole.

"Okay."

Liam's eyes bulged; he never dreamed she'd actually agree! Before he could muster words, the others were shoving him toward her, catcalling and egging him on. She placed her hand in his, guiding him to her rooms. What was he doing? He wanted _Emma._ _But you can't have her,_ the voice in his head reminded him. _She's your friend._ And if by some miracle, she ever did want him…Merlin's beard, he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Surely, the experience wouldn't hurt?

"Is it really your first time?"

His ears burned, the whiskey still buzzing through his system. "Aye."

"You're a handsome one." She gently pushed him into a nearby chair and climbed into his lap. Liam felt his breathing get shallow as her hands began to wander his body. He bit his lip as he grew hard, a ghost of a smile on the scullion's face. "Relax. Let me do all the work."

He nodded.

 **November 2009**

Liam unlocked the door to Grimmauld Place quickly; all he wanted was a hot bath. Helping Emma with her new business—spending time with her in general, really—invigorated him, but he was so tired.

"Looks like we got our workout for today, eh, brother?" Killian chuckled as he followed Liam inside.

"Aye."

"I still think it's hilarious that you guys do that."

Killian effortlessly picked Emma up by the waist and spun her around. "I think you secretly like it."

"Put me down!"

He did so, pressing her against the door so she could feel every inch of his hard body. "Still think it's funny, lass?"

Emma's breathing hitched, her body reacting to his proximity and overall masculinity. She was such a sucker for it. And they did it all for _her._ She ran her hands over his biceps, tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Hmmm."

Killian flashed her a knowing grin before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "You smell heavenly."

"I'm all sweaty!"

"You make it sound like that's something new, darling. We frequently make you all hot and bothered, don't we, Liam?"

"He's right, lass. You're simply intoxicating."

She glanced over Killian's shoulder. "Can we be intoxicating near a bathtub? I'd really love a bath right now."

"Agreed."

Emma followed her boys upstairs, the multiple flights allowing her to admire the view. She'd tried to keep the oogling to a minimum back at the shop, but it was difficult. She just loved watching them, the way they moved, their sheer physical strength. It called to something primal within her, something she couldn't resist. But their friends didn't need to know any of that. Now that they were alone, Emma could be herself again.

"What are you thinking, sweetling?"

Emma followed Liam into enormous master bath. "How much I try to be 'respectable' when we're with friends."

"Come again?"

"Like today. I had my ridiculously attractive boyfriends in _my_ shop," she stepped up to him and laid her hand on his chest, "lifting and carrying and _working._ It was really hot."

Liam arched a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah." She slid her fingers underneath Liam's gray sweater, stroking his chest and abs before pulling it over his head. He remained still as she explored his body, nails carding through his chest hair, her tongue teasing his nipples. "Killian was right. You smell amazing." She took one nipple between her lips, sucking and lashing with her tongue. Liam groaned, his head falling back against the wall.

Emma's lips never left his skin, the hair tickling her nose. But she didn't care. She heard the water turn on, a whispered spell, then Killian was at her back, yanking her shirt from her pants. Emma stood up on her toes to kiss Liam, her boys moving in tandem to remove her clothes. Soon, she wore nothing but a light blue matching bra and panty set, the panties showing off most of her ass. Killian gripped her cheeks with both hands, a moan caught in his throat.

"Swan?"

"Yes," she murmured, already high on their touch. "Touch me."

Liam hastily shucked his shoes and pants, grunting as she gripped his cock. "Fuck, Emma."

"That's the idea." She pulled him in for a kiss, giggling happily as he picked her up and sat her on the vanity. Liam kissed his way down her chest, fingers unsnapping her bra, forcing her to fling it aside. Liam latched onto one nipple and Killian the other, causing her to arch and keen, a throb of lust shooting through her. She couldn't describe how incredible it felt to have both of her boys suckle her at the same time.

Liam yanked her panties aside, fingers lightly stroking her already slick core. "Feel her, brother. She's fucking soaked."

Killian's hand joined his brother's, his cock twitching at how wet his Swan was. "Fucking hell. Did you like watching us work, love? Did it make you wet?"

She nodded hard. "Yes. Yes!" She grabbed the serpent shaped faucet for balance, hips bucking into their touch. She couldn't stop staring as they each pressed two fingers slowly inside her, stretching her, the burn exactly what she craved. "Fuck."

Liam grinned, ducking down to flick her clit with his tongue. Emma shuddered, a loud moan rending the air as they steadily fucked her with their fingers. "So fucking sexy like this, love."

She reached blindly, her hand latching around someone's neck. Killian fused his lips to hers, his cock twitching in his pants. He needed to be inside her so badly. Emma nipped at his lips, canting her hips as best she could on the smooth tile. They obliged her, pumping faster, Liam sucking hard on her swollen nub. Their love came with a harsh cry, back bowed, relying on them to steady her through the intense orgasm.

"Bloody fuck," Killian cursed, extracting his fingers, Liam doing the same. He licked them clean; she tasted exquisite. He promptly dropped to his knees to lick her as Liam went to shut off the water before it could overflow.

Emma mewled softly, giving him a lazy grin as he lapped at her still quivering cunt. "Why aren't you guys naked?"

Killian swirled his tongue over her still sensitive nub; Emma gasped. "Tell us what you want, Swan."

It was so hard to think when he tongued her like that. "Fuck…cock… _god."_

"Sorry, what was that?"

She growled, green eyes flashing fire as she glared at him. "I need you to fuck me. Right now."

"No bath?"

Them in the tub would definitely be hot, but also a mess. "Later. God, I just need to feel you."

Liam shook out the bath rug, the Black family crest emblazoned on it. Killian picked her up and set her down on her knees before flopping onto his back and spreading her knees apart. Emma caught on quickly, lowering her hips as she bent over him, giving him access to her sex and leaving her free to suck him. The rug cushioned her knees and Emma couldn't help but smile to herself as she gave her lover a nice long lick. She was certain none of her Black ancestors had used the rug for quite this purpose.

Liam watched his brother and his lover touch and stroke each other, Emma's back curving enticingly, drawing him in. He moved behind her, hands kneading the soft flesh of her ass. "Emma."

She glanced over her shoulder, nearly undone by the dark lust in Liam's eyes. "Please."

The first smack echoed in the room, Emma hissing in pleasure. She tried to clench her thighs, but Killian wouldn't let her, his wicked tongue and clever fingers rubbing her just right. Liam spanked her a half dozen more times, leaving her ass hot and pink, his hand prints littering her flesh. She felt like she was on fire, an inferno between her legs. Liam knew exactly what she needed, thrusting home, grunting as her tight slick heat accepted him.

Killian didn't stop touching her, his fingers slowly working her clit as Liam fucked her. Her needy whimpers were music to his ears; he loved how hungry she was for them. He was perfectly content with his view, but Emma surprised him, taking his cock into the wet cavern of her mouth. "Fuck."

Sucking Killian's cock distracted her from the orgasm coiling in her belly, Liam's thick rigid cock hitting her in all the right places. They always felt so fucking amazing inside her, filling her to the brim. She bobbed faster, fueled by her own lust, needing to send Killian to the brink of sanity.

Killian moaned, his orgasm, close, too close. He needed to feel her body squeezing him, milking him dry. "Stop," he grunted. "Wanna…fuck…come in this cunt, love. I need it."

Emma reluctantly did as he bid, her nails digging into his hips as they worked to drag another climax from her. Liam bit his lip, shaking, desperate to come. "Hurry, brother," he grunted, his thrusts getting rougher and more erratic. "She's so close."

Killian pinched her clit hard, setting off her climax. Emma jerked over him, a raw scream in her throat, flying so, so high. Liam's hips stuttered once, twice, then went still as he emptied himself within her hot depths. Emma's arms gave out, but Killian caught her in his and gently rolled her on her back, maneuvering them so he could stretch out beside her. She hummed lazily, reaching out, trying to find his mouth with her eyes closed. He smiled into her kiss, pulling her close.

She could feel his heavy cock between them, digging into her belly. Her core clenched, eager to have him inside her, riding her into oblivion. But Killian was patient, kissing her slowly, gently kneading her breasts, working her up until she was whimpering in his arms, all but begging him to take her. Quickly, she found herself on her back, her lover nestled between her thighs, kissing her deeply as he eased the very tip of his cock into her. "Fuck, so _hot_ ," he muttered into her skin. "Wet and hot."

She reached down, trying to grab his ass, to force him deeper. She was slick from her earlier climaxes and Liam's cum; it was such a fucking turn on when they fucked her like this. They simply embraced everything that she needed, willing to make any sacrifice to make her happy. "Killian!"

"Patience." He knew what she wanted but he wasn't going to give it to her. She deserved to be loved tenderly, sweetly, not simply used to sate his own lust. They did that often enough. Every thrust he sank a little bit deeper, her body calling for his, opening up to allow him entrance. Emma hugged him close, arms around his neck, their lips brushing in breathless kisses as he slowly made love to her.

Emma hitched her ankles behind his back, holding him to her, their bodies almost completely flush. His chest hair scratched over her pert nipples, causing her to arch into him, slightly changing the angle of her hips. She cried out, feeling him bottom out. "Don't stop," she pleaded breathlessly. "Fuck, right there!"

Killian's brow knitted as he did as she bid, hitting the same spot over and over and over, feeling her tighten and quiver, her nails scoring down his back when she could take it no more, climaxing one last time, her walls rippling along his shaft. He allowed himself to give in to the high, pulsing deep inside her, not stopping until he'd filled her with his seed. Emma caught him as he collapsed on top of her, sighing softly as they rolled into a more comfortable position. She stroked his damp hair, heart pounding in her chest, threatening to burst with the love she had for her boys. "Love you," she murmured. "So much."

Liam knelt beside them, smiling as Emma reached for his hand. "We got you all dirty, lass."

She chuckled, still out of breath. "That's what the bath is for."

He brought her fingers to her lips. "I'll be right back."

Killian snuggled against her as Liam stepped out, holding her around the middle. "Could stay here forever."

She kissed his brow, her fingers carding slowly through his dark hair. "The floor's hard."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." She cradled his head against her chest; they were so precious to her. She couldn't imagine a life without them in it, without the love they shared. "Does everyone at the _Prophet_ know Killian Jones is a cuddler?"

He huffed. "Don't care. You're soft." He placed a featherlight kiss over her heart. "Good day?"

"The best. Thank you for helping me."

"I know you'll succeed, Swan. It's what you do."

"Water and some muddled mead," Liam announced, setting up a tray near the clawfoot tub with his wand. Once everything was set, he held out a hand for Emma. "Love?"

Reluctantly, Killian let her go so Liam could help her up. Now that the sex high was starting to dissipate, she was beginning to feel soreness in her muscles. "Just in time." Liam let her climb in first, then he followed, sitting with his back to the porcelain. Emma settled between his legs, sighing happily as the hot water touched her aching body. "Hmm, that's nice."

Liam smiled into her hair, holding her around the waist. They watched as Killian followed, his back to Emma's chest. He turned slightly so that her breast pillowed his head; Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Now this is even better."

"Water?" Liam asked, reaching for a glass.

"Perfect." Cool water soothed her throat, allowing her to utterly relax. No one spoke, merely content to be skin to skin, listening to each other's heartbeats. Emma would always marvel at how easy this was, the three of them together. They had disagreements like any other relationship, but she was no longer afraid of them leaving her. The Jones brothers were among the very few people to _never_ abandon her, even when people around them ridiculed them for loving her. Five years later, they were still together, still in love and very, very happy.

She couldn't wait to see what adventures the future held for them.

"Alright, sweetling?" Liam whispered. He was pretty sure Killian was asleep in Emma's arms; he didn't want to wake him just yet. The water was still warm, a simple spell would heat it up again should they need it.

"Should I not be?"

"You did a lot of work today."

"Maybe, but it was worth it. The shop's really starting to take shape."

"I'm so proud of you, Emma."

"Save proud for when I actually open. I might not get any customers."

He chuckled softly. "I think our near acquaintances would argue the opposite." Emma's friends were always keen to try out her latest invention and he knew for a fact that her wares sold quite well out of the back room of George's shop.

Emma toyed with his fingers, touching their fingertips one by one. "Were you scared? When you started at the Ministry?"

He nodded. "I was but not for the reason you think. Truthfully, I was more afraid of losing you."

She turned enough to see his face. "We missed you. Every day. It felt like…a piece was missing. Even without all the other stuff, I think we were lucky to make it to Halloween."

He tightened his hold on her. "I am so sorry you went through all that. I'm sorry I insisted you and Killian got back to that place."

"Hogwarts was home, the first place I ever felt like I belonged. It was probably naïve of me to think people got their taunting out of their system over the summer."

"Home is wherever you are, Emma."

"Even in this place?"

Liam nodded. "Even here. We're making it ours. Old Mrs. Black will simply have to stuff it."

"I'm surprised she's not screeching now."

"Silencing Charm," Liam replied proudly. "Old bat can't hear a thing."

"I can't believe I'm related to her."

"Have you thought anymore about looking more deeply into your parents?" He knew that was a sensitive topic for her. Even after being told their identities, Emma didn't seem especially keen on finding out any more about them. She had to be coaxed into accepting Grimmauld Place.

Emma shrugged. "They died. What else do I need to know?" The family tree she'd been presented meant nothing to her; they were names on a parchment.

"Perhaps there are photographs? Or a painting?"

Emma scoffed. "My mother's great-great-great-something got blasted off the Black family tree for being a Squib. Definitely not important enough for a painting." That was how her mother acquired the last name White. Her ancestor disowned the name of Black, just as he had been disowned by his family.

Liam rubbed her arms. Despite her protests, he knew her well. Emma hated a puzzle she couldn't solve. "Just think about it," he said at last. "We'll support you, no matter what."

Emma said nothing, relaxing into his arms. She didn't want to think about any of that just now. She wanted to focus on the present and the future, not the past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone! I'm having so much fun with this verse; I couldn't resist a little cameo from everyone's favorite wizard! (Well, my favorite anyway.) I hope you enjoy the trio's adventures!

 **Disclaimer:** I am definitely not famous.

 **Chapter 4**

 **March 2004**

Arousal burned under her skin as eager hands pushed her against the stone. Lips crashed against hers, Liam's hips keeping her pinned in place. She mewled softly, clutching at his robes for balance, for some kind of anchor. It had been a month since that incredible first date; Emma still felt like everything was a dream. The trio could hardly keep their hands off each other, constantly snatching moments in shadowy corners or deserted classrooms. Now she didn't even flinch when a large hand grabbed hers as she exited Muggle Studies, tugging her toward the path that led toward Ravenclaw tower. They landed in an unused office, Emma pinned to the wall and her shirt open.

"Liam…can't this…oh fuck, right there." She moaned as his leg slipped between hers, letting her grind over his thigh.

Liam captured her lips again, trying to stifle her moans of pleasure. She was so soft against him, soft but desperate for his touch. He had no idea loving her would feel like this. It was intoxicating. "Emma, Emma," he whispered against her lips. "Missed you."

She laughed breathlessly. "You…saw me last night."

"Don't care." He parted her robes and hitched his hands under her thighs, picking her up effortlessly. He thrust eagerly against her warm center, letting her feel how much he missed her.

She whimpered, her thin panties doing little to hide his erection from her. "Oh god."

"Fuck, you're so warm," he growled, grinding more firmly. "My sweet Emma."

She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust on the spot. She wanted them _so_ much but they were still insisting they find a real proper bed for her first time. It was really sweet and romantic, but her body refused to listen. Her dreams tormented her, only getting more vivid as they explored each other in these stolen moments. "Don't stop," she pleaded. "Right there, shit."

Oh, how he loved seeing his proud Slytherin come undone! "Hang on to me." He canted his hips until he found the perfect spot, rutting against her hard, fingers squeezing the globes of her ass. She gripped his shoulders, arching into him as she climaxed, shivering in his arms, her mouth fused to his to stifle her scream. The kiss slowed as she came down from her high, her tongue lazily stroking his.

She ran her fingers through his curls; enjoying the way he shivered when she tugged a little too hard. It also reminded her that he was still hard between her thighs. "You didn't…"

"It's okay, sweetling." Her pleasure was far more important than his.

"We've got a few minutes." She was supposed to be at lunch, but Liam had her complete attention. Carefully, she unwound her legs from his waist and stood. She only wobbled a little as she shrugged out of her robes and balled them up to cushion her knees on the stone floor.

"What are you doing?"

She palmed the prominent bulge, smiling as his eyes rolled back in his head. "I want to try something." She'd read about it in a Muggle magazine over the summer; she never expected that she'd get to do it for someone she really cared about.

He realized what her intentions were as she tugged on his belt. "Lass, you don't have to."

"But I want to." They got to explore her body in the Shrieking Shack; she wanted to explore theirs. She wanted to make them as happy as they made her. Her hands only shook a little as she undid his fly and eased his boxers over his throbbing erection. She swallowed, a fresh wave of need rolling through her. There was no other word for it but beautiful. Liam's cock bobbed proudly, long and thick, foreskin sliding over the swollen head as she stroked him. He had to brace his hands on the stone, lest his knees gave out. He couldn't stop staring, his lovely golden Slytherin at his feet, exploring his cock, holding him like he was precious. She smiled up at him, before her tongue darted out to lick a long wet stripe from root to tip.

"Oh, bloody hell," he groaned, cock twitching in her hand.

"Tell me if I do it wrong," Emma said, worrying her lip between her teeth before trying again. She ran her tongue over him, short licks, long licks; she traced the thick vein that ran along the underside of him.

"I don't think…fuck, you could do it wrong," he bit out. He still couldn't believe his Emma was at his feet licking his cock like it was a Honeydukes sweet. Just the fact that she was trying had him on the edge of exploding. "Dreamed about this, love. So many times."

She blushed. "Me too." In her dreams she had them both, begging for her, touching herself as she pleasured them.

"Take me in," he begged softly. "Please."

Emma hesitated for only a second then opened her mouth. He felt heavy on her tongue as she closed her lips around his thick erection. He moaned, so she took that as a good sign. She tried to recall the magazine, the instructions on how to do this _well_ , but was distracted by Liam's hand threading into her hair. She pulled away, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Feels good, sweet," he assured her. "Let me guide you?"

She nodded and took him in once more. She soon discovered what he meant, his gentle hand encouraging her to bob back and forth, his voice urging her to lick and suck and stroke. She did the best she could, reading his reactions, repeating things that made him cry out or moan. Every sound made her wetter; she _enjoyed_ doing this for him.

"Fuck, just like that, Emma," he whispered, hips rocking a bit. She was wet and warm around him, her tongue driving him crazy. He could only imagine just how incredible she would feel when he finally got to have her. "You feel so good."

Emma hummed, pleased that he seemed to like it. She still felt awkward, but she was determined. She wanted to show him how much she cared about him, how happy he made her.

Liam hissed, his orgasm far too close. "Fuck, Emma, I'm gonna…let go, _shit."_ If he expected Emma to listen, he was mistaken. Stubborn to the last, his Emma. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked harder; he was helpless, coming with a hoarse shout down her slender throat.

Emma gagged a little, surprised. He tasted salty, tangy, but it wasn't unpleasant? She wasn't expecting it, but she didn't hate it either. A little dribbled down her chin as she released him with a pop. Liam panted above her, then hurriedly dropped to his knees. He swiped his thumb over her chin, a thick white glob coating the pad. Emma wrapped her lips around it and licked it clean, blushing as she pulled away. "Was that…good?"

Rather than answer her with words, he kissed her senseless. He could _taste_ himself on her tongue, but he didn't stop kissing her. He'd yearned for her for too long not to revel in every moment. "I…that was amazing, lass. Thank you."

She blushed, suddenly shy. "You're welcome."

He saw her glance away and tipped her chin up. "But you truly didn't have to. What I feel for you, it's more than just…this."

She sensed there was more he wanted to say, but she was thankful that he left things there. The change in their relationship was still so new, so intense, that she couldn't examine her feelings too closely. She just wanted to enjoy being happy. "I want you to be happy," she said, praying he understood her, what she couldn't say. "Being with you and Killian…I never expected it to happen and I can't tell you how happy it makes me."

He gathered her in his arms, holding her close. "I am happy, Emma. I just want to treat you the way you deserve."

"You do. No girl could have a better boyfriend." She flushed, realizing it was the first time she'd said it out loud. "And I have two."

Liam beamed; he wasn't embarrassed in the least to be her boyfriend. He wanted to shout it from the tallest tower, but he couldn't. No one would understand them and he refused to hurt Emma. "I think I can speak for my brother when I say that _we're_ the lucky ones, lass." He kissed her forehead.

They found Killian in the Great Hall; Emma smiled happily and squeezed his hand under the table as soon as she sat down. He squeezed back, curious about where they'd been. "Second floor bathroom after Transfiguration," she whispered.

He suppressed a groan, the whereabouts of his brother and their girlfriend suddenly crystal clear. And now he would have to sit through another class before he got a taste of her. It was maddening, but thrilling. He relished the stolen time they had, the way Emma was just so _happy_. Being with her was beyond his wildest imaginings and he was technically still a virgin. Something that needed to be remedied. Soon. Before he went insane.

Emma and Killian sat together in the classes they shared; by their fifth year, people stopped asking why the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff were friends. In their first year, people tried to convince them it was wrong to sit with someone from a different house. But for Emma, who knew no one, whose accent clearly marked her as an outsider, none of that mattered. Killian was nice to her. He helped her with things she didn't understand and—true to his word—stood up to the people who tried to shame them for their interhouse friendship. She loved him so much for that.

Transfiguration was usually one of his favorite subjects, but the class dragged. They were preparing for their O.W.L.'s—Ordinary Wizarding Levels—and he really needed to pay attention, but it was difficult when Emma kept looking at him like that. Like all she wanted was to kiss him. He loved kissing her, her lips soft and sweet. It was everything he'd imagined and more.

"Swan," he whispered. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Minx." He scribbled on his scroll. _Enjoying yourself?_

She scribbled back. _Not yet._ She smiled at him, a smile so sweet it made his heart ache. _I missed you._

 _Where were you?_

Emma made a show of paying attention to what the professor was saying for a long minute before writing back. _Abandoned office, fifth floor._

A new place for them to enjoy? Fantastic. _I really want to kiss you right now._

 _Me too. Soon._

That settled things for the rest of class. Forty-five minutes later the bell rang. Emma left first, heading for the girls' bathroom. No one went in there; it was the known haunt of Moaning Myrtle. Praying the ghost was currently resting in the U bend, Emma flushed the toilet and washed her hands. By the time she finished, Killian was there, magically locking the door.

She ran, practically jumping into his arms. He grunted, surprised, but caught her. They both smiled into a heated kiss, Killian backing them up until Emma hit one of the sinks. "How long do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

Emma whined; that wasn't enough time! "Boo."

"I know, Swan. I want you too." He kissed her again, slower, one hand cupping her breast. "Soon."

"How long?"

"You deserve a bed," he insisted. "I want to do it right."

She ignored him, reaching for his belt. They might not have the time she wanted, but she could make it enough. She desired Killian just as much as she did Liam. Her very first sexual thoughts were about Killian Jones. "If you're worried about getting me pregnant…"

Killian stilled her hands, aghast. "What? Of course I am! We're too young for…"

Emma put a finger to his lips. "I _know_. I know, Killian. That's why I'm taking care of it."

"How?"

"I got Slughorn to sign a permission slip for the Restricted Section. I've been brewing the potion for a week."

"You have?"

"Yes, silly. I've told you. I want to be with you. Completely. And Liam. It just…feels right, you know? Us together. Like this." She reached into his boxers and began to stroke him. He moaned, tongue wetting his lips. "Now let me make you feel good."

He nodded mutely, moving so she could slide off the sink. Emma felt much more confident this time, once again cushioning her knees with her robes. They didn't have much time, so she took him directly into her mouth, sucking lightly.

"Fuck," Killian cursed, hands gripping the sink. He wasn't expecting her to just…suck him off in the bathroom! "Hurry, love. Hurry." He didn't want her to stop, but if they dawdled it would increase the chance of getting caught. "So beautiful."

Emma used her limited experience as best she could, bobbing her head faster, licking him the way she had Liam. Killian seemed to like it, rutting into her mouth, murmuring her name over and over. She felt him stiffen, on the verge of orgasm and she sucked harder. He exploded in her mouth, hot jets of his seed coating her throat. She sucked down every drop, feeling sexy and powerful as her boyfriend shuddered in pleasure.

"Swan…Emma…bloody hell."

Emma licked her lips and stood, giggling as Killian pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll do it better next time," she murmured, combing her fingers through his dark locks. "I promise."

"That was amazing, Swan," he assured her. "I'm just sorry I can't return the favor."

Their time was dangerously short. "I want you so much," she whimpered, hugging him close.

"Soon, lass." He rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her. They needed to find a place for them to be together. As much as he loved these stolen moments, he wanted to worship her, discover passion and pleasure with her. He never wanted anything in his life as much as his Swan.

"Promise?"

"I will find us a place, I swear it." He kissed her hard, then reluctantly let her go. "Now get out of here before you're late."

Emma shook out her robes and shrugged them on, quickly grabbing her bag before rushing out for Charms. Killian watched her go, still trying to catch his breath. He never expected it to be like this. Now that they'd chosen to be together, he just wanted to spend every minute with her. Which was impossible with their studies. O.W.L.s seemed insignificant compared to the adventure they were on now.

He looked at his watch. Shit, he was going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures! Hagrid probably wouldn't notice if he sidled up to the back of the class, which met down at Hagrid's hut. Killian righted his clothing and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. A quick glance outside said the coast was clear. Grinning, he dashed off to class.

 **November 2009**

Filch gave them an annoyed glance as they stepped through the gates; did the man ever smile? Killian racked his brain, but all he could recall was the perpetual exasperation on the caretaker's face. Forever annoyed at children being children, Killian supposed. The trio ignored him, walking up the familiar path from the village to the castle.

"Old bugger's never pleased, is he?" Liam observed, his gloved hand in Emma's. "You'd think his cat died or something."

"Can we not talk about the bloody cat? I've still got the marks!" Killian chuckled.

"Yeah, but they're kinda sexy," Emma murmured, nudging him with her hip.

"Only you would think so, love." After the late night encounter with Mrs. Norris, Killian refused to see Madame Pomfrey, lest she find out he was out of bed after hours. He tended the scratches himself. While they healed, he did have three fine scars on his thigh.

"I'll bet a lot of girls would, but you're all mine."

"Too right, lass." He bent down swiftly to kiss her. "Ready?"

"Yep. You'll be great, Killian. Don't be nervous."

He laughed. "Too late."

"Emma's right, brother," Liam added. "You've got this."

The first task of the Triwizard Tournament was scheduled to take place right after breakfast; Killian had to split off from the trio to speak with the judges. Emma and Liam watched from afar as Professor McGonagall greeted him warmly, as did Professor Sprout. Emma was still grateful for everything they did to try and make she and Killian's final year at school bearable. It wasn't their fault it didn't work out. Even without the challenges posed by their peers, she and Killian missed Liam too much. It just wasn't right to be there without Liam.

"What are you thinking about, sweetling?"

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder. "How miserable we were without you."

He smiled ruefully. He didn't have fond memories of that time either. "I hate that people were awful to you because of our relationship."

"It was more than that. Even if they hadn't been, we _missed_ you, Liam. Being here without you just felt wrong. We're better together."

"Aye." He kissed the crown of her head. "I thought I might go mad without you."

"Emma! Liam! Over here!" George waved at them frantically, Angelina rolling her eyes good naturedly. She and Liam left their corner to greet their friends.

"Hey George," Emma said, smiling. She hugged him, then Angelina, while Liam gave the redhead a hearty pat on the back. "The kids spending time with Molly?"

"Yeah, she's always happy to see the little ones. They'll no doubt be round as butterballs by the time we get home!"

Everyone laughed. "Where's Killian?" Angelina asked.

"Talking to McGonagall and the other judges. We only found out a couple days ago what the task even is!"

George's eyes lit up. "Care to share? I've got a wager on Miss Abbott."

"George!"

"Oi, woman, I've got a good track record with this tournament!"

"Don't you mean good friends?"

Everyone turned; Harry looked a bit sheepish to be interrupting, but he was smiling. Ginny was there too, looking at her husband fondly. Emma spoke first. "Harry, we didn't know you were coming!"

"Last minute thing," he said, letting go of Ginny long enough to hug her. "Ginny talked me into it."

"I did not." Ginny hugged Liam, then Emma. "He's just being dramatic."

"That's our Harry," George chuckled. "Forever a drama queen. What with being on the fast track to Head Auror and all."

Harry went a bit pink and shoved at his brother in law. "Shut up, George."

"Are yours with Molly too?" Emma said to Ginny, ignoring George.

"All out like a light when we left," Ginny confirmed. "But Mom's used to a lot of kids at that age."

"James keeps asking about the 'shouty lady,'" Harry said, using his fingers sarcastically. "I can just see old Mrs. Black's face if she found what his middle name is!"

"She's up in a far corner of the attic, mate," Liam said. "He's welcome to play a game of hide and seek with her."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Killian returned, surprised and pleased to see Harry and Ginny. Ginny had nothing but confidence in her protégé; Emma quickly realized that's why the couple had come. The tournament had some bad memories for Harry, but he was there to help a friend. Emma could see how much their presence meant to Killian. She was so proud of him!

While they waited for the students to finish eating and wander down to the enclosure, the friends caught up on everyone's news and doings. Subtly the ladies peeled off from the group, Ginny directing them into a more private alcove. "So, how's the shop coming, Emma?"

"Really well. I think. I'm hoping to open in a couple of weeks."

"Just in time for Christmas!"

"Oh, wow, you're right. I've been so busy, I hadn't even thought about it!"

"You're coming back here for the Yule Ball, though, right?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, Killian needs to be here to cover it and we're not spending Christmas apart." It had been almost a decade since she'd spent a Christmas away from the Jones brothers and she wasn't about to start now. "No one's open on Christmas Day anyway." Boxing Day was another matter, but she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

"Well, if you need some help with the shop, just ask," Ginny said. "I think between all of us, we could find someone to cover you for a few hours."

"I couldn't do that. George has already done so much…"

"Nonsense. _I'll_ man the store if necessary. Harry can stay with the kids for one morning!"

"Ginny's right," Angelina chimed in. "We've got your back, Emma. I think it'll be a smashing success."

Emma fiddled with her sweater. "I hope so."

"Be grateful for this time, Emma," Ginny said wisely. "It's just you and them. It'll go by faster than you think."

Emma frowned. "We're nowhere near ready to even think about kids." She'd just turned twenty-two for Merlin's sake!

"We weren't either," Angelina said. "Fred was a surprise."

"Same with James," Ginny said. "Don't get me wrong, I love them. But I miss playing Quidditch." Before motherhood, Ginny was a star for the Holyhead Harpies. After giving birth to her eldest, she switched to covering the game rather than playing it.

Emma looked thoughtful. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ a family. She did. She was just too young! "I think things are different for Muggles," she said finally. "A lot of women wait to have babies. I always expected to be older before being a mom."

Angelina nodded. "Good for you."

"I mean, we haven't talked about it. Not in so many words. We've just been…careful."

"Speaking of," Ginny said, her voice lower, " _what_ did you do?"

After Emma explained about Muggle methods of birth control, she pulled up her sleeve. "I've got the implant," she explained. "I only need it looked at once a year. And I take a potion once a week." Getting her implant had been an adventure all on its own, but she wasn't taking any chances. It was her Slytherin practicality shining through. She had every intention of enjoying this time with her boys to its fullest extent.

"You might want to consider selling that potion in your shop," Ginny said. "Women would go crazy for it!"

"You think so?"

"Emma, I know so. I've learned a few things from Fred and George!"

"You've learned what now, little sister?"

"Never you mind, George Weasley."

George laughed. "Come, ladies. They're getting ready to start!"

The group, minus Killian who'd left already, hurried down to the enclosure. It was the same one in which Harry battled a dragon fifteen years ago. Students from all three schools lined the wooden bleachers; the adults moved into the highest box, just behind the judges. Emma scanned quickly for her boyfriend, giving Liam's hand a squeeze before leaving to sneak down to the front. "Killian! Killian!" Emma hissed.

"Swan! What are you…?"

She ignored his protest to kiss him soundly on the lips. There was murmuring around them, but she didn't care. Killian kissed her back, dripping her in front of everyone. She distinctly heard George whoop, which made her giggle. Killian did too, brushing lips over hers one last time. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too." He let her up and she squeezed him quickly before hurrying back to her seat. Liam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling broadly. "Why is everyone staring?" she hissed.

"Because you're beautiful," Liam murmured back, kissing her hairline. That caused even more eyebrows to shoot up, but he wasn't ashamed of sharing her love with his brother. It was how things were supposed to be.

"If you're ready, Mr. Jones," McGonagall said, trying to sound stern. But Emma swore she saw the older woman's mouth quirk up in a smile.

"Yes, Professor," Killian mumbled, blushing. "Quite so." He lifted the magical megaphone and cleared his throat. "My name is Killian Jones, writer for the _Daily Prophet._ And it is my honor to welcome you to the ninety seventh Triwizard Tournament!" The crowd cheered lustily, dozens of Hogwarts banners waving madly. "Held every five years, this tournament is meant to foster magical cooperation and friendship! But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun doing it! May the best champion win! Now for the first task, the champions will be tested on their courage and mettle by attempting to subdue one of the most dangerous magical creatures known to wizardkind! The Chimaera!"

Emma shivered. A Chimaera. She'd only ever seen them in photographs; even experienced wizards avoided them. Of course, they were very difficult to find even if for some insane reason you went _looking_ for one. With the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a dragon, Chimaeras were extremely dangerous creatures. Now there were three—one for each champion—hovering on the edge of the enclosure. The Beauxbatons champion drew the short straw and stepped into the enclosure first. And all he had to use to subdue the beast was his wand.

 **March 2004**

"Sorry I'm late," Killian whispered, dropping his bag on the table. "Sprout wanted a word after dinner."

"What'd she want?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"She thinks my work's been suffering the last few weeks," he said nonchalantly. "That I've been distracted."

Emma bit her lip. "Oh. Maybe this is a bad idea then."

"Swan, no! I want to be here with you." He squeezed her hand under the table. "I can study _and_ spend time with my girlfriend." He said it very quietly, so only Emma and Liam could hear him. Emma blushed; he'd never openly called her his girlfriend before. It felt nice.

"Well, we better all get a move on before Madame Pince comes skulking around," Liam murmured equally as softly. He didn't blame Killian for being distracted; Liam was having a harder time focusing as well. Emma consumed almost his every waking thought. And his dreams. He wasn't sure how much longer they could go on like this; the tension was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Let me finish this Transfiguration essay, then you can quiz me." Liam had taken his O.W.L.s the year before; Emma and Killian helped him study. Now they would have insight on what the tests actually were like, which Killian believed could only help. The way the teachers talked about them…to be honest, it was even giving _Emma_ anxiety. And she considered herself a very good student.

It was almost like old times, the three of them working in the library. It was one of the few common areas of the castle, a place where no one would think twice about students from different houses sitting together. They had a table all to themselves, books and scrolls of parchment scattered about. Emma and Killian would need top marks if they wanted to carry on to N.E.W.T. level classes in their favorite subjects; Emma especially, since she still didn't know precisely what she wanted to do after she finished school. Liam wanted to work at the Ministry; Killian was already an intern and special school correspondent for the _Daily Prophet._ Emma's future was still up in the air. Her inheritance gave her some leeway, but she hated being idle. Until she could decide, she thought it best to keep all her options open.

However, things weren't exactly as they were. They took up three of the four sides of the square table, tucked behind some bookshelves, away from prying eyes. As they worked, she'd feel a brush of fingers on her arm or a foot slide up her leg. It was just enough to remind her that their relationship was very, very different from how it had been even a month ago. Eventually, she kicked off her shoes and retaliated, her left foot sliding up Killian's leg. His grip on his quill tightened, his breathing got shallow. "Swan."

"Yes?" She ran her foot along his calf again, giving him a naughty smirk. "Problem?"

"Hand me that quill?"

Curious, she did as he bid. Her skin tingled the moment their fingers brushed, Killian caressing the delicate skin of her inner wrist. Emma's breathing hitched, her eyes locked with his blue ones. She felt Liam shift to her right, moving to sit on the edge of her bench. Cool air touched her thigh as he pushed her skirt up; her heart began to pound. "Oh god."

"Shhh," Killian scolded.

Emma nodded and bit her lip, the now familiar ache building between her thighs. Killian looked around quickly before bringing her wrist to his lips, placing a gentle kiss there. She fought a whimper, wanting nothing more her lips on his. This teasing was more intense every time, her body demanding more than she could give. Not when they were being so noble about giving her the first time they believed she deserved.

"This is so mean," she whispered, even as she spread her legs under the table. Liam stroked her through her panties, impressed by how wet she was.

"Why?"

"Teasing me," she hissed. "When you know I want you."

"When we have you, love, it will be in a bed," Liam murmured in her ear. "You deserve better than something quick and tawdry." He was still ashamed of his own experience, especially now when he had a taste of what being with Emma would be like. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't wish he had waited for her.

She knew she should be appreciative of the sentiment, but it was so difficult when she was this aroused. Killian disappeared under the table and suddenly she felt him between her legs. Lips caressed her skin, inching up her thigh, ever closer to where she was wet and aching. Liam must have sensed what his brother was about because he lifted her right leg on top of his and yanked her panties aside. Then Liam bent close to her hear and put the quill back in her hand. "Look like you're working," he growled. "Don't let anyone know what Killian's doing to you."

She nodded hard, trying to refocus on her homework. Or at least pretend. Killian tugged her to the edge of the bench, spreading her even wider so he could lick her swollen pink sex. The moment his tongue touched her flesh, he was lost. Was this how it felt when she sucked and licked him in the bathroom? She tasted sweet and musky, unlike anything he'd ever tasted. He heard his brother whispering to her, not loud enough to make out exactly what he was saying, but Killian had an idea. Emma was getting wetter by the moment, her arousal dripping from her hole. He tongued her clumsily, not quite sure what he was doing, but Emma seemed to be enjoying it. Her left hand snaked under the table and gripped his hair hard, holding him against her sex. "More," she hissed. "Please!"

Killian followed his instincts, curling his tongue around her hard nub. She shuddered, her thighs clamping around his head. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard, surprised when she climaxed. She dug her nails into Liam's thigh, biting hard on her lip to keep quiet. Wave after wave crashed into her, leaving her whimpering mess. Killian licked her clean, reveling in her taste. He would happily do that for her again. Over and over and over. She was delicious.

Emma breathed deeply, still floating from her high. "Oh my god."

Liam eased her legs closed and tugged down her skirt. "You are amazing, love."

She looked at him with hooded eyes. "I really want to kiss you."

"I know the feeling."

Killian reappeared, licking his lips. Emma couldn't stop staring; he'd just given her one of the most intense highs of her life. "How are we supposed to work now?"

"I'd say it's time we call it a night, don't you, lass?"

Emma nodded. She felt bereft as Liam moved to gather up his things; they cleaned up in record time. No one seemed the wiser as the trio exited the library, bags on their shoulders. "Walk me back?"

The brothers were all too happy to comply. Once she was sure no one was around, she risked slipping her hands into each of theirs. Both gave hers a squeeze, a gesture that made her heart ache. Every day they were together, Emma wondered why they'd taken so long to take this step. It just seemed like the natural progression of their already close friendship.

All too soon the Slytherin common room appeared. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"We'll can study in the library again," Liam assured her. "For real, this time."

She smiled, her cheeks pink. "I don't know, I learned a lot today."

"That you're a difficult lass to resist?"

"I learned that I really, _really_ want us to be together. We can't keep going like this."

"Agreed." Liam bent down to kiss her, moaning as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her until his lungs burned from lack of air; he swore those kisses were more intoxicating every time. When they came up for air, Emma reached for Killian, who let her push him against the wall as they made out. She could taste herself on his tongue; she would have every good dreams tonight.

"I should go," she whispered reluctantly when the kiss ended.

Killian squeezed her waist. "I hate saying good night."

"Me too." She hugged him tight, her head on his shoulder. When she finally let him go, she hugged Liam too, inhaling his scent. Both of her boys smelled amazing; it haunted her. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams, love."

Killian and Liam didn't speak as they walked back up the corridor. If Liam felt anything like he did, then there was nothing to say. In a brief time, their feelings for her had become all consuming. They were already close, best of friends, but now it was so much _more_. Was this what love felt like, Killian wondered? He was becoming more and more certain that it was. He loved Emma Swan. Wholly and completely.

"Night, Killian," Liam said, turning to head up to Ravenclaw tower.

"Good night, brother." The entrance to the Hufflepuff common room wasn't far, but it felt longer. Every step took him farther away from the people who mattered most to him.

"Sir should hurry, it's almost curfew!" The Hogwarts house elves were free, but any effort to stop them addressing students like that was a hopeless cause. And McGonagall had tried.

Killian nodded at the little house elf, its arms piled high with napkins. They were freshly washed and pressed, headed for the kitchens no doubt. "Thanks, Hokey. I'll be careful."

"Is Sir upset?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Just distracted."

"When Hokey gets distracted, Hokey burns the muffins."

"Um, thanks for that, Hokey. Good night." The elf continued marching toward the kitchens, leaving Killian alone. Then he had a flash of inspiration. No one knew the castle better than the house elves! If anyone could find a place where the trio could be alone, it was a house elf. "Hokey! Oi, Hokey! Wait!"

The elf turned. "Yes?"

"Does the castle have any…secret rooms?"

"No, sir! No secrets in Hogwarts!" The quick shrill response told Killian that she was lying.

"It's okay, Hokey. I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious. Please?"

The elf's big blue eyes looked worried but she nodded all the same. "Elves know of a place, sir. Students aren't to know! Bad things have happened in that room!"

"I don't want to use it for anything bad, Hokey. I promise. I just…" He scratched behind his ear. "My friends and I…we want to be alone. To study," he fibbed. "Can you help me?"

Hokey looked indecisive for another minute, then it all came pouring out. Up on the seventh floor there was a magical room, able to become anything the seeker needed. Hokey had apparently discovered it from a house elf called Dobby; Killian didn't know who that was, but he was very grateful. It sounded perfect for them!

First thing the next morning, he dashed up to the seventh floor. He did as Hokey instructed, walking back and forth in front of a seemingly blank wall. But Killian had been at Hogwarts long enough to know that not everything was as it appeared. He thought hard about what he wanted and on the seventh pass a large wooden door appeared. Yes! It worked! Checking quickly that he was still alone, he hurried up to the door and pushed it open.

And his jaw dropped.

It wasn't as large as he expected, but it was _intimate._ The room was lit with dozens of candles, some floating in midair like the ones in the Great Hall, others in ornate sconces. A velvet covered chaise was paired with matching loveseat, just large enough for three. A jug of Emma's favorite pumpkin juice sat on the small table. Best of all, the largest bed Killian had ever seen stood against the far wall. Four tall posters trimmed with satin curtains and equally luxurious sheets, pillows piled high. It was a bed fit for a queen.

He couldn't wait to show Emma and Liam.

 **November 2009**

The cheers of the Hogwarts faithful rang in their ears. The first task was over. Felicity Abbott led the points after her takedown of the ferocious Chimaera. Emma suspected the girl knew what was coming; when she voiced her observation to Liam, he reminded her that cheating was as tried and true as the tournament itself. Since Hogwarts was currently leading by twenty points, he wasn't going to complain.

Emma grabbed his hand, intent on find Killian, when a sugary sweet voice stopped her in her tracks. "Emma Swan, as I live and breathe!" Rita Skeeter cried. "Fancy seeing you here! Although, I must say, it's surprising that you would dare to show your face after being unceremoniously drummed out of school!"

Emma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Rita Skeeter was the worst sort of scum, responsible for writing several scathing articles when she and Killian took their N.E.W.T.s early and left Hogwarts before Halloween of their seventh year. Rita was a woman who thrived on scandal and lies; how she could still be employable by anyone was a mystery to Emma.

"Ignore her, Emma," Liam said through gritted teeth. "She's nothing more than a lonely old hag."

"Still got you wrapped around her little finger, Jones?" Rita called. "Does the Department of Mysteries know about your perversion?"

Harry stepped between Rita and his friends. "Leave them alone," he warned.

Rita didn't seem the least bit intimidated by the famous Harry Potter. "Still taking in strays, Harry? Or perhaps our lovely Emma was your godfather's long lost love child? Care to comment?"

"You forget, Rita, _I_ know what you really are."

She blanched. "You wouldn't. We had a deal!"

"Correction. You and Hermione have a deal. You and I do not. Now either leave my friends alone or my office might just be scheduling a visit. Are we clear?" Rita seemed to debate for several seconds then spun around in a huff. She got out her acid green quill and started scribbling furiously. Harry ignored her and relaxed. "Sorry about that. I'll no doubt be branded unhinged and dangerous any minute now."

"Again?" Ginny laughed. "I can handle unhinged and dangerous, I think."

Harry smiled, love shining in his green eyes. Emma glanced away as he placed a tender kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Thanks, Harry. You didn't have to do that."

"Rita's been telling lies for too long. I'm not about to let her drag my friends through the mud. Not when I can actually do something about it."

"What do you have on her?" Liam asked, tucking Emma into his side.

Harry leaned in close. "She's an unregistered Animagus. She can turn into a beetle."

Emma's eyes widened. "That makes so much sense! No wonder she gets all the so called dirt."

"Most of which she's made up. Just keep your eyes out for beetles and you should be fine."

Killian found them, looking very confused. "What's happened?"

Emma hugged him, placing a congratulatory kiss to his cheek. "Rita Skeeter."

Killian growled dangerously. "What did she say to you? I swear, I'll dig up something on her. She's vile."

"Easy, Jones," Harry said. "She's neutralized for the moment."

Before Killian could ask, Emma explained about Rita being an Animagus. He looked as surprised as she had. "Bloody hell! Does anyone else know about this?"

"Just us and Hermione and Ron," Ginny said. "Now, Killian, I know she's horrible but don't take her on. It's not worth it."

"Not worth it?!" Killian's ears got red, his blue eyes angry. "That woman's gone after my family. If you think for one second I'm going to let her get away with it…"

"Easy, brother," Liam said, taking Killian's arm. "People can hear you."

"So what? I'm not afraid of Rita Skeeter."

"She sells papers," Ginny said flatly. "Don't sacrifice your career for her, Killian. Don't give her the satisfaction."

"How can anyone believe a word she says?"

"She appeals to people's worst impulses. She loves to tear people down. Don't give her a reason to come after you."

Killian didn't like it, but he nodded. "Very well."

"You were brilliant, Killian. I'm expecting the story on my desk by Monday."

Some of his anger faded under her praise. Ginny was a good boss; he didn't want to disappoint her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ugh, don't call me that; you're making me feel old!"

Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina started for the castle, but the trio hung back. Emma cupped Killian's face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, turning to kiss her palm. "I am now. I'm sorry I wasn't there, love."

Emma shook her head. "Forget it. It was _nothing._ " She stood up on her toes and kissed him, sighing as his arms went around her. "Now that was something."

He kissed her harder, groaning at the way she clutched at his coat. "Swan."

Emma licked her lips, loving the taste of him. "Everyone's waiting for us."

"Let them." Killian looked at Liam. "I can think of somewhere else for us to be, can't you, brother?"

Liam brushed a lock of Emma's hair behind her ear. "I can think of many, brother."

Emma shivered; the way they were looking at her, it was like they wanted to devour her. She loved it. "Lead on," she said, placing herself utterly in their hands.

 **March 2004**

"Killian, where are we _going?"_ Emma asked, glancing around nervously. She'd only passed through this part of the castle to get to the Astronomy tower. As far as she knew, it was abandoned.

"Just wait." He stopped them in the middle of the corridor. "Liam's on his way."

"Cryptic much?" Emma snapped. It had been three days since their encounter in the library and her patience was really beginning to fray. As delicious as the tension was, the stolen moments, she wanted the intimacy of the Shrieking Shack back. She'd never felt closer to anyone in her whole life as she did that night and she missed it _so_ much. It hurt knowing she couldn't show her affection for them in public like other couples did. She found herself snapping at Ashley for no reason, jealous that her friend could holds hands with _her_ boyfriend.

Killian cupped her cheek tenderly. "What's the matter, Swan? Talk to me."

She nuzzled his hand, his touch soothing. "I just…I don't like sneaking around. I want to hold your hand."

Her confession touched his heart. He held his hand up; she threaded their fingers together. "I understand completely, lass. I truly do."

"Would you kiss me?"

He smiled; kissing her was never a chore. He touched his lips to hers, gentle and sweet, _loving_ , hoping she could feel how he felt without words. He knew she wasn't ready; things between them were moving _so fast._ But they weren't like other couples; they'd been friends for years. They knew each other's quirks and habits; sometimes they fought. But they found a way to make it work, because they cared very deeply for one another.

"Better?"

"A little."

"I know it's hard, Swan. But people wouldn't understand. And I won't let them hurt you."

"I can take care of myself."

"And you're incredible at it. No one ever crosses you twice." Except Spink, but he was a special case, the ponce. "But I'd like to keep you all to myself."

"Hmm, I like that." She kissed him again, firmer this time, her tongue touching the seam of his lips. He groaned and opened, stroking her tongue with his.

They were still kissing when Liam walked up. He cleared his throat lightly and they broke apart. Emma hurried up to him, kissing him sweetly. "Hey."

He ignored the jealousy curling in his belly. He knew Emma desired them both. "Hello, lass."

She titled her head, finding his hand and squeezing. "Everything okay?"

"You're here, Emma. Everything is fine."

She felt a little guilty; she never wanted either of them to doubt her affections. "I missed you."

His unease melted. "I missed you too, love."

She stood up on her knees and pressed a swift kiss to his lips. She was getting more and more confident about showing them exactly how she felt. "Killian's got something to show us."

"So he said. Lead on, brother."

For the first time, Killian looked a little nervous. "I've found a place for us to be alone."

Emma's heart beat faster. "You did?! Where?"

"Right here." He gestured toward the wall, explaining briefly his encounter with Hokey the house elf. "Here, watch me." Emma and Liam backed up and stood hand in hand while they watched Killian pace in front of the blank wall. When he stopped, he pointed. "Can you see the door?"

Emma's heart sank. "No?"

Killian frowned, confused. He could see it, plain as day. But then again, perhaps that was part of the enchantment? Only the person seeking the room could see it? "Here, you try."

Feeling a bit foolish, Emma did as he instructed. Her thoughts could create a magic room? If she hadn't spent the last five years in the wizarding world, she would have thought he was crazy. But she'd seen too much. And yet, she was _still_ shocked when the door materialized out of thin air! "Oh my god! I can see it!" She rushed into Killian's arms and hugged him tight. "You did it!"

He was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "Let's let Liam try, love."

They stood back so the elder Jones could try the door. Liam too felt awkward as he paced, but it was worth it to _finally_ see the bloody door. "I'll be damned."

"Shall we?"

It was getting late, but they couldn't resist the pull of the secret room. Together, they stepped inside. "This is _amazing,"_ Emma gushed as she tried to take it all in. "How does no one know about this place?"

"I'll bet some do," Liam said. "No way previous generations didn't find it; students are too curious for their own good." Liam the prefect saw instantly the appeal for troublemakers in a room like this. And Hogwarts had her fair share of those.

"It's supposed to be different for each person who uses it," Killian added.

"How do we all see the same thing?"

"Probably because we all want it for the same reason," Liam said wisely. "A place far from prying eyes."

Emma ran her fingers over the soft satin sheets. "Can I get this in my dormitory? Because, wow."

Liam covered her hand with his larger one. Almost instantly, the air grew thick, the hairs on her arms stood up on end. It struck her powerfully that they were _alone_ , even more alone than they'd been in the Shrieking Shack. No one could find them here. Liam slipped his fingers in between hers; Emma bit her lip. Her eyes sought Killian's, standing at the foot of the huge bed. "Swan?"

"We're alone," she said unnecessarily.

"We are." Liam touched her hip; a shiver went up her spine. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not." She turned in his arms and tugged him down by his shirt. The kiss was messy and wet but pure joy burned through her veins. Finally, after all these weeks—nay, _months_ —of aching for them, they could take the final step. One Emma knew there was no coming back from. If they did this, it would change their relationship forever.

Liam lifted her onto the bed, kicking off his shoes before he joined her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Killian do the same, stretching out on Emma's other side. She kissed him, nails lightly scratching his cheek as she clumsily toed off her own shoes.

"Tell us you're ready," Killian whispered, tenderly touching her cheek. "If not, we'll stop. It's okay."

She shook her head. "I'm very much ready. I promise." She kissed Liam too, guiding his hands to her shirt. "Help me?"

Anticipation curled in her belly as they slowly stripped her bare. She was still a little nervous about being completely nude, but the adoration in their eyes stopped her from covering herself. Their hands slid over her body, rough on soft, making her shiver. Liam kissed his way down her throat, her chest, until his mouth hovered over her breast. "May I?"

She nodded. "Please." It felt like a shock, his lips sucking on her nipple. A moan echoed in the room; she arched, surprised at how intense it was. Not to be outdone, Killian took the twin into his mouth, his fingers sliding between her legs. "Oh my _god!"_

Liam groaned; hearing her cry out was _very_ arousing. He was already hard, cock pressing against the seam of his pants, but he didn't dare stop. "Show us what you need, lass."

She could hardly think, but she tried. Emma spread her legs wider, exposing her aching sex. "Touch me. Fuck."

They started much the same as they had in the Shrieking Shack, two sets of fingers rubbing her flesh. Only with no barrier, it was even more intense. Emma whined, hips rocking, eager for more. Liam focused in her clit, his index finger circling the swollen flesh. Killian inched his hand lower, seeking her hole. She gasped as he probed gently. "Does this hurt?"

"No, just don't stop. Ugh."

Killian pushed a single finger into her, biting his lip at how wet and hot she was. "Bloody hell."

Emma's head thrashed, the pressure and anticipation building. "Please! Please!"

Liam bent down to suckle her breast, his fingers never leaving her skin. Killian added a second finger, pumping faster, fascinated by every sigh and moan and shiver. His Emma was stunning like this, skin flushed and on the verge of orgasm.

The dam burst suddenly, Emma arching off the bed as she climaxed. She'd never felt anything like that, Killian's fingers thicker and longer than her own. If his fingers felt this good, how much better would his cock feel? "Oh, oh."

"Alright, sweet?"

Emma nodded, smiling lazily at her boys. "Very much." She pushed herself up, bracing her hands on the bed. "Now I think it's time I get to see you."

They stripped for her eagerly this time, clothes finding their way to the floor. Emma got up on her knees, a hand resting over each of their hearts as she admired their bodies. A profound sense of rightness washed over her again; this was meant to be. She could feel it. "May I?"

They both nodded. Emma kissed one then the other, curling her fingers around their thick erections. Both brothers groaned as she stroked them, learning again what they liked, what made them rock desperately into her hands. "Emma," Liam gasped. "Bloody _fuck."_

"Isn't that the point?" she asked with more confidence than she felt. She knew she wanted this, but she was so afraid of disappointing them. She bent down and licked the length of his shaft. "Mmmmm."

"Not yet," he bit out, even though he wanted her more than anything. He didn't want to hurt her. "Let me taste you, Emma. Please."

Emma nodded. She was surprised when it was Liam who lay flat on the bed, urging her to straddle his face. It was awkward at first; she was afraid of suffocating him. But Liam wrapped his arms around her thighs and dragged her to his lips, licking the length of her. "Oh shit!"

Killian caught Emma's hand to steady her. She immediately pulled him close. He cupped her breast with his free hand, thumbing stroking the sensitive nipple. "You are so gorgeous, Swan." Then he covered her lips with his in a heated kiss. Emma moaned into his mouth, another surge of lust gripping her.

"Oh god, oh god," she panted, lips never far from Killian's. She stroked him in time with Liam's licks, another climax coiling in her belly. "It feels…fuck, Killian…so good!"

He kissed her harder to stifle her cries, plucking at both nipples until she shuddered in his arms. Liam licked up every drop of her high, loving that he helped make her feel this way.

Emma leaned against Killian's chest, trying to catch her breath. She felt incredible, her body humming with satisfaction. Yet she wanted to breakdown that last barrier. She wanted to feel them moving inside her, filling her up. She needed to know how it would feel to have them at last.

"Still okay, Swan?"

His concern touched her heart. "Yeah." She raised her and kissed him, sweetly at first, but more and more insistent. "I need you. Both of you. Please?"

Liam sat up, nodding in agreement. "I've waited this long," he said with more graciousness than he felt. "I can wait a little longer." It nearly killed him, but he knew he didn't deserve Emma's maidenhead. Not when he hadn't waited for her. It was a choice he would regret for the rest of his life. But this? He could do this for her. And for his brother. After all, Killian loved Emma as much as Liam did. Liam could see it in his eyes. This girl was their whole world.

Emma's eyes welled with unshed tears. She hurried over to Liam and kissed him. "Soon, I promise."

Killian stared unbelievingly at Emma. He was going to have her first! Truthfully, he hadn't given the matter much thought, but he understood the profound gift Liam was giving him. Somehow, he'd find a way to give his brother a similar gift. When Emma approached him now, she was almost shy, her cheeks pink. Killian smiled joyfully, cupping her cheeks and kissing her sweetly. She clutched at his forearms, sighing as he maneuvered them so Emma lay on her back. She watched with a nervous happy smile as he lowered himself to tenderly kiss her mound, slowly inching his way up her body. Emma spread her legs to accommodate him, her heart beating faster as his erection nudged her thigh.

When his lips found hers, she was squirming, her body demanding to be filled. "Hurry," she whispered, rocking against him. "I'm ready."

Killian nodded, suddenly nervous again. He raised her legs a bit and guided his cock to her entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said softly, pressing the very tip of him against her.

Emma braced herself, a low cry caught in her throat as he pushed in. "Ohhhhh."

"Too much?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just…more than I expected." She nudged her hips, hoping he would take the hint and slide deeper. He seemed to read her mind, sinking in those last few inches. "Oh _fuck!"_

Killian rested his head on her shoulder, nearly overwhelmed by hot and _tight_ she felt around him. "Emma, Emma, Emma," he whispered. "Emma."

She almost expected it to hurt; they were so _big_ , but all she felt was bliss. "It's okay," she whispered back. "I'm okay."

He nodded jerkily, capturing her lips in a kiss as he started moving. If Emma thought him inside her was amazing, it was nothing compared to this. The first few thrusts were clumsy, cock slipping out of her twice, but they learned quickly. Killian moved on instinct, arms braced on either side of her head, their skin slapping together. Emma's moans were magical, the way she writhed under him. She hitched her legs behind his back, changing the angle of his thrusts and they both moaned. Killian knew he wasn't going to last; she felt too good. He kissed her deeply as he came, shaking as he spilled deep inside her. Emma was shaking too, even though he knew she hadn't climaxed.

"Wow."

Killian blushed; he hadn't meant for it to be over so quickly. "Sorry, love."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't…"

She smiled, cupping his face. "It's okay. You already took care of me." She kissed him sweetly, words she wanted to say stuck in her throat. But she couldn't say it, not yet. It was far too soon. Cool air slid over her sweaty skin when Killian moved; she missed him already. But Liam was there, waiting patiently. Without a word, she sat up, her hips a little tender but she didn't care. This wasn't over until she'd had them _both_. Just the way it was meant to be.

Liam said nothing as she crawled into his lap. He'd watched with fascination as Killian made love to Emma. Emma was his sole focus. She was beautiful, writhing in pleasure, clearly enjoying herself. Liam wanted to make her feel that way. Emma cupped his jaw and kissed him, her lips swollen from their kisses, but still so sweet. He slid his hands up her back, down over the globes of her ass. "Yes," she hissed. "Touch me."

Liam did as she bid, fingers kneading her skin. She arched, allowing him to wrap his lips around her erect nipple. She keened, even more turned on as she felt Killian's seed sticking to her thighs. She rolled her hips, wet swollen flesh stroking her lover's throbbing cock, earning her a groan. "Fuck, Emma."

"Hurry, hurry!"

Liam took himself in hand, his left guiding her hips. She moaned loudly as she took him in, her sex every bit as tight as Liam imagined. They went slow, every thrust of her hips accepting more of his length. "Sweet Merlin," Liam whispered, once he was fully seated inside her. "You feel…" It was far superior to the wench who'd come before her. He felt even more ashamed that he hadn't waited for _this._

The angle was different from when Killian made love to her, but Emma enjoyed it just as much. This time, she was the one in control, rising up and down, whimpering when he sometimes slipped from her. Gradually, they found a rhythm, Emma nearly drunk on how big he felt inside her. "More."

Liam kissed her deeply, his fingers moving to the apex of her thighs. The moment he touched her clit she shuddered. Encouraged, he kept stroking her, knowing her well enough to sense he could make her come. "Faster, lass," he growled. "Ride me faster."

She heeded him blindly, hands braced on her shoulders, chasing another high. Liam bucked under her, their bodies almost slamming together, as Emma cried out. Liam couldn't hold on, his body demanding release. He grunted as he climaxed, filling her with his seed, stars popping behind his eyes. Emma didn't stop, so, so close to her own high. It washed over her in a rush, her fluttering walls milking the last drops of cum from his cock.

Liam held her as they both panted for air. He couldn't believe it! Emma had just given her herself to them. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? His imagination was feeble compared to the real thing. The girl he loved was cradled in his arms, naked and glorious, skin flushed from their lovemaking. He was the luckiest bloke on earth.

Emma was tired, her body sore in ways she hadn't known before, but she didn't regret a single moment of this night. There was no one else she wanted to share this with than Killian and Liam.

Killian tugged on his boxers and climbed out of the bed to fetch a washcloth. The room conjured a basin and water for his use; he soaked it and brought it back to Emma. Reluctantly, she climbed off Liam's lap and spent several minutes cleaning up. "Thanks, Killian."

"Of course, lass." He smiled at her; she seemed happy. "Okay?"

She held out her hand; he took it in his. "More than okay. It was…" She didn't have words for what she felt. It had been one of the most moving experiences of her young life. "I'm really, really happy."

"Me too."

"Can I wear your shirt for a little while? I don't want to go back yet."

He immediately ducked to grab it, smiling as she shrugged into it. Liam retrieved his boxers as well, joining Emma in the middle of the large bed. "It's getting late," he murmured. "Probably past curfew."

"Should we be worried, Prefect Jones?"

"Definitely not." Liam brushed her lips. "I…I can't tell you what this night means to me, Emma."

"I think I can guess?" She slipped her hands into each of theirs. "I've wanted this for a long time. Does that make me selfish?"

"Emma," Killian said seriously, "you are the least selfish person I know. We simply want you to be happy."

"Killian's right," Liam agreed. No matter what, Emma's happiness was paramount. He'd do anything to make her happy. And this? Not a hardship, since he and Killian had a close relationship. "Don't be ashamed of the way you feel, love. It's okay."

Relief washed over her. She still felt guilty for having feelings for both. But so far, they were making it work. And this night was everything she could have hoped for. "So we're okay?"

"More than okay."

She smiled, kissing each brother in turn. "I know we should go, but can we stay for a little while?"

"Anything you wish, Swan."

 **November 2009**

There was a post task celebration going on in the Great Hall; the trio never saw it. Upon entering the castle, Killian led them toward the moving staircase. It was a long walk to the seventh floor, but they were in no hurry. When Emma least expected it, one of the brothers would pin her to the wall or the railing and kiss her senseless. It brought back so many _happy_ memories from their time in the castle: sneaking away from their fellow students for a rushed makeout session or quickie at mealtimes, trio getting more daring as time passed. Before they got caught, they took _insane_ chances; there were few semipublic places in the castle that they hadn't christened in some way.

And yet they kept coming back to the one place they could truly be alone: the Room of Requirement.

Anticipation zinged under her skin as they stepped onto the seventh floor landing. "I can't believe we're here again."

They smiled at her and began the ritual to open the door. Emma felt as giddy as she had at sixteen, only this time she knew the passion that lay on the other side. At the end of her seventh pass, the ornate door appeared before her eyes. "Shall we?"

"Let's see what it's conjured for us."

The room appeared much like it had the last time Emma had seen it: the large bed off to one side, the wooden trunk no doubt filled with all manner of toys, the table and chairs. She and Killian had only managed to come here once during that awful time without Liam; that was the last time. Two weeks later, they sat their specially sanctioned N.E.W.T.s and left Hogwarts for home.

Killian wandered over to the table; his favorite magazines were still there. "It seems the same?"

Emma opened the trunk, kneeling to peer inside. "These are new." She held up a pair of silver ben wa balls and paddle. Seemed the room had adjusted to some of their newer…proclivities. There was little they weren't willing to at least try. They were adventurous that way.

"Don't we have one like this at home?" Liam asked, kneeling beside her. It looked like an ordinary Muggle strap on dildo, a favorite of both he and his brother.

"Is that a request?" Emma teased.

Liam put it back in the trunk. "I think I just want to make love to my girl."

She blushed, even now he still had the power to do that. She leaned over and kissed him, squealing happily as he scooped her up and took her to bed. Emma hastily kicked off her boots and peeled the sweater over her head before either brother could join her. Liam was quicker, pulling her on top of him, their mouths fused in a passionate kiss. Emma felt it all the way to her toes, the intensity of his love for her shining through. Emma moaned softly as his hands slipped under her camisole, pushing the fabric up. "Impatient?"

"With you? Always."

But Emma wanted to take her time. She sat up, straddling his hips, then crossed her arms to draw the satin over her head. She crooked her finger at Killian, who hastened to obey her. The bed dipped as he joined them; he crawled to where she sat. Then, in full view of Liam, she drew Killian in for a kiss. Slow, reverent, she explored every inch of his mouth, her hands guiding his to her chest. "Yes," she breathed as he began massaging her.

Killian growled, his expert fingers quickly bringing both nipples to full hardness. Emma gasped and arched, need settling in her belly. She loved being watched as one of them touched her. Teeth clacked together as she found Killian's mouth again, sucking greedily on his tongue.

Liam lightly stroked her thighs as he watched, caught up in Emma's performance. He never failed to be captivated by her, the intensity of her passion. At first, he felt awkward watching her with his brother, but he'd grown to love it, enjoying her pleasure even more than his own. And the little minx knew exactly what she was doing, her hips rocking over the large bulge in his pants.

Emma's hands weren't idle, skimming down Killian's chest to grab his belt. She whipped it off in record time, giving him a rough squeeze through the denim. "There's my boy," she murmured.

Killian groaned, rocking into her touch. "I think you'll find I've learned a thing or two since we were last here, love." He grabbed her hips and lifted her off, flopping her down on the bed. Emma cried out in protest, but her eyes fell shut as he pressed his thumbs over her crotch. "My naughty girl."

"Our naughty girl," Liam corrected, leaning over to capture a nipple in his mouth. Emma gasped, not expecting it; wetness flooded her core, her jeans suddenly too hot and too tight. She tried to unbutton them, but Killian smacked her hands away, preferring to undress her himself. The denim slid over her smooth legs, her preferred boy shorts the last remaining barrier to her sex. Killian rubbed her though them, loving the way she writhed.

Emma fisted Liam's hair in one hand and the sheets in the other, pleasure coursing through her. "Please."

Killian shucked his shirt and pants before flopping down between her splayed thighs. Liam continued to manipulate her nipples with his mouth and fingers; Killian was more than happy to taste her. He dragged her underwear down and tossed them over his shoulder. Smirking wickedly, he drove right in, the contrast of his warm lips and tongue and rough stubble making her crazy. Emma wriggled and bucked; it took both brothers to hold her still. "Ah, ah," Liam scolded. "We get to play this time."

Emma whined but nodded, moaning as her lover kissed her deeply. "Can I taste?"

The hunger in her green eyes undid him. Liam disrobed quickly, bracing himself on the headboard as she raised her head to lick him. The pillows helped prop her head up a bit, allowing her to take him in, that wonderful tongue doing wicked things to his swollen belled head.

"Fuck, that's hot," Killian mumbled, sliding two fingers easily into her sex. Sucking cock made her very wet; she got off on it. He ground his hips against the mattress, desperate for some kind of friction. His lips wrapped around her clit, tongue lashing the swollen nub, her deep moan muffled by the cock in her mouth. Killian didn't let up, inserting a third finger, pumping them deeply, curling them just right to make her see stars.

Emma cried out, arching, accidentally releasing Liam's cock. "Oh shit, _shit!"_

Liam gently urged his cock past her lips, needing her mouth on him as she fell. "Suck me, sweetling. Feels so good when you come."

It was awkward but Emma heeded him as best she could. She couldn't take him very deep but he didn't mind. She stroked what she couldn't suck, hollowing out her cheeks, head bobbing quickly as her climax built. It blossomed from her core, hot and intense, her thighs trembling around Killian's head. Liam pulled out before he could spill down her throat; he wanted to feel her tight cunt around him, driving him insane with pleasure.

"Bloody magnificent," Killian murmured, placing a tender kiss on her thigh.

Emma panted for air, shivering as Liam moved off her. Lips caressed her skin, first one set, then a second, Killian's finding her own. She groaned as she tasted her own tangy flavor, her hands reaching for him. At last, he was nude, muscles firm under her touch, his skin hot. "Killian."

"Right here, my love."

"Liam?"

"Here, darling."

She turned and kissed him too, her hand firmly in Killian's as the latter kissed her bare shoulder. She wanted them both so much, desperate to reaffirm the love they shared. In _this_ place, the one where it all began. Thy knew her body so well; it wasn't long before she was aching to be full. "Someone have me," she pleaded, her body practically vibrating with need. "Please!"

Killian nodded to Liam, backing up a just a little so his brother could have her. Liam spread her legs and twisted her hips, encouraging her to lean on a pillow as he straddled her left leg. Emma nodded eagerly, throwing her head back as Liam entered her. It was a new angle, snug but in no way uncomfortable. Both lovers gasped once he was fully seated, Emma biting her lip. "Fuck, that's good," she breathed. "So good."

Liam grunted, her tight heat hugging him perfectly. He thrust experimentally, quick shallow thrusts, intent on finding her sweet spot. Emma wet her lips, eyes falling closed as he fucked her; she could revel in the sensation of being full.

Killian's cock twitched as he watched her; Emma was in her element. She was glorious like this, naked and pink, writhing in ecstasy. He could never get enough of his beloved in the midst of her passion. He took himself in hand, loosely stroking, thoroughly enjoying the show.

Emma mewled, trying to grind her hips against Liam's. "Oh my god, Liam. Don't stop."

Liam kissed the arch of her foot. "Never." He took her harder, smirking as she cried out. "You feel fucking incredible, Emma. So tight and wet for me."

Her lovers were not quiet and she loved that. Her eyes opened, alighting on Killian. He looked on intently, touching himself. Even as the pleasure built inside her, she yearned to taste him. "Gimme."

Killian rose up on his knees, putting his cock at the perfect height for her mouth. "Be gentle," he admonished, brushing her hair back. "I want to come inside you too."

Emma nodded, a fresh wave of lust gripping her. Why did that turn her on so much? Why did having both come inside her make her _burn?_ It always had and she never understood it. They were both laying a claim on her body and she did not give one single damn. Eagerly, she took him into her mouth, sucking as best she could while Liam fucked her.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Liam growled, holding her leg steady so he could take her hard and deep. Seeing Emma pleasuring Killian with her mouth, owning her sexuality like this; it never failed to inflame his own lust. The bed creaked as he rode her, his fingers quickly finding her clit. "Come on my cock, lass. Let me feel you."

Her scream of pleasure was muffled by the cock in her mouth, every nerve on fire as Liam fucked her through it. She was forced to let Killian go so she could _breathe_ , wave after wave of her orgasm rolling through her until her lover grunted and spasmed inside her. Liam moaned her name, shivering as he climaxed, rutting until he was utterly spent. "Bloody hell," he panted, letting her go and rolling to the side.

Emma shivered, the air cool on her damp skin. "Fuck."

Killian laid back, grasping her hand so she could climb on top of him. They made out slowly, sweetly, Emma's breath coming back. She ran her nails down his chest, her lips following in their wake. Killian hissed, aroused by even that tiny hint of pain. _"Emma."_

"Shh." She positioned herself above him, loving shining in her eyes as she guided him home. This was new as well, at least with her on top. She braced her hands and knees on the bed, concentrating on riding him, the way the hard ridge of him stretched her just right. "Do you feel that?"

Killian nodded, pulling his legs back the way Emma so often did, his ankles locking above her. She moaned, the angle allowing her to take him deeper. "You feel amazing," he agreed. "Wet and hot. So bloody tight."

She bent to kiss him, gradually increasing her pace. "So big and thick inside me, Killian," she panted, her face awash in pleasure. "Love it."

He looked down at where they were joined, his cock glistening with her juices. "Faster, sweet," he pleaded. "Need you to ride me faster."

Emma nodded, working her hips harder, bouncing on his cock. "Fuck, right there!" she cried as he hit just the right spot. "Fuck, _fuck!"_

She lost her rhythm as she climaxed _again_ , the tip of his cock pressing hard against her g spot. Killian quickly flipped them over, holding her close as he chased his own orgasm. Emma whimpered and moaned, another less intense climax gripping her as her lover pumped her full of his seed. Her name was a prayer on his lips, his entire being filled with pure joy.

Emma felt him collapse on top of her, but she was too breathless to protest. Killian managed to roll off her quickly, leaving them both panting for air. "Ugh."

Liam touched her sweaty brow. "Alright, love?"

"Yeah." She felt amazing, cherished and loved, but her chest hurt from lack of air. She let Liam look after her, cleaning her up and tucking her under the blanket that appeared at the foot of the bed. She reached for him, smiling as he snuggled up beside her. "Perfect."

They were quiet for a long time, just listening to their hearts slow. It was peaceful.

"I never expected to be back here," Liam murmured, breaking the silence.

"Same here." Emma turned to look at him, her fingers brushing his handsome face. "Any regrets?"

"Just one, but you already know what it is. This, with the three of us? Never."

"Not even a little?" Even five years of happiness couldn't silence the lost little girl completely.

"Nope. It took some getting used to, certainly. I loved you for so long, I selfishly couldn't see anything else. But you have an amazing heart, Emma. If you can love both of us, then I am happy."

"I think I always have," she admitted, squeezing their fingers. "You guys let me into your world, gave me a real home. It just feels right to love you both." She looked back and forth between them, overwhelmed by the love she saw in their eyes. "Thank you for loving me back."

"As if we could do anything else," Killian said, kissing her temple. "I knew you were the only lass for me. I could never regret loving you, Swan."

She kissed his lips, tucking herself into his side. "Good because you guys are stuck with me."

It was getting late, but no one wanted to leave. They could enjoy the peace for a little longer. No one could touch them in their magical sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** This is a very special chapter. This story would not exist without the encouragement and enabling of my dear friend wordsmith-storyweaver. As we brainstormed ideas, she was inspired to play a little bit in this world. The flashbacks in this chapter were written by her with some minor edits from me. If you were wondering how the trio met, wonder no more! We have the answer for you right here. I hope you enjoy this collaboration.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Chapter 5**

 **December 2009**

Emma moved from case to case, display to display, checking and rechecking that everything was in place. After so many years of hard work, Fantastic Bestiary was finally opening! Part of her was excited, but mostly she was a jangle of nerves. A dozen foster homes, starting over in a new _country,_ telling her boys that she had feelings for _both_ of them… _none_ of those things felt as nervewracking as starting her own business.

Nothing like it had been since in the respectable Diagon Alley in centuries, if ever. She'd searched some wizarding histories and hadn't found anything. Even in the Muggle world sex shops tended to be tucked into dark alleys or off the beaten path in notorious red light districts. Not always, but often enough to make her wonder if her shop stood a chance. The first time Emma had ever seen one was the summer after her fifth year; missing Killian and Liam like crazy, she'd convinced Ashley to go exploring with her. Her friend's face had been a furious shade of scarlet the moment she realized what the shop was, but she loyally stayed while Emma did some shopping. Creating a fake ID had been all too easy for someone with Emma's skill; the shopkeeper hadn't even blinked.

The look on Killian and Liam's faces when she got to show them her new toys!

As the trio's sexual education progressed, Emma started experimenting with the Muggle toys she'd purchased. A lot of trial and error, a lot of funky smelling potions that made Lady Tremaine's hair curl, several small explosions…none of that discouraged her. At first, her interest had been selfish, a desire to explore sex and pleasure with the boys she adored. However, by their aborted seventh year at school, Emma saw an opportunity.

And if it made everyone who shamed her and the Jones boys aghast with shock so much the better.

Just once in her life, she wanted to be petty. Those people deserved it.

Still, there was a niggling voice that said she would fail. That the idea of a wizarding sex shop was too out there, too extreme, to ever be accepted by wizarding society. If she didn't belong here, then did she truly belong anywhere?

 _You belong with Killian and Liam,_ her heart reminded her. _They love you._ The trio had been together for five years now; the trials they'd gone through only made them stronger. It had been that way from the beginning, all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express.

The door chime made her jump. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," a boy even younger than Emma wheezed. Brown hair hung in the boy's eyes as he fished out a handkerchief to blow his nose. It was awkward as the boy was carrying an enormous bouquet of flowers.

"Can I take those?"

"No!" the boy cried. "I'm supposed to deliver them. Miss French would hav' my head I don't!"

Emma bit back a smile. She thought it hilarious that the delivery boys at the flower shop were more afraid of the owner's daughter than Moe French himself. But Belle French was a very talented witch. Emma had only met her a couple of times, the woman older than her and not disposed to the kind of frivolous things sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Sinus cavity cleared of gunk, the boy held out the flowers. Red roses coupled with beautiful white lilies, Emma's favorite. She accepted them graciously and handed the boy a couple Sickles as a tip. She inhaled deeply, touched that someone had thought of her today.

Or rather, someones.

There was a card tied to the base of the bouquet. _Dearest Emma, Congratulations, love! We're so very proud of you! We hope you have a fantastic first day at work. This is only the beginning. We'll see you at home. Love always, Liam and Killian._

Emma blinked rapidly, fighting to hold back tears. She felt a little guilty about leaving home so early that morning; she left before her boyfriends were even awake. She'd had trouble sleeping, her treacherous brain conjuring nightmares of her oversleeping and missing her own grand opening! She didn't want them to worry, so she crept from Grimmauld Place at four in the morning and headed for the shop.

As always, they seemed to know her better than she knew herself. The touching gesture soothed her and reminded her that no matter what, she had people who cared about her.

It was so different from the scared little girl who showed up on the Hogwarts Express a decade ago.

 **September 1, 1999**

Emma stared up at the steam billowing from the huge black and red train, wondering for the millionth time just how she ended up here. When a fat, but kindly looking man with a funny accent had shown up yesterday at the Fullers' with her social worker, she had been expecting to be told that she was being sent back to another group home. She had _not_ been expecting to be told that she was a witch.

And not just a witch, but that there was a school that had been planning for _her_ to be a student there since the moment she was born! She lost the thread of conversation for a bit after that, just thinking about the fact that since her parents had died (long before she could remember), nobody had wanted her or could tell her anything about where she came from; she'd heard theories ranging from a rare, contagious disease, to a plane crash, to getting caught up in a cult—and her foster dad had been very vague on details when she'd asked what a cult was—but no one had even been able to tell her what really happened. The only truth in Emma Swan's world for the longest time was that she was all alone.

The fat man had gone on and on, talking about Squibs and Muggles and no-Majs and some place called Ilvermorny—apparently another wizarding school, which he grumbled about for a bit as being reactionary and barbaric, neither term she understood except that they didn't sound nice. Finally, he had looked at her expectantly and Emma realized that she had missed something.

"What was that, sir?" The Fullers were very strict about being polite, drilling it into her that all adults were to be referred to as "sir" or "ma'am". He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, kind of like sixteen-year-old Jake Fuller did whenever he thought she said something incredibly stupid.

"I said, my dear girl, would you like to come to school at Hogwarts?" Emma looked over at her social worker, Miss Green, who was already nodding her head as if Emma's answer were a given.

"Of course, she'd love to go! She gets to be with more of her ki… her people, gets to live in a castle and eat plenty of food every day!" And at the words "plenty of food," Emma was instantly sold. So long as she didn't have to fight Jake, Kyle, and Luke for rights to her brown-bagged lunch or helpings of anything _not_ a vegetable at dinner, she didn't care about much else. She quickly packed her clothes in the little rolling suitcase that Miss Green had brought with her, which the fat man glared at like it was a rat, and eagerly slipped her hand in his. But he shocked her by walking to the fireplace instead of the door.

After a brief goodbye to her social worker, the fat man slipped some glittery sand from his pocket and tossed it on the empty grate. Immediately, green flames whooshed out and up, startling Emma into a quick jump back. But the fat man kept a firm grip on her hand, said something that sounded like "diagonally", and dragged her toward the flames. She was too scared to even cry out, but then she felt like she was spinning. Fast. Like that time she got invited to a birthday party for a kid at school and was given a turn swinging at the piñata. (She'd hit the kid's dad on a particularly hard swing, putting a quick end to her turn, the party, and any future invites from her classmates.)

And even though she had believed the fat man about him being a wizard and that she herself was a witch, she couldn't believe her eyes at her first sight of Diagon Alley when the bricks of the Leaky Cauldron vanished in front of her. Nor could she begin to hope it was all true, even upon closer inspection of any of the several shops they stopped in at, buying battered books, secondhand robes, paper, quills, a huge trunk for all of her (new to her) stuff, and finally, a wand…

The wand, which lit up like a sparkler the moment she held it, is what made her finally believe that this was all really happening. Right up until the moment she saw the train and all the other kids with their families running about and helping them get their trunks and pets (the strangest pets she'd ever seen, owls and toads funny looking cats among them) into the luggage areas and disappearing into compartments with friends and siblings.

Professor Slughorn, who had collected her from her room above the pub that morning, dropped her hand almost the moment after they came through the magical barrier onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and started greeting the various adults and older students milling about. Emma had followed quickly and quietly in his wide wake, standing by his side until one of the people he was chatting with cleared their throat and nodded pointedly in her direction.

"Oh! Merlin's beard, I'd forgotten you, Miss Swan! Yes, just take your trolley, um, the cart with your things over there and one of the porters will fetch it up for you. And then just hop on the train and find a compartment or carriage that isn't too full yet. Off you go!" With that, he turned back to his conversation, obviously feeling that he'd done enough to pass muster with whoever was in charge.

Emma sighed, but was more than used to having to figure things out on her own. She shrugged hard, hoping to get her book bag in its normal spot on her shoulder before straightening her shoulders and pushing the heavy trolley forward. She noticed two boys standing with a beautiful woman, one taller and already dressed in what Emma now recognized as the school's uniform robes, and the other shorter and dressed a little more like her, but in a combination of colors that suggested he'd been allowed to dress himself that day.

She noticed that his blue eyes were shining with the start of tears, despite the woman (his mother, obviously, given the same hair color and matching eyes) kneeling in front of him and talking soothingly. The taller boy, who also shared their eyes, but with hair that was both lighter and curly, had his arm wrapped protectively about his brother's shoulder and occasionally nodded to or swapped hellos others who passed by. Emma bit her lip and looked away, only slightly ashamed of the stab of envy she felt, but once she handed her trolley over and turned back, she saw the very end of a hug between the three of them.

Curious, and encouraged by the comforting, protective stance of the older boy, she sped up and followed the pair at a short distance. It was occasionally hard to see them through the mass of other students and so many swirling robes, but she finally saw them enter a compartment about midway through the train. She shuffled on her feet for a few minutes, watching other kids come and go from the same room, but she finally tossed back her hair and walked quickly to the door she had seen them enter.

Thankfully, there was only one other student in the compartment, although he looked much older than the brothers, and he was absorbed in reading… well, Emma guessed that it was a magazine, but the pictures were moving and the words seemed to shift, disappear, and reappear. He was wearing similar robes to the older brother, but with yellow color accents; she had always liked yellow, and somehow the sight of it gave her courage to ask, "Is it okay if I sit in here?"

The whistle blew shrilly and there was a bit of a lurch. Emma almost sprawled onto the floor of the little cabin, but managed to grab the doorjamb just in time to halt her fall. The older brother took a quick, but assessing look at her and then smiled brightly. "Of course, lass! Anyone else with you?"

Emma looked a little shocked at the warmth of his voice, and so looked behind her as if expecting that he was speaking to someone above her shoulder. But other than students hurriedly racing for other compartments, she didn't see anyone else standing there. "No. Just me."

She sat down quickly, afraid to be standing away from the door in case the train moved again, the oldest boy shifting along the cushioned bench slightly to give her and her stuffed book bag as much room as possible. The older brother, whose tie was striped blue and copper, gave her another assessing look before waving his hand in the direction of her bag. "You want me to put that up for you?"

Emma's hand clutched convulsively around the strap out of habit, her stuff having a tendency to "walk away" in all of her foster homes when she wasn't looking; and no matter that he seemed nice to his little brother, she didn't know if the boy was any better than any of her foster brothers and sisters. She shook her head and curled in on herself slightly, but said nothing. She watched surprise cross both boys' faces, followed quickly by a glance to each other.

To avoid bringing herself to any more attention, she ducked her head and opened her bag to dig for one of the books Professor Slughorn had suggested she read before school started, quickly losing herself in the descriptions of various potions. By the time she thought to look up, not only had the train left the station, but the view from the window revealed more rolling green hills than Emma had ever seen in her lifetime.

And apparently the same was true for the smallest boy, who was staring out in awe and commenting on what he could see. She smiled to herself as she pretended to keep reading, but in reality, she was listening to him talk about everything he could see. Not only was his accent (and his brother's, too) more pleasant than the professor's, but he had a way with words that made Emma feel like she didn't even need to actually see it for herself. But after a while, his comments started to halt for long moments and his enthusiasm dimmed as the sights became monotonous and familiar.

She risked a peek away from her book. The younger brother was still looking out the window, but his body was facing forward again and his eyes looked like he was far away instead of watching the scenery. Emma startled when she looked over to the older brother and saw that he was looking straight at her, but she refused to be the one to look away, bit her lip and lifted her chin the way she'd seen some of the tough kids at school do before. She almost sighed with relief when he started blushing and looked away toward his brother.

"What's the matter, Killian? The farms not as interesting anymore?" Finally, she had a name to put to one face at least!

"What if I don't get sorted into Ravenclaw, Liam?" There weren't any tears, but Emma could hear the quiver in his voice that said they weren't far off.

"Then whichever house you get sorted to will be glad to have you! You're one of the most loyal little brothers I have ever had!"

"I'm your _only_ brother, Liam, and I'm not _little_!"

"Vertically challenged then, _Killy_. You're smart, you're brave… It doesn't matter which house the Hat Sorts you into—it always knows where the best place is for you. Professor Hagrid drops it on your head, like so, and then it looks into your head and your heart to find out your best qualities. Then, it tells you where you belong, and no matter which house that is, you'll always have me at your back, brother."

Emma bit back a whimper at a new, stronger stab of envy. It had been a long time since she'd given up asking about her parents, her family, but between the professor's comments that morning and yesterday, and the obvious love these brothers had for each other, she felt the lack all the more keenly. "Tell me all about it again, Liam. What's it like at Hogwarts?"

The older boy heaved a dramatic sigh before launching into what sounds like an absolute fairytale: small boats bobbing in a lake towards a dark castle, a great hall (Emma wasn't really sure what that was) full of tables where all the food you could ever want just appears at the flick of a wrist (she made a mental note to try that immediately), paintings that move and talk and guard dormitories (she'd need to look that word up), ghosts (excuse me?!), poltergeists (added that to her list, too), and moving staircases. Once again, she got so lost in what she was hearing that she forgot to pretend to read, or to listen for the trouble that inevitably seemed to find her.

"Drying baby brother's tears for him, Jones? Will you change his nappy and tuck him in to _sweep_ , too?" A pair of boys around Liam's age stood in the open doorway, glaring down at all of them. Emma had seen plenty of pairs like them on playgrounds, the bigger boy standing just behind the other—clearly the enforcer for the bully who was suddenly looming further in the compartment. The enforcer laughed as soon as his friend finished his question, clearly used to and comfortable in his role.

To her surprise, Liam looked straight back at the pair without any fear but with a whole lot of attitude (one foster mom had called it "fucking balls" when Emma had looked at her in a similar way, but Mrs. Fuller had insisted that that was a "highly inappropriate phrase and unsuitable for a young lady to know, much less say"). "Not at all, _Spink_. Just expounding on the glories of Hogwarts and warning him to be wary of all _Slytherins_."

The bullies looked faintly offended; the two words Liam has stressed said in much the same tone as Professor Slughorn used when describing Ilvermorny, so Emma concluded two things: one, these boys were… whatever a Slytherin was, and two, Slytherins were bad news. After a moment to recover, and think of a response, Spink brushed at his robes and held his nose even higher in the air, a feat Emma hadn't thought possible until she saw it. "As if we'd have him! You aren't Pureblood enough for Slytherin, Jones, and neither is baby brother."

"You shut up! Liam is top of his class in Ravenclaw, _and_ he's going to be a Beater this year! He wouldn't be in Slytherin if you _begged_ him to, and neither would _I_!"

The thinner boy smiled, amused and cruel. "Let me guess, baby Jones: fancy yourself Gryffindor material, do you? Full of blood traitors and goody-two-shoes, so it sounds perfect. Probably not nearly as smart as big brother, since one always gets the brains in a family… and since you look like a proper runt, I'm guessing you won't be getting the looks either."

"You should leave him alone. Most schools have a no-tolerance policy on bullying, you know." The second the words left her mouth, Emma wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear, praying that there was a spell for that somewhere in the book in front of her and that she can learn it in less than the two seconds it took all the boys to look her way.

Spink glared at her, but then that nasty smile spread back across his face. "What's this then? It's not often we get a student from the rebellious colonies. Who might you be then?"

A handful of foster homes in the greater Boston area ensured that Emma knew of the proud history of the original American colonies… and the resultant ill will some people in Britain still felt about it. Refusing to back down, however, Emma closed her book but kept her grip firmly on the spine and edges; she had used a book to hit a bully before and remembered how effective it was as a weapon. It looked like she would need it. "Emma. Emma Swan."

His lips curled even further, confusion crossing his face. " _Swan_? I've never heard of a wizarding family named Swan. Who are your parents? What does your father do?"

A trickle of fear slid down her spine. Yep, she was definitely going to need a weapon soon. Especially once the anger at having to use a hated word started to rise. "I'm an orphan. I don't know anything about my parents. I didn't even know about magic until yesterday."

There! Not only had she bitten out that she had no one in the world to protect her, but she also admitted to being ignorant as well. She should have just written "kick me" on a piece of paper and taped it to her back! ( _I wonder what they use for tape? I didn't see any when we got my books and stuff._ ) The bullies shared a glance and their smiles lit up like they'd just been told Christmas and their birthdays were next week.

"A charity case! It seems you've found the only other lifeform on this train who's more pathetic than you, Jones! Perhaps you can share hankies as you cry about having no daddies. Looks like you'll be babysitting two bast—"

Until Liam stood up, Emma hadn't realized how tall he was, or how big—easily the size of Spink's flunky, but not in the chubby way. "One more word, _Spunk_. One more syllable, and I will bloody both of your noses before you can so much as say Quidditch Cup! I don't mind starting Ravenclaw short of house points if it means smashing in your face, and I will report you to Flitwick and Slughorn before dinner; Slug's on the train in fact, so you can feel free to run to him if you like…"

Whether it was the threat of a broken nose or being reported to a professor or two, the bullies grumbled, but beat a hasty retreat. Emma had never seen anything like it, and certainly hadn't been protected by a complete stranger before. After following the Slytherin boys out the door and watching the corridor for a minute to make sure than they had left, Liam seemed to deflate a bit as he breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to a smiling, vindicated Killian. The awe on his face as he gazed up at his big brother was something that Emma all too clearly understood.

"You didn't have to do that." Emma found herself surprised once again to hear herself speaking, as if she hadn't learned her lesson in the last five minutes.

"I'm sorry, lass?" Apparently, she managed to shock the brothers again. Both looked at her with shy, pleased smiles, as if they liked her now for having stood up for one of them.

"I said, you didn't have to do that. Threaten them, I mean. Not for me… I've been called that before, so it doesn't bother me." The younger brother's—Killian's—expressive eyes immediately filled with pity, which caused Emma to bristle a bit; Liam just looked thoughtful and a little sad.

"It should bother you because no one should call you that. Just because your parents are dead and you don't know anything about them doesn't make you a… You defended my brother, even though you didn't know him. And, you looked ready to smash that book into Spink's face to defend the pair of you and me! That takes a very brave, very noble person, Miss Swan. So thank you." Liam smiled and held out his hand. She looked down at his hand, then up to his face and over to Killian's, who was now directing that awed gaze at her.

She quickly and firmly grasped his hand, shaking it hard. "Emma. It's Emma."

"Thank you, Emma." Killian's voice was filled with excitement and respect when he reached over for a handshake of his own. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about where they came from, the magical world and Hogwarts, the boys chipping in for a chocolate frog for her when the food cart (trolley!) came by. When they finally arrived at the station and Liam led both her and Killian over to Professor Hagrid and the boat dock, there was no doubt in Emma's mind: one day, she was going to marry Liam Jones.

 **December 2009**

Eight o'clock came and went. The shop remained empty. Emma mostly sat behind the register, waiting, sipping her tea. She developed a fondness for it since moving to England. The sky was a little overcast, the air had that heavy feeling it got just before a good snowfall. Wouldn't that be appropriate for the season? Diagon Alley was decked out in all sorts of Christmas cheer; Emma loved Christmas, but didn't think such a thing would be appropriate for her grand opening. The only exception was the section filled with costumes and other role playing attire. She'd purchased some Santa themed items, just in case.

Of course, if the shop went belly up, then it would all be for naught.

To be fair, it _was_ early. Even at Weasleys' things didn't pick up until about ten or so on a weekday. A few times she saw curious people walk by, but no one entered. Emma had taken out an advert in the _Daily Prophet_ (which Killian had arranged for her at a discount), but given the kind of shop she owned it was fairly tame. She'd _also_ taken out adverts in many of the porn magazines she and the boys had found in the Room of Requirement all those years ago; she thought they might bear her better fruit. Although, to this day, she'd never found one of those magazines in a respectable wizard's home.

That seemed impossible but, she reminded herself for the millionth time, the wizarding world and the Muggle word were very different. She'd found racy magazines under the bed at her very last foster home, the Fullers, not long before Slughorn came to collect her. She hadn't known what they were exactly being only eleven, but she definitely got the impression she wasn't supposed to see them. Over the years, she'd seen a lot of things that a child shouldn't, so she learned to keep her mouth shut. Survival was the most important thing.

Again, the chime broke her reverie. This time, however, she was greeted by an excited looking Ginny and her old friend, Ashley.

"Emma! This is fantastic!" Ashley gushed, trying to take it all in.

Ginny shook out her long red hair, smiling. "I agree, Emma. It's great."

Emma stepped out from behind the counter to hug her friends. "It's so wonderful to see you, Ashley! How's Sean?"

"He's good. He asked me to invite you and the boys to our Christmas party. Can you come?"

Emma frowned. "I don't think we can. We've got to be at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball."

Ashley looked disappointed. "Oh right! I forgot. Killian's covering that for the _Prophet,_ right?"

"Thanks to Ginny, yeah."

Ginny looked up from the display of restraints she was perusing. "Killian's earned it."

"I'm surprised no one asked you to do it," Emma admitted.

"Who says they didn't?" Ginny grinned mischievously. "I've got my sights set on the next World Cup."

All three ladies laughed. Who cared about the Triwizard Tournament next to the Quidditch World Cup? "Could you persuade your husband to play for England?" Emma teased. Older now, Harry was still a hell of a Seeker. One of the few who could beat Emma head to head.

"You know," Ginny said thoughtfully, "I might. He misses Quidditch. He's already got little brooms for James and Al."

"What about Liam? He was a Beater, a good one."

"Yeah, when he's not taking a chivalrous whiff!"

"What?" Ginny cried. Emma proceeded to tell the story; it was funny now. All that was water under the bridge for them as a trio. "Were you guys…you know, together then?"

Emma shook her head. "Oh no. That was later."

"I had an idea," Ashley said. "But I knew better than to ask."

Emma smiled at her friend; Ashley's acceptance of her relationship was everything to her. But she'd had enough reminiscing for one day. "So, which one of you wants to be my very first sale?"

A half hour later, her friends left the shop, discreet brown bags in hand. Emma hadn't eaten properly since the night before and her belly began to protest. It was quiet; surely the chime would tell her if anyone came in. Emma retired to her little workshop for a quick lunch. She used her wand to conjure a small fire in a jar, using it to heat up the leftovers from dinner that she'd brought with her. She started to get out her sketch pad that she used to design new toys, but was interrupted by an owl.

Carefully, Emma untied the scroll tied to the barn owl's leg. It was an order form! One of hers! Excited, Emma scanned it, taking a mental inventory in her head. Yes, she had everything on the list: an enchanted anal plug, some warming lotion, an aphrodisiac of her own design. In between bites of food, she filled the order, placing everything in an inconspicuous brown cardboard box. The barn owl dutifully took off with his cargo, leaving Emma feeling like she accomplished something. Things were only going to get better from here. She was certain of it.

 **September 1, 1999**

Everything was as magical and wondrous as Liam had claimed it would be. She and Killian had playfully splashed each other as the boats drifted toward the castle that was somehow both dark and light against the night sky; it was the biggest building she had ever seen up close. The Great Hall left her speechless, with floating candles and the night sky open above her—Liam had said it was enchanted to look that way, and it must have been because it was warm inside rather than chilly. Even the ratty old hat, which had started singing, was perfect.

And then her name was called. "Swan, Emma!" The chatter from the previous Sorting died down and the same expectant hush fell over the room as she confidently marched up to the stool and sat down. Darkness fell and she felt an odd stirring sensation, like she'd had too much cotton candy, or too much cough syrup.

" _Ah! A challenge indeed! You have many great qualities in you, Emma Swan, worthy of any house which may call it yours… But where best to place you? I see great love and courage, courage that needs tempering by fire and love that is yet a little seed… Perhaps it too requires time and testing. And you have a great yearning within you for… something different. Ambition for certain, but not for fortune and renown—to be happy, to be special, to be noticed. But again, you cannot attain these things without a little struggle. Are you willing to be challenged, Emma Swan? To prove beyond doubt that you are worthy and the best? I can send you down easier paths if you are too afraid to reach for what you want…_ "

Liam hadn't mentioned that the hat would speak to her. In fact, it seemed as if the whole Sorting took only seconds with every other student, and no one else had been talking, so she had to assume that whatever the hat said (and whatever she replied) was going to stay just between her and the hat. Somehow. "I get to choose, sir? Umm… Mr. Hat?"

A soft, amused chuckle sounded in her head, but kind and warm, as if she had said something particularly clever. " _Yes, indeed, there can be a choice where there are so many paths ahead. You don't know much about our world yet, Emma Swan, so you haven't come to me hoping for one house or another, with one idea of who you ought to be instead of who you are. Not afraid of yourself and who you might yet become._ "

"And who am I, sir?"

" _You are a little girl who wants to_ matter _. Not that you desire fame or glory or praise, but you want to belong. You have little known what it is to belong somewhere, Emma Swan. You want to shine in your own way, and you want above all things to be loved as you are capable of loving. The question is: are you willing to fight for your place? Can you not belong a little more in order to fully appreciate your place when you find it? Are you willing to struggle in order to succeed?_ "

The hat paused again, clearly waiting for her reply. On the one hand, Emma had known what it meant to struggle and fight, and she was honestly so tired of that. Tired of feeling left out, tired of being on the outside looking in. And on the other, fighting was all that she had known… and the hat made it sound as if, if she were willing to keep fighting, she would find everything she was really looking for.

" _I thought you might say that. In that case, better be: SLYTHERIN!_ "

Emma had the panicked thought that she hadn't said anything yet, but she could already hear the cheering from the table decked out in green and silver. Her eyes darted around looking for the blue and copper table, then the yellow and black table that Killian had been welcomed to not that long ago, but she was already being pushed off the stool and being herded toward her table by Professor Slughorn before she can come up with anything to say.

"A Hatstall, by Hecate! The first Hatstall since the war, and she's a Slytherin! Can't beat that, now can you, Arthur? The last two near things might have gone to your Gryffindor, but an honest to Merlin Hatstall goes to Slytherin! I brought her here all the way from the States just yesterday, and I had no idea!" Emma briefly caught sight of a bemused looking man with greying red hair returning to his seat after having bowed at Professor Slughorn's words. And despite the sneering look she received from Spink and his enforcer, everyone else at the Slytherin table cheered loudly and welcomed her with open, excited arms.

She pretended to listen to the girl babbling next to her through the rest of the Sorting, which was very short. Headmistress McGonagall stood up to make announcements, none of which Emma really heard or understood, but thankfully the woman said only a few things before the table was miraculously filled with food. Emma's eyes goggled out of her head, but she quickly shook off her shock and grabbed one of everything from the platters within her reach. She moaned at the taste of whatever it was she snatched first, but after catching an odd look from a boy her age across the table, she kept her appreciative sounds quiet throughout the rest of the meal.

She watched in awe as emptied pitchers filled back up with pumpkin juice, and her own glass filled up with water when she asked her neighbor if it was available. As soon as Emma opened her mouth to speak, the girl had had a shocked and puzzled look on her face; when the goblet filled immediately with the water Emma had wanted, the girl's—Tremaine, Ashley—face shifted to understanding, and pitying condescension. "Just ask for whatever you want. If it's available, it will be sent up by the house elves."

Emma mumbled a thank you, too nervous to ask what a house elf was and reveal further ignorance. She desperately wished at this point that Professor Slughorn had gotten her a copy of _Wizarding World for Dummies_ , if they even had such a book. As the main dishes and sides started to clear away, to be replaced by desserts, some of the students began to wander around the room, seeking out old friends from other houses. Based on what Liam had said, the school didn't forbid inter-house friendships, but that some of the houses themselves could occasionally be at odds.

Still, she was surprised to feel a tap on her shoulder. When Emma turned around, her look of wariness was replaced by a small smile, as it was Killian standing behind her. He shifted on his feet a little nervously and scratched behind his ear before speaking. "Umm, hi, Emma… I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean what I said earlier about Slytherins… I was just scared. And I was hoping that you'd get sorted with me—in Hufflepuff—or with Liam in Ravenclaw, but I know you'll be great! And, I really want us to be friends, so…"

She could tell that his offer was genuine and that truly he had only been scared earlier and talking through that fear. Plus, his blush as he spoke was just too… well, sweet and adorable really. As if he was afraid now that she'd reject his offer of friendship. Emma smiled and held out her hand for him, just like he had done for her on the train. "I really want us to be friends too, Killian Jones."

The smile on his face was the brightest and happiest she had ever seen, and the fact that he was smiling like that for her took her breath away. "Okay. Brilliant! That's just… brilliant! Hopefully we'll have some classes together since we're in the same year, and after meal times we can hang out with each other and with Liam. And maybe on weekends we can all play Quidditch together! Has anyone told you about Quidditch yet?"

Emma smiled and shook her head, scooting over on the bench enough to make room for him. She listened intently as he used his hands to describe a bizarre game, littered with all sorts of terms she didn't understand, but she just enjoyed the obvious love for the sport that shone through in his voice. Unfortunately, their free time ended all too quickly with Professor Slughorn walking down along the table calling for the first years to form a line behind their prefects. Killian's look of disappointment was truly hilarious, causing her to laugh for the first time since she got her wand.

"I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, Jones."

His expression shifted so fast, Emma was tempted to laugh again, but didn't want to hurt his feelings by having him think she was laughing _at_ him. "Tomorrow it is… Swan."

He stood up, a pleased smile growing at their exchange of nicknames. Killian had already turned around and started heading for the Hufflepuff prefects before he darted back to her side. "Oh, and Emma. If Spink, or any other Slytherin, or anyone else for that matter gives you any trouble… Just let me know. Or Liam. The Jones brothers always have their friends' backs!"

With another grin and a wave, he ran back to the doors of the great hall again, not knowing that he had left a very stunned Emma in his wake. _They think of her as a friend? She has friends now? Friends who care if she's teased or bullied, and will stand up for her like she's one of them?_ Mechanically, she followed Ashley and the other Slytherin first years to their line at the scarred doors of the great hall.

When passing Killian with his group of Hufflepuffs, he smiled once more and waved at her, shaking her out of her daze and making Emma realize that she _definitely_ needed to pay attention to where she was headed so that she could find her way back in the morning. But it was from that moment on that Emma Swan was certain of one thing: one day, she was going to marry Killian Jones.

 **December 2009**

She closed up at eight o'clock, feeling tired but pleased. Emma knew this shop would be a bit of an uphill battle, but she was determined. A total of ten paying customers visited the shop, all of them witches her age or a little older. Most of them were very shy, unsure about being in the shop at all. Emma admired their courage. Exploring sex was still something stigmatized in the wizarding world; Emma never really understood why. Was it because the society was so insular? Witches and wizards lived among Muggles but always in secret. She understood why those laws were in place, but that didn't mean that wizards needed to shun everything Muggle culture had to offer. That just seemed silly to her.

Emma tapped the lock on the front door with her wand and cast a protection spell on the shop. Security in Diagon Alley had lessened considerably since the war, but working with George taught her not to be too careful. Given Fantastic Bestiary's proximity to Knockturn Alley, she thought it a wise precaution.

Task complete, she turned on her heel to Apparate back to Grimmauld Place. She landed right on the house's doorstep, once again using her wand to gain entry. The aroma of freshly cut flowers assaulted her nose almost immediately; her eyes widened in shock.

The entire foyer was littered with petals. Reds, pinks, whites, violets, they stood out against the dark interior. Emma quickly shrugged out of her winter coat, her eyes drawn to the folded card on the sideboard table. _The Brothers Jones would love the honor of your company for dinner. Follow the flowers to your first gift of the evening._

The tiredness that dogged her steps melted away. Suddenly she was wide awake and excited. Had they done all of this for her? She looked up, more flowers formed a path up the staircase. Keeping the card, she followed them, walking gingerly, afraid to ruin the flowers. It was so absurdly romantic, Emma couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat. Pictures of the trio lined the wall as she climbed, the heads of dead house elves long gone. Happy photographs of them playing Quidditch together, enjoying a picnic, shopping together in Diagon Alley. Emma's favorite was one of them with Persephone Jones, the boys' mother. It was taken at Christmas, the very last they all shared together, the first where Emma truly felt like she had a family. Having the elder woman's blessing for their trio was bittersweet, but Emma was thankful for it all the same.

The flowers, unsurprisingly, led her to their bedroom. Laid out on the bed was a gorgeous dark blue dress, floor length and sleeveless with a slit up the left side, along with another card. She ran her fingers over the material, the satin cool under her fingertips. She couldn't wait to feel it against her skin. _Clever girl,_ the card read. _For your next gift, seek out old memories._ Old memories? What the hell did that mean? She had so many, the happiest of which involved her boys. Since they surely didn't expect her to leave the house, those memories must be here somewhere.

Deciding to worry about that later, she picked up the dress and headed for the master bath. _"Aguamenti,"_ she muttered, quickly filling the bath. Another wave of her wand heated the water sufficiently for her to bathe. She didn't want the dust and grime from the shop to get on her new dress. It was one of the quickest baths she'd ever taken, excited for what came next. Wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, Emma brushed out her hair until it shone, hanging down her back in soft waves. As she expected, the gown fit her like a glove; she was forced to wear her most sheer underwear underneath. She used magic to tighten the laces up the back, already imagining nimble fingers yanking them loose. She was never a makeup person, so she opted for some light mascara and lip gloss. She found matching shoes beside the bed, tall heels that added a good four inches to her height.

So what were these old memories she was supposed to be seeking out? There were only three rooms on the third floor; she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. One of the other floors then? Picking up her skirt so she didn't trip, Emma headed up to the fourth floor. Sirius and Regulus' rooms were largely untouched; the trio was still undecided about what to do about them. Sirius had photos and Muggle posters everywhere with Permanent Sticking Charms; it felt _wrong_ to remove them. Regulus' was still decked out in Slytherin green and silver, a bit overboard for Emma's taste, but what could she do about it? Harry reminded her that the home was hers now, to do with as she wished, but it felt too soon. Wounds from the war were still painful. She never missed the wistful look on her friend's face whenever the Potters visited. For now, the brothers Black would remain as they were.

So if not those, then where? It hit her with a flash of inspiration. The room she stayed in when they had Christmases together! Emma claimed it for herself even before she could live in the house permanently; she'd been too young when the Ministry came to tell her of her lineage to the infamous House of Black to call the place her own. Harry kept it up for her until she could take possession. Later, when Persephone Jones became ill, Emma offered her the house to use as it was closer to St. Mungo's than the flat where Liam and Killian grew up. The summer after sixth year Emma got to move in permanently, the home hers at last.

The door squeaked a little as she pushed it open; a smile tugged at her lips as she caught sight of the card. Beside it were two velvet covered boxes. _A treat for our sweetheart,_ it read. _Meet us in the formal dining room. Love, Liam and Killian._ She opened the first box, her jaw dropping. In it was a stunning silver locket with the trio's first initials entwined. With shaking fingers, she pried it open; her handsome men smiled and waved back at her. "You two," she whispered, finger tracing the edge of the locket. Fortunately, her old mirror was still there; it took her a few tries to hook the clasp properly. The locket settled just above her cleavage, shiny against her pale skin. Curious, she opened the second box; a charm bracelet lay inside. A charm for each of the trio's houses, a golden snitch, a feathered quill, a tiny glass orb and a Celtic lovers' knot, all in silver and precious stones. It was beautiful.

Flowers at the shop and now this? A dress and jewelry? Perhaps a fancy dinner? What had she done to deserve their love? She honestly didn't know, but she refused to take it for granted. She had to take several deep breaths to get a hold of her emotions; the detail and thoughtfulness they'd clearly put into this evening was overwhelming.

The formal dining room was on the first floor, across from the entry hall. Emma retraced her steps, the flowers guiding her. She could smell the food now, the spicy scent wafting up the stairs. She followed it, her eyes slowly adjusting to the changing light.

"We were starting to wonder if we just imagined you'd come home," said an all too familiar voice.

Emma smiled. "Perhaps you should warn a girl next time."

"And miss the look on your face? Never." Killian chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You look absolutely stunning, Swan."

She leaned against him, smiling wider as Liam stepped out of the shadows. "You did all this for me?"

Liam nodded. "Aye. Do you like it?"

She reached for him and he came, looming over her, even in her heels. "I love it. Thank you so much."

Liam smiled in relief, leaning down to brush her lips lightly. "You are so beautiful."

"It's the dress," she joked lightly. Liam was dressed in a Muggle suit, well fitted and snug in all the right places. She didn't need to see Killian to know he was too. They looked good enough to eat.

"It's you," Liam countered. "You shine." Then he smirked, his blue eyes darkening a fraction. "That said, I do love this color on you."

Emma shivered, automatically reaching for his tie to tug his lips back to hers. He groaned softly into her kiss, cupping her cheeks as she nipped at his lips. He tasted faintly of mint and something she didn't recognize; the heat of Killian against her back, Liam in front of her…she couldn't help the arousal that flared to life. "Hmmm."

Liam forced himself to pull away; their little vixen intent on derailing all their carefully laid plans. "Hungry, lass?"

"Depends on what you're offering."

Behind her, Killian groaned. "We missed you too, sweetling. But we did make you dinner."

Emma laughed breathlessly. "Okay. Just let me…" She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, sliding her hands under his jacket. Killian kissed her back enthusiastically, sucking greedily on her tongue.

"Our little spitfire," he growled against her lips.

"Sorry I disappeared this morning," she murmured. "I couldn't sleep."

He stroked her lower back soothingly. "We understand, darling. Why do you think we did all this for you? You've been working so hard."

"I need us too," she assured him. "Always."

Killian gave her gentle kiss. "Come, love. Let's enjoy dinner. Then we'll see where the evening takes us."

She smiled and let him guide her to the table, where Liam held out her chair for her. She sat at the head of the long table, the chairs to her left and right the only other place settings. Everything was romantically lit with two tall candles in ancient candleholders featuring the Black family crest. They refused to let her do anything, pouring her wine for her, making her plate.

"Are you gonna cut it for me too?" she teased, taking a sip of the wine. "Mmm, this is good."

"Only the best for you," Liam said, setting her plate in front of her. He didn't cut her meat for her, despite his cheeky grin. "Now eat up."

It was surprisingly good. Not that they were bad cooks, but Emma didn't expect gourmet quality food to ever come out of their kitchen. But she recognized it as one of Persephone's recipes, a box of which sat next to the old stove in the kitchens. It was a way to keep her memory alive. Roasted duck in a sweet and tangy sauce coupled with steamed vegetables made just the way she remembered. "This is really good," she praised. "Thank you!"

Killian flushed, pleased. "We've got another surprise, so don't get too full, yeah?"

Tilting her head curiously, she agreed. She tried asking them about their days, but the men weren't having it. They wanted to hear all about how the shop's first day went. She related everything she remembered, from the joy of her first sale to the determination to stick with it despite the slow start.

"People will come around," Liam assured her. "You're doing something that most wizards would consider taboo."

"Muggles don't seem to have a problem with it, why should we?"

"Wizards are very stuck in their ways," Killian reminded her. "We all thought things would change after the war, but…"

"Change is slow," Emma finished for him. Harry said that sometimes, when he would get frustrated with the bigotry he still saw. Emma had faced some of that herself, being the first Muggleborn Slytherin in recorded history. Couple that with being from America…kids could be cruel. Back at Hogwarts, she gave as good as she got; eventually, people started to leave her alone. Until the trio was discovered. Then it seemed like all hell broke loose.

"At least Rita Skeeter didn't come in the shop!"

Despite herself, Emma laughed. "Merlin's beard!" she cried. "Could you imagine?"

Killian laughed too, but ended it with a harrumph. "If you ask me, that woman could you a few of your toys, love."

Emma shuddered. "Oh, ew. I just can't imagine her…Ugh."

"Are you trying to kill the mood, brother?" Liam teased. "Let the poor lass eat."

Killian shrugged, unapologetic. "I'm just saying. That woman is clearly unhappy, feeling the need to bring other people down to her level."

Emma took his hand. "So let's prove her wrong."

He smiled. "Yes, let's." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Ready for dessert?"

"There's dessert?"

Killian gave her a once over that made her blush. "In more ways than you know, Swan."

"Then by all means, Jones," she countered. "Don't keep me in suspense." They both smiled, Killian winking at her as he and his brother cleared away the used dishes. What they returned with made her jaw drop. Again. "Where did you get this?"

"Borrowed it from Florean's," Liam said proudly. Florean Fortesque died in the war, but the new owners of the ice cream parlor kept the name in his honor. "They were very accommodating once I explained what I wanted it for."

"This is…wow." It was the magical equivalent of a fondue pot. Emma had an undeniable sweet tooth, which the Jones brothers knew well.

"Would you like to do the honors, love?"

"Sure." She picked up her wand and lit the fire at the base of the pot. She could already smell the chocolate; her mouth watered.

"Should be ready soon," Killian said, setting a tray of succulent fruit in front of her.

"This is too much, you guys. But thank you."

Liam shook his head. "It's been a little while since we've enjoyed a date with you, Emma. We wanted it to be special."

She stood and moved to hug him. "I missed it too, Liam." At school, they were constantly separated by being in different houses with different schedules and activities. The time they stole together was precious. Sharing a home made things easier, but they each still had jobs and responsibilities. With Emma preparing to open her shop and Killian working on the Tournament, their time together wasn't as great as they would like.

Liam hoisted her into his lap. "Liam!" she cried.

"What?"

"You'll ruin my dress," she protested weakly.

"I'll be careful," he promised, giving her ass a firm squeeze. Emma leaned in and kissed him, the spark of her arousal returning. She broke the kiss, her breathing shallow. She let her eyes turn to Killian, who moved to sit beside them. Emma maneuvered to kiss him too, his scruff scratching her lips pleasantly.

Liam took his wand and used a Summoning Charm to bring the fondue pot closer. He speared a strawberry on a toothpick, rolling it in the melted chocolate. "Dessert, lass."

Emma smiled as she broke away from Killian, her body tingling all over. She moaned as Liam fed her the fruit, the flavor bursting on her tongue.

"Good?"

She nodded. She finished the berry off, then tried her hand at the fruit. It drizzled on the table top, but Emma ignored it in favor of feeding her boys. First Liam, then Killian, each happily ate the fruit right from her fingers. It was decadent and sweet, even more so as they traded kisses between bites. Liam transferred Emma to Killian's lap; he needed to get his jacket and tie off before he burned up. Emma felt Killian's hand slide up her thigh, the open slit of her dress exposing miles of creamy skin. Her legs fell open automatically, as far as the dress would allow.

"Shall we take this upstairs, brother?" Killian asked, feeling the heat coming off her in waves.

"Can we bring the food?" Emma whispered. "Please?"

"Brilliant idea," Liam growled, surging forward to kiss her deeply. "The things we're going to do to you…"

"Yes," she agreed. "Yes, please!" She didn't want to think; she wanted only to feel, to bask in their love for her. She squealed as Killian scooped her into his arms, lifting her like she weighed nothing, to carry her bridal style up the long staircase. Emma clung to his neck, kissing everywhere she could reach, turned on by his grace and strength. Liam followed with the fruit and the fondue pot, his blue eyes simmering with barely restrained lust.

Killian kicked open the bedroom door, causing old Mrs. Black to start shrieking up in the attic. "Shut up, you daft witch!" he snarled. He gently laid Emma down, then fished out his wand to cast the Muffliato charm. The shrieks died out, leaving the trio alone. Emma pushed herself up, humming happily as Killian fused his mouth to hers. "Allow me?"

Emma nodded. "Please." Her legs wobbled a bit as she stood, turning so he could unlace her dress. Liam appeared in front of her, his large hands tipping her head back as he kissed her. She fumbled for purchase, her fingers digging into his shirt. In moments, the satin skimmed down her body and pooled at her feet, exposing her overheated skin to the cool air of the room.

"Bloody hell, Emma," Liam muttered, his hands stroking her belly. No matter how often they did this, he was always floored by her beauty.

She guided his hands up to cup her bare breasts, her breathing hitching as he thumbed her nipples. "Don't stop touching me."

"Never." He ducked to kiss her, distracting her as Killian knelt to peel her sheer panties down her long legs. She sighed into it, feeling the younger Jones' lips and hands caress her skin. This was what she lived for, the feeling of two pairs of hands touching her, stroking her into a needy frenzy of lust and want. She tried to work the buttons on Liam's shirt, but she fumbled, her fingers shaking. She growled in frustration but Liam only laughed. "Patience, sweet."

"Screw patience."

"Oh, we're going to screw something alright." He removed her hands and replaced them with his own, peeling the shirt from his body. Emma reached out to touch, but Killian pinned her arms loosely.

"What?"

"Tonight, we get to play," Killian murmured in her ear. "Yes?"

Emma whimpered but nodded. "Okay."

"Be a good girl and lay out on the bed, right on the middle."

Liam moved so she could do as instructed. She wondered just what they were planning. Liam unlocked their chest of toys, extracting the silken ropes. He tapped them with his wand, murmuring the spell Emma had created. The ropes sprang to life, sliding over her skin, slowly winding around her wrists and ankles, tying her spread eagled to the four poster bed. Emma tugged experimentally, a thrill shooting up her spine. Tied up and completely at their mercy, what a perfect way to end her day!

"Perfect," Killian murmured, bending over to kiss her breast. "Now watch."

Emma nodded, thankful for the pillow that rested under her head. She watched, captivated, as they stripped for her, revealing their strong muscled bodies to her hungry gaze. Emma had always found them attractive, but years of hard work made them sexier than ever. Liam's tall athlete's body made her clit throb, his cock bobbed proudly against his stomach. Killian's perfect ass begged to be kissed and squeezed; her clenched her fists, itching to touch them.

"Look how wet she is, brother."

Emma squirmed, her sex dripping and exposed. They each gave her a light smack on her hips, making her whimper. "Ah, ah, Swan," Killian chided. "You're beautiful like this."

She breathed deeply, lightly pulling on her restraints, which only heightened her arousal. "Please."

Killian and Liam shared a look, then a nod. Emma bit her lip, wondering what fantastic naughty goodness they were cooking up. Killian ducked down to grab his tie, bending over Emma to tie it around her eyes. Almost instantly, her heart started to pound, her body shuddered with need. Blackness filled her vision, disorienting and exciting all at the same time. "Too tight?"

She shook her head. "No, sir."

"Hmm, I think I like that." A sound caught in her throat as he kissed her, slowly, thoroughly. When he broke away she was breathless, every inch of her tingled with anticipation.

"Such a lovely canvas," Liam said, as fingers stroked her belly.

"Agreed, brother." Emma felt the bed dip on either side of her, then stirring. Merlin, were they going to use the chocolate on her? She was forced to use her other senses to try and figure out their plan. Something warm and gooey trickled onto her skin, making her muscles jump and twitch. Over her hips, up her belly, circling her nipples. Emma felt it sliding over her skin, marking her.

Liam groaned at the sight of his love covered in melted chocolate, bound and helpless while they teased her. He ducked and licked over her belly, the unique flavor of Emma and chocolate bursting on his tongue. He was smearing it more than licking it, but it didn't matter. She tasted divine.

Killian blew cool air over her erect nipple, his cock twitching at the needy way she moaned for them. Emma arched, her movement brought up short again by the ropes. Killian took the opportunity to take her nipple between his lips, licking eagerly at the chocolate, relishing the way she squirmed. "Oh, oh!" she gasped, more wetness dripping from her hole. "Fuck!"

"Not yet, darling." Liam plucked a strawberry from the tray and dragged it between her legs, teasing her. It was coated with her juices, glistening in the candelight. Liam popped it into his mouth, moaning at the taste. "Yum."

Emma whimpered, her hips rocking off the bed. "More! More!"

Liam got another, rolling it through her slit before dipping it in more chocolate. "Open."

Obediently, Emma opened. She tasted, chocolate, strawberry and her own tart flavor. Eagerly she chased the fingers feeding her, desperate for more.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed. He moved between her legs, diving in to have a taste of her.

Emma cried out, unprepared for the sudden assault on her sex. Her back bowed off the bed, pleasure spreading out from her core. "Yes, yes!"

Liam bent over, lips and hands intent on worshipping her breasts. She was so responsive, her body craving the things they did to her. She was a mess, her skin smeared with chocolate and sticky fruit, but Liam wanted to lick every inch of her.

Emma wriggled, the silk ropes digging into her skin; she was on _fire._ The pressure mounted, thick fingers entered her, the brothers holding her down firmly. She couldn't see, didn't know who was touching her, but that only made it more exciting. She climaxed with a hoarse scream, wave after wave of her orgasm rolling through her. A tongue lashed at her swollen clit, lips sucked hard on her nipples, whether to drag it out or force a second stronger orgasm from her, she couldn't tell. She couldn't stop shaking, her mouth open in a silent cry.

They brought her down slowly, Killian tenderly caressing her skin as Liam ended the enchantment on the silk ropes. Emma sagged into the mattress, not thinking about anything but the utter bliss she felt. After the stressful days leading up to the opening of her shop, this was exactly what she needed. A chance to simply let go and revel in her pleasure.

Lips touched hers; she opened automatically, her fingers weakly threading through her lover's hair. The texture told her it was Killian kissing her, his body hot and hard against hers. His firm erection dug into her hip and she shivered. Another pair of lips kissed up her belly, tongue licking away stray stripes of chocolate. She reached for Liam, her fingers diving into his hair as he swirled his tongue over her nipple.

"Tired, love?"

Emma shook her head. "Don't stop." Fingers tugs on her makeshift blindfold, but she stopped them. "Leave it. Please?"

"As you wish."

It was more difficult with the blindfold, but Emma craved the way everything felt without her sight. Sounds and smells and touch…all were more visceral, more intense than she'd experienced in a long time. Her boys knew exactly how to touch her, how to kiss her, to make her writhe for them.

Killian sat with his back to the headboard, he and Liam coaxing her up to straddle his thighs. "Brace yourself on the headboard," he ordered softly. "That's a good girl." He palmed her breasts, admiring her pale beauty, the way her pulse fluttered in her throat. Liam knelt behind her, his rough hands kneading gently down her back, his lips caressed her spine. Emma shivered, the touch loving and erotic at the same time.

"Killian…"

"Let us take care of you, darling." He captured her lips in a kiss, thumbs stroking her nipples, preparing her for what his brother wanted.

 _Smack._ Emma yelped in surprise, but the pain quickly faded into a wave of bliss so deep she thought her arms might give out. Killian held her steady, whispering words of love and praise as Liam spanked her again and again, a state of euphoric bliss settling over her. She felt far away and close at the same time, her thighs quickly becoming slick with her arousal. An endless litany of moans tumbled from her lips, desperate for more.

Liam spanked her until her pert arse was a deep pink, his own hand stinging. They had paddles in various shapes and sizes, a well use riding crop, but he thought Emma needed this more, the intimacy of flesh on flesh. His cock twitched just from watching her.

Killian's fingers dipped between her thighs; Emma whined, her body so sensitive. "She's ready."

"Hold her, brother?" Liam straddled Killian's legs; Emma was almost completely bent over, hanging onto Killian for support. Liam kissed the middle of her back sweetly, then lined himself up and pushed forward. Emma trembled and cried out, almost coming on the spot.

"Oh my _god_ ," she breathed, her nails digging into Killian's neck.

"Too much?"

"NO!" she screamed, wincing as she pushed back with her hips. Liam felt so good inside her, thick and long. "Don't stop! Please!"

Liam held her hips, rocking into her slowly, content to revel in her tight warm body. Emma was never shy about asking for what she wanted; it was one of the things Liam loved about her. She gradually met him stroke for stoke, her mouth hot on Killian's. "Bloody fuck."

When she wasn't kissing him senseless, Killian couldn't stop watching her. Emma was a goddess in his arms, her beautiful face awash in pleasure. He couldn't wait to have her. Reaching between her legs, he rubbed her clit and she gasped; it felt like a shock went through her. "Again! Again!" Killian did as she asked, rubbing more firmly.

"Come, Swan," he commanded. _"Come."_

His low rich growl set her off, a scream in her throat. Liam grabbed her around the middle and pulled her flush against him, rutting into madly, Killian still rubbing her clit furiously. She trembled and shook in their arms, pleasure burning through her. Abruptly, she felt Liam pulse inside her, his hips jerking as he filled her with his seed. Stars burst behind his eyes, toe curling pleasure coursing through him. "Emma, Emma, Emma," he mumbled into her ear over and over. _"Emma."_

Killian saw the lovers sway, catching Emma before she could fall. He laid her out lovingly beside him, lips caressing her cheek. "You are magnificent," he whispered.

She smiled weakly, panting hard. "That felt so good."

"Love watching you," he reminded her.

"Your turn."

"I can wait."

Emma shook her head firmly, spreading her legs. "Now."

Killian groaned at the sight of her swollen pink flesh. Already his brother's seed leaked from her hole which only fueled his need for her. He knelt between her legs, quickly shoving a pillow under her hips. Emma nodded encouragingly, even though she couldn't see him. She knew him better than he knew himself. She reached down, hand fumbling until she grasped him. Giving him a few quick pumps, she guided him to her, pressing the tip of him against her hole.

Killian took her slowly, watching her face. There was no discomfort there, just joy at being full once more. He braced himself over, rolling his hips gently, watching Emma's passion rise. She moved with him, always turned on by the way they both wanted her. Whether it was rough needy sex or sweet tender lovemaking, this was where she was meant to be. With them, loving them for the rest of her life.

Emma arched under him, his cock hitting a sensitive spot. "Oh god, right there!"

Killian grunted, looking down at where they were joined. Emma's own arousal combined with Liam's essence eased his passage; it would be all too easy to take her hard and fast until he climaxed. But he didn't want that for her. He slipped one arm under her back and rolled them, keeping them locked together. Emma found herself on top of him, breathless, but still full. "Fuck."

"Ride me, love. Let me see you."

Emma nodded hard, bracing her hands on Killian's chest. She liked him watching her. She saw Liam out of the corner of her eye, also watching, completely mesmerized by her. She moaned softly, the power she felt intoxicating. Bending down, she kissed Killian deeply, hips grinding slowly. "I need…" she whimpered, one last climax just out of reach. "I need…"

Killian grasped her hips, guiding her. "Just like that, Swan. You feel so good. Hot and tight around me. I can feel how warm your arse is, love. You loved your spanking, didn't you, naughty girl? You love when we tie you up and make you come over and over."

His words were driving her crazy, his hands moving over the swell of her ass. A single deft finger stroked her hole and she gave in, climaxing one last time, not as intense as before, but a joyful feeling all the same. Killian followed quickly, holding her as she took all he had to give. There was nothing like climaxing inside the woman he loved, the _rightness_ of it never failed to move him. "I love you," he panted, stroking her back. "Love you so much."

Emma hummed in reply, utterly exhausted. Still, it felt good. She was happy, content and safe. She drifted in and out of consciousness as they took care of her, finally waking to drink a tall glass of water. "Thanks." It came out more like a croak than actual speech.

"Shhh, love," Liam murmured, fingers skimming her brow. "We've worn you out."

"I wish I could tell you how much I needed that."

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"We're so proud of you, Emma."

"Maybe you could be proud later? I kinda just want to cuddle."

Liam laughed and quickly joined her in the bed. She snuggled up to him while Killian lovingly rubbed some of Emma's own specially made lotion into her skin. Their sexual escapades could be intense, but magic definitely cut down on the recovery time. Something Emma was very thankful for. A good night's sleep in her lovers' arms and she'd be ready to face the world again.

"There," Killian said, gently pinching her hip. "All done."

"Mmmm, you're good at that."

"Touching you is never a chore, Swan."

She giggled. "You are kinda handsy."

"Is that a complaint?"

"Killian, that hasn't been a complaint since we were fifteen. Now put that away and cuddle."

"Yes, ma'am," he teased. He quickly laid the jar aside and pressed himself against her back, his nose in her golden hair. "Handsy enough for you?"

Emma sighed, finally in her happy place. There was nothing like falling asleep in the arms of the Jones brothers. "Definitely."

Liam kissed her brow. "Sleep, my love. We'll be right here."

"Love you," she managed to mumble just before drifting off into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Thank you all for your patience! This chapter has been a long time coming; real life got in the way of writing. But it's here! I hope you enjoy this pair of Christmases with the Swan Jones trio!

 **Disclaimer:** Very much not mine.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Christmas 2009**

Liam fiddled with his dress robes, feeling mildly uncomfortable. Formal occasions were never his strong suit, not that wizards had that many. He hadn't worn these robes since his mother's funeral nearly four years ago. It was a day he didn't like to recall, the grief he felt profound. His chief comfort were Emma and Killian. The three of them were inseparable during Persephone's final illness, safe from prying eyes at Grimmauld Place. They had been outed as a trio at Hogwarts only a few weeks before the summer holidays; it was their only safe place. Despite her declining health, his mother never waivered in her love or support for her children, something Liam was so happy to know included Emma.

It was so hard to say goodbye to her.

Emma appeared in the mirror, looking thoughtful. "Hey."

"You look beautiful."

She smiled softly, a faint blush to her cheeks. "Nah." She came up behind him and slipped her arm around his waist; he did the same with hers. Liam didn't care how much Emma tried to play down her beauty; she was radiant. A gown of soft blue clung to her curves, her golden hair piled on top of her head in an elegant knot. Her locket shined against her pale skin; for Christmas, they'd gotten her earrings to match. "You okay?"

He covered her hand with his. "Yeah."

"Thinking about your mom?"

His lips quirked up. She knew him so well. "Yeah. I wasn't sure these would fit."

Emma gave him a look. Liam was a bit fitter now than he had been then, but she only knew that because she knew _exactly_ how delectable he was naked. "Liar."

"You caught me, lass."

Her face softened and she squeezed his hand. "I miss her too." Persephone Jones was the only real mother she'd ever known. Her death was devastating for them all, but it only made them more determined to be a family, the family Seph knew they could be.

"It's Christmas. Let's not be unhappy."

Emma blinked back the tears that threatened and nodded. "Ready for a night of dancing?"

"You mean a night filled with horny teenagers and loud music?"

She laughed. "Not that long ago _we_ were the horny teenagers, Liam."

He looked her over, grinning in appreciation. "Who says we're not still?"

She couldn't deny he had a point. From the moment they chose to pursue their relationship, they could hardly keep their hands to themselves. Something that made their final years at Hogwarts an even greater adventure, but they never regretted it. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You might get lucky."

"I shall live in hope then."

"Come on."

They exited the small bedroom, finding Killian in the even smaller sitting room trying to repair a torn cuff of his dress robes. "Damn bloody thing," he mumbled.

Emma extracted her wand from her little bag, giving it a quick wave. The seam came together instantly. "Better?"

Killian chuckled. "Aye, thanks, love."

He stood tall and Emma spread her hands over the black satin of his robes, smiling. "Hmm, quite dashing, I think."

"Enough to sweep a lady off her feet?"

She gave him the same cheeky grin she did Liam. "If you play your cards right, Jones."

"I look forward to it, Swan." He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. Emma felt warmth slide down her spine, all the way to her toes. She chased his lips as he pulled away, he grinned into her fervent kiss, his hands sliding around her waist. She opened, tangling her tongue with his. When they broke for air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ready?"

"Perhaps we should stay in and enjoy each other instead?"

She licked her lips, anticipation tingling over her skin. "I believe I was promised a dance."

"So you were." They broke apart; Emma gave Liam a swift kiss as she passed him, slipping her hand into his. Killian gallantly held the door open for them, then wound Emma's other arm around his left. Bowing to the elements (it had been snowing at the castle for several days leading up to Christmas), Headmistress McGonagall gave the visitors permission to stay in the castle. They had a little suite of rooms near the Astronomy tower; there wasn't much to choose from at this late date. Students in fourth year and above were invited to attend the Yule Ball, which made the castle fuller than she remembered at the holidays.

Emma drank in the sumptuous decorations as they made their way to the Great Hall; she hadn't enjoyed them since her second year. By her third year, Killian and Liam wouldn't take no for an answer, inviting her to join them for the holidays. She was reluctant until Persephone Jones herself wrote, warmly welcoming Emma into their home. Lady Tremaine was only too happy to be rid of her for even that brief time, which Emma didn't mind at all.

Trees taller than Hagrid lined the walls of the Great Hall, loaded with more decorations than she could count. Tinsel, strung popcorn, colorful glass balls, all shined in the candlelight. Stars seemed to glitter in the enchanted ceiling; frost coated the stained glass, snow settled in the sills.

"Hagrid and Flitwick have outdone themselves," Liam murmured as they passed under the arch.

"Were the trees this tall when we were here?"

"At least," Killian agreed. "We might have a slightly different perspective."

"That's true about a lot of things." She gave him a dazzling smile, marveling at how much their life together had changed in the decade since she met them.

"Care to elaborate?" he teased.

"What I'm thinking isn't really appropriate for the company."

"Love, the things I think about you are never appropriate." He waggled his eyebrows, tongue planted firmly in cheek.

"Glad we're on the same page, Jones."

Liam gently steered them off to the right, where their table awaited them. He couldn't help glancing around the room, instinctively searching for trouble. He hated the feeling, but people stared when they were out in public. It was simply how things were. The trio wasn't about to hide what they were to each other, but in doing so it opened them up to unpleasantness. Like Rita Skeeter at the first task.

"Liam! Oi, Liam Jones!"

Liam turned, recognizing the voice. "Eric! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Eric Muir was an old friend of Liam's from his Hogwarts days. A Ravenclaw like Liam, Eric had been popular with his fellow students, handsome and outgoing in a way Liam never was. Outside of Killian and Emma, Eric probably knew him best in those days. Eric's blue eyes were warm as he held out his hand. Liam had to let go of Emma to return the gesture, the shake firm but friendly. "Magical Games and Sports, man! I'm representing old Borell; you know how he hates these things."

"Odd for a man in charge of Games and Sports," Liam said, unable to help wondering what made Eric reach out after all this time. "It's good to see you though." He turned, gesturing at his family. "You remember Emma and Killian."

"Hi, Eric," Emma said, also holding out her hand to shake. She wasn't sure what to make of the sudden appearance. She remembered Eric from school. Mostly, she remembered his cowardice when they were outed. He hadn't joined in the teasing and torment, but he hadn't defended them from it either. Unlike his girlfriend at the time, Ariel.

Eric shook her hand, having the decency to look a little sheepish. "Hello, Emma. I hear you've opened a new shop in Diagon Alley?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's early, but I think it's going pretty well."

"We're very proud of her," Killian added, also shaking the other man's hand. He tried to keep his voice even, but he wasn't sure he succeeded. Seeing Eric again stirred some unpleasant memories.

"How's Ariel?"

Eric smiled. "She's really good; we're good. She's around here somewhere."

"I hope you find her. I'd love to see her again."

"I'll let her know. So, uh, how have you been?"

Liam slipped his arm back around Emma's waist. "We're doing well. Killian's covering the Tournament for the _Prophet_ , hence the dress robes."

"I heard! I've been reading your coverage, Killian. Well done!"

Killian tried to relax, but it was hard with Emma so stiff next to him. He squeezed her hand gently; she squeezed back without looking at him. Most of their old school friends distanced themselves after the trio was outed; Ashley and Sean were among the few who didn't. He suppressed a shudder, not wanting to worry her. "Thanks, mate."

"Writing a story about this?"

Killian shook his head. "Nope. Merely here to have a good time. Perk of the job, I guess."

"That's good! I heard from McGonagall that they've booked the Sapphire Strangers to play!"

"Were the Weird Sisters unavailable?" Liam asked.

Eric shrugged. "No idea. Can't say I'm fond of them anyway. The Strangers are much more my speed."

"They're okay," Emma conceded. She listened to the wizarding wireless, but she had to admit that she preferred Muggle music. Singing to herself had been one of her hidden passions when she was in the foster system. She liked that small touchstone with her past. It made her much more appreciative of how far she'd come since then.

"Well, I'll let you go," Eric said. "Must go find Ariel before the introduction of the champions!"

They didn't watch him leave. Liam went to pull out Emma's chair for her, kissing her temple as she sat. "Okay, love?"

"Yeah. That was…weird?"

"Aye, a tad. I've not spoken to Eric since school." He didn't elaborate, Emma knew their past as well as him.

"I didn't know he was working in Games and Sports."

"Nor I."

Emma grinned mischievously. "I almost thought you'd wind up there."

Liam chuckled. "I prefer the pitch," he reminded her. "Besides, I've always wanted to work in the Department of Mysteries."

"Overachiever."

"I can think of many times when you've enjoyed my…thoroughness."

She flushed, a knowing smile curving her lips. "It usually does work out well for me."

He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft lingering kiss. "And for me," he murmured, squeezing her knee.

Warmth spread through her; it was going to be a long evening, she could already tell. Oh well, it was more fun that way. Perhaps they could find another of their old haunts to enjoy? "Hmm, love you."

"Love you too."

The tables were circular, as opposed to the long rectangles of the house tables. Killian had never seen the Great Hall in such a state. The tables were arranged to form an aisle for the champions to walk down, ending in the high table where McGonagall and the other staff sat. There were several empty chairs; he assumed they were for the champions and their dates.

Killian couldn't help a pang of guilt; Emma and Liam missed out on their chance to attend the Tournament when they were in school. Five months shy of his seventeenth birthday, Killian hadn't been old enough to put his name into the Goblet of Fire. In solidarity, Emma and Liam opted to stay at Hogwarts with him. They assured him that they didn't mind, but he always wondered. Then he thought of them attending the Yule Ball without him and his selfish desire won out. That would have been agony.

Emma noticed Killian's pensive face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"I was thinking about how much I would have hated it if you and Liam had gone to Durmstrang without me."

Her heart clenched. "Hey, there was never any question," she assured him, threading their fingers. "It's all or nothing with us, right?"

Killian nodded, grateful for her understanding. "Even though it was horribly selfish of me."

"If you're selfish, then I'm worse," she said lightly. "I've got two of you to love."

"I rather think this was inevitable," Killian reminded her. "I think I loved you from the start."

She smiled, recalling her own childish crush of the brothers that developed into something far more deep and profound. "I wouldn't change anything about us," she said firmly. "Not the past. Not the present. I never thought I could be this happy."

"I know exactly how you feel, love." He brought her hand up to his lips, brushing them over her skin. "And I'm very interested in seeing what our future holds."

"Me too."

Their quiet moment was interrupted by the arrival of the champions. One by one the teenagers walked in, dates in tow. The champions were evenly split by sex, two boys and two girls. All of them appeared to be various shades of nervous, but Felicity Abbott was doing the best job of hiding it. _The Slytherin in her_ , Emma thought. She was good at faking being confident too. Although in her case, it more due to growing up in the rough and tumble American foster system.

In fact, the dates looked happier than the champions themselves, which Emma found a little sad. Far more glamorous to be beside the one in the spotlight. Another reason she was happy she and Liam chose not to attend the tournament all those years ago. She was happiest exactly where she was, with the three of them in their own world.

 **Christmas Eve 2004**

"Wake up, love," Liam murmured, giving Emma's shoulder a gentle shake. "We've arrived."

Reluctantly, Emma opened her eyes and yawned. "Already?"

"You fell asleep in Northumberland," Killian teased lightly.

"And whose fault is that?" She sat up and stretched, her sweater riding up to expose her midriff. It was too small for her, but it was her favorite. It had been a gift from Mrs. Jones, the very first Christmas they shared together.

Killian's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the slice of exposed skin. Mere hours ago, he'd had it under his fingertips, stroking her belly as she came down from another climax. Who knew how long it would be before he could touch her again? They still hadn't told his mother about them; no one knew how to explain what they felt to others. He hoped that Persephone Jones—loving Emma as she clearly did—would understand, but she had enough to be dealing with as it was.

It would either be the best Christmas they'd ever had together or the worst.

Emma caught him watching her, the longing look in his blue eyes. "Hey, I was only teasing."

"I know, Swan. I just…nevermind."

She moved to the other side of the compartment, tenderly combing her fingers through his dark hair. "You okay?"

He shrugged. "Nervous, I guess. This could be a very long week."

Emma nodded in understanding. It felt odd to her too. Technically, she owned Grimmauld Place now, but it didn't feel like hers. In fact, she'd had to insist rather strongly to Mrs. Jones over the summer that she move in temporarily, both as a caretaker for the old house and to be closer to St. Mungo's. Persephone Jones was a proud witch, but she caved in to the pleading of her children. She was far too ill to be going back and forth from the wizarding hospital and the Jones' tiny flat.

"I can still go to the Tremaines," she said quietly.

"And spend the holidays apart?" Killian said, horrified. "You're not serious?"

She looked from one to the other; Liam looked equally horrified. "It might be easier," she said lamely.

Liam shook his head. "No. We're going home. All of us."

Emma smiled, secretly relieved. Grimmauld Place was just a house; she belonged wherever the Jones brothers were. They were her home, she was certain of that. Everything just felt right when they were together. "In that case, you both better kiss me before they shoo us off the train."

Killian didn't need to be told twice. He cupped her jaw and brought her lips crashing against his. She kissed him back with enthusiasm, moaning softly as he slid his hand into her hair. She really regretted falling asleep now; how long would it be before she got to enjoy simply being kissed? They could have made out (among other things) the whole way back to London.

Eventually they broke for air, Emma's lips curved in a lazy grin as Liam tugged her up. He pressed her against the closed door, looming over her, mouth hot on hers. Memories of the night before came flooding back, the trio tangled in the sheets in the Room of Requirement, hands wandering her body, taking turns riding her until she nearly melted from the pleasure of it. Finding those magazines was the best thing that ever happened; they were always trying new things.

"Damn it," Emma muttered, hanging on to Liam's sweater.

"Something wrong?"

"I wish I hadn't fallen asleep now."

The brothers chuckled; Emma felt Liam's deep laugh under her hands. "We'll christen the train some other time, lass."

"Don't think I won't hold you to that."

"You wouldn't be the girl we love if you didn't." Liam brushed his lips over hers, tenderly this time, wanting to freeze the moment. They didn't know how long it would be until they could be alone together again. It was something he tried not to think about.

"I love you too." She hugged him tight, then Killian. It was such a relief anytime she got to say the words out loud. They had to be so circumspect in public, at least they tried to be. It was harder than she expected, loving them as she did. She'd never felt anything like it and she was terrified of losing it.

"We have to hurry or they'll take us right back to Hogwarts," Killian reminded them as students shuffled down the corridors outside. The trio gathered their things, putting on coats and scarves, Emma her beanie. Properly protected against the cold, they joined the throng, following their fellows into the chilly December evening.

They split to collect their respective trunks, then sought out Mrs. Jones. Emma waved to Ashley as she left with Lady Tremaine; the old bat didn't even look at Emma. She tried not to take it personally; they'd never developed a warm relationship. Emma was tolerated and that was all. Once Emma turned seventeen, she was no longer Lady Tremaine's responsibility, which was fine with Emma. She had somewhere to go, somewhere where she was wanted.

"Over here, dears!"

Liam smiled, recognizing his mother's voice. She sounded more tired than he remembered, but perhaps it was his imagination. "Mum! We're coming!" He paused for Emma and Killian to find him, then plowed his way through the other students, the trolley and his size clearing a path. He stopped when he reached Persephone, wrapping her up in a hug. "Happy Christmas!"

Seph Jones hugged her oldest boy as tightly as she could, hoping he didn't notice how much weaker she felt these days. "Happy Christmas, Liam." She let him go, holding her arms out for her other two children. "Killian. Emma. I hope you had a good term?" The younger children beamed and stepped into her embrace; she tenderly kissed their foreheads. A bit of a stretch for her in Killian's case. Her youngest was taller than her now.

"It was fine," Emma said, her chees pink from the cold. "I thought N.E.W.T. level was supposed to be hard?"

Seph laughed. "Don't let the Headmistress hear you say that."

"After O.W.L.s, I don't think anything could be as nerve wracking," Killian joked.

"Just wait, little brother," Liam said. "I'm due to take the blasted N.E.W.T.s in the spring!"

"And I'm sure you'll do splendidly," Seph said proudly. "Right now, I think we could all use some hot chocolate?"

"Yes!" all three cried. There was too much luggage for them to Apparate (and Liam was the only one who'd passed his test), so they took the Knight Bus back to Grimmauld Place. It was a bumpy ride, as per usual. Seph couldn't help but notice the way her sons looked at Emma more often than usual; on a particularly violent bump, they both reached out to make sure she didn't fall out of her seat. Even more unusually, Emma didn't mind the attention to her welfare.

Emma was one of the most independent minded people Seph had ever met; it reminded her of herself, a little. Or at least, the woman she'd once been. When had she stopped being that person? She couldn't remember. Ever since her husband left, life felt like a constant struggle. She put on a brave face for her sons, but more than once she broke down in tears when she was alone.

Whatever was going on with the kids, it bore watching. Could her suspicions finally be bearing fruit?

Number Twelve Grimmald Place appeared as they disembarked from the Bus; Seph would never get used to that. Still, the house was spacious and convenient, as much as she hated to admit it. On one of her good days she could Apparate to St. Mungo's. On a bad day, she could walk. But she refused to stay for free, spending most of her time maintaining the old house until Emma could take proper possession. Which wouldn't be for more than a year, as Emma and Killian still had one more year at Hogwarts. Seph wanted to do whatever she could to make sure they got that time to just be kids.

"I'll warm the kettle," Seph said as they dragged the trunks inside. "You three go get settled."

"We'll be quick," Liam promised, kissing her cheek.

"What he said," Killian echoed, following suit.

Emma and Seph shared a fond smile, the trio watching Seph disappear down the hall before heading up to their rooms.

"Here, let me," Emma said, waving her wand at Killian's trunk. She bewitched it to be featherlight, making it easier to carry.

"One more month," he groused, following his brother and girlfriend up the steps. "This not being able to use magic is ridiculous."

Liam guided the brothers' trunks with his wand, going around the first landing, toward the third floor. "You managed it for sixteen years, brother. One more month won't kill you."

"Last year none of us could use magic," Killian reminded him. "It's not fair."

Emma reached back and squeezed his hand. "Hey, we don't make the rules, Jones. For what it's worth, I feel like I'm doing something wrong, using magic away from school." She'd just turned seventeen that October, right in the middle of term. It didn't feel like a huge milestone to her. Seeing Killian now, she wanted to make him feel better.

"Ah, but you've always been a rulebreaker, Swan."

She grinned. "And who's been my partners in crime?"

"Happily," Killian confirmed.

"This is me." Emma sounded a little sad as she stopped in front of the room that had always been hers. As friends, they spent many holidays—both summer and winter—together, but this was different. They were _together_ now, in every way that mattered. It would be even more excruciating, trying to sleep with her boys so close, yet so far away.

"We'll see you in the kitchen," Liam said, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Out of habit, Killian glanced around to make sure they were alone. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Yeah." But she felt better when he kissed her properly, his lips soft. It was something to keep tucked away in her heart until they could be together again.

 **Christmas 2009**

"Liam!"

Liam paused, despite it causing him to get buffeted by other men heading for the loo. Ever since seeing Eric earlier, he wondered if the man had meant to speak to him alone. "Eric. Heading for the loo?"

Eric tilted his head for a moment, then quickly nodded. "Um, sure. You know, before the dancing starts."

"Best get in line then." There wasn't really a line, not like the one that snaked out of the girl's loo down the hall. He smothered a grin, thinking of some rather good times he'd enjoyed in a certain girls' bathroom.

They were silent for a few moments, then Eric cleared his throat. "It's lucky we saw each other tonight, yeah?"

Liam nodded warily. "Yeah, I suppose. But then again, we do work in the same building." He was used to being ignored by most people; that was the most positive thing he could say about it. Fortunately, he had his family and some good friends who made the unpleasantness bearable.

Eric cringed. "Okay, I deserved that." He glanced away. "Honestly, I've felt terrible ever since I found out you were an Unspeakable. I've thought about coming down there a dozen times and I just…haven't. You were my friend and I abandoned you."

Liam hadn't expected things to take quite this turn. If anything, he expected the earlier conversation to be an act. He didn't have Emma's ability to see the truth, but he thought he knew Eric fairly well. He seemed sincere. That didn't mean he knew what to say. "You don't have to apologize."

"For being a coward? Ariel seems to think I do. And she's right." He looked Liam in the eye. "I'm sorry. I should have been there when all…that stuff happened. I guess I was scared. But that's not an excuse. Can you forgive me?"

Liam thought about being petty, just for a moment. But that wasn't who he was. Instead, he held out his hand. "Aye. Friends?"

Eric smiled in relief. "Friends." He shook, more firmly this time. "Not to ruin the moment, but I think it's our turn."

Liam laughed, realizing Eric was right. They both went to use the facilities, meeting outside the loo. "Where is Ariel?"

"You know her, not a human or creature she won't spend time with."

"Well, she does put up with you."

"She didn't for a while there."

Liam's brow knitted, surprised. "Oh? I thought you two were inseparable."

"We broke up after seventh year. She was so upset at the way people treated…well, you guys. Her father homeschooled her that final year."

"Wow. Emma and Killian didn't last the year. Got special permission to take their exams early."

"I heard. But you guys are…happy?"

Liam nodded. "Happy like anybody else, I suppose. We just want to be left alone."

"I can imagine. I have to say, you look happy."

"Thanks, Eric."

"Hey, we're hosting an event in the spring, right before Quidditch season starts. You should come, bring Emma and Killian."

"Let us know where and when, yeah?"

"Will do, mate."

Emma looked around for her boyfriends. She saw Liam across the room with Eric; she wondered what was going on there. They were much friendlier than she remembered from earlier. She'd have to ask Liam about it later.

"Emma!"

She spun, nearly colliding with a mass of red hair. "Ariel! I am so sorry!"

Ariel's bright blue eyes sparkled. "No, it was my fault. I finally found you and _whoosh!_ Just like I Summoned you!"

Emma laughed. She enjoyed Ariel's bubbly personality. "How are you? And this dress is amazing."

Ariel looked down at her gown, giving Emma a shrug. "Eric got it for me! Can you imagine?"

"Are you asking if I can imagine Eric dress shopping? The answer is no."

Ariel looked Emma up and down. "Oh, I love your dress too! It really brings out your eyes!"

Emma blushed. "Thanks."

"Gosh, it's been so long since I've seen you! Tell me everything!"

While Ariel wasn't one of her _best_ friends, it was good to have someone to talk to who wasn't her beloved Liam and Killian. Emma launched in a story about her shop, watching as Ariel's eyes got bigger and bigger. Whether out of intrigue or horror, Emma couldn't tell.

"You _made_ all of these things?"

Emma nodded. "Most of them. I do have a few Muggle things. They're actually quite good if they don't need electricity. And I'm thinking about expanding into the Muggle market. If the shop takes off."

Ariel just gaped. "Emma, that's so…"

"Crazy?"

"Brave," Ariel said firmly. "I wish I'd known sooner!"

Emma raised a brow. "Really?"

Ariel flushed. "Maybe I could stop by this week?"

"Ginny's minding the shop tomorrow since I'm here, but I'll be in the rest of the week."

"Brilliant! I'm so excited! They continued getting caught up on each other's news; Emma was surprised to learn that Ariel was getting ready to move in with Eric. She'd heard rumors they'd broken up, but as with so many of her old school friends, they'd lost touch. For Emma, it wasn't much of a loss; she had very little patience for the latent bigotry that still permeated much of the wizarding world. Still, Emma hoped Ariel was happy.

"Oh, I think the Strangers are getting ready to start!"

As if by magic, Killian appeared. "There you are, love. I thought Sprout would talk my ear off!"

"You love Sprout!"

"Not when I've a lady to return to." He kissed her temple. "Ready for that dance?"

"You are so cute!" Ariel gushed. She waved over Emma's shoulder, Eric and Liam appeared. "Liam! How are you?"

Liam slipped his hand into Emma's free one. "I'm well, lass. I hear congratulations are in order?"

Emma noticed the difference in Liam's demeanor. He nodded slightly in Eric's direction; maybe they cleared the air? She didn't have a chance to ask; the champions were stepping out to begin the dancing. She had to admit it was amusing, watching gangly awkward teens attempting the formal dance.

"Shall we show them how it's done?" Killian purred in her ear.

She glanced at Liam, who nodded. "I'm next on your dance card, love."

"Back in a little bit." She kissed his lips quickly, then allowed Killian to lead her out. She never imagined herself as a dancer when she was a little girl, but Killian had a way of making her feel light on her feet. One hand in hers and the other on her waist, he led them in a graceful waltz, spinning them slowly around the other couples. The rest of the room seemed to fade away as they danced, their bodies moving closer together, gazes locked.

Liam watched them from their table, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He never could resist seeing Emma so happy. When Killian spun her around, her laugh reached him even over the music; that was all that truly mattered.

When the song ended, Liam wove his way through the crowd, his height allowing him to find Emma easily. "Can I steal you for a dance, lass?"

She grinned. "Oh, I think I've got _one_ more in me," she teased. As she spoke the candlelight in the Hall dimmed a bit, giving it a more intimate feel in Emma's opinion. Some couples moved off, more joined the dancers; the students paying more attention to the band than the dancing. That was alright with Emma; it gave the adults more room to enjoy themselves. For such a tall man, Liam was a very good dancer.

"This is a bit different than what Mum taught us," Liam muttered as he and Emma struggled to find a rhythm to the Strangers' next song.

"She taught you? I didn't know that."

Liam spun her around so her back was flush to his chest, allowing them to sway in more or less the same spot. "Yeah," he confirmed. "When I was twelve, I think? It was before Killian started school, if I recall correctly."

Emma smiled to herself, imagining the little boys she once knew learning to dance. "She did a good job."

"I wish I could remember why. Sometimes I almost forget what she looked like." Thankfully, they had pictures of them as a family all over Grimmauld Place. But sometimes he just wanted to see his mother in his mind's eye.

Emma leaned back against him. "I see her every time I look at you or Killian. You both have her eyes."

"And that's a good thing?"

She turned in his arms and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "She's still with us, Liam. Every day. She'd want us to be happy."

"I am happy, Emma. Very happy, in fact."

"You know what I think would make us even happier?"

"What's that?"

She shot him a mischievous grin. "Wanna get out of here?"

 **Christmas 2004**

Emma rolled over for the tenth time, trying to will herself to sleep. She felt wired, like she'd had too many Fizzing Whizbees before bed. The only trouble was, there were no Fizzing Whizbees or any other sweet in her room. After enjoying a late dinner and hot chocolate with Mrs. Jones, everyone retreated to their own rooms; Killian and Liam shared the one down the hall from her.

It was excruciating.

At least back at Hogwarts their dormitories were in different parts of the castle. She slept in her familiar four poster with its green and silver hangings; on a night they enjoyed the Room of Requirement or the prefects' bathroom, she'd come to bed still smelling like them. It was comforting. Even when they didn't, she still could steal into a deserted classroom and kiss them goodnight before turning in. Under Seph's watchful eye they had to simply wave goodnight and pray their eyes didn't give them away.

They had to tell her, didn't they? It was a question Emma kept turning over and over in her mind, trying to find a solution. Seph was the mother Emma had never had; she didn't want to disappoint her. Or worse, lose her. Would she understand the feelings the trio shared? Seph loved her sons more than anything; surely, she'd want them to be happy? Emma thought they were happy together as a trio. When they first set out on this journey, Emma was scared, but now she could see no other way. She truly loved them both. Liam and Killian, Killian and Liam. Her feelings for them were intense, so intense it frightened her a little. The last thing she ever wanted to hurt the ones she loved the most.

A creak got her attention. "Who's there?"

"It's us," Killian whispered, opening the door wider. It was dark, but Emma could just make out the familiar silhouette of the younger Jones.

She sat up, still huddled under the warm blanket. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Couldn't sleep." Killian was followed by Liam, who quickly and silently shut the door.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No, but…you can't be here? What if your mom catches us?"

"We've had sleepovers before, love."

"But that was before!"

Killian sat beside her on the bed, Liam too. Emma's heart hammered; she was happy to have them there—she always was—but this was dangerous. Wasn't it? "Do you want us to go?"

"No! But I thought we…"

"Thought what?" She felt Killian's warm breath on her neck, his lips caressed her skin.

"I don't know?" She'd been lonely and sad in her bed, but their sudden appearance was quickly overwhelming her good sense. They got under the covers with her, so close and warm and smelling so good; her body flared to life against her will.

"Killian and I were talking," Liam said softly, slipping his hand into hers. "We need to tell Mum. About us."

"And then what?" Emma demanded. "She's not just going to let us share a room!"

"This is your house," Killian pointed out.

Emma gently pushed him away. "I know, but…it doesn't feel like mine. Besides, what do you want me to do, kick your mom out?"

"Of course not."

Emma took a hand in each of hers. "Do you think I like knowing you guys are down the hall? Believe me, I would love nothing better than to fall asleep in your arms." She lived for those moments when they lay together, sated and relaxed from sex. They talked about all sorts of things then, often napping before the inevitable return to their respective dormitories. "But I think it's…I don't know…disrespectful to be together with your mom here. Especially when she doesn't know about us."

"You're right," Liam said finally. He sounded resigned and sad, which broke her heart. She desperately wanted to be able to spend a whole night with them, wake up with them. She leaned over to kiss him, seeking his lips in the dark. It was a little clumsy but when he opened for her she was lost. Something about them called to her, made her want. _"Emma."_

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Where's my kiss?"

Emma smiled as she turned, kissing Killian with equal enthusiasm. She was so caught up in the moment that it took her a moment to register his hand sliding between her thighs. "Killian…we shouldn't…"

"I know," he whispered back. "I can't help it. You're so soft…"

Emma bit back a moan and kissed him again, her libido rising. It was so selfish of her, but she _wanted_ to be selfish. Instinctively, she spread her legs, giving them silent permission to touch her. They responded with eagerness, Liam's hand sliding under her shirt, Killian's into her shorts. "Oh," she breathed, her nipples hardening under Liam's touch.

"Quiet," Liam scolded. He knew Emma was right, this was wrong, but it felt too good to stop. "Can you be quiet for us?" He loved how vocal Emma could get; he lived for her cries of pleasure. But now they needed to be as quiet as possible.

"I…think so," she replied, head falling back. Liam kissed and nipped at her throat, massaging her breasts. They felt so good in his hands. "Just like that."

They'd never made love in the pitch black before, but they knew her body well now. Together, the brothers stripped her bare, leaning her back against Liam's chest while Killian perched between her legs. She turned her head awkwardly to kiss Liam, hoping it would stifle her moans as Killian ate her out. The only sounds were hums and wet kissing sounds, Killian using every trick he knew to bring her off. Emma arched as his fingers penetrated her, fisting the sheet, Liam holding her hips so she could ride the thick fingers inside her. Two, then three, stretching her, making her long for their cocks instead. She felt Liam behind her, hard and rigid under the sleep pants he wore. She needed that length inside her, filling her up, making her come.

Her first high washed over abruptly; she almost cried out, but Liam covered her mouth with his hand. She shuddered as Killian sucked on her clit, the pleasure acutely exquisite. As she panted for air, her lover kissed his way up her body, leaving a wet trail on her skin. When their lips touched, Emma moaned softly into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Hurry," she whispered, still panting for air. "Hurry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Need you both inside me."

She leaned back against the cool wall as they frantically stripped; the bed was too narrow for all three width wise. Length wise they might just fit if she got on her hands and knees. She moved, spreading her knees, hair falling down in her face. She felt one of them—Liam—move up behind her, hands caressing her ass, her swollen sex, quickly followed by the tip of his cock. She held her breath as he pushed inside, struggling not to moan. He felt so good, especially once he was fully seated within her. "Yes."

Liam didn't dare speak, overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment. He never wanted to forget a second of being with the girl he loved. They'd been lovers for months now, but it still felt like the first time, every time she shared her body with them.

Killian pulled her hair away from her face with one hand, guiding his cock to her mouth with the other. Emma latched on quickly, sucking lightly on the weeping tip. He wished he could see her; she was stunning like this, taking both of them so eagerly. He bit down hard on his lip, her mouth taking him deeper with every sway of her body. Back and forth, back and forth, fucking them at both ends, chasing her pleasure. She took Killian until she started to gag and he pulled back so she didn't choke. He bent down to kiss her sloppily as she rode Liam faster, his brother's fingers digging into her soft flesh. "Come," Killian demanded.

Emma nodded hard as Liam bent over her, hips rutting into hers jerkily. His fingers found her clit and she exploded, burying her face in the sheets so she didn't scream. She _felt_ him pulse inside her, felt his body shudder. Liam held her tightly as his climax rolled through him, feeling it all the way to his toes. "Love you," he whispered into her hair.

Emma couldn't speak, she was floating too high. Liam rolled off her, clumsily moving to curl up at the very end of the bed. Emma felt hands caressing her back, Killian's tender touch bringing her back to life. She pushed herself up, sighing into his kiss. As they made out lazily, he hoisted her into his lap, those strong arms around her, making her feel utterly safe. "Need you, Swan."

Emma nodded, holding onto his neck as she planted her feet in the mattress. There was some fumbling in the dark, but they found the right angle to take him into her body. She buried her face in his shoulder as she sank down on him, her body still sensitive from her earlier climaxes. She couldn't express what it was like, being loved by them like this. It was everything.

Killian coaxed her lips back to his, plying her with kisses as she rode him. He wondered vaguely if this desire for her would fade with time; they'd only been together for a few months. The greatest months of his life, but he desperately wanted this feeling to last.

Her nipples brushed his wiry chest hair with every stroke, sending tingles all over her body. Killian held her steady, arms firmly around her waist so she could lean back. He took full advantage, sucking eagerly on her taut nipples. Emma gasped, fingers diving into his hair, gripping hard, making him jerk with unexplained _need._

"Hold on," he growled, urging her legs around his waist. Emma held on for dear life, giving him control, relishing the way he fucked her. She wasn't fragile or delicate; she wanted to feel everything. Killian came first, grunting, shaking as he emptied himself inside her. Emma reached down and rubbed her clit frantically, so close, wanting to come while he was still inside her. She climaxed in seconds, walls fluttering along the thick length buried within her, milking him dry.

"Oh shit," she breathed, overwhelmed by what they had just done.

Killian dropped them to the bed, awkwardly given the too small space. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just…so much for good intentions?"

"We'll make it okay, darling," Killian said, still breathless. "I don't ever regret being with you."

She relaxed a little, still struggling to breathe. "Me neither. I promise." And she didn't. She lived with too many regrets in her life. Loving the Jones brothers would not be among them.

Even now, the brothers were reluctant to leave her. Liam helped her clean up, then he stretched out on the left side of her bed, holding his arms out invitingly. Emma climbed on top of him, using his chest for a pillow, Killian laying on his side beside them. She must have fallen asleep at some point; the next thing she knew Killian was shaking her awake.

"We're going to slip back to our room," he whispered. "It's almost dawn."

She pouted sleepily, burying her nose against the warm body under her. "I don't wanna move."

"We don't either, love, but we must."

He was right, of course. They'd already pressed their luck too far. "Okay." Liam eased her back onto the mattress and stood. They kissed her cheek in farewell and left the way they had come.

When she woke up again, a slow grin curved her lips as she stretched out like a cat. She loved waking with the now familiar ache between her thighs. Passionate sex was definitely something she could get used to.

 _Oh shit._

It all came back to her in a rush, the boys sneaking in, the talk, the _sex._ All while Seph Jones slept a couple floors above them! What were they _thinking?_ Her heart hammered in her chest; she struggled not to panic. She'd never forgive herself if she ruined the one genuinely good thing in her life. Killian. He promised they'd make everything okay. They were going to tell Seph the truth and pray she understood.

She had to believe that. Emma didn't know what she'd do if she lost her only family.

Forcing herself to calm down, Emma got up, intending to dress. It was a good thing there was a mirrored vanity in her room; her hair was a mess. She picked up her brush and started moving it through her long locks; the movement soothed her. It occurred to her halfway through that she could have used magic, but she needed some time to herself.

She washed her face in the basin, then sifted through the clothes she brought with her. She didn't have much in the way of festive wear, so she opted for a red jumper and her favorite comfy jeans. Thick socks covered her feet; she didn't bother with shoes. At the last moment, she collected the gifts she'd purchased, hoping to get them under the tree without anyone noticing.

There was no one on the first floor, but she heard Seph in the kitchen. Emma hurried into the drawing room and placed her gifts under the seven foot tree Harry and his friends had helped Seph procure. The trio hadn't known anything about it; Emma had only mentioned to Harry via letter that they were staying at Grimmauld Place for the holidays a week ago. It was very kind of him; Emma was still a little bit in awe of him. She just couldn't understand why someone so famous would take an interest in _her._

The scent of Christmas turkey was beginning to reach her; her belly rumbled with hunger. How late had she slept? Emma started when she realized it was almost eleven o'clock! She promised to help cook! She didn't know how much help she could _be_ , but it wasn't fair to make Seph do all the work. Emma hurried down to the kitchen; Persephone Jones was alone, humming carols along with the wireless.

"Morning."

Seph smiled. "Good morning, Emma. You slept late."

"Sorry. I guess I was, uh, more tired than I thought." _Don't blush._

"I'm not surprised, given your schedule! All those classes _and_ Quidditch! I'm sure you needed a bit of a lie in. I've got everything under control here."

"I want to help."

"And so you shall. But first, you should have some breakfast." Seph watched the young woman closely; there was definitely something off about her. She'd been suspicious for some time; her maternal instincts told her there was something unusual going on with her children, but she hoped they would choose to confide in her. Emma sat at the long table, idly twirling her hair; Seph laid out the small breakfast she'd made. Pancakes and juice, tea for herself. "There's sausages on the stove if you want some. But save some for the boys."

"I will." Emma helped herself, needing something to focus on. She was convinced that everything she was feeling was written on her face; she thought she might die of embarrassment. Not that she was ashamed of being with her boyfriends; she was an adult now. Technically. But they'd never been so brazen as to have sex right under Seph's nose. It was awkward in a whole new way.

Seph watched Emma out of the corner of her eye. She loved her like her own, her heart going out to the poor motherless child. Seph had very little patience for the family Emma stayed with, the Tremaines. Ashley was a good girl, but the rest of them were the sort of wizards who looked down their nose at someone like Emma or Seph. The late war hadn't ended that kind of prejudice, not in the least. People were simply more discreet about it now.

Finally, there was nothing else she could do. Seph picked up her mug and sat across from Emma. "Emma, is everything okay?"

Emma nodded, but it looked automatic to Seph. "Yeah. Everything's great." Which, technically, wasn't a lie. Emma was happier than she'd ever been.

"School going okay? You've taken on a lot of classes. Almost as many as Liam."

"No, it's really fine. Some late nights, but nothing I can't handle."

Seph opted for a different tack. "Given any more thought to what you want to do after school?"

Emma shook her head. "My career session last year was a bust," she confided. "I don't think Slughorn was very happy about it."

Seph sniffed; she wasn't fond of Horace Slughorn. He'd been retired when she attended Hogwarts, but as someone interested in Emma's welfare, she forced herself to get to know him. All three of her children were in the so called Slug Club, which was supposed to be some sort of honor. Seph just saw it as a chance for Slughorn to puff himself up. "There's no rush, Emma. Your inheritance…"

"Means I don't _have_ to work, I know. But that would be so boring."

"Whatever you want to do, I know you'll succeed."

Emma looked at her with those vulnerable green eyes that broke her heart. "How?"

"Mother's intuition." She stood and moved around the table to kiss the crown of Emma's golden head. "Cheer up, love. It's Christmas."

Emma swallowed hard around the lump in her throat; tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She loved Seph so much; it gave her a glimmer of hope that everything would be okay.

Killian and Liam joined them not long after; both smiling secretly, but warmly, at Emma. "Happy Christmas, Swan."

"Merry Christmas, you guys."

Seph hugged each of her boys, then shooed them away to eat. "Shall we do presents before or after dinner?"

"Before!" all three chimed in together. Everyone laughed. Seph allowed herself to relax, sitting at the table with her family. She even managed to eat a couple of pancakes. Her appetite came and went these days; today seemed to be a good day. She didn't want to worry them on Christmas. They knew she was ill, but the Healers at St. Mungo's thought they could cure her. They just needed to find the right potion. There had been a lot of trial and error, which sapped her strength. On be bad days, Seph was so grateful for the offer to stay at Grimmauld Place; some days she could hardly get out of bed.

"You okay, Mum?" Liam asked, his blue eyes concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a smile. "I was just thinking."

"Shall we get to the main event?" Killian asked.

Seph chuckled. Always so eager, her Killian. "Why don't you three clean up, then we can open presents."

The trio didn't really talk as they cleaned up, even after Seph left the room. Their nocturnal activities weighed heavily on all of them. They knew they had to tell Seph, but the question was how? How could they help her understand what happened between them? They'd always been close, best of friends, but this was more.

"Ready?" Emma asked quietly.

"I think so." Killian squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We're together, that's what matters."

"Exactly," Liam added. He squeezed her shoulder. "Nothing's going to change that, Emma."

"Okay."

 **Christmas 2009**

The sounds of the ball faded as they climbed the moving staircase. Emma felt a naughty thrill slide down her spine and she smiled to herself. Killian's gig as the official _Prophet_ correspondent definitely had some unexpected perks. The memories stirred by the trio's return to Hogwarts were good and bad, but this was a chance to make _new_ memories and wipe away some of the bad.

"Something funny?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm just…happy."

Liam took her hand and spun her around on the landing. She giggled as her skirt flared out, exposing more of her skin. "Happy suits you, sweetheart."

She laid her hand on his chest and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. Everyone was down in the Great Hall, no one would know. It was freeing, being able to kiss the woman he loved wherever he wished.

Emma mewled into the kiss, her heart began to pound. Excited anticipation settled low in her belly, the same kind she felt the very first time they were together in the Shrieking Shack. She felt Killian behind her, his lips caressing the back of her neck. She turned in Liam's arms, lips still tingling as she fused them to Killian's, stumbling a little as they moved toward the wall. They hit with a soft thud, Liam taking the brunt of it. Emma quickly found herself pinned between them, her very favorite place to be.

"Keep it down over there!" an unknown voice muttered. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

The trio broke apart abruptly, Emma panted for air. "What was that?"

" _That_ ," the voice said, "was me! What are you doing out of bed anyway?"

Killian saw it first; one of the paintings looked very annoyed. It was a crotchety old wizard, his hat askew and robes disheveled. The background was some pastoral forest; Killian didn't recognize it. Then again, Hogwarts had hundreds of paintings; no one could claim they knew every single one. "We're not students anymore," he shot back at the wizard. "How about minding your own over there?"

The wizard huffed and turned his back, muttering something about ungrateful brats. Emma giggled; she couldn't believe they'd gotten told off by a _painting._ "Now what?"

"We need to find somewhere quiet," Liam murmured in her ear. "I want to peel this dress off you."

She shivered. "But where? We're so far from the Astronomy tower."

"Prefects' bathroom?"

"Password."

"Oh right."

"Who needs a password?" another voice said. Or rather, slurred. It was hard to make out. Killian lit his wand and moved in the direct of the voice. "Who are you?"

"Sir Cadogan!" the drunk knight said. Emma recognized him now; he was far from his painting. He tended to be troublesome when he was sober; she had no idea what he would be like drunk.

"We want to visit the prefects' bathroom," Liam said slowly.

"A quest! I can… _hic_...take you there!"

"We know where it is, we just need to get inside."

"Ah! Do you joust, young sir?"

Liam shook his head. "Nevermind. We'll just go…"

"No, no, I can help!" Sir Cadogan insisted. "I overheard some students just this morning! So odd to have so many in the castle this time of year, you know."

Emma waited patiently. "And?"

"And what, kind lady?"

"The password?"

"Oh right! It's mistletoe! Very, ah, appropriate, yes?"

But the trio ignored him. The prefects' bathroom was one they knew well. And they weren't that far from it. Killian led the way; Liam kept looking around to make sure they were still alone. Soon, the door loomed in front of them. Killian muttered the password and it swung open for them.

It looked exactly as it had the last time they'd been there. The enormous bath was empty, the taps gleamed in the candlelight. "I never thought we'd actually be back here."

"Me neither, love." Liam squeezed her hand, whether for herself or for him, he wasn't sure. It was a place of happy memories and one very bad memory. One that became tainted after the fact.

"We can still go," Killian said.

Emma shook her head. "No, I want to stay. I want some new memories."

He smiled, that heart melting dimpled smile she loved so much. "As you wish." Killian leaned in to kiss her, slowly at first, reveling in every soft brush if their lips. Every time he pulled away she would chase him, her fingers curling in his robes. He held her against him, allowing her to explore him while Liam went to turn on the water. He cast a Muffliato Charm, just in case.

"Love this dress," Killian murmured, his fingers skimming the swells of her breasts. "Almost don't want to take it off."

Emma's fingers worked the buttons of his robes impatiently. "You don't want me naked and wet?"

Killian groaned. "Unfair, darling."

"You remember the first time we came here?"

He nodded. "Aye, you were a vision."

"You like to watch."

"And you, my love, enjoying being watched."

"Damn right." She drew his hands behind her back, encouraging him to open the laces of her gown. Liam appeared, kissing her deeply before moving to help. Together, the brothers peeled the blue fabric from her body, moaning at the glorious sight that awaited them.

"Bloody hell."

She shot Liam a saucy grin. "Why don't you join me? Or do you want to watch?" She slithered out from between them and straddled the smooth stone bench. Almost casually, she began to touch herself, fondling her breasts, plucking at the sensitive nipples. Wetness pooled between her legs, turned on by them watching her. She allowed herself to get lost in it, focused on her own pleasure, her hands expertly manipulating her flesh. She knew it was only a matter of time before they moved to join her.

Killian was torn, torn between watching the incredible erotic display and stripping so he could join her. His pants quickly became uncomfortably tight; she was a vision. "Fuck, Swan."

She grinned, holding his gaze as she slipped her hand between her legs. He bit his lip as the pleasure washed over her face. He couldn't stand it any longer, his hands moving automatically to yank off his clothes as quickly as possible. Emma slid her eyes over to Liam, equally affected, as he swallowed heavily. "God, you are beautiful."

"So are you." She moaned as she circled her clit, leaning back a little so they could see her play. "I wanna see you too."

Liam nodded, already moving. Killian was there beside her, kneeling on the hard stone, his lips sliding up her thighs. She wove her fingers into his hair, clearly enjoying his touch. Liam hurried, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. As he approached, Emma licked her lips, her eyes fluttering to his cock. He chuckled, taking himself in hand to stroke as she watched. "Like what you see?"

Emma nodded, spreading her lower lips, allowing Killian to taste her. His tongue was warm and eager on her sensitive flesh; it was so good, but she couldn't stop staring at Liam's cock. She craved it, like popsicle. Liam moved closer, their skin brushing, Emma diving in quickly to take him into her mouth. Liam groaned loudly, her mouth hot and wet around him. She hummed, the vibrations driving him crazy. "Fuck."

"Yes, please."

Killian groaned, kissing her belly as his fingers played with her hole. He teased her, just barely entering her, loving the way she writhed. "Shall we fuck her here?"

"Not yet." Liam moved, dropping to his knees on her left. He added his fingers to Killian's, pushing inside her, relishing her keening moan. Emma braced her hands on the bench, her back arching as they fingered her. Her hips undulated against the stone, her orgasm coiling tightly in her belly. Liam leaned over her, licking her clit teasingly. She shuddered, a moan on her lips. Wetness flooded her sex, coating their fingers, pumping faster and faster, the brothers taking turns toying with her clit. When she came, she came hard, her body taut, thighs trembling. Liam bent over and sucked firmly on her clit, dragging it out until she was whimpering and shaking under them.

"Shit, _shit_ ," she panted, her arms giving out. She landed on her back, chest heaving, as they peppered her flushed skin with kisses. It was intoxicating, the way they worshiped her body. "Fuck."

"Can you take more?" Killian asked, never wanting to take her for granted.

"Yeah." She smiled, humming into his tender kiss. "Wanna go for a swim?"

They laughed, each brother taking her hand to help her up. Liam scooped her up and carried her to the full pool of water, Emma squealing in surprise. The water was pleasantly warm, splashing around his legs as he descended the steps carefully, mindful of the precious woman in his arms.

"Better?"

"Hmm, this is nice." She shook out her hair, kissing along Liam's collar. She used the water to wind herself around him, legs around his hips. They kissed languidly, Liam moving to lean back against the edge of the pool. Killian moved in behind her, hands sliding wetly over her back, his cock hardening once more. "Oh my god."

"Love touching you," Killian murmured. "So soft."

Emma moaned, kissing Liam harder, her desire rising again. "More. More." She turned, lips finding Killian's, Liam's hands sliding over her flesh. One hand reached behind her to stroke his cock, the other gripped Killian's. Her boys groaned, rocking into her fists. It was hot, intense, mouths and hands wandering, the heat of the water and their passion making Emma feel drunk.

"Need you," Killian groaned. "Please, love."

"Yes, yes," Emma agreed breathlessly. Water splashed as he picked her up, mouth on hers as he settled between her thighs. She arched against the edge of the pool as he plunged inside her, her arousal and the water easing his way. Whimpering, Emma moved with him, hips meeting his, his cock so deep inside her. They kissed passionately, Emma pulling him closer, desperate to feel him moving against her. "So good, Killian, so good."

He sucked at her neck, rocking into her steadily. "Swan, _Swan_ ," he breathed. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

"Need to come," she whined. "Please."

He reached down and rubbed her clit, water lapping around them. The buoyancy helped her bounce more easily on his cock, as she chased her high. It stole her breath, her body tingling with pleasure. "Yes, yes!"

"Bloody fuck," Killian gasped, loving the way she gripped him so tight. Her spasming body coaxed his own orgasm, his cock pulsing inside her, filling her with his seed. Emma sagged in his arms, buzzing pleasantly, all too aware of Liam watching them. Killian pressed his forehead against her shoulder, struggling to recover. "Love you, Swan."

She smiled into his hair. "I love you too." She raised his head and kissed him sweetly. "My Killian."

"Always yours, darling."

She was thankful for the water; it helped her stand on shaky legs. Killian slid to the side, kissing her hand in parting. He leaned back in the very corner of the enormous tub, content to watch. Emma beckoned Liam, then abruptly swam off, forcing him to chase her. Being taller and stronger, it didn't take Liam long. He caught her foot, dragging her back to him. Happiness threatened to burst out of her chest as they made out, those talented hands of his sliding over her body.

"Emma," Liam murmured. "My beautiful Emma."

"Have me," she whispered. "Want you so much."

He nodded, lifting her up, water sluicing down her body. He groaned as she settled on him, her legs tight around his waist. He fused his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, letting her set the pace. She rode him slowly in the middle of the pool, simply enjoying the feel of him inside her.

Liam cupped her ass, holding her steady, fingers sliding between her cheeks. He circled her hole, earning a low moan from her. "That's it, sweet. Feel good?"

"So good," she confirmed. "More."

He pressed harder, watching her face as he massaged her opening, her mouth opening in a soft O as his finger slipped inside her. "Faster," he groaned. "Ride me faster."

She used his tall frame as leverage, bouncing harder and faster, the double penetration fueling her need. It had been far too long since she felt both of her lovers inside her; this was a pale imitation, but it would do. Her high crested, her body bowing against Liam's, walls fluttering along his long thick cock. Moans tumbled from her lips, her orgasm coming in waves as he continued to fuck her. She felt him climax, hips slamming into her, her name a growl on his lips.

"Fuck," she panted, sapped. Liam held her trembling form, hardly more coherent than she. Once he had a bit of his breath back, he eased them back toward the wall of the pool, Killian appearing beside them. Emma hummed in contentment, kissing them both, the water relaxing. "Wow."

The brothers laughed lightly. "I believe that is an understatement," Killian teased.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Writer?"

He pretended to think, tilting his head dramatically. "Stupendous? Incredible? Perfection?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

"Indeed I am."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "How much time do you think we have?"

Liam threaded their fingers under the water, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "As much time as you want."

"We do have a room."

"It will keep."

She nodded, allowing herself to just be. Before they left, they all took a few laps of the pool, horsed around and splashed each other like the kids they once were. Laughter filled the room, replacing memories they'd rather forget.

Later, as they climbed into bed together, Emma thought it was a pretty perfect Christmas.

 **Christmas 2004**

Emma didn't know what she expected to happen. The family spent more than two hours in the drawing room, opening presents. The trio had gone in there with the best of intentions, but there never seemed to be the right opening. Whenever Seph wasn't looking, they shared worried glances, unsure who should take the leap. Seph seemed so happy to have her children with her; they loathed breaking that spell.

There were even moments where Emma could pretend nothing had changed, that she was simply sharing the holiday with people she cared about. The trio had exchanged their more intimate gifts the night before they left Hogwarts; Emma's new house themed anal plugs were safely locked away in her nightstand back at Hogwarts. Killian transformed a trio of ordinary notebooks into something they could use to communicate when they were apart. If one wrote in the notebook, the message would appear in the others. To anyone else they would appear to be blank. It was some highly advanced magic; Emma spent over an hour showing him how proud she was of him. Liam's gift was more romantic, a swan charm that hung from a long chain, the boys' initials engraved on the back. It hung from her neck even now, under her shirt; she felt it like a brand on her skin.

"Oh Liam, this is lovely!" Seph cried. "Thank you!"

Liam smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was too wracked with nerves. He could sense Emma's discomfort and it was making him uncomfortable as well. "You're welcome, Mum."

"I know just where to put it." She laid the painting aside, reaching for another gift. "This one is yours, Killian."

He accepted the slightly lumpy yet soft package. He recognized the wrapping instantly as Emma's. What else could she have gotten him? He tore into the paper, the familiar navy blue and gold of Puddlemere United shining back at him. He shook out an authentic set of Quidditch robes with "Jones" embroidered on the back. "Swan…"

She smiled, happy to see him happy. "You're welcome."

He simply stared at her, unable to thank her the way he truly wished to. It was so frustrating.

Seph saw the odd look that passed between the pair, which only further confirmed her instincts. She long suspected something like this might happen. It was clear to her that both of her sons were smitten with Emma and had been for some time. It was equally clear that Emma adored them as well. Had they finally done something about it? Was that why they were so jumpy when they thought she couldn't see? Did they think she would disapprove? She only wanted them to be happy.

"Liam?" Seph handed him a much smaller box, wrapped in the same green and red paper.

He accepted, cocking a curious brow at Emma. He ripped it open, only to find a hastily scribbled I.O.U. inside. "What's this for?"

"You remember that set of advanced spell books you were looking at in Florish and Blotts?"

He did, but they were very expensive. Liam had been saving for them since school started, intended to purchase them himself at the end of the year. If he was going to get into the Department of Mysteries, he needed to know his stuff, even beyond what Hogwarts could teach. "Emma, you didn't."

"I did. They were too big to bring with me, but they'll be in your dormitory when we get back."

"Lo…lass, that's… _thank you_ ," he said sincerely.

She flushed. "You're welcome." When Harry first tried to give her share of the Black family inheritance, she tried to refuse. But he insisted. If she was going to accept money from the family that disowned her great-great-great whatever, then she could splurge on gifts for her real family.

Seph extracted the last gift from under the tree. It had her name on it. "It's from all of us," Liam said as she tore it open.

"We hope you like it," Killian added.

"I'm sure I wi…oh my." Tears stung her eyes as the paper revealed a gilded frame, with room for two photographs. The right side was already filled, a picture of Liam, Killian and Emma smiling back at her. The other side was empty.

"We wanted to take one with all of us," Emma said hopefully. "Can we?"

Seph blinked back tears, nodding quickly. "Give me a moment."

While his mother pulled herself together, Killian went to retrieve his camera. By the time he returned, the others were trying to decide where to take it. "How about in front of the tree?"

"Is it bright enough?" Emma worried. Killian was the expert, not her.

"I think so. Just let me set this up." Liam went to help, leaving Emma alone with Seph.

"It's beautiful, Emma," Seph said, touched by their thoughtfulness. "Where did you take this one?"

"By the lake," she replied, pointing out how Hogwarts loomed behind them. "There's a really pretty spot that we like when we want to get out of the castle."

"It's lovely."

"It was Killian's idea. Liam and I just helped."

"I'm sure you did more than that."

Emma flushed, recalling just how that fall day ended. Seph didn't know how true her statement was.

"Ready!"

Seph set the frame on the couch and hurried to gather her children. "Liam, stand in the back, dear." She frowned. "Killian, I think you'll have to too. You're so tall!"

He grinned, doing as instructed. He stood behind his mother while Liam stood behind Emma. They each laid a hand on the ladies' shoulders, smiling as the camera automatically took several photographs. When it was finished, Killian reset it, wanting to make sure they got enough. This time, however, they had a bit more fun with it, making funny faces at the camera. Seph even joined in, feeling lighter than she had in ages.

"I'll develop them tomorrow, Mum," Killian said, taking the camera off the tripod. "Then we can pick one for the frame."

"No hurry, Killian. You'll be here until the New Year."

"I know."

Seph saw him share a look with Emma. It was very much like the one she'd shared with Liam earlier. She couldn't let this go on. "Alright, you three. Is there something going on? You've been acting strange since you got home!"

Liam glanced meaningfully at his brother and his girlfriend. They both nodded. "Mum, perhaps you should sit?"

"I'm not an invalid, Liam. Just tell me."

He was worried about how this news would affect her, but they owed her the truth. Liam stepped up and took Emma's hand. "There is something. Mum, Emma and I are together."

Seph blinked. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised." She looked at Killian, who was fidgeting. "Killian? Are you okay?"

He nodded, then he too stepped up and took Emma's hand. "I'm more than okay, Mum, seeing as I'm dating Emma too."

Seph sighed in relief, thankful to have the truth out in the open. "Are you happy?"

"What?"

Seph looked from Liam to Emma to Killian. "I asked, are you happy?"

All three nodded firmly. "We're so happy," Emma said, smiling at her loves. "This feels right somehow."

"We wanted to tell you," Killian said quickly. "From the beginning. We just didn't know how."

"Did you think you couldn't tell me?"

Her reaction was so unlike what Emma had been imagining; she wasn't sure it was real. "Are you mad?"

Seph heard the fear in Emma's voice and it broke her heart. "How could I ever be angry at you, Emma? We're family."

Emma's eyes glistened with tears. "Really?"

"I understand what it means to follow your heart," Seph said simply. She didn't speak of her husband, but she didn't need to. She sacrificed so much to be with Rhys Jones; she was destroyed when he left. She didn't even know where he was, forced as she was to raise two young boys alone. She would never wish that sort of unhappiness on anyone.

Emma let go of Liam and Killian to hug the other woman. "I can't tell you what that means to me."

"Dear Emma." Seph hugged her as tightly as she could, smiling as her sons joined them in an awkward group hug. Seph moved to sit, then settled at her feet, looking happy and relieved. "I must admit I suspected _something_ ," she confessed. "But I didn't want to pry."

"We were surprised too," Liam said. "It was a kind of happy accident?"

"You don't have to tell me everything, I'm just happy that you're happy."

"Thanks, Mum," Killian said. His relief was palpable. He expected it to be more of a shock; this was a pleasant surprise. He loved his mother so, so much. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No," Liam said. "We're keeping it a secret until we've left school." He squeezed Emma's hand. "No one will understand."

Seph smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, you might be right. But I glad you told me. Your secret is safe with me."

"We trust you, Mum," Killian said.

"Can we get you anything?"

"Some tea and biscuits?"

"Coming right up." The trio rose and left the room. Once outside, the brothers hugged Emma tightly. She clung to them, suddenly _so_ tired. Anxiety was exhausting. "Thank god that's over."

Liam kissed her temple. "It definitely went better than I expected."

"Yeah," Killian agreed. "Are _you_ okay, Swan?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just happy she doesn't hate me."

He scoffed. "No one could ever hate you, darling." He lightly kissed her lips. "I love you."

She smiled. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Standing on her toes, she brushed her lips over his. "Love you too."

"Come on, let's get the tea and biscuits. I'm ready to enjoy the rest of our holidays." Liam felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest; his whole family was together and happy. It was a perfect Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Huzzah! I finished before my vacation! I'll be in Florida for nine days, so this will be the last update for a while. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Def not.

 **Chapter 7**

 **January 2010**

 _This blockbuster trade could be a real powershift in the Southern division,_ Killian scribbled frantically. It was the bloody off season! Of all the days for perennial also ran Chudley to pull a huge trade, they had to choose _today._ His birthday. He'd been looking forward to a lazy morning in bed with his girlfriend, but Ginny had sent an owl with the breaking news. As the _Daily Prophet_ 's star Quidditch commentator, they needed his take for the evening edition as soon as possible.

Grumbling, he'd come into the office, but he didn't like it. He didn't often take days off, but he thought he'd earned this one. So much for that.

He spent time going over the roster, trying to figure out how the Cannons' new acquisition would improve their chances of competing. Chudley fans were long suffering, but the new management actually seemed to be trying to improve the quality of talent. The club's first female manager, Nyla McNeil, knew her stuff. Killian interviewed her when she took the job; he was impressed. There were plenty of women playing in the league (the Holyhead Harpies were an exclusively female club) but few made it to management. It was ridiculous, but times were slowly changing.

A knock interrupted his train of thought. "Killian?"

He sighed, lowering his quill. "I don't have copy for you yet, Ginny."

"That's okay. You work better under a deadline." She brought something out from behind her back. "It's not Mum's famous cupcakes, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Killian chuckled. "Aye, thanks, boss." He accepted the gift, 22 etched in icing on the top. "I appreciate it."

"Sorry for calling you in on your birthday. I'm sure you had plans."

"Nothing exciting. A quiet day at home."

"A quiet day? You three?"

Killian feigned offense. "We're really quite boring, I assure you." Since opening her shop, Emma was busier than she used to be; they didn't get to spend as much time together as before. She thought it would be temporary, until she was earning enough to hire some staff, but that was a whole other can of worms, given the kind of shop she ran. Killian was proud of her, more than willing to support her as she forged her own path. But he had to admit he missed her.

"Still, when you finish, get out of here. Spend some time with your family."

"Thanks, Ginny."

He took a healthy bite of his treat, his eyes drifting to the picture of Emma that sat to his right. Golden hair swirling in the wind, her cheeks pink from exertion, her green eyes dancing…it was one of his favorites. She waved to him from the frame; she looked so happy. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Emma Swan. He looked forward to celebrating with her and Liam when he finished this blasted article.

But he would never get there if he mooned over her photo. Polishing off his cupcake, he picked up his quill, determined to finish.

Emma pulled her scarf up over the lower part of her face; the wind made her eyes sting a bit. She was supposed to be at home, having closed the shop for Killian's birthday. Getting called into the _Prophet_ changed their plans; the quiet time she meant to spend with him ruined. They would have a little party in the evening, but it wasn't the same. So she decided to do something about it.

Her heels clicked on the ancient cobblestones; almost everyone ignored her, intent on getting to where they were going as quickly as possible. The _Prophet_ offices were down the street from the Fantastic Bestiary, convenient for lunch dates. On those days, she would close the shop for an hour and meet her boyfriends at the Leaky Cauldron, stealing precious time together in the midst of hectic days.

The door chimed as she entered the main lobby; Alec the receptionist nodded to her as she passed. It wasn't unusual to see Emma at the office; even when she worked at Weasley's, she would come to pick up Killian for the trip home. "Is he up there?"

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"Someday you're going to going to call me Emma."

"Not if Mr. Jones has anything to say about it."

Emma chuckled to herself; her boys were so possessive. Not in a bad way; they just liked to tease her. She felt the same way about them, so it all worked out. Killian's office was on the third floor of the old building; she said hello to some of his coworkers as she climbed the stairs. Did any of them know it was his birthday? She got one of two reactions: a warm hello and a wave or a cold shoulder. It did no good to dwell on it; they knew from the beginning that many wizards would never understand what the trio had together. People were rarely overtly _hostile_ , preferring to ignore them entirely.

She'd learned long ago to let such things slide off her.

His office door was closed, _K. Jones, Quidditch_ emblazoned in gold letters. She couldn't suppress her smile; she was so proud of him for living his dream. He'd always wanted to be a journalist, even when they were in school. She admired that about him so much. They liked to joke that she was the ambitious one, but Killian had a quiet steely determination all his own.

A knock got his attention. Killian huffed, assuming it was Ginny again. "I'm not quite…" His jaw dropped when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Emma entered the room and closed the door behind her. She fished her wand out and tapped the lock, whispering a spell. "I can't visit my boyfriend?"

Killian laid aside his quill. "Of course you can. But I must confess, this is a surprise."

"Good one?"

"Aye." He watched as she unwound the scarf from her neck and tossed it into his spare chair. She didn't remove her coat, which struck him as suspicious. "Love?"

She walked around the desk, slowly unbuttoning her wool coat. "How's the writing going?"

His nostrils flared, her long legs bare under the coat. She was definitely up to something. "Nearly finished. I was going to write to let you know I was on my way home." His eyes flickered to the magical notebook, their secret way to communicate when apart.

"I missed you."

The coat fell open, revealing her old Hogwarts uniform. His pulse quickened as he drank her in, the gray pleated skirt, white blouse and loose green and silver tie far sexier than they had any right being. She wet her lips as she let the heavy coat slide off her shoulders, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Bloody hell."

She smiled, leaning over him, her hands sliding up his arms. "I didn't get to give you your present."

He looked down her blouse, unable to resist all that pale skin. "Present?"

"It's your birthday," she reminded him. Emma loved making her boys utterly dumbstruck. "You get a present."

"Just one?"

She smirked, pleased he wanted to play. "You've been a very good boy, Killian. I think there are many presents in your future."

Killian moaned as her lips finally touched his, his hands sliding around her waist. Emma climbed into his lap, her legs dangling over the edge of the chair. The kiss deepened, tongues battling for dominance as his rough hands slipped under her skirt. Killian groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under the bloody skirt. _"Swan."_

Emma shivered, her name a growl on his lips. "I'm your present," she whispered, biting on his earlobe. "Do you like it?"

His beautiful sexy Swan offering herself to him in his own bloody office? He'd never received a more perfect gift. "I love it," he murmured, giving her arse a squeeze. "What about tonight?"

She grinned. "I told you. I'm your present. To use anyway you want."

"Anything I want?"

"Yep." She popped the P the way he often did, as she reached up to pull off her tie. It came loose in her hands, the silk making her heated skin tingle. "Anything." She tied the silk over his eyes, her fingers tracing his features. Killian inhaled sharply, but he trusted her. "You can tie me up. Spank me. Make me beg for you." She kissed him hard, grabbing his hands and bringing them to her breasts. She moaned softly as he fondled them expertly, her nipples hardening painfully. "Oh yes."

Killian groaned, his cock straining in his trousers. "And what if I want to watch you?" he asked, thrusting up against her heat. His pants would have a wet spot, but he was past caring. He couldn't resist her when she was this aroused.

"Watch me?"

"Watch you fuck," he clarified. "Seeing you like that is so fucking hot, Swan. Love watching you fuck."

Her clit throbbed with need; she loved _being_ watched just as much. "But you'll fuck me?"

He laughed, pinching her roughly through the cotton of her shirt. "Oh yes, darling. You'll get all the cock you can handle."

Emma kissed him hard, grinding against the bulge between her legs. "Please," she whined, desperate for friction. "Fuck me now, Jones."

"So impatient." He couldn't see, but he found it far more exciting this way. His arm swept over his desk, knocking parchment to the floor. Emma moaned as he lifted her up onto the wood, pulling him down with her in a heated kiss. "You must be quiet, Swan," he warned between kisses, fingers plucking at the buttons of her blouse. "We wouldn't want everyone to know I'm fucking you, now would we?"

Emma whined, but nodded. Her resolve was tested almost immediately, Killian yanking down the cups of her bra to suck at her nipples. He still wore the blindfold, but it didn't matter. Sight or not, he knew every secret her body possessed. Even after all this time, she still craved his touch, her desire for her boys never quite slaked. She bit hard on her lip to keep from crying out, a fresh wave of lust washing through her.

Killian paused long enough to yank his hot sweater off and to loosen his pants. His fingers played over her clit to test her readiness; she was slick and hot, more than ready for his girth. The desk had her at the perfect height; he took her with one swift thrust. Emma gasped, arching against the wood, her cry swallowed by her lover's kiss. She clung to him as he rode her, her skirt bunched around her waist. Fuck, he felt so huge inside her, the angle perfect. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she breathed, waves of pleasure rocking her. "Just like that."

Killian slowed his strokes, but still slid deep. His Emma stretched so perfectly around him, able to take all his considerable length. He would never forget the look on her face the first time she saw him completely nude, the way she stared so avidly at his cock. And Liam's. He used to be self conscious about it, but now he knew exactly how to pleasure the woman he loved. "So good," he muttered. "Fuck, you're tight."

Emma dragged his mouth to hers, needing his kiss to keep her quiet. "Make me come," she pleaded. "Love coming with you inside me."

He snarled, his thumb seeking her clit. She let out a little strangled sound, which was music to his ears. Skin slapped loudly, his hips pistoning over and over and over, her walls finally beginning to flutter. They kissed deeply as she came, Emma's nails digging half moons into his shoulders. Killian grunted, her walls gripping him so tight; he thrust once, twice, tree times before letting go, bathing her in his seed.

Emma panted hard, collapsing back against the desk, Killian heavy on top of her. She didn't mind in the least, relishing the sound of their hearts pounding. She slid the makeshift blindfold off him, cradling his head against her chest. "Hmmm."

Killian held her close, lips caressing the soft curve of her breast. "Love you."

She smiled weakly, tenderly stroking his hair. "Love you, too, Jones."

He could hold her forever, but the desk had to be uncomfortable. Killian pushed himself up, blown away by the things she allowed him to do to her. She lay supine on his desk, skin flushed, her cunt swollen and freshly fucked. "We made a mess," he chuckled.

"Good." She stretched, whimpering at how empty she felt. She was going to get up, but Killian surprised her by dropping to his knees.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't clean up my lady?"

Before she could ask what he meant, he licked a long stripe through her slit, making her shudder. "Oh _god."_

"Hmm." He savored the taste of her, their mixed essences bursting on his tongue. Sweet and salty and bitter, he kept licking, eager to see if he could bring her off again. Emma grabbed fists full of his hair, holding him to her, rocking against his face. She whimpered, so turned on by him eating her out _after_ fucking her.

"Yes, yes, yes," she breathed, planting her heels on the desk, desperate to get some leverage. "Fuck, this is hot."

Killian plunged his tongue inside her hole, his thumb circling her clit. She started to shake, thighs quivering around his head, the tell tale signs of her impending climax. She shattered around him, mouth open in a silent scream as a second powerful climax ripped through her. He licked her until she squirmed away, her flesh too sensitive to continue.

"Holy shit," she panted, curling up on the desk.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I just…wow. I forgot how hot that was."

Killian kissed her temple. "Only the best for my girl."

"Your girl appreciates it." She smiled up at him, her eyes still slightly glazed over. He combed his fingers through her hair, knowing that relaxed her. Her eyes felt shut, enjoying his tender ministrations.

"Alright, darling?"

"Mmhmm." She felt blissed out, content, like she could drop right off. "I should go though."

Killian frowned, but he knew she was right. He needed to finish his article and she needed to rest. "Will you be alright by yourself? I can…"

Emma pushed herself up. "I'm good. Great even." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him sweetly. "You finish your work so you can come home to me, okay?"

He touched his forehead to hers, soaking her in. "I love you so much, Swan."

She wrapped her arms around him, her heart threatening to burst. Her boys meant so much to her; it was the most powerful thing she'd ever felt. "I love you never sounds like enough, but I do. I love you, Killian."

He pressed his lips to hers, understanding her perfectly. "I don't want to let you go."

"If you don't, Liam and I can't finish getting ready for your party."

"I hope this is a three person party. I don't feel like sharing."

"Just us," she promised him. "Me, Liam and the birthday boy."

He hugged her tight one final time then forced himself to step back. They worked on righting their clothes, Emma blushing as she got a good look at his hair. She'd utterly wrecked it with her fingers. She did the best she could with it, then shrugged into her coat and scarf. Before she could unlock the door, Killian stole one final kiss, already counting down the minutes until he saw her again.

A heart stopping smile and she was gone.

 **January 2005**

Killian pulled back the hangings on his four poster, the sounds of his bunkmates rousing him from a deep sleep. He ran his fingers through his hair, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. He'd been up late working on his Transfiguration homework, hoping to keep up with his work during the week so he could spend the weekends exclusively with Emma and Liam.

Telling Seph about them seemed to be a watershed; the trio felt closer than ever. Killian had been so afraid of his mother's reaction, but it was a needless fear. Persephone Jones loved all her children and was thrilled to see them happy together.

"Oi, Jones!"

Killian looked up just in time to catch the box thrown in his direction. What the hell? He turned it over; there was a card on the top. _See your notes_ , the message read. He instantly recognized Emma's scrawl and it occurred to him that it was his birthday! He was finally seventeen! Killian grinned to himself as he reached for the drawer where he kept the notebook he'd made for Emma and Liam at Christmas. How clever of his Swan, to put his birthday message in there! As his friend, getting a gift from her wouldn't be unusual. She'd given him a present every year since they'd met. But this was his first birthday they were celebrating since becoming a trio. Everything was much more intimate now.

 _Happy birthday, Jones!_ _You made it! Seventeen at last! I hope you like your present, I spent a lot of time trying to find the perfect thing. See you in Transfiguration! I love you. Your Swan._

He had the goofiest grin on his face, but he didn't care. The girl he'd loved for so long loved him too and it was the greatest present he could ever receive. He snapped the notebook shut and tore into his gift. Seventeen was the age a wizard officially came of age; he was an adult now. He didn't feel any different, but he supposed that would come. As long as he had Emma and Liam, he knew everything would be fine.

The box held another box, wood, long and thin; it had his name embossed on the top in gold letters. _Killian Jones._ He lifted the lid, a lump quickly forming in his throat. It was a set of eagle feather quills and ink, along several rolls of high quality parchment. _For my favorite reporter, XOXO, Emma_

How much richer was his life with her in it? He tried to imagine a world where she didn't exist and his heart clenched painfully. He grabbed the notebook and a spare quill, scribbling furiously. He couldn't wait to express his gratitude. _Swan, Words can not express how much your gift means to me, how much_ _you_ _mean to me. Thank you, love. Killian_

There was another box on his bedside table; this one was from Liam. It was roughly the same size as Emma's; he had no idea what it could be. _To the best man I know. Happy birthday, brother. Liam._ In the box lay a photo album, filled with dozens of pictures. From Killian as a baby, to growing up with Liam, his first day at Hogwarts, Emma. The final picture was their trio, the happiness shining in their faces. Liam must have worked on it for months. Killian sniffed, struggling to contain his emotions. There was no one he would rather be on this journey with than his big brother. He wrote a message for Liam next, unable to wait until he saw him down in the Great Hall. _Thank you, brother. I love you._

The dormitory emptied while he was preoccupied; he had to hurry or he'd be late for breakfast! Killian locked his precious gifts away in his nightstand then dressed quickly. He joined the stragglers entering the Great Hall, waving to Emma as he passed on his way to the Hufflepuff table. He shared a smile with his brother at the Ravenclaw table, Liam looked pleased. Killian ate as quickly as he could, catching up with Liam before the latter left for Muggle Studies.

"Liam, wait!"

Liam grinned. "I was starting to wonder if you'd overslept," he teased.

"Almost impossible to oversleep in that dormitory." Not only did he share it with four others, the Hufflepuff lodgings were near the kitchens.

"I thought Hufflepuffs were an accepting lot?"

"We are. But it's not my preferred way to wake up." The brothers shared a look, both having similar thoughts. The Christmas holidays gave them a taste of how sharing a bed with Emma would be like, since she crept into their room most nights. It was easier to put the two beds together rather than try to squeeze into hers. Seph said nothing, if she noticed anything amiss. It was harder going back to Hogwarts, now that he knew how it felt to wake up with Emma in his arms every morning.

"Cheer up, brother," Liam said. "It's your birthday."

Killian smiled. "Aye, thank you for the album. I loved it."

"You're welcome." He fished in his bag, producing another package. "Mum asked me to give you this in person."

Killian looked at it curiously, turning it over in his hands. It felt heavy, despite being the smallest gift he'd received so far. He opened the box, carefully picking up the shiny pocketwatch. "Brother…"

"It's the traditional gift for a wizard when comes of age. I've one to match." Liam got out his own watch, imprinted with the Jones family crest. He knew those kinds of watches were expensive; Seph must have saved for quite some time to give her sons the gift she felt they deserved.

"I need to write her," Killian said thickly.

"First you need to get to class," Liam said. "We'll talk at lunch, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah." Liam started to walk away, but Killian called him back. He ignored the students around them, hugging his brother tightly. Liam didn't speak, he didn't need to. The day he celebrated his seventeenth was one of the best days of his life, only rivaled by the day he and Killian took Emma out on their first date. Liam wanted Killian to have an equally memorable day.

They broke apart to go to their respective classes, Muggle Studies for Liam, Defense Against the Dark Arts for Killian. It was a struggle for him to pay attention, his mind swirling with emotions. He missed his mum; he wanted to confide in Emma. But life went on. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had Herbology down in the greenhouses. It seemed to go on forever, but finally the bell rang. Killian dashed back up to the castle, intent on cornering Emma before Transfiguration.

"Swan! Swan!"

Emma beamed when she saw him, stopping herself at the last second from stepping into his arms. "Happy birthday, Killian!"

"Thanks, lass." He nodded toward the dark alcove a few feet away, Emma followed him there. Once they were alone, he kissed her deeply, pressing her firmly against the stone. "Hmm, that's better."

She smiled, her fingers teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. "Missed me, huh?"

"You've no idea." He leaned in again, nose trailing over her cheek, pressing featherlight kisses to her lips. She tightened her grip on his robes, her knees weakening. These clandestine moments were both sexy and romantic; she lived for them. "Thank you for my present."

"You're welcome."

"I dreamed of you."

She blushed. "Good dream?"

"Always, love."

As much as she wanted to remain in his embrace, they had somewhere to be. "We should get to class."

"Aye. Liam wants us to have lunch together."

Her eyes lit up. "I like the sound of that." If they ate fast enough, they could steal a few moments alone before their afternoon classes. "I was thinking we could do something tonight too."

"Tonight? Don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"I'm the Captain," she reminded him. "I can move it if I want. I want to spend the evening with my boyfriends. I hear one of them's having a birthday."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now we really need to go." Killian exited first, Emma following as quickly as was prudent. As per usual, they sat together in class, which did wonders for Killian's concentration. The class seemed to fly by; before he knew it, the bell rang for lunch.

The pair met Liam in the Great Hall; Emma gave Liam's hand a squeeze under the table the moment they sat down. She missed him, their schedules not lining up the way she would like during the new spring term. But she couldn't be selfish; Liam was studying for his N.E.W.T. exams. She knew how important they were to his future, a future she wanted him to have.

"Good day, love?" Liam whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Yeah, pretty good. I'm hoping the evening will be better."

He tilted his head curiously. "Yeah?"

"I, uh, cancelled Quidditch practice." Her teammates weren't that sad about it, since it was cold out. But they had no idea of her real reasoning.

"Do tell." Liam reached under the table and squeezed her thigh; he desperately wanted to kiss her, but this wasn't the place.

She looked from one brother to the other, chewing lightly on her lip. "Well, I was thinking since it's Killian's birthday, we could…"

"Enjoy a much needed night in our favorite place?" Killian asked quietly.

"Not exactly." She got out her notebook and scrawled her suggestion in it. The boys got out their own copies, Killian's eyes widening as he read.

"Are you serious?"

She wilted, disappointed. "It's okay if you don't want…"

"Swan, I want…this," he assured her. He locked eyes with her, so she could see how much he yearned for what she was offering. "I just have too many to count."

They all laughed, Liam shaking his head in wonder. Just when he thought he couldn't love Emma anymore, she surprised him. "That makes two of us." He'd desired Emma for so long; he lost track of the places he fantasized about her.

"Pick one," she said, sliding her foot up Killian's calf. She smiled as he visibly swallowed, clearly flustered by her boldness.

"It's hard to…think…when you do that," he breathed, subtly adjusting his seat. They were tucked away in a corner, at the end of the Slytherin table, but they weren't alone. Emma was being very naughty and he loved it.

"Should I stop?"

"Hell no."

Emma grabbed Liam's hand and slid it under her skirt. Their backs were to the wall; no one could see. She shivered as he touched her, fingers rubbing her through her simple cotton panties. "Remember that day in the library?"

They both groaned, recalling the study hour where Killian ate her out from underneath a table. "Emma," Liam growled dangerously.

"Choose," she said, fighting to keep her face impassive. It was extremely arousing, toying with them in plain sight. "Then you can have me."

Killian got out his notebook and scribbled down the first fantasy that came into his head. If Emma was offering to act one out with them, he sure as hell was going to take her up on it. He watched as she read his message, a sexy smirk on her face. "Oh, I like that."

Liam read over her shoulder, not wanting to stop touching her. There were only two words written on the page: _Professor Swan._

It was going to be a very interesting evening.

 **January 2010**

"Swan? You home?"

"Here!" Her voice drifted down the stairs; was she in the drawing room? Killian moved that way, but his love appeared at the top of the landing. "Ah, ah, not yet."

Killian pouted as she descended, dressed simply in an oversized sweater and leggings. Even like that, she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "Is it a secret?"

"It's a party and Liam's not home yet."

"You didn't need to make a fuss."

"Sure I did. Remember what you guys did for _my_ birthday?"

Killian wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she hugged him. She smelled amazing. "We spoiled you."

"You always do." Emma stood on her toes, brushing her lips over his. "And I never deserve it."

"No one deserves it more than you, my love."

Her heart squeezed; they were too good to her. What had she done to deserve their love? Not trusting her voice, Emma kissed him again, slowly, thoroughly, her knees weakening. Killian held her firmly, turning so his back was to the wall, her curves tight against the hard planes of his chest. It was intoxicating just to kiss her.

That was the sight Liam was greeted with when he came in, his brother and their girlfriend locked in an intimate embrace. Emma broke their kiss to give the elder Jones a smile, Killian kissing along her throat. "Hey."

Liam shrugged out of his coat and tugged off his gloves. Emma shivered at the glint in his eye, so very glad she'd taken a nap and a long hot bath while her boys were at work. She planned on getting her fill tonight. She curled her fingers in his shirt, tugging him close so she could kiss him. Liam growled into the kiss, tongue stroking hers, taking great pleasure in pinning her between he and his brother. "Miss me?"

Emma nodded, licking her lips instinctively. "Always."

"Trying to get started without me?"

She shook her head. "Just indulging the birthday boy."

"Very generous of you, sweetheart."

"He's earned it." The memory of them fucking in Killian's office would be with her for a long time. She loved birthdays. "Everything's ready."

"Party?" Killian asked, sliding his hands under her sweater.

Emma whined. "No fair."

"My present is right here," he reminded her. "Our lovely Swan."

"She is the best present," Liam agreed. "The gift that keeps on giving."

She moaned, biting her lip as Liam cupped her sex. Killian's hands moved higher, easing her around so her back was to him, the sweater riding up as he fondled her breasts. "But…dinner? Cake?"

"Sod the cake," Killian growled. "I want my present. Now."

Emma nodded hard, mewling as Liam kissed her deeply. He forced his large hand past the waistband of her leggings, groaning when he realized she was naked underneath. "Naughty girl."

They surrounded her, touching her, overwhelming her and Emma could care less. When she felt this way, she never wanted it to stop. She was addicted to them.

"You should have seen her earlier," Killian informed his brother. He twirled her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, Emma's moan of pleasure going straight to his aching cock. "I had a visit from a very naughty Slytherin."

"Did you now?" Liam rubbed the length of her slit; she was already wet and ready for them. "Did you let him fuck you, Emma?"

She nodded, struggling to remain upright. "Birthday," she reminded him, breathless.

"And you were horny."

She ground against him, unashamed. "Missed my morning fuck," she countered, raising her eyes to his. Her filthy language turned them both on; Emma cupped Liam's crotch, giving him a squeeze. "Hmmm."

"Fuck, I love you," Liam mumbled, fusing his mouth to hers. He pushed two fingers into her heat, knowing exactly how to make her fall apart.

Killian rutted against her ass, loving the way she squirmed against him, desperately chasing her high. "Come," he commanded, pinching her hard nipples. "Come for us."

Emma cried out as she climaxed, her scream echoing in the narrow hall. There was an answering screech from far away; her orgasm set off old Mrs. Black as well. But no one cared. "Oh god… _fuck,"_ Emma panted, leaning heavily against Killian. She relied on them to hold her up; her knees were jelly.

"So fucking beautiful when you come," Liam said softly.

"Hmmm."

"Let's take her to bed," Killian said, kissing her shoulder tenderly. Emma hummed as Killian swung her into his arms, carrying her bridal style up the stairs. She nuzzled his neck, still feeling pleasantly high from her first orgasm of the evening. "Swan…"

"What? You smell good."

He groaned as her lips brushed his throat. "I've for plans for you, lass."

"I'm counting on it," she whispered. "Can't wait to see what you do to me."

Killian tightened his hold on her, marching the last few feet to their bedroom. He deposited her on the bed with a bounce, her joyous laugh music to his ears. Emma rolled them over so she was straddling his hips, hurriedly peeling off her long sweater. "Do you want me here?" she asked, rolling her hips over his. He was hard between her thighs, cock straining in his pants.

Killian ran his hands up her belly, mesmerized by the way she touched herself. "Let Liam touch you, sweet. Wanna watch you."

She hummed, nodding slowly as the bed dipped behind her. Liam moved in behind her, replacing her small hands with his larger, rougher ones. Emma bit her lip, arching into his touch. "Fuck."

"Tell me," Killian said. "Tell me how it feels when he touches you."

Emma whimpered, turning her head to kiss Liam sloppily. "I love it," she whispered, shivering. "His hands are so big…rough on my skin…it's so good."

Liam groaned, thrusting against her. "You're so soft, lass."

Emma grabbed Liam's right wrist, coaxing his fingers to her lips. She sucked on them greedily, tasting herself on his skin. Killian bucked under her, cock throbbing at her wanton display. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose it before he was ready. "Take her, brother," Killian said to Liam. "Have her any way you wish; I want to watch."

Emma moaned loudly, holding on to Liam as Killian extracted himself from underneath her. Liam tackled her to bed, kissing her deeply before yanking the leggings down her legs. "Hands above your head, love."

Emma shivered as she did as he bid. Liam left her momentarily to fetch the silken ropes. He bewitched them to wrap around her wrists and secure her to the headboard. Two more lengths tied her ankles to the bed, forcing her legs wide apart. Emma tested her bonds, core pulsing with need when she realized she was trapped. Liam tucked a pillow under her head and another under her ass, exposing her completely. Bound hand and foot, she felt utterly safe.

"Blindfold her," Killian requested softly.

Liam nodded, finding a scarf to tie around her eyes. Emma whimpered when she lost her sight, anticipation coiling in her belly. Lips covered hers; she kissed back as best she could, sucking greedily at the tongue in her mouth. A sharp smack to her mound made her gasp, the pain brief but intense. She cried out, flinching against her bonds. "I'm going to make you beg," Liam warned. "You're in for a long night."

Emma whimpered, trying to spread her legs wider, eager for whatever he wanted to do to her. The tease started slow, his hands caressing her body, rubbing oil into her skin. It was an oil of her own design, one that made her skin more sensitive, a subtle aphrodisiac mixed in. She was already aroused; the oil tightened the knot in her belly, made her wetter. Liam left no inch of her unexplored, bewitching the pillows and sheets to be Impervious. Emma trembled against the ropes, a litany of whines and moans tumbling from her lips. Still, she didn't beg. Not yet. Liam settled between her spread legs, ready to begin the next wave of his assault on her senses.

Killian opened his pants, settling in the armchair to watch his brother pleasure their love. Emma was stunning, trapped and wanting, quivering with need. She cried out as Liam tasted her, his tongue drawing nonsense on her swollen flesh. Liam backed off before she could climax, waiting until she calmed before diving in again. Over and over and over. Emma screamed in frustration every time, the pressure nearly unbearable. "Liam! Liam! Fuuuuck!"

Liam grinned, proud of his efforts. He moved, stripping off his clothes. "I warned you," he said, stroking her swollen lips with his thumb. "You're going to beg for me."

She groaned in annoyance, so hungry for him, but not wanting to give in. "Killian?"

"I'm here, darling," he said, still lightly stroking his cock. "Thoroughly enjoying the view."

"Fuck." Something hard and foreign nudged her entrance; she quickly recognized it as her favorite dildo. "Oh shit, shit!" She was so wet that it slid in easily, pumping steadily. She couldn't have fought it even if she wanted to and she didn't want to. It felt like heaven inside her after the tease of Liam's hands and mouth.

"You love this," Liam scolded, slowing his wrist. "So desperate for cock."

She nodded, afraid that her voice would give her away. Her climax was so close; perhaps if she didn't speak, Liam would let her come. She rolled her hips, trying to ride the toy despite being so tightly bound. It didn't work; Liam took it away before she could come. "No! No, please!"

"Please what?" Liam demanded. "Beg for it."

Her control snapped; she needed to come so badly. "Fuck me!" she cried, bucking against the pillow. "Please! Please, fuck me, Liam. Please." She was nearly sobbing, the ache exquisitely painful. One snarled incantation later and Emma was on her hands and knees, moaning with relief as he filled her with his long thick cock. He let her ride him, her body taking what it needed. He couldn't resist spanking her, the cheeks bouncing in front of him. Emma cried out, the stimulation too much. She climaxed, spasming around him, pleasure washing through her. Liam wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, holding her flush against him as he fucked her through the high. She felt so good, rippling along his shaft, so hot and tight. His fingers fumbled with her blindfold, his fingers cupping her chin.

"Look at him," Liam ordered, turning her toward Killian. "He's watching us fuck, lass. Watching you beg for me. Such a good lass, putting on a show for him. Did you want to fuck him, Emma? Do you need more cock?"

She bit her lip, unable to recall the last time she was so turned on. "Yes," she said, her voice shaking with need.

"Such a dirty greedy girl." He slipped from her abruptly, causing her whine in complaint. Liam flopped down on the bed, tugging her to hover of his hips. "Show him, Emma. Show him how much you crave cock."

She nodded, struggling to sink down on him with her hands tied. Finally, she got there. She let her eyes flutter shut for a moment before wrenching them open so she could look at Killian. He was nearly naked now, shirt gone, pants around his ankles. He nodded at her encouragingly, clearly loving watching her.

"Such a lovely present," Killian purred. He stood, kicking off his pants once and for all, then climbed into the bed with them. He brought her lips to his, his kiss achingly tender and sweet. Emma melted into him, her hands braced on his forearms as she moved. "That's it, darling," he praised. "Enjoy it. You're so fucking gorgeous like this."

She kissed him again, shuddering as his fingers played with her clit. "Oh, oh, please," she gasped. "Feels so good."

"Faster," Liam panted, struggling to stay still. "Faster, love."

Emma looped her bound arms around Killian's neck, using him as leverage as she bounced on Liam's cock. He gripped her hips, his fingers leaving imprints on her skin that would last for days, bucking up into her as he came, pulsing inside her, his toes curling in pleasure. Liam cried out, cursing, groaning as he emptied himself completely.

"Oh god." Emma kissed Killian deeply, another high blossoming on her core. He rubbed her through it, forehead pressed to hers.

"Emma, _Emma."_

She silenced him with another kiss. "I love you," she whispered, giving him permission. "I love you."

He lifted her up, untying her and letting her stretch out on her belly. She spread her legs invitingly, pleasure still coursing through her as he left a line of kisses up her spine. Killian brushed aside her golden hair, damp around the edges from exertion, the scent of sunflowers and sex filling his nostrils. She sighed as he entered her, relaxing in his hold. "Alright, Swan?" She felt incredible, hot and tight, wet from Liam's seed.

"Mmhmm."

"You were stunning, exquisite," he groaned, rocking into her slowly. He didn't want to hurt her. "Could watch you forever."

She found his hand, gripping it tightly. "Love you watching," she agreed, arching, moaning as he slid deeper. Her boys filled her up so well; Liam was right, she did crave it. "Don't stop."

Killian braced himself above her, tilting her hips to the perfect angle. When he bottomed out, they both groaned, seeking one final high. They peaked together, low groans filling the air. Emma was sapped, exhausted, but it was worth it to give her Killian the birthday he deserved. Killian rested his head on her back, shaking, profoundly moved by how much she loved him.

Emma dropped off for a little bit, barely stirring as they cleaned her up. She curled up in Killian's arms, making it impossible for him to leave the bed. He held her lovingly, looking apologetically at Liam. "Sorry."

"She's worn herself out," Liam said fondly. "It's okay." He bent down to kiss her temple. "I'll bring the party to us, yeah?"

"Thanks, brother."

"Happy birthday, Killian." Liam pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed his wand, Apparating to the drawing room. Emma laid out quite a spread, dinner and a cake shaped like badger greeting him. He smiled to himself, drawing up several trays out of thin air and loading them up with food. He had to take them upstairs one by one, but it gave Emma time to nap. By the time he was finished she was stirring, stretching out in his brother's arms.

"Hey."

"You fell asleep, sweetheart."

"Sorry."

"Never be sorry for taking care of yourself." Killian kissed her brow. "Hungry?"

"Famished." She smiled at Liam as he warmed their dinner with his wand and brought her a tray. "Thanks."

"It smells delicious, love."

"I hope I didn't screw it up."

"I'm sure you didn't."

They all got trays, Liam joining them in bed. Emma was pleased that Liam seemed to be right; she'd tried one of Killian's favorite recipes, one his mother used to make. It was pretty good for a first try. Killian kissed her in gratitude, his heart aching for the missing member of their family.

"Good birthday?"

Killian slipped his hand into hers. "The best birthday, Swan. Thank you so much."

"You never opened your presents," she giggled.

"I have the only thing I could ever want right here." He looked from Emma to Liam, his love for them making his chest ache. "I have my brother and the woman I love. That's more than enough."

"We love you," Emma said, squeezing his hand.

"Aye," Liam agreed. He covered their joined hands with his. "I'm so proud of you, Killian."

Killian flushed, embarrassed. "It's just a birthday."

Emma kissed his cheek. "You might want to get used to it, babe. We're going to be celebrating many, many birthdays together."

"I would love nothing better, Swan."

 **January 2005**

Emma checked the clock for the tenth time in as many minutes. She was due to meet Killian and Liam in half an hour and she still needed to set up the distraction. But she had to time it just right, so Filch didn't get suspicious.

"I'm going to the library," she said to Ashley, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

" _Now?"_ Ashley cried.

"Yeah, I gotta finish this Potions essay for Slughorn," she lied.

"Emma, it's after eight. Pince is gonna kick you out at curfew."

"Which isn't until ten. Plus I'm a prefect. Relax, Ash." As a prefect, she got special privileges; in fact, it was expected that she would patrol the halls from time to time. That came in handy when she slipped out of the Slytherin common room to rendezvous with her boyfriends. She hated lying to Ashley, but what choice did she have? The trio agreed that no one could know they were in a romantic relationship. It would cause too many problems.

So they snuck around. It sucked, but it was better than not being together at all.

Once she was clear of the common room, Emma hurried to the nearest bathroom to change. Pants and sweatshirt were stuffed into her bag, exchanged for a skin tight dress that left very little to the imagination. She covered it with some borrowed robes and stuck her glasses on her nose.

She thought she looked good, but time would tell. She wanted to knock her boys' socks off.

Emma Transfigured her school bag into a briefcase, then tucked her wand into her robes. There was only one thing left to do: create the distraction.

When Killian suggested this fantasy, she instantly knew the perfect place. The problem was ensuring they could use it undisturbed. They'd tested their luck more times than Emma could count since becoming lovers, stealing quickies in various closets, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, even the library. But the only place they were truly safe was the Room of Requirement. She was certain the Room could give them something to use, but she wanted the experience to be authentic. Plus, it was simply more exciting, christening one of her favorite rooms in the castle.

With Filch constantly prowling, she had to make sure he would be as far from the Potions classroom as he could get.

"Peeves! Hey, Peeves!" She called out as loud as she dared; no student willingly wished for the presence of the school poltergeist. But Emma had a plan. "Where is that damn ghost?!"

"Poltergeist!" A gleeful voice cried. "Oh, oh, oh, what's the little Slytherin doing out of bed?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Stuff it, Peeves. I don't have time for your games."

"But Peeves _loves_ games!" He did a somersault in midair, cards shooting out of his sleeves. "Wanna play?"

"No, I don't want to play. Look, Peeves, I have a proposition for you."

"Propo…what?"

"A deal."

"Peeves hates deals!"

"What if I said you got to indulge in your _favorite_ thing?" The poltergeist's eyes lit up and Emma quickly explained what she needed. Peeves looked absolutely _delighted_ , ecstatic to cause chaos and mayhem. He was off like a shot; Emma prayed he actually listened to her.

On her way down to the Potions classroom, she heard a distant crash and she smiled to herself. Filch was going to be busy for a very long time.

Killian glanced around the corner, making sure the coast was clear. There didn't seem to be anyone about. The Potions classroom wasn't far from the Hufflepuff common room; he was surprised to see Liam waiting for him. "You're early."

"Peeves is causing his usual mess on the third floor; I decided to make a run for it."

"Peeves?"

Liam shrugged. "I'm not questioning our good fortune, brother."

"Ready?"

"This is your night, Killian. I'm just along for the ride."

Killian pushed open the door, torches lighting the space. Potions wasn't a subject he particularly enjoyed, but he usually got to take it with Emma so that made it bearable. He smelled sunflowers the moment he entered, sunflowers and vanilla, two scents he associated with Emma. "Amortentia."

"Clever girl." Liam grinned. They didn't need the love potion, but it was reassuring that he and Killian smelled the exact same thing. They both loved Emma, adored her. She was their whole world and Liam wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're late."

Killian blinked, caught off guard. Emma sat behind Slughorn's desk, glasses perched on her nose. He always thought she looked cute in her glasses, but now they were downright sexy. "Sorry, Professor."

"You're here on my time, Jones. I expect obedience."

"Yes, Professor," Killian said.

"Yes, Professor," Liam echoed. He couldn't stop looking at her; she was remarkable.

She nodded toward the front desks. "This is Remedial Potions, gentlemen. We're going to be here until I am _satisfied_ with your progress. Is that understood?"

Her emphasis on the word _satisfied_ left her real meaning clear. Killian felt giddy; this was better than he'd ever hoped.

Emma kept her hands under the desk; they were shaking. This wasn't like playing Quiddicth or anything she'd ever done. She was terrified of doing it wrong, of embarrassing herself. It was Killian's birthday; she wanted it to be everything he imagined. She loved him so much; she wanted him to be happy. It seemed like a good idea when she suggested it; now she'd have to see it through.

The longing looks they gave her were a sign of hope that she was on the right track.

"What's this?" Liam asked as he took his place at the front table. A roll of parchment lay there, tied with a blue silk ribbon. Killian had one too, tied in yellow.

"A test," she replied, forcing herself to stand. She walked around the large desk, giving them a better view of her outfit. She heard one of them audibly swallow and the corner of her lip twitched. "To see where we need to start. Is that a problem, Mr. Jones?"

Liam shook his head. "No problem, Professor."

"Good. You have fifteen minutes." She didn't think it would take that long; she had a plan. Emma waved her wand, producing quills and ink from thin air. She watched as they settled on the benches and unfurled the parchment.

Killian flushed as he read, squirming a little. Oh, she was devious, his Swan. Remedial Potions, indeed! The first few questions were genuine, asking about potion ingredients and uses, but there the pretense ended. _Describe, in detail, your favorite sexual position. What toy would you use to bring your partner the most pleasure? Do you enjoy giving or receiving oral sex, why or why not?_ Over a dozen such questions, each more intimate than the last. The last was his favorite: _Have you touched yourself while thinking of Professor Swan?_

Killian picked up the quill and scribbled an emphatic 'yes' to that question. He'd brought himself off to thoughts of Emma long before they set out on this journey together. He used to feel guilty about it, but how could he when she downright _encouraged_ it?

Emma wet her lips, watching their reactions carefully. Killian took to the task with alacrity, trying to write faster than he could think. Liam was more thoughtful, pausing to stare at her for long moments. It was intimate; Emma felt a corresponding flare of need in her belly. Was it hot suddenly? She shrugged off the heavy robes, the cool air of the dungeon welcome on her flesh.

The movement got the boys' attention, their eyes following her around the room. She moved to the book cupboard, deliberately bending over more than was necessary to extract one of the textbooks. Killian bit back a groan, the fabric clinging to her lovely curves. He didn't know she even owned such a dress; bright red, plunging neckline, ending just above the knee, she looked like a siren.

Emma walked back to the desk, sitting primly on top of it. She crossed her legs, curious if they would notice she wasn't wearing anything _under_ the dress. She couldn't, it was very form fitting. Her swan necklace hung from her throat, resting just above her cleavage.

Killian tried to focus, but his eyes kept drifting back to Emma. The way her glasses were perched on her nose, the sexy dress, just _her_ , he wanted to say sod her little test and just take her right on old Slughorn's desk. But he'd asked for the fantasy; he had to see it through.

Emma snapped her book closed and hopped off the desk. It was time to see how her pupils were doing on their exams. She went to Killian first, her fingers skimming up his arm as she bent over. He felt her breath on his cheek and he shivered. "Let's see how you're doing, Jones."

"Professor?"

She smirked as his eyes flicked between her cleavage and her face. This was just like being in the Room of Requirement, just her and them. She could do this. "Did you think you weren't going to get graded, Jones?"

"No, Professor, but…"

"But what?" He tried to hide what he'd written, but Emma grabbed the scroll. The bold 'yes' got her attention, then she scanned the rest. "Oh my," she said softly. "I can see why you deserve to be here, Jones."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Why do you think you deserve to be punished?"

"You're my teacher."

She smiled. "Yes, I am. So what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't teach?" Emma sat on the desk and bid him to stand. "Do you want to touch me, Jones?"

Killian nodded emphatically. "Yes, Professor."

"Show me."

Killian swallowed, reaching out to follow the curve of her breast with a fingertip. When she didn't stop him, he grew bolder, thumbing her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. Emma sighed, leaning back against the desk, her chest thrust forward. Wetness started to pool between her thighs; she could feel Liam's eyes on them. She turned her head, beckoning him with a finger.

The chair screeched on the floor as Liam obeyed, his pants uncomfortably tight. "Yes, Professor?"

She eyes the thick bulge at his crotch. "Have you finished your exam?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Bring it to me."

Liam did as she bid, nervous as he pressed the parchment into her hand. She inhaled sharply as she read, another wave of lust rolling through her. Killian's words were lyrical and tasteful, deeply erotic, but the combination of her boys desires positively set her ablaze.

"Professor?"

"Perhaps your brother was right after all. You both need…discipline."

Killian's cock throbbed with need. "Please, Professor," he whispered. "We'll do anything you ask."

Emma didn't reply; she simply jerked him to her by his tie. Their lips met in a heated passionate kiss, Killian groaning as her fingers tugged sharply on his hair. "Strip," she ordered softly, giving him a little push. "Now."

Killian did as she asked, clothes falling to the floor as she turned to his brother. Liam clenched his fists as she spread her thighs invitingly, her skirt riding up. "You did quite a lot of boasting on your exam, Mr. Jones. Let's see if you pass this test." Emma nodded toward the floor and Liam hesitated for only a moment before dropping to his knees. He kissed her inner thigh, caressing her skin, inhaling the heady scent of her arousal. She was wet and pink, completely bare. She wove her fingers into his hair as he inched closer, moaning softly as his tongue touched her at last. "Oh yes."

Killian whined; Emma smiled to herself. Slowly, she laid back, her blonde hair falling toward the floor, her head hanging over the edge. "I haven't forgotten you." She opened her mouth, fighting not to squirm as Liam continued to lick her.

Killian stared at her in shock for a long moment, the tentatively stepped forward. He expected her to protest, but she let him slide his cock past her lips. Instantly, she began to suck, moaning around him, encouraging him to rock gently. She was still dressed, breasts threatening to spill out of her dress as she sucked him down. She experimented, swirling her tongue around him, trying to mimic the way Liam licked her.

"Bloody fuck," Killian cursed. He thrust as deeply as he dared, her mouth so perfect around him.

Liam glanced up, stunned by the erotic display before him. Doing this was turning her on, her arousal coating his fingers as he touched her. "Em…Professor," he growled, catching himself in time. "Fuck."

Emma released Killian with a pop, her neck screamed in relief. Sitting up, she began to peel off her dress. "Do you remember what I said when you came in?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Tell me."

"You want to be satisfied."

"Indeed, Mr. Jones." She beckoned Killian around to the front of the desk. "Now, you, Liam, are going to watch. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor." He moved back as Emma reached for Killian, her hand curling around his cock. Liam hit the other desk, unable to tear his gaze away. Emma kissed Killian deeply, coaxing him to touch her. She worked him into a frenzy with hands and lips, whispering things in his ear Liam couldn't hear. But he saw his brother snap, roughly lifting Emma onto the tabletop and taking her in one deep thrust. Emma keened, holding his hips as he fucked her. Killian felt amazing inside her, his thickness exactly when she needed.

"Look," she breathed, holding her legs wide. "Look how well you fit inside me."

Killian groaned, unable to resist her. She was stretched around him, walls tight, his cock glistening with her arousal. "Fuckling hell."

"Don't fucking stop," she ordered, winding her legs around his hips. She kissed him hard, pulling him down with her on the desk. The wood was rough on her skin, but it was more than worth it to feel her lover moving inside her. "Tell me who you're fucking, Jones. Say it."

Killian could hardly think, her body intoxicating. "Professor Swan," he gasped, hips stuttering.

"Again!"

"Professor Swan!" He shook, his orgasm so, so close. "I'm gonna come, Professor…fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Come inside me, Jones," she cried, arching. Her own orgasm overtook her, her body bucking under his, a hoarse shout on her lips. Killian shuddered in her arms, grunting as he spasmed, spilling his seed deep inside her. He held her close, still shaking, stunned by what they had just done.

Emma stroked his back soothingly, allowing him to hold her until he softened. She kissed his cheek, his forehead, his lips, sighing as he helped her up. "Hmm, good boy."

He grinned, his cheeks pink and his eyes bright. Emma gave him one final kiss, then hopped off the table. Her legs wobbled a little but she managed to get to Liam, who looked wrecked. Emma slowly peeled off his clothes, kissing patches of skin as she exposed them. He shivered in her arms, not fighting her as she eased him onto the desk. She climbed up into his lap, drawing his head to her breast. She moaned as he sucked, her core rocking over his shaft.

"Did you like watching us, Mr. Jones?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Naughty boy. Can you give your professor what she needs?"

"Aye, ma'am."

"Good." She lowered herself onto him and sighed happily. Liam cupped her ass as she rode him, using his mouth on her breasts. Emma moved slowly at first, torturing him, but he loved every moment. "Touch me," she said, wiggling in his lap. "Please."

Liam moaned, quickly wetting his finger with her arousal. They had only recently started experimenting with anal play; Emma seemed to love it. She'd even gotten some anal plugs for Christmas. The image from the magazine came back to him, a woman thoroughly enjoying being penetrated by two cocks at once. Emma expressed an interest; they wanted to try it. For now, they could enjoy this. He massaged the tight ring of muscle, Emma moaning softly. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding against him, letting him play with her. Her breathing hitched, a thick digit slowly pushing inside her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god,"_ she breathed.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, no, it feels…don't stop." She turned, eyes searching for Killian. "Killian…please. Rub my clit. Fuck, this feels good." She hung onto Liam's neck, thankful for his strong burly frame. It burned a little, but she didn't dare make him stop. She wanted both of them inside her eventually, just like in that picture. One day, she would get it.

Killian stroked her back, his other hand seeking her clit. She jerked when he touched it, making both she and Liam groan. "Hurry," she panted. "Need to come!"

Killian circled her sensitive nub as she ground against Liam, eager to see her fall. A handful of breaths later she was falling, quivering in Liam's arms, her face buried in his neck so she didn't scream. Her spasming walls set Liam off, his hips rutting against her as he climaxed, her name on his lips.

Emma sagged in their hold, her chest aching for air. She vaguely heard them murmuring, the words "I love you," filtering through. "Love you," she whispered.

Killian kissed her hair. "Can you move, sweetheart?"

"Mmhmm." She felt a wave of sadness when she did, forcing herself to stand. As much fun as this was, she would still be sleeping alone. The boys helped her dress, Killian lovingly wrapping the robes around her shoulders. Once they were dressed, Liam conjured them some glasses and water, Emma gulping hers down.

"Don't drink too fast, love," he scolded gently.

"That's Professor to you."

Killian laughed, pulling her into his arms. "Thank you so much for that."

"I'll do it better next time," she promised.

"I thought you did it pretty well this time," he said, frowning a little. "Do you think I didn't love every moment?"

"No, I just…" She blushed. "I didn't get to follow through on all my plans."

"You had more plans?" He kissed her brow. "I thought you were brilliant."

She shrugged. "We'll agree to disagree."

"Brother, tell her."

Emma looked at Liam, who smiled. "Afraid I have to agree with Killian, lass."

She looked in Killian's earnest baby blues. "Happy birthday, Killian."

The love he saw in her eyes staggered him. "Having you in my life is the greatest gift I could ever receive, Swan. I love you."

"I love you too." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Liam came up behind her, hugging them both. Emma hoped they got to spend every birthday like this, for the rest of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Apologies for the delay! Real life has been busy lately and I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. I know this story's been mostly an excuse to write more SJT sexytimes, but I couldn't help but infuse just a _little_ plot in there. I hope you enjoy this update!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 8**

 **May 2004**

"What are the five main causes of the Third Ogre War?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Why do we even need an O.W.L. in History of Magic? We're never going to need it!"

Emma combed her fingers through his hair, even as she tried to look stern. She was pretty sure she failed. "You just need to muster an Acceptable. And Binns isn't _that_ bad."

"You don't seriously believe that."

She smiled, caught. "Okay, I don't. I'd rather watch paint dry. But that's not going to help me pass this test, so I think we should study."

"I can think of better things to do." He waggled his brows at her and she laughed.

"Down, boy." A pleasant little tingle went through her; she knew exactly what her boyfriend meant. She wanted it too. But they were already pressing their luck by studying outside. It was a bright sunny day; spring had finally arrived in the Highlands. After being cooped up in the castle all winter, everyone wanted to be outside. A tough choice faced the fifth and seventh years, as their exams weighed so much. For Emma, it was an simple choice. It was much easier to spend time with her boyfriends if they spent time outside. They found a secluded spot under one of the old trees by the lake; it became theirs.

"I'll bet Liam would agree with me."

Emma wet her lips involuntarily. "You can ask him when he gets here." The Ravenclaw Quidditch team decided to take advantage of the good weather too; Liam left right after breakfast. He promised to meet them after, but that had been hours ago. She missed him. "Can we try to study until then?"

Killian sighed heavily; he knew she was right, but he didn't like it. Exams were only a couple of weeks away; they needed every minute. That said, it was hard for him to focus with his head in his beautiful girlfriend's lap. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up and took the notebook from her. "I think it's my turn to quiz you, love."

She smiled at him, that smile that made his heart skip a beat. He truly would do anything to see her smile. "How about this, right correct answers get rewarded?"

"What's the reward?"

"How about a kiss?"

He grinned. "Aye, I like that." He flipped to another page of Emma's detailed notes. "Oh, this is an easy one. When did the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy go into effect?"

"1692."

"Very good, Swan."

"Like you said, easy." She smiled as she leaned in to get her reward, a gentle brush of their lips. She never got tired of kissing him, a warm happy tingle sliding all way to her toes. She took the notebook from him, smiling at his pout. "What caused the Goblin Rebellion of 1612?"

Killian tilted his head, thinking. "Wasn't it something about goblins not having wands?"

"Correct." Killian took her by surprise, cupping her cheek as he kissed her. She hummed; Killian touched the seam of her lips with his tongue, coaxing her to open. He teased her with a brief stroke of his tongue before pulling away. "No fair."

"Who said anything about fair, Swan?"

"Fine." Two could play this game. This time when she answered correctly, she pressed herself against him, relishing his groan of surprise. It was so easy to get drunk on kissing; Killian was becoming very good at it. Their little game continued for another ten minutes before they gave up, stretching out on the blanket, Killian on top of her. Emma moaned, spreading her legs so he could settle between them. "Killian…"

"Swan…"

She pulled him back for another kiss, sucking hard on his tongue as he ground against her. Emma was usually a jeans kind of girl, but she found herself wearing skirts more and more, aside from her Hogwarts uniform. It gave her boys easy access when they just couldn't keep their hands off her, which was often. This was their first time truly alone in more than two weeks; she missed the way her lovers made her feel. "I missed you," she whispered, biting back a moan as he kissed her throat. "So much."

They saw each other every day, but Killian understood her perfectly. It had been far too long since they lay together. "May I?" he asked, his hand pushing her skirt up.

She nodded. "Please." Emma smiled happily as he slid down her body and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her thin panties. She bent her legs to help him get them off, then spread them wide for him. It was wanton of her, but she didn't care. She knew Killian would never judge her for when she wanted. He looked at her in awe, his hands gently caressing her inner thighs, inching closer and closer to her sex. They'd been lovers for a couple of months now and he was still floored every time she gave herself to him. The pads of his thumbs brushed her wet aching flesh, once, twice, three times; Emma whined, the attention not nearly enough. He grinned shyly, one thumb slowly stroking her clit. A shudder went through her, warmth flooded her core. "Oh yes. Don't stop."

"God, you are beautiful." He continued to stroke, watching her face, the way she writhed. He was painfully hard, but he was more interested in her pleasure. Using his left hand to rub her clit, Killian pushed two fingers into her, leaning forward to get the right leverage. Emma arched, her feet planted firmly on the ground, trying to grind against his hand.

Pressure built at the apex of her thighs; Emma had to bite her lip, so she didn't whimper. "Close," she breathed, her thighs starting to shake. "So close."

Killian pumped his fingers faster, willing her to climax. He _felt_ the high overtake her, her walls clamping hard around his fingers. Emma held in her scream, but just barely. It felt good, euphoric; she craved more. She needed to feel him inside her, filling her up. "Shit," she swore, gasping for air.

Killian licked his fingers clean, loving the sweet taste of her. "Hmm."

"Get down here, Jones."

"So bossy, love." But he was smiling as he stretched out beside her. Emma rolled onto her side, drawing his lips to hers. It was deliciously naughty being with him like this. They'd never seen anyone anywhere close to their spot, but that didn't mean they couldn't get caught. As they made out, Emma yanked on his fly, kissing away his moan of pleasure when she finally took him into her hand. "Swan, Swan," he panted, hips rutting into her touch. "Fuck."

"I want you," she whispered in his ear. "I need to feel you inside me, Killian."

"Please, love. Want you so much." She haunted his dreams of late; almost like she had _before_ they became lovers. Only it was worse now because he knew exactly how she felt.

"Sit up." She listened hard as he heeded her; there didn't seem to be anyone around. She quickly found her wand to cast the Muffilato charm, tossing it aside as she climbed into his lap. They were mostly clothed, but that just made things more exciting. Killian pushed her skirt up, his hand on her hip so they could find the right angle. Emma sucked in a deep breath as his cock penetrated her warm slick sheath. It felt like heaven after so long; the familiar stretch exquisite. "Oh my god."

Killian watched her face, the utter bliss of her features. She moved slowly, arms wrapped around his neck as she rose and fell. He slid his hands under her skirt, cupping her ass to hold her steady. "That's it, darling. You feel so good."

Emma kissed him deeply, seeking a rhythm that was good for both of them. "Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me how this feels."

Killian groaned, but tried to form words. "Amazing," he replied, tightening his grip on her. "God, you're so wet, love. So tight around me. Love being inside you."

Emma whined, his words going right to her core. Instinctively, she moved faster, bouncing quickly on his cock. He only slipped from her once, both moaning in relief when he was back inside her. He moved with her, their bodies slamming together, seeking completion. "Close, Swan," he grunted. "Hurry." He moaned as she snaked a hand between them, her fingers furiously rubbing her clit. The sight of his Swan touching herself was too much; Killian lost control, spilling himself within her slick sheath. Emma cried out, feeling him shudder and pulse, his pleasure fueling her own. She climaxed hard, back bowing as the high overtook her.

Killian caught her before she could fall, drawing her into his chest as they both struggled to breathe. Emma buried her nose in his neck, needing the anchor of his body as she floated blissfully. He rubbed her back lovingly, the depth of his feelings for her overwhelming. Words stuck in his throat, words he dared not give voice. It was far, far too soon.

Emma smiled shyly at him, the newness of this intimacy still getting to her. She dreamed of this for so long; it didn't feel real. He smiled back, tenderly cupping her cheek. "Swan?"

"Nothing, I just…I'm happy."

"I am too, love. Very, very happy."

She kissed him sweetly. "I should get cleaned up."

"Oh, that reminds me…" He ignored the stab of emptiness he felt as she slid off his lap, instead diving for his school bag. He fished out a handkerchief, holding it out for her.

"Why do you have a handkerchief?"

He blushed. "Um…I wanted to have it…just in case?" They were constantly stealing moments together in abandoned offices, classrooms, dark corners. Being with Emma was the best kind of unpredictable. He loved it. Still, he felt like he should be prepared.

His embarrassment was adorable. Emma accepted the handkerchief with a smile, using it to clean herself up. She didn't bother putting her panties back on; they weren't going inside any time soon. Killian straightened his pants, unable to look at Emma as he tucked himself away. Emma conjured them some pillows out of thin air, patting the spot beside her. He joined her happily, smiling as she curled into his side. "Hmm, this is nice."

"Should we study some more?"

"Maybe later. After Liam gets here."

"I hope he brings some lunch. I'm starving."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

They didn't have much longer to wait; they both sat up when they heard footsteps. "Liam?"

He appeared from around the tree, a basket in his hand. "Hello, love." He smiled, hoping that Emma couldn't spot the faint pang of jealousy that settled in his belly. He regretted every moment he couldn't spend with her, even when he couldn't help it. Emma jumped up and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, lifting her off the ground. "Miss me?"

"Of course." She drew his lips to hers, her world suddenly perfect now that both of her boys were with her. "Late practice?"

"A little. I stopped to get a bath and this," he added, brandishing the basket.

Emma combed her fingers through his curls; they were still damp. It made him look boyishly handsome in a way she _definitely_ liked. "Almost like you read our minds," she said with a grin. She tugged on his hand, coaxing him over to their blanket. "You're the best."

He noted their school books and notes shoved to one corner of the blanket. "How's the revising going?"

"We tried but now we're taking a break."

Liam laughed. "Are you now?"

Emma squeezed his hand. "I've missed us. We've hardly had any time together lately."

"I've missed us too."

"I was telling Emma that some things are more important than revising. Wouldn't you agree, brother?"

Liam looked at his love, the beautiful girl that made him so happy. "Aye, Killian. Far more important things."

Emma rose up on her knees and pressed her lips to his. Liam smiled into her kiss, looping his arm around her waist, savoring the taste of her. When they were alone, Emma was very affectionate, something that would no doubt surprise anyone who didn't know her well. She projected a steely exterior, but it wasn't her true self. Very few got to see the real Emma Swan; Liam was so thankful that he was one of them.

"Got any plans today?" she murmured, her fingers teasing the open collar of his shirt.

"Not a one."

"Hmm, good." She kissed him one last time, flashing him a smile that was shy and sultry all at once. "That means I get you both all to myself."

"Gladly, love." He missed her as she sat back, her legs tucked under her. But they had the rest of the day to themselves, to do whatever they wished.

Everyone was hungry, so they dug into the miniature feast Liam brought. Sandwiches, crisps, fruit, a bottle of pumpkin juice, all perfect for a warm spring day. Emma was famished; she'd only had a light breakfast in favor of bringing Killian to their favorite spot. Spending time with her boyfriend seemed more important than food at time. Liam told them all about the Ravenclaw practice as they ate; it didn't feel like cheating because Ravenclaw had already played Slytherin, a match Slytherin won. Liam couldn't even be disappointed because _this year_ he was dating the girl he loved. So what if she beat him at Quidditch? It was just a game.

"Gryffindor's weak at Keeper," Killian was saying. "Ravenclaw should be able to score."

"Aye, but their Seeker's good. Not as good as you, lass," Liam added with a grin. "But better than ours."

"Keep him distracted with Bludgers," Emma advised. "If he's worried about getting hit, he won't be able to look for the Snitch."

"Funny, that trick never stops you," Liam teased, popping a grape in his mouth.

"Eyes in the back of my head," she joked.

"No, you're just an exceptional flyer," Liam said seriously. "One of the best I've ever seen."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"No, Emma, I mean that. The way you fly…you're special. Your team knows it. When Knott leaves, you'll be Captain."

Emma flushed, heat creeping up her neck. "I just love it," she said softly. "Things are simple when I'm flying."

"We should go flying sometime soon," Killian said. "It's finally warming up."

"I'd like that." As much as she loved Quidditch, she missed when it was just them. "Maybe next weekend?"

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously. "Ah, next weekend might be a problem."

"Why?"

He exchanged a look with his brother. "It's our anniversary. Of our first date. Three months."

Emma felt her heart melt. It was so sweet! "Do we have plans for this anniversary?"

Liam slid his hand over her thigh. "Perhaps. We haven't been on a proper date since then."

She suppressed a shiver, his hand warm on her skin. "A date sounds nice." Truthfully, she was happy anytime she got to spend time with them. Afternoons like this, stealing intimate moments in dark corners, sharing a knowing smile across the Great Hall, it was all the same to her.

They packed up the basket and laid it aside, giving them plenty of room to relax. Emma stretched out on her belly, her boys on either side of her, looking at her like she hung the moon. She drew random patterns in the pillow in front of her as they talked about nothing in particular. She smiled as Liam caught her fingers with his, drawing them to his lips to be kissed. Killian, not to be outdone, leaned to brush his lips over her shoulder. Her breathing hitched as they inched closer to her, hands settling at the base of her spine, their bodies crowding her. But she didn't feel trapped. Excitement slithered down her spine, their presence very welcome. She sighed as Liam leaned in to kiss her; she could still taste the pumpkin juice on his tongue. When the kiss broke, she turned her head automatically, her mouth finding Killian's quickly. "Swan…"

"Yes." Now that they'd crossed the final barrier, it was so easy to be with them. The passion they felt only got stronger; it had been far too long since she'd had them both. Cool air skimmed over her warm skin as they dragged her skirt up; Liam groaned loudly.

"No knickers?"

"I had them earlier. I didn't see the point of putting them back on." She kissed him deeply, whimpering as they massaged and squeezed her ass.

But Liam would not be distracted. "Earlier? Did you let him have you, sweet?"

Emma bit her lip as she nodded. "Yeah. I've missed you both so much," she explained, her heart hammering as they continued their sensual assault on her body. "I couldn't wait. Are you mad?"

Liam wanted to be, but he just couldn't. It was the nature of their situation. They simply _couldn't_ be together all the time, no matter how much they wished it. And how could Liam be angry when he was just as guilty of fucking her without Killian? "It's okay, darling," he soothed, brushing her lips quickly. "Just tell me. Tell what he did to you."

Emma whimpered, so happy he wasn't angry. She'd had sex with each of them alone before; she and Liam in a closet, she and Killian in an unused classroom on the fourth floor. It was dangerous, but going without for too long wasn't an option. Their current two week dry spell was the longest since they became lovers and it was intolerable.

"Tell me," he repeated, giving her a rough pinch. "Please."

"He…touched me," she said, her voice a little breathless. "Rubbed my clit, pressed his fingers inside me." She felt a little shy, describing she and Killian having sex. But judging by the way Liam's eyes darkened, he liked it.

"Did he make you come?"

She nodded. "Yes." She felt fingers slide down between her legs, forcing her to spread them wider. "It felt so good, Liam."

"Like this?" He caressed her damp flesh, lightly fingering her entrance.

"Yes." Her head dropped to her chest as Liam pressed a single digit inside her, pumping slowly. "Oooooh."

"What else?" Liam growled in her ear. "Tell me, Emma." His cock ached, but he needed to know.

"Go on," Killian said softly, lips touching the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Tell him, darling." He couldn't deny just how arousing this was, listening to their love say such filthy things.

"I…oh god…I climbed in his lap," she panted, the pressure slowly building in her core. They rolled her onto her side, Liam pressed against her back, his erection cradled against her ass. He drew her leg over his hip, giving him better access to her sex. She was interrupted by Killian's needy kiss, their hands both trying to unbutton her blouse. Once it was open, Killian ducked down to suckle her breast, right through the lace of her bra.

"More," Liam growled, nose dragging over her shoulder. "How did you fuck him, darling?"

She could hardly think, let alone form words, but she tried. "I…rode him," she bit out, trying to rock into Liam's touch.

"Clothes on or off."

"On. Fuck, it was amazing. So big inside me, Liam." A lustful haze settled over her; she hardly knew what she was saying. All that mattered was the way they were touching her. "You both feel so good inside me."

Liam tilted her head so he could kiss her deeply, his wet fingers gliding over her clit. Emma keened, her walls beginning to flutter. He took advantage, pushing three fingers in roughly, forcing her to climax, hard. She buried her face in the pillow, muffling her scream. She shuddered in their hold, overwhelmed with one of the strongest climaxes of her life.

"Our beautiful lass," Liam murmured, kissing the curve of her breast.

Emma didn't protest as they stripped her slowly; the sun felt good on her skin. She enjoyed the view as _they_ stripped; she swore they were more beautiful than she remembered. Killian got to her first, kissing her thoroughly, his cock digging into her hip. She sighed as Liam joined them, his hand sliding up her torso. She smiled lazily into his kiss, arousal quickly building again.

"How do you want me?" she asked Liam, running her hand over his chest. His body was burly but athletic, beautiful to her eyes. She curled her hand around his thick cock, watching his face as she stroked him.

Liam shuddered with barely restrained need; he'd missed her so much. "Get on your hands and knees, love," he bit out. He knew that if she touched him, this would be over far too soon.

Emma smiled as she did as he bid; this was something they'd only done twice before. She loved it; it was secretly one of her favorite positions. So far. She suspected there was a lot they hadn't tried yet. Killian moved in front of her, his cock also standing proudly at attention. She wet her lips as she watched him touch himself. "Oh fuck."

Liam knelt behind her, hands kneading the globes of her ass. "God, I've missed you."

Emma whined, his cock brushing her sopping flesh. "Please, Liam. Please."

He couldn't deny them anymore. One hand held her steady as he lined up and slid home. Emma's moan of pleasure was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever heard. The knowledge that he'd made her feel that way filled him with pride. She was hot and wet and tight, even more than he remembered. Being with her felt like coming home.

"Emma, Emma," he breathed, trying to keep his moments slow and steady. It _had_ been a couple of weeks and they were still learning each other's bodies.

Emma fisted the blanket, lost in a haze of pleasure. She felt so _full_ like this, Liam's long thick cock filling her to the brim. "More," she pleaded, rocking back toward him. "Oh my god."

"Fuck," Liam swore, watching as he disappeared within her. "Don't stop, sweet. So gorgeous like this." He held still as she rocked back and forth, blatantly fucking his cock. It was better than even his filthiest daydreams; the reality of being with Emma always was. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she wanted him the way he did her.

Killian was riveted, the look of ecstasy on Emma's face mesmerizing. He knew how incredible it felt to be inside her, but he loved watching her just as much. A litany of moans tumbled from her lips, her eyes were glazed over. "Fuck, Swan."

Killian's low curse got her attention; slowly, she raised her head. His cock taunted her, swollen and red, begging to be sucked. "Come here," she said, surprised at how sultry her voice sounded. The things they made her feel was unreal.

Killian couldn't believe his ears, but he was helpless to resist her. He inched closer, rising up on his knees. Emma lifted her head; his cock was the perfect height for her to suck. Liam seemed to know what she was about to do, his large rough hands gripping her hips firmly. Emma licked her lips, then leaned into run her tongue along Killian's length. He rewarded her with a groan, one hand sliding into her hair.

"Shit," Liam groaned, watching in fascination. They'd certainly never done _this_ before and he had to admit it was very erotic. "Suck him, lass. Let me watch you."

Emma awkwardly wrapped her lips around the tip of Killian's cock, trying to find the right angle. Killian helped her, holding her hair back and cupping her chin gently so he could guide her. There were a couple of false starts, his cock slipping from her lips, but eventually they found a rhythm that worked. She was impaled between them, cocks filling her up and she was drowning in pleasure. She hummed around Killian as Liam fucked her, his cock stretching her perfectly.

"Bloody fucking hell," Killian cursed, floored by her pure wantonness. Being with her was intoxicating, her need for both of them exhilarating rather than off putting. If this was what their future held, then Killian was certain that would be happy together.

Emma released him with a pop, gasping for air. "Harder, Liam. Fuck me harder!"

Liam was hanging on by a thread, his own orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. He dragged her up, encouraging her to bounce in his lap, while he fondled her breast. "Look at Killian, lass," he growled in her ear. "You like him watching, don't you?"

She whined, even as Liam's hips snapped into hers, hard and deep. "Yes," she breathed. "Love it."

"You're so fucking wet, drenching my cock. So good, sweetheart." He anchored his arm around her waist. "Hang on, lass."

Emma was helpless, hanging on for dear life as he rode her into oblivion. She whimpered and twitched as she climaxed again, wave after wave of bliss rolling through her. Liam moaned her name as he followed, every inch of him tingling with pleasure as he filled her. "Emma, Emma, Emma."

She moaned softly, sagging against his chest. "Fuck."

Liam kissed her shoulder, gently spreading her out on the soft blanket. "My Emma."

She smiled lazily. "Mmhmm." Her eyes flickered to Killian, who looked wrecked. "And yours."

Killian moved between her legs, bending down to kiss her belly. "Our beautiful Swan." He moved lower, lips never leaving her skin, his hands pressing her thighs wider apart. Emma keened as his warm tongue danced over her clit, still so sensitive.

"Oh!"

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, no, it's…good."

Killian grinned, then began to feast in earnest. Emma fisted the blanket tightly, the ache building in her core again. This was another first, one of them eating her out after sex. It was incredibly arousing.

Emma's familiar sweetness was there, but it was mixed with a salty tang. It wasn't unpleasant. Killian licked her thoroughly, working her already swollen sex until she was shaking, on the verge of another climax. "Tell me I can have you, Swan," he bit out. "Please."

"Yes! God, just get inside me!"

Killian crawled up her body, kissing her deeply as he teased her with his cock. She gasped as he entered her, clinging to him desperately. He slipped from her a few times, so hungry to have her, but they quickly found a quick sharp rhythm that had them both seeing stars. Emma locked her ankles behind his back, heels dung in, forcing him deeper inside her. It was just the right side of painful, the tidal wave building inside her. "Fuck, Emma, _fuck."_

"Make me come, Killian. I'm so close."

He reached between them and pinched her clit; Emma screamed, her orgasm hitting her in a rush. The only other sound was their skin smacking together as he fucked her hard and deep, moaning as she clawed at his back. He followed moments later, his eyes squeezed shut, pure bliss following through him.

Killian rolled off her quickly, not wanting to crush her. Emma whined, already missing him, but soon Liam was there. She let him clean her up and conjure another blanket to cover them with. "Hmm, this is nice."

Liam kissed her cheek. "I've missed this."

"Me too." Circumstances forced their recent celibacy; she hated it. It should have frightened her, how quickly they went from best friends to lovers, but it didn't. This felt right, like the way things should be. "Let's try not to go so long again?"

"Sounds good to me."

Killian coiled behind her back, hand on her waist. "Can we just stay right here?"

"I'm for that."

"You two still need to revise," Liam mock scolded.

"We will. After a nap?"

When she looked at him with those pleading green eyes, Liam was helpless to resist her. "Very well."

"Is that wise?" Killian asked.

"I put up some protective spells before I arrived," Liam informed him. "We're safe." Thanks to his extra curricula reading, he knew some spells not expressly taught at Hogwarts. Let someone try and discover them; they would be in for a very rude welcome.

 **February 2010**

"Don't even know why we're here," Killian muttered. "The only person who could commentate this task is a ghost."

Emma squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You're doing more than that, babe. This is a huge break for you, remember?"

"I know. Don't mind me."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll make it up to you later. I promise." Killian had been called from their room early that morning, before Emma or Liam had woken up properly. It threw their entire routine off and put them all on edge. This was the first Emma had seen him since sunrise.

"How?"

"Anything you want, Jones. Love you."

He kissed her sweetly. "Love you too, my Swan."

"Everything alright?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I was just telling Killian that we could make up for lost time later."

Liam chuckled. "We'll certainly need to warm up, lass. It's bloody freezing out here."

"Imagine how it is for the champions."

"I don't envy them. They don't call it the Forbidden Forest for nothing."

"They'll be fine," Emma said. "It's supposed to be safe. Teachers wandering around and stuff."

"Old Slughorn wasn't pleased about that," Liam said. "He drew one of the short straws."

"Yeah, I don't feel that bad for him." The way he shunned them after they were outed still rankled. Overbearing ass.

A horn sounded; it was nearly time for the task to begin. "We'll be right behind you in the stands," Liam said to his brother, clamping him on the shoulder. "You'll be fantastic."

"We'll see you really soon," Emma promised, kissing him soundly. "Go be great, okay?"

Killian couldn't help but smile; his family's faith in him meant more than he could say. "I'll miss you every moment, love."

"Me too." Liam slipped his hand into hers; together, they climbed up into the bleachers with the other guests. Students from all three competing schools filled in every inch of available space; hundreds of little crystalized puffs of air gave the stands an eerie aura. Emma had on her heaviest coat, gloves, beanie and scarf; she was still cold. Liam tucked her into his side, his arm tight around her shoulders.

"We'll get you warmed up in a few hours, sweetheart."

"Can we just stay in bed for the rest of the weekend?"

"Alright with me, darling." Killian might have been working, but these trips felt like vacations to them. A chance to get away from London and their jobs for a few days. Emma was working so hard at her shop; he and Killian had taken to joining her in the evenings to help her with all the mail orders. It had only been a couple of months, but Liam privately thought she needed to consider hiring someone to help her. Even if it was just in the evenings.

"Out of the way, Jones."

Liam instinctively snarled. Spink. "Eat gillyweed, Spink."

"So childish, Jones. Little brother rubbing off on you? Or has the colonist got you whipped?"

Emma's hand dived for her wand. "What are you even doing here, Spink? I thought you hated school."

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, bastard. Why _shouldn't_ I be here?"

"You just can't count. The Tournament happens every _five_ years now. By the time you're forty, it'll be back again."

Spink's face went from smug to angry in a blink; he, too, reached for his wand. But before anyone could so much as breath a spell, McGonagall came through. "Spink, there's room up there. I suggest you occupy it. Now."

Emma reluctantly put her wand away; she dearly would have enjoyed hexing Spink. Still a bully, all these years later. "Everything alright, Mr. Jones? Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Headmistress," Liam confirmed. "We're fine."

"Good." Then her face softened. "It is _good_ to see you back at Hogwarts. All of you."

Emma smiled back. "Thanks, Headmistress."

"Let's hope that's the only unpleasantness we see today," Liam murmured in her ear. Spink was a berk to everyone he met, but he had special venom for the trio. Always had, from that fateful meeting on the Hogwarts Express.

The second task was designed to challenge the champions' magical knowledge, problem solving skills and bravery. Each had a prize waiting somewhere in the Forbidden Forest; all they had to do was find it…while avoiding pitfalls from the magical creatures that lived in the Forest. One of the very first things a Hogwarts student learned was that the Forest was forbidden. Hagrid sometimes brought them for Care of Magical Creatures lessons; even more rarely, it was used as a punishment. But _never_ without adult supervision. Following the Second Wizarding War, the Forest had grown even more wild. Acromantulas fought with centaurs for territory; Hagrid's half brother still called the Forest home. It was dangerous and not in the fun "let's have an adventure" kind of way.

Killian welcomed everyone to the second task through his magical megaphone; Emma gave him a thumbs up. She felt a swell of pride in her chest as he expertly explained the champions' task and what was at stake. "He's a natural," Liam murmured.

"He is," Emma agreed. "I'm glad we get to share this with him."

"Me too."

In the end, Killian had been right; the task itself wasn't that interesting. They couldn't see what was happening in the Forest, so most of the spectators milled about, a low buzz filling the air as they talked among themselves. Killian even came back to where they sat, squeezing in on Emma's left. "Hey, babe."

"You look like you're freezing, love," he replied, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be okay."

"Can we get you something? Hot butterbeer?"

"I could really go for some hot chocolate. But I can get it. You guys want anything?" There was a little concession stand at the edge of the stands; there was already a line.

"We'll go with you," Liam said.

"No, you guys stay, save our seats." Emma kissed them each quickly then hurried down stairs. With only three witches manning the booth, she was in for a long wait. She people watched as the line crept forward, her hands stuffed in her pockets. It wasn't that interesting; she quickly stopped paying attention. Until she heard her name.

"That's her," a female voice said. "Emma Swan."

"The one who got kicked out for fucking brothers?"

"She didn't get kicked out," another girl said. "McGonagall gave her special permission to take her N.E.W.T.s early."

"What's so special about her?"

"She's not even that pretty."

"My friend Jenny told me they got caught in the _prefects' bathroom."_

"No!"

"Yes! Jenny was a prefect too; she just wanted to take a bath! Imagine walking in on that!"

Emma struggled to keep calm; she didn't even realize how upset she was until her fingers began to cramp. That wasn't what happened, not exactly. They _had_ been caught in the prefects' bathroom, but it was so much more nefarious than those ill-informed women made it sound.

She had to focus; it was her turn to order. She got her hot chocolate and some butterbeer for her boys. Her hands shook with fury, but she had to ignore it. It wasn't worth it. She couldn't jeopardize Killian's future by lashing out at people who didn't understand.

"Hi, are you Emma Swan?"

She blinked. "Yes? Have we met?"

This woman was older than her; late twenties maybe? Dark black hair, cold blue eyes. Her head was wrapped in a fur muffler; Emma thought she might have met her somewhere before, but she couldn't place her. "No, we haven't."

Okay, that was confusing. "Can I, I don't know, help you with something? I really need to get back."

The woman bit her lip, as if she was contemplating something. Emma rolled her eyes and started to head back. "What makes you so special?"

Emma whirled around. "Excuse me?"

"Why _you_? Why does a nobody from fucking _America_ get to hog two wizards? What do you expect the rest of us to do? The gene pool isn't that big, you know."

Emma burst out laughing. It was just so ridiculous! "You're seriously worried about the wizarding _gene pool?_ Lady, you've got bigger problems than me."

But their altercation was starting to draw a crowd. The gossips were there too, regarding her with barely concealed disgust. "You're nothing but a cheap slag," one of them said loudly. "They'll get tired of you."

"Been more than five years," Emma shot back. "Unless you've got a love potion, I think I'm good."

"She probably _has_ them under some sort of love potion!" another cried. "Have you heard about her _sex shop?"_

There was a chorus of agreement around her, more and more women (and a few men) surrounding her. For the first time since her school days, she was starting to feel trapped. She couldn't get to her wand; her hands were full. "Maybe you should stop by," Emma countered, voice dripping sarcasm. "Might help you get the flag pole out of your ass."

"I'm not buying _anything_ from you!"

Before Emma could say anything, scalding hot liquid struck her face. She yelped in pain, dropping her drinks. She fumbled for her wand, blinking furiously as she tried to brandish it. Whatever else these petty women were, they didn't expect her to _attack_ them. They fled like the cowards she suspected they were, even as she heard Liam and Killian trying to push their way to her.

"Emma! Love, are you alright?" Liam got to her first, a growl on his lips when he saw her face. "What happened?"

"It's fine. A little salve and I'll be okay." Madame Pomfrey surely had some Mac's Magical Burn Salve in the hospital wing.

Liam cradled her face, growing more furious by the second. Her beautiful face was covering angry red splotches where the hot liquid struck her. "Fucking assholes," he snarled. Upset as he was, he still touched his lips to her forehead with extreme gentleness.

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian breathed, pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"No," she whispered. Now that her boys were here, and the adrenaline faded, she felt herself losing control. She clung to Killian's strong body, trusting him to hold her. "No, I'm not okay." The very idea that she could _ever_ use magic against her beloved boys was repulsive. They _loved_ her, truly loved her, she was certain of it.

"Shhh," Killian soothed, rubbing her back. His comfort was blunted by the heavy jackets they wore. "Let's get you out of the cold, yeah?"

She shook her head. "But what about the task? The champions aren't back yet."

"One of them is," Liam said.

"I don't bloody well care," Killian snapped. "I'm not letting those vile people get away with this!"

Emma clutched at his jacket. "Don't, Killian. It's not worth it."

"Emma, they hurt you." He and Liam saw the crowd gathering around Emma, hurried over as quickly as they could. He gingerly touched one of the red spots on her face, apologizing as she flinched. "Sorry, lass."

She shook her head. "I can go to Madame Pomfrey. I'll be good as new in no time."

"You shouldn't have to be. Just what in the name of Merlin _happened?"_

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We're getting you inside."

"Killian…"

"Emma, the job's not worth this. It's not. I don't care if Ginny fires me."

Emma looked to Liam for help, but he agreed with Killian. "Let us do this for you, lass."

"Okay." Each brother took one of her hands in theirs and gently guided her toward the castle. People stared as they passed; Emma tried to hold her head up, to show no fear, but her face stung. Word spread through the crowd like wildfire; whispers followed them. Emma felt like she was seventeen again, valiantly trying to show that the digs didn't affect her. Those last few weeks of her sixth year and the beginning of the seventh were beyond cruel; she didn't understand how such bigotry could exist in the world.

What was so wrong with love?

Madame Pomfrey was still in the medical tent set up for the champions; Liam didn't think she'd mind of they borrowed some supplies to tend Emma. Killian stripped off her beanie, scarf and coat, placing a tender kiss to her slightly scalded lips. "I need to clean it first," Liam said softly. "This might sting a little."

Emma steeled herself, one hand tightly in Killian's. "Do it."

It _did_ sting, but Emma held on bravely. Tears welled in her eyes, not from the sting, but frustration. Why did people seem to hate them so much?

"Our brave, brave lass," Killian murmured, kissing her temple.

"This'll take care of the burns in a couple of hours; I don't think they're too serious."

"Just unsightly."

"Hush now. You're always beautiful, Emma." Liam applied the salve carefully, covering every inch of her burns. "Try not to pick at it."

"It itches."

"I know, darling. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." They were the only people she allowed to see her like this, weak and vulnerable. They were her rock.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Killian asked gently.

"Can we go home? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Sure, the inn's not far."

"No, not the inn. _Home._ I want to go _home."_

"Very well."

 **May 2004**

Emma threw her notes and books into her bag; the library was closing. She had plans to meet her boys that night in the Room of Requirement; fortunately, it was also her evening to patrol the corridors at curfew. No one would be expecting her back in her dormitory for hours. Hours she planned to spend with her very attentive boyfriends.

Five days had passed since their interlude in the woods. A beautiful idyllic day they spent making love and studying when Liam insisted. Emma thought it was actually really good for them; she felt more like herself for the first time in a few weeks. Being with them was necessary for her mental health. That was alright with her. They had a real date planned for the coming weekend, their anniversary, but Emma didn't want to wait that long. She lived for the hours they spent together.

She only had to patrol for an hour so; it was usually quiet. Occasionally she caught someone out of bed, somewhere they shouldn't be, but a stern look from her sent them on their way. She was guilty of being out of bed after hours too many times to be too hard on anyone else. Still, it was part of her prefect duties.

Movement at the end of the corridor got her attention. Emma held her lit wand aloft. "Who's there?"

The shadow dashed away from her; she gave chase. The heavy footfalls suggested an older student; they were near the servants' quarters. She fired off a couple of hexes in quick succession; the subsequent crash and moan told her she was successful. "Let's see who you are…" Emma held her wand over the prone form. "Spink?!"

"What of it, wench?" he snarled, holding his backside. " _You_ hexed _me!"_

"It's after curfew, idiot. And you ran."

"We're in the same bloody house!"

"Oh, like that's stopped you from attacking me before!" She poked him with her wand. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Piss off."

"How original."

He glared up at her with pure hate. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Well, we can just go to Slughorn then. You know how much he _loves_ being woken in the middle of the night."

Just like any other bully, Spink wilted in the face of her threat. Then his face colored with a mixture of relish and revenge. "You won't like it."

"Like I care what gross things you get up to in the middle of the night."

"I was merely seeking some female company, Mudblood."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I didn't need to know that."

"Don't you want to know who? I hear she's particularly fond of virgins. Deflowers them, if you like."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I so don't care." She turned her back on Spink; he wasn't even worth the trouble of taking house points.

"Not even when it's your precious friend Liam?"

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you say?"

"Come off it, Mudblood. I've seen the way you look at him. Some of us even have a bet on which brother gets to shag you first. I had five Galleons on the older one, but it's worth losing it to see your face right now."

Emma slapped him, hard. "Get out of my sight, Spink. Before I curse you into next week."

Content that he struck a nerve, Spink dashed off. Emma sagged as soon as he was out of sight. She didn't know what to think. Her first instinct was to dismiss everything Spink said; he was a vile snake, never to be trusted. But she was good at spotting lies. This didn't sound like a lie. She'd never _asked_ either of her boyfriends if they were virgins before they started having sex; she just assumed they were like her. New to all of this. New to the all consuming passion they seemed to share.

What if they weren't?

Liam. The idea of him with someone else made her physically sick. She crouched down on the floor, hugging herself, trying to get her breathing under control. _I've seen the way you look at him._ Merlin's beard, did Spink _know?_ Emma immediately dismissed that. If he did, he would have told her. Spink never let an opportunity to torment the three friends go. He thought Emma's feelings were a crush. A crush he sought to destroy by telling her something that may or may not be true.

If Liam had been with this…whoever, did it matter? Emma wanted to say that it didn't, as it surely must have occurred before she started dating Liam, but she wasn't certain she could. She wanted to be his first. His only. Selfish of her? Probably. Liam had abdicated the opportunity to be _her_ first, giving that to Killian. Fuck, was that _why?_ She hadn't thought about it much, but…her head was spinning. She needed to see them. Now.

Ignoring the rest of her patrol, Emma shouldered her bag and headed for the seventh floor. The corridor was blessedly deserted as she did the requisite pacing. When the door appeared, she burst through it, fighting tears.

Killian was already there. He was up in a flash, arms around her. "Swan, darling, what's wrong?"

She clutched at him, not wanting to break down. "I'm just glad you're here."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Something's got you upset," he said gently. "Tell me? Please?"

Emma sniffed, dropping her bag of the floor so he could hold her. "I was patrolling, and I found Spink out of bed."

Killian's face hardened. "Did he do something, Swan? I swear, he won't get away with it."

"I'm fine. Really."

"No offense, sweetheart, but you don't look alright." Killian had only seen her this upset once before and that was the night she confessed to wanting to be with he and Liam. He coaxed her into one of the plush armchairs, pulling her into his lap.

Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, drawing comfort from his solid presence. "Killian, were you a virgin before we…?"

He blinked, surprised at the question. "Of course, Swan. Why do you ask?"

"Spink implied that Liam wasn't."

That surprised him even more. "How would Spink even know—or believe to know—such a thing?" There were few people more private than his big brother.

"I caught him. He said he was 'seeking female company.'"

"I feel bad for the lass."

"He made it sound like it was someone…experienced. Who enjoyed deflowering virgins."

"That still doesn't explain how he would know about Liam, if it's true."

"Do you think it could be?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't know, Emma. He and I have certainly never discussed it. I do know he's been crazy about you for a long time. Just as long as me. I dreamed of you for so long; I was beginning to believe we would never get here."

Emma kissed him, craving a more intimate connection. She adored him, couldn't imagine being without him. Or Liam. That was what hurt. What if Liam didn't feel the same way?

As much as he loved kissing her, Killian gently pulled away. "Easy, Swan. Let's wait until Liam gets here."

"But…"

"You don't need this, you need to talk to him. We'll get this sorted out, I promise."

They didn't have to wait long. Liam appeared through the door, relief all over his face. "I had to dodge Filch," he panted, holding his side. "Sorry I'm late." When he finally got a good look at Emma's face, his own fell. "Love, what's wrong?"

God, seeing him there so worried just made her want to cry again. Her lip trembled but she breathed deeply. This wasn't the time for tears. She needed answers. She stood, Killian squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I, uh, ran into Spink on my way here."

Liam cursed under his breath. "Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not. I hexed him as he tried to run."

"Good for you."

Emma wrung her hands, trying to think of the good way to ask what she needed to ask. But there wasn't one. "Um, look, I need to ask you something, but you might not like it."

Liam tilted his head, bewildered. "Alright, lass."

"Okay. Um…" _Spit it out, Swan._ "Liam, were you a virgin the first time we had sex?"

Liam felt his stomach drop. He'd meant to tell her, but it never felt like the right time. It was meaningless; he hated himself every time he thought about it. Seeing the look on Emma's face now…he was right to be ashamed. She would despise him for this. It took every ounce of courage he possessed to shake his head. "I am so sorry, Emma. It was a stupid foolish mistake. I should have told you a long time ago."

"I never asked."

"But you deserved to know." A lump formed in his throat. "I _wanted_ you. I've always wanted you. That night…being with you seemed so far out of reach…I thought you hated me."

"How could I ever hate you?"

"It was the night of the Quidditch Cup, last year."

"Oh." _Oh._ She'd been furious with him; it nearly ruined their friendship.

"It's no excuse. You've been all I can bloody think about for…a long time; I thought I'd lost any chance I had. There was Firewhiskey and that wanker Bobby egged everyone on…but _I_ didn't stop. It's unforgiveable; I thought about you the whole time."

Seeing him so distraught had her on the verge of tears again. This was _killing_ him. She hurried into his arms, holding him tight. "Oh Liam."

"I'm sorry, love. I wanted you to be my first, I truly did. I'm so sorry I threw that away, that I was weak."

"I was jealous," she admitted softly. "The idea of you either of you with someone else _hurts."_

Liam felt angry tears slide over his cheeks. "I don't want anyone else, Emma. Just you." He pulled away long enough to look in her tear filled green eyes. "But I'd understand if you didn't want me anymore. I don't deserve you."

Being without him would be like slicing her heart in two. "Liam…while I wish you would have told me and not _Spink_ , this happened before we were together. You were free to do whatever you wanted."

Liam frowned. _"Spink?!_ How in the bleeding hell does he fit into this?"

Emma glanced away. "When I found him, he said he'd been enjoying some 'female company.'"

Liam's stomach dropped. "Where was this?"

"Near the servants' quarters? He said that his…friend liked deflowering virgins. Like you."

Liam wanted nothing more than for the bloody floor to open and swallow him. He'd been so _stupid._ He should have known that he wasn't the first student the scullion had seduced. He'd been so distracted by depression and grief and Firewhiskey that he'd ignored his good sense. He turned away from Emma, unable to even look at her. He was too ashamed.

Emma glanced at Killian, a worried lip between her teeth. The heartbreak she felt for Liam was reflected in Killian's eyes. They had to do something, or they were going to lose him. Emma reached for Killian; he stood and slipped his hand into hers. Together, they crossed the room to where Liam was mentally flagellating himself. "Liam…Liam, please. Please look at me," Emma pleaded.

"You must hate me."

"I don't. I never could. You're my best friend, you _and_ Killian. You're my family. We're family."

Liam forced himself to look at her, Killian at her side. "I hurt you. I don't know if I can forgive myself."

" _I_ forgive you," she said fervently. "That was a bad time…for all of us. But it helped us get here?" She pressed her palm to his, threading their fingers. "I wouldn't trade this," she glanced between the brothers, a tearful smile on her lips, "for anything in the world."

Killian laid his hand on Liam's shoulder. "We need you, brother. Don't give up on this. Please."

Their acceptance of his folly just made him more ashamed of his weakness. He didn't deserve any of this. "What if I told you I still feel jealous of you, brother? That—sometimes—seeing you with Emma _guts_ me. That I wish I had kissed her first. And it's so bloody confusing because I love it too. I love watching her with you. I love this, what we have with her, because we are so damn lucky, Killian."

"We are, Liam."

Emma looked between them, hurting for Liam's anguish, but hopeful too. They needed to be honest with each other, completely honest, if this was going to work. "Come on," she coaxed gently. She pulled the both toward the bed, Killian settled on her right side, Liam her left. He laid his head on her belly and she began to card her fingers through his curls. He seemed to relax under her ministrations.

"Do you want me to choose?"

"What?" Killian looked horrified. "Emma, _no._ Never."

"Liam?"

He turned so she could see his face. "No, Emma. You can't change how you feel. I would never ask that of you. I _am_ happy, love. Please believe that."

"Really? You don't seem happy."

"I'm angry with _myself_ , lass. I don't want to be jealous of my own brother. I don't want either of you to ever be unhappy. I just need to work through this."

"We're here for you, Liam."

"I know you are." He pressed a kiss to her clothed belly. "I only thought I'd get to be with you in my dreams, Emma. This is far better than any dream."

She smiled at him. "Let's be honest with each other from now on, okay?"

"Deal."

"Agreed," Killian added.

"Would it be asking too much for one of you to kiss me right now?"

The brothers both laughed; Killian quickly obliged her. She moaned softly into his kiss, the emotional rollercoaster of the last couple of hours making her body crave contract. When the kiss broke, Liam was there, barely letting her suck in a breath before kissing her senseless. She reached for them, need starting to claw it way under her skin.

"Emma?"

"Please," she murmured. "I need you both so much."

"Here?" Liam snaked his hand under her pleated skirt, stroking her through cotton panties. Emma moaned; a jolt of want settled between her thighs.

"Yes."

Killian wasted no time, yanking off his yellow and black tie. He tossed it over his shoulder and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Emma wet her lips instinctively; she swore he was sexier every time. Emma pushed herself up and kissed him, mewling as Liam continued to stroke her. "More," she pleaded.

Instead of heeding her, the brothers went about stripping her naked. Her silver and green sweater fell to the floor in a heap; Killian held her back against his chest as Liam plucked open her shirt. She held him to her chest as he mouthed her nipples, soaking the fabric of her bra. Once she was topless, Killian slid his hand under her skirt to stroke her clit as Liam plucked and sucked at her taut peaks. They were getting very good at pleasuring her in tandem; it was intoxicating. She whimpered and squirmed at the pressure built, her body demanded release.

"Oh god, _more_ ," she whined, trying to grind into Killian's hand. "Close!"

"Aha, not yet." Liam covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss, his fingers working the zipper of her skirt. It slid over her hips, leaving her clad in plain cotton panties and those knee-high socks that drove him crazy.

"Liam!"

Killian yanked her back by the hips; she could feel his erection against her ass. He pushed his hand into her panties as she watched Liam strip, his Beater's body toned and firm, calling to her.

"She's so fucking wet, brother," Killian murmured. "Soaking my fingers." Emma gasped as two fingers entered her, teasing her with the promise of more.

"Oh, _oh!"_ Liam leaned and kissed her; Emma eagerly raked her nails down his chest, earning her a hiss. "Problem, Liam?"

The faint pain of her nails was very, very welcome. "Not a single one, love." He groaned as she confidently wrapped her hand around his aching cock, stroking slowly. "Fuck."

Emma turned her head, seeking Killian's mouth. He obliged her, the wet sloppy kiss making her knees weak. "Who wants me first?"

"Liam," Killian said, deftly circling her clit with a wet finger. "I wanna watch."

"Oh fuck," Emma gasped, her body responding with a throb. "Yes!" When Killian brought his fingers to her mouth, she sucked on them greedily, reveling her own taste. Killian moved toward the end of the huge bed, quickly shucking his pants as Emma shimmied out of her underwear. She started to peel off her socks, but Liam stopped her.

"Leave those on."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. Emma felt like she was melting under Liam's intense gaze, his blue eyes nearly black with want. He caught her in a heated kiss, pushing her down to the mattress. She clung to him, whining as his cock rubbed her wet swollen folds. "Fuck, Liam, hurry."

"Hang on."

Emma clutched at his broad shoulders as he penetrated her, his cock so long and thick inside her. She gasped at the feeling of being _full_ , nails digging into his skin. "Fuck yes. Yes, yes, yes, don't stop. Please!"

Liam unwound her hands from his neck and pinned them above her head. She was helpless, prone, completely at his mercy and she _loved_ it. She arched into him as he kissed her deeply, fucking her with long deep strokes that quickly had her seeing stars.

"Bloody hell," Killian whispered as he watched. Emma was incredible, gorgeous in her passion. Skin flushed, whimpers and moans tumbling from her lips, it all excited him beyond reason. Their relationship may have been unconventional, but he wouldn't change it. Not when it brought his lover so much pleasure.

Emma felt like she was drowning, her breath short, her skin covered in sweat. She couldn't stop kissing Liam, needing him to understand how deeply she felt for him. She wasn't ready to say the words, but she felt them. She hoped he did too.

"Emma, _Emma,"_ he groaned, struggling to hang on. She felt so good around him, wet and got and tight; he never wanted to let her go.

"It's okay, it's okay," she whispered, anchoring her legs around his waist. "My Liam."

"Yours," he replied. "Only yours." He scooped her up and changed their positions, slipping from her briefly. Emma straddled his hips and sank down on him, moaning as he filled her up.

"Ugh, so good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She coaxed his head to her chest, encouraging him to suckle as she rode him. A sharp shudder went through her, a rush of heat between her legs. "Need to come, Liam. Fuck, I _need_ it!"

He grabbed her hips, helping her move faster and harder over him. In moments she was coming, his thumb finding her clit to drag out the high. She screamed, long and loud, hanging on to his neck for dear life. Liam grunted, his own high bursting behind his eyes, hips rising to meet hers as he filled her with his seed. Nothing would ever feel as incredible as being with his Emma. Nothing.

Emma whimpered as she came down, Liam holding her against his chest. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry," he murmured into her neck over and over again. "This is what I want. Just you, just this."

"Shhhh," she replied, bending to brush her lips over his. "Shhh, my Liam. It's okay."

He looked at her with wide eyes, words on the tip of his tongue. But Emma deserved better than that. He needed to make things up to her somehow. He'd find a way, he promised himself. She was everything.

She kissed him sweetly one last time, then threw a sexy smirk over her shoulder. "We have an audience."

Liam stoked her back. "So we do."

"Do you think he enjoyed it?"

"Why don't you go see, love?"

She beamed at him before climbing out of his lap. She crawled over to where Killian sat, his legs spread. She kissed the very tip of his cock, Killian's eyes fell shut. "Fuck, darling."

"That's the idea," she teased. She sucked him past her lips, humming around him as he yanked her hair back to see. She liked doing this; it put them utterly at her mercy. The wrecked looks on their faces was more than worth some mild discomfort. She moved slowly, bobbing up and down, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head. His grip on her hair tightened, an answering throb of her clit jolted her. She remembered Liam pinning her hands and she wanted to feel that again. The sensation of being trapped, surrendering to bliss.

She released him with a pop, looking around for something. She spotted Killian's Hufflepuff tie half hanging off the bed; she grabbed it and pressed it into his hands. "Swan…what?"

"Tie my wrists," she urged, holding them out for him. "Please?"

He bit his lip, but he was helpless against those pleading green eyes. "Turn around. Arms behind you."

Giddy, Emma did as he asked. Killian looped the tie around her wrists, knotting it securely. "Okay?"

She tried to move her arms, but they were pinned. Exactly what she wanted. "Yes."

"You like that?"

She nodded. "I'm trapped…only not, because I trust you."

Killian kissed her deeply, his cock twitching. "So fucking sexy, Swan."

"Please," she begged. "Please fuck me, Killian."

"Get down, bend over the bed, lass."

She scrambled to do so, falling a couple of times. Her balance was off due to her restraints, but she simply took it as a challenge. She landed on her feet, but she had to stand on her toes to her feet didn't dangle. She felt the bed dip as her lover moved, then she felt his hands on her ass. "So beautiful."

Emma involuntarily spread her legs, needing his touch in a far different place. He obliged her, rubbing her wet and swollen sex with his fingers. "You like this, don't you, Swan? Having us like this?"

She nodded. "Yes, god yes. Dreamed of both of you for so long. Drove me crazy."

"Yeah?" He pushed a single digit into her, gathering hers and Liam's mixed essence and bringing to her lips. "Taste."

Emma moaned as she did so, the salty sweet tang bursting on her tongue. "Oh fuck."

The tease was only making her wetter; Killian lined himself up and thrust home. Emma cried out in pleasure, her lover bottoming out inside her. "YES!"

Killian grabbed her bound wrists, holding on as he rode her. She felt so good, soft and pliant under him. Watching her with Liam was both a blessing and a curse; his own need rested in a knife's edge. He tried to go slow, to make it last, but they were both too tightly wound. Emma tumbled over the edge quickly, shaking in his arms. He bent over her and rutted into her madly, chasing his own high. Emma cried out a third time, her walls gripping him like a vice as he spilled himself within her.

"Fucking hell," Killian panted, pleasure coursing through him.

"Yeah," Emma panted.

Cursing, Killian moved; he didn't want to squash her. She whimpered; and he hastily untied her. "Alright, darling?"

"I'm perfect."

Still, Killian scooped her up and laid her in the center of the bed. She was exhausted, utterly sapped. Liam took it upon himself to get her cleaned up and tucked under the blankets. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

She smiled lazily. "Amazing, actually."

"Really?"

"Mmmm, yeah. I think we all needed that."

"Not exactly how I expected the evening to go."

"But close?"

He skimmed his hand over her nude form. "Aye, close."

"We need this," she said, smiling as Killian laid his head on her chest. "We have so little time together as it is. I want to enjoy every second."

"Do you think wanting this will ever end?"

"God, I hope not."

Everyone laughed. "Greedy, Swan?"

"Got a problem with that, Jones?"

"Nope."

She smiled as Liam kissed her sweetly. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere." She was exactly where she wanted to be.

 **February 2010**

It took longer than Liam would have liked, but they finally got to Grimmauld Place. He carried Emma up to their bedroom while Killian set Ginny an owl explaining what happened. Or at least some of what happened. Emma still hadn't told them the whole story. He meant what he said; he didn't care if he got fired for leaving the Tournament. His love's wellbeing came first.

"What do you need, Emma?" Liam asked. She'd been eerily silent the entire way home and it was unnerving.

"Have you ever regretting being with me?"

"Why would ever _think_ that? Of course not."

"Really? You don't ever wonder what would have happened if we never started this?"

"Emma, where is this coming from? Killian and I _love_ you. We don't care what anyone thinks."

She laughed, slightly hysterical. "So you don't care that I've limited the wizarding gene pool by keeping you two all to myself?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! We're with you because we love you."

"I know that, but...well, look at me." There was still salve all over her face, even through the pain was gone.

"All I see is the woman I love more than my own life," he swore. "You mustn't listen to those women, my darling. They're jealous, nothing more."

"How do you know?"

He smiled softly. "I do have some experience with the emotion, remember?"

"I think we all do. A little."

"Too true." Ignoring the drying salve on her face, he kissed her sweetly. "I hate that they were horrible to you."

"I didn't think the animosity ran that deep," she admitted.

"Even after five years?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"People don't like what they don't understand. Everyone thinks you just have one love in your life."

"But I have two," Emma finished for him.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way, lass. I promise." He helped her out of her winter things. "Now how would you feel about a nice long bath?"

"That sounds heavenly as long as you two join me."

"Of course." He went to draw the bath, leaving her alone. Killian appeared moments later, his face lined with worry.

"Emma, how are you feeling? Does your face still sting?"

"No, it's better. I'm excited to get this goop off."

"And what about _you?"_

"Pretty upset with myself," she replied honestly. "I can't believe I let them get to me."

"They were being _cruel_ , love. You're only human."

"I hate that you might lose your job over this."

He took her hands in his. "I don't care. You are more important to me than _any_ job. Besides," he added with a smirk. "I could spend more time with you."

"I love you a lot, you know that?"

"I do. I love you just as much, Swan." Their relationship had caused them their fair share of trouble, of judgement, but he never considered ending it. They just close ranks around each other and moved forward.

"Bath's ready," Liam announced.

"Thank Merlin." Killian helped her up; she didn't fight him. The trio stripped in silence, Liam getting into the bath first. Emma followed him, moaning softly as the heat of the water soaked into her tired body. Liam looped his arms around her waist, holding her against his chest. "Thanks for this, Liam."

"Anything for you, love." He kissed her hairline, pleased that she was relaxing. Killian didn't take his usual spot; instead, he crouched between Emma's spread legs, washcloth in hand. Emma obediently closed her eyes, so he could wash the salve from her face.

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful."

"I'm being serious, Killian."

"It did its work, never fear, Swan." He kissed her wet cheek, slightly pink from scrubbing but no longer the angry red it had been. "But you're always beautiful to us."

She splashed him half heartedly. She was so tired. "Shut up and get over here, Jones."

"As you wish." He turned and leaned back against her, slipping her free hand into his. "Better."

"Much, thanks." After a long silence, she cleared her throat. "Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course, lass. What is it?"

"Do you want kids?"

Both brothers blinked, startled. "To be honest, I haven't given it much thought," Killian said honestly. "We're a bit young."

"Hasn't stopped any of our friends."

"But we're not them. I thought you said you wanted to wait."

"I do. I'm not ready to be a mom."

"Is this because of what those harpies said?" Liam asked. "Because that whole gene pool this is a bunch of bollocks."

"What gene pool thing?"

"One of those women accused me of hogging two wizards, preventing you from procreating."

The water splashed as Killian turned around. "That's vile, love. I'm so sorry." Then he scowled. _"When_ we're ready, you're the only person I want to have children with, Emma."

"Aye," Liam agreed. "But there's nothing wrong with waiting. I like our life."

"I do too. I just…wondered, I guess."

"I'm looking forward to enjoying many, many years together, Emma," Killian said fervently. "The three of us are all the family I need."

Emma hugged him close. "Me too."

Liam kissed her temple lovingly, hurting so much for her. Ever since Hogwarts, he knew there would be people who would never accept them, but it was rare that anyone openly accosted one of them in public. The judgement was mostly confined to low whispers and pointing. What made this different? Something didn't sit right with him. Whatever was going on, he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I finally got it finished! Yay! This chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting, but I think it's a good one. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 9**

 **February 2010**

Killian woke up first Sunday morning, far earlier than he expected. Emma looked peaceful, no sign of the emotional turmoil of the last few hours. He couldn't describe his anger at the prejudice his precious Swan faced. He and Liam got a few odd looks, the occasional nasty comment, but most people saved their ire for Emma. Merlin knew why. She was beautiful, intelligent, ambitious, loving and, above all, _kind._ She held her head up through almost everything, almost never allowing those horrible people see how much their barbs hurt.

He loved her so much for it.

Yet, he couldn't quash his desire to protect her. Killian loved her more than anything and it killed him to see her hurting. If he hadn't been so worried about her emotional wellbeing after her confrontation with those…he couldn't think of a polite word for those women. Were they jealous? Angry? He didn't know what fueled that kind of petty, vile behavior, especially toward someone as amazing as Emma.

He felt like he needed to _do_ something, but he didn't know what. He laid beside her in the early morning, _thinking._ He was tired, but he couldn't go back to sleep. Not even Emma turning over into his arms could get him to relax. He gently brushed his lips over her forehead, smiling to himself as she nuzzled his chest. He was thankful that she felt safe with them. It was all he wanted for her. She'd been through enough in life already.

He didn't know what would happen now. He hadn't yet heard from Ginny or anyone at the _Prophet_ since his owl the previous evening. All his life, he'd never wanted another job. He'd been working for it since his earliest days at Hogwarts, writing for the school paper first, then becoming the _Prophet_ 's student reporter. Back then, he wrote about all kinds of things, not just sports. He missed that. It was one of the reasons he had been so keen to take the assignment for the Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament went beyond sports; if he did good work, he hoped to be moved to a different beat.

That seemed a long shot now.

Killian meant what he said. No job was worth his family's happiness. Taking this job had put the trio back on other wizards' radar. Five years was a long time, but memories, it seemed, didn't fade. When the trio was outed at the end of his and Emma's sixth year, the Board of Governors got involved, pressuring McGonagall to expel them. Fortunately, all three of them had turned seventeen by then and were technically adults. No one could stop them from being together, not even the Headmistress. That didn't stop their fellow students from being nasty to them.

Killian hated this. He hated that people simply couldn't mind their own business and just let them be. They weren't hurting anyone by being together. They were a family, just like any other. He didn't understand what was so difficult to grasp about that. He wished he could make people understand, but that seemed impossible.

Or was it?

He _was_ a journalist. He thought he was a good one. Perhaps he could put those skills to use?

Inspired, he gently disentangled himself from his Swan and swung his legs out of bed. The floor was cold, but he ignored it. He had more important things to worry about.

Emma woke to a half empty bed. Liam lay to her left, pretending to sleep. She could tell he wasn't; his breathing was _too_ even, _too_ exaggerated. She smiled, her hand cupping his cheek. "Morning."

Liam's eyes popped open, a bashful grin on his face. "Morning, love."

"Did you really think you could fool me?" They'd been lovers for seven years; they lived together for more than five of those years. She knew him too well.

"No. I just didn't want to leave our bed."

"Hmm, me neither." She leaned in and brushed her lips over his. It started innocent enough, but Liam pulled her close, relishing her moan as he deepened the kiss. Emma could feel his hard, strong body against hers, even through their clothes. They'd gone right to bed after their long soak in the tub, emotionally exhausted. Their sweet tender comfort was exactly what she needed then. Now she needed her men to make her forget her own name. "Liam…"

Liam groaned softly, his hand snaking up her borrowed shirt. Her back was warm, her skin soft. She gasped into his mouth, a wave of desire rolling through her. The kiss grew more insistent, her fingers sinking into his curls. "Emma…"

"Shh." She pushed him onto his back, moving to straddle his hips. She smirked as she peeled off the borrowed t-shirt, leaving her naked from the waist up. She could already feel him hardening under her through the layers that separated them. She didn't know where Killian was, but she was certain he would appear once he heard what they were up to. Emma cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples until they were aching stiff points. Liam watching her touch herself was intoxicating; she couldn't stop grinding over him. It wasn't long before he was fully erect, long and thick against her sex. "Hmmm, that feels good."

Liam reached up and grasped the headboard, content to watch his lover pleasure herself. Even through the layers, he could feel how hot she was, arousal creating a wet spot in her panties. It was the best kind of torture. "Don't stop, darling," he growled, drinking her in.

Emma moaned, pinching her nipples harder. Her core throbbed in response, wetness flooding her sex. Lost in pleasure, she shoved her hand into her panties, middle finger quickly rubbing her clit. "Oh yes," she gasped. "Yes."

"Louder," Liam demanded, bucking his hips up. He knew Killian was in the house somewhere; he knew his brother would enjoy their lover's pleasure as much as he. "Let Killian hear you."

"Fuck," she breathed, bracing her hand on Liam's sturdy chest. She rose up a little, pushing three fingers as deeply as she could. She knew she must look a mess, but she didn't care. She was spiraling closer and closer to orgasm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Her cry of completion echoed down the hall; a moment later old Mrs. Black started to screech.

Liam sat up, one arm wrapped around Emma's waist, holding her securely as he flipped them over. Emma's giggle warmed his heart; he wasted no time in yanking off her panties. She was still shaking when his tongue descended on her sex; Emma arched, a long moan tearing from her throat.

Killian put down his quill, his eyes falling shut. He could hear them plainly enough; thank Merlin he'd finished his little essay. He'd been _trying_ to proofread it, but there was no point in that now. All his blood rushed south, cock stiffening in his boxers. He leaned back in the chair, just listening. Judging from the sounds he was hearing, Emma was very much enjoying herself. Was she naked? He hoped so. She was stunning, writhing in the center of their huge bed. He was torn between listening and running to join them.

"Bloody minx," he growled, an impressively long moan reaching his ears. It set off Mrs. Black again, which just made him laugh. Killian forced himself up and grabbed his wand. He pointed it toward the ceiling and cast a Silencing Charm, effectively shutting the painting up. That only made the sex sounds louder and he groaned.

Emma shuddered, Liam's tongue doing wicked things to her. Her fingers hurt from gripping the sheet, but he didn't stop, mouth hot and wet on her sex, his fingers teasing her other hole. She was melting, all sense of time and space falling away. "Liam, Liam, _please,"_ she cried. "Need to…fuck…to _come_. Please!"

Liam chuckled; he loved when she begged. He could feel the tension in her, how badly she needed release. He left a loving kiss to her clit and sat up, stripping off his boxers. Emma's gaze was almost drunk, her eyes glazed over with need. He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her up. She straddled one of his thighs, grinding against him, desperate for friction. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Liam's hands squeezing her ass.

Emma took control, shoving her lover down into the bed. Since he wouldn't give her what she wanted, she was going to take it. She straddled him again, her back to him this time. She wanted Killian to find her like this, Liam's cock buried deep within her. A loud moan echoed as she took him in, her sex stretching to accommodate Liam's girth. Years and years of sex with her boys and it never failed to feel incredible. It was like they were made to fit together like this, the most intimate of dances. She leaned back, hands braced on his chest, setting a slow steady rhythm sure to drive them both crazy.

Liam loved watching her move, the sensuous fluid grace of her addicting. Her hair tickled his chest, but he loved it. He loved watching her get lost in pleasure. She felt so good around him, hot and wet and tight, swallowing him completely with every drive of her hips. "Bloody fuck, don't stop," he breathed, glancing to where they were joined. "So good."

Emma mewled, biting her lip as she moved into a straighter position. She rolled her hips, barely moving, keeping Liam locked inside her, filling her up. "Oh god, oh _god."_

"Beautiful."

Her eyes snapped open, a slow grin curving her lips. "Hey."

Killian looked her up and down, his gaze lingering on her bouncing breasts. "Couldn't wait?"

She reached down and stroked her clit, her clenching walls making Liam moan. "Nope."

"Our greedy Slytherin."

"Always." She crooked her finger, beckoning him. Killian hurriedly stripped and climbed into the bed, settling between his brother's spread legs. He kissed Emma hungrily, hissing as her hands curled around his erection. "How long were you watching?"

"Long enough…fuck, don't stop."

She obliged him, touching him with long firm strokes. "Enjoying the view?"

"Fuck yes."

"I thought you might." She let go of him and leaned back again, giving him a clear view of her sex. Of her riding his brother's cock, arousal sliding over their skin. She was so fucking turned on, her sex getting wetter by the moment. "He feels so good, Killian. Thick and long, love riding this cock."

Both Liam and Killian growled; Emma yelped as Liam yanked her hard against his chest. He held her firmly, just the right side of dangerous, his hips starting to piston into hers. "Dirty, _filthy_ girl," he muttered, just barely hanging onto some control. "Mine."

"Yes, oh god yes!" The new angle was driving her crazy, the pressure building quickly. She received a sharp jolt when a warm wet tongue began to lap at her clit, strong hands holding her wide open. _"Shit!"_

Killian didn't stop, licking her until she climaxed, _hard_ , her scream music to his ears. Liam slipped from her before he could follow, not through with her yet. Killian continued to tongue her, the acute pleasure fading into a soft hum of need. When Emma opened her eyes, she shivered. Killian and Liam looked like predators, flagrantly eyeing their prey. Her.

She _loved_ it.

Killian pounced first, fusing his mouth to hers. She kissed him back eagerly, arching as each brother fondled a breast. Their hands on her were perfection, rough on soft, claiming her. When the kiss broke, Liam was there, kissing her deeply as Killian's mouth moved to her nipple. He laved and sucked, joined soon after by his brother. Emma whined, her already sensitive core _aching._ "Fuck!"

"We'll fuck you, lass," Killian promised, his accent thick with desire. "Thoroughly."

"Please, please!"

"Turn over," Liam commanded. "On your hands and knees."

Emma hastened to obey, biting her lip as Killian slid under her so she could straddle his face. He licked her, long strokes with the flat of his tongue as she squirmed. Another whine caught in her throat; it felt amazing, but it was nowhere near enough to get her off again and he knew it. He was teasing her and enjoying it. Meanwhile, Liam's hands caressed her back, her hips, her ass, drowning her in sensation. When he parted her cheeks and began to lick, she was almost too blissed out to notice. Lips and tongues were replaced with probing fingers; Emma shivered when the cool lube hit her overheated skin. Killian fingered her slowly, encouraging her to give into the intense pleasure, to relax. Then Liam was there, slowly pressing one then two fingers into her ass, just a taste of the fullness that awaited her.

"Do you want this?" Liam asked, scissoring his fingers to prepare her for his cock. "Do you want both of us inside you?"

"Yes! Oh my god, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," she chanted over and over. Her elbows had long since given out; her head lay on Killian's hip. If she opened his eyes, his cock would be right in front of her. Begging to be sucked. She leaned in, tongue sliding between her lips, seeking her prize. She found it, hot and hard and velvety smooth, twitching under her touch. Emma opened her eyes, raising her head to lick and caress and suck Killian's beautiful cock.

"Fucking hell," Killian swore, jerking under her. His rhythm faltered, but he grit his teeth, Emma's warm wet mouth heavenly.

Emma hummed around him, her tongue swirling around the sensitive head. She loved the beads of precum that he fed her, the salty tang perfect.

Liam's cock twitched as he watched her bob, needing her desperately. She was such a sexual creature; she was in her element when they were together like this. "Emma," he groaned. _"Emma."_

She released Killian with a soft pop, rocking back onto their fingers. "Yes, Liam?"

"Fucking vixen," he snarled. He spanked her ass, leaving a clear imprint of his hand on her skin. She moaned loudly, her inner muscles clenching. He did it again, just because he could. "Next time, you're getting a thorough spanking."

"Promise?"

"Fuck, I love you."

"Love you too." Emma felt them extract their fingers, leaving her feeling empty. Emma rolled onto her back, wetting her lips as Killian climbed on top of her. They kissed lazily as he pushed inside her, fucking slowly.

"So good, Swan," he whispered in her ear. "So fucking hot and wet."

"More. Fuck, I need more."

Killian hauled her up, until she was kneeling in his lap. "Ride me, sweet," he coaxed. "Let Liam see before we _wreck_ you."

She moaned, craving it. Liam was right there, Emma kissed him as she continued to bounce on Killian's long thick cock. "Come," Liam demanded. "Come, Emma."

She was helpless to do anything but obey. Another climax ripped through her, fingers on her clit dragging out her pleasure. She arched and moaned, feeling Killian still rock hard within her. "Hurry," she begged. "Hurry, Liam!"

She and Killian moved, Killian on his back, Emma atop him, kissing. They felt the bed dip twice, Liam moving into position behind her. More gentle hands, more lube, making her putty in their arms. She loved that she could take them both, have them balls deep within her. The tip of Liam's cock pressed against her ass, easing inside. It had been a few weeks since they last did this; it burned a little, but Emma craved it. She needed them both to stake their claim on her, body and soul.

"Fuck," Liam swore, fully seated inside her. She was so tight like this, so perfect.

Killian wet his lips, holding onto her trembling form. "Emma?"

"God, you both feel so good," she breathed, kissing Killian quickly. "So fucking full." She braced her arms on either side of his head, glancing over her shoulder at Liam. "Now fuck me."

They heeded her, moving in and out of her until they found a rhythm that had her trembling with pleasure. Her back arched, her lovers rocking back and forth, every inch of them stretching her. She wasn't quiet, a chorus of moans tumbling from her lips. Liam grabbed her hips, taking her harder and deeper, Killian rocking up into her faster. There wasn't an inch of her that didn't burn. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, leaving nothing but bliss in its wake. Her spasming body dragged them with her, twin moans echoing in the room as they both pulsed inside her, bathing her in their seed.

Killian caught her as she collapsed, utterly sapped. He brushed a tender kiss to her brow, holding her as Liam flopped onto the bed beside them, making it bounce. Emma moaned softly, still blissed out from her high. "We've got you, darling," Killian whispered. "It's okay."

She hummed something incoherent and nuzzled his chest. "I'll get her cleaned up," Liam offered. "You stay." He moved, padding over to the master bath for a washcloth. Emma flinched a little as the warm cloth touched her sensitive skin, Liam apologized with a kiss to her lower back. "Rest, sweetheart."

Emma whined in complaint when Killian laid her out on the mattress. "I was comfy," she mumbled.

"I know, love. Sorry." He could tell she was about to fall asleep; sleeping sprawled out over him wasn't the most comfortable thing, no matter what she said. He grabbed the duvet, tugging it up over them. "You go ahead and sleep, lass. Liam and I are right here."

Emma opened her eyes; Liam joined them, smiling down at her. "Killian's right, Emma. Sleep."

But she was stubborn. "Where were you?" she asked.

Killian kissed her shoulder. "In my office, Swan."

"Why?"

"I'll explain _after_ you rest. I promise."

That seemed to placate her. "Missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you too, Swan."

In moments she was asleep. Then Liam spoke. "What were you working on, brother?"

"An article," he replied. "But I think we should talk about it as a family before deciding if I want to send it to the _Prophet."_

"If you still have a job."

"If I do, this might lose it for me."

"It must be important to you."

Killian glanced at Emma. "She always is."

 **April 2005**

Liam rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. A spring chill lingered in the air, despite the fact that Easter had come and gone. He was used to the weather though. He would miss it.

Three months. That was all he had left at Hogwarts. The place that had dominated his life for the past seven years would be a memory. Liam tried not to think about it. Most of his fellow seventh years were beginning to get antsy, ready to go out into the world and leave school behind. None of them were leaving their lives behind when they left Hogwarts.

Emma would tease him for being dramatic if she knew he felt this way. Liam _was_ looking forward to starting his career. Whatever that turned out to be. He wanted to work in the Ministry; he needed top marks on his N.E.W.T.s for that, especially for the Department of Mysteries. But he was under no illusions. He would need to work his way up. Maybe start in a whole other department first. He planned on applying as soon as school was out; he needed a job.

He didn't want to impose on Emma any more than was necessary.

She seemed to take it for granted that they would all live in Grimmauld Place once the trio finished school. While Liam didn't _hate_ that plan, his mother still lived there. And Persephone Jones wasn't getting better. She tried to hide it, but Liam could tell. At least when he graduated, he would be there to look after her. At the very least, it might distract him from missing Emma and Killian.

He couldn't fathom a world where he didn't see them every day. They'd been well-nigh inseparable for so long now, even before they started dating. Being with her completely only deepened his love for her. How would he survive a whole year without her?

He remembered his first year at Hogwarts. He was eleven and without his little brother for the first time in his life. They were so close in age; he couldn't remember a time without Killian. They teased and tormented each other like brothers did, but Liam had missed him. They wrote at least twice a week, sometimes more, Killian utterly fascinated by the most mundane details of school. Every wizarding child that grew up in Britain looked forward to going to Hogwarts. Liam did the best he could, but he knew he couldn't do it justice. Hence his excitement when Killian got to join him on the train the following year.

Neither of them knew how much that journey would change their lives.

He climbed the stairs, moving with the other Ravenclaws into the stands. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor, the Cup final. Slytherin was the favorite to win the Quidditch Cup this year. Liam was secretly rooting for them; he selfishly wanted to see Emma hoist the Cup before he left. Perhaps then they could make up for the aborted celebration the year _he'd_ won the Quidditch Cup, a win that still felt hollow. He knew he should be proud, but he couldn't look back on that time with anything but revulsion. Emma had forgiven him, many times over, for his weakness, but it still bothered him. He'd thrown away something precious, something he could never get back.

Logically, he knew he was being stupid. Emma loved him, flaws and all. He knew he wanted to spend his life with her. Killian felt the same. He and Killian talked about it, knowing how important it was to be in the same page when it came to the girl they loved. It hadn't always been easy over the past year, but Liam wouldn't change a thing about them. Being with Emma felt right.

"I think Slytherin's got this," a familiar voice said.

Liam jerked out of his thoughts. "Aye, Eric."

"Is that your professional opinion?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm friends with Emma…"

"She's the best Seeker on any of the House teams, I know." Eric clapped Liam on the shoulder. "Let's hope she makes it quick, for all our sakes. It's cold out here!"

"Your family's from the coast, Eric!"

"Exactly." He leaned in, ignoring the first years passing. "Hey, listen, I took Ariel to meet my family over Easter break."

"About bloody time."

"I wanted them to meet her before school's over. See that we're serious."

"Did they not like her?" Ariel was a very nice girl, bubbly almost to a fault, very inquisitive. The teachers loved her. Emma was friends with her too, so Liam knew her fairly well.

"They loved her, but they think we're too young for a 'real' commitment."

"A real commitment? Like what?"

Eric looked aghast. "Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw, mate? I'm talking about marriage!"

Liam blinked. It honestly hadn't occurred to him. "Oh. Right." Then he frowned. "Wait, you want to _marry_ her?"

Eric shifted, embarrassed. "Well yeah. She's the one, I know she is. If you'd ever date, maybe you'd find someone too."

Liam fought to keep his face impassive. He knew Eric meant well, but he had a girlfriend. The most incredible, loving, kind woman to call his own. But given their situation, he couldn't marry her. Nothing would ever be "normal" for them. Hell, they'd never even talked about it, since they were all so content with the way things were. It just felt inevitable that they would always have each other.

They were still in school; it seemed crazy to be talking about such things.

Liam's thoughts were interrupted by the teams stepping out on the pitch. His brother's voice was magnified, announcing the house players. Slytherin still had a bit of a nasty reputation, but that didn't stop Liam from cheering for Emma. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail; it looked rather fetching. He tried to wave, but he wasn't sure she saw him. It was crowded in the stands.

Her hair stood out against the emerald green Quidditch robes, making her easy to follow as the match kicked off. She hovered above the fray, eyes scanning around for the Snitch. Gryffindor and Slytherin disliked each other; it didn't take long for the match to get dirty. Gryffindor struck first, embarrassing the Slytherin keeper. A couple of the Slytherin Chasers charged the offending Gryffindor Chaser; it was broken up at the last second by an incoming Bludger. Madame Hooch blew her whistle for a penalty; Gryffindor scored again.

Liam looked for Emma again; she was flying over the Slytherin goal posts, weaving occasionally to avoid a Bludger. Liam being a Beater was good for them; when they flew together, Emma actually wanted him to take his best shots at her. He argued at first—he didn't want to hurt her—but she insisted. She was an exceptional flyer, so he did ultimately give in. Liam truly could deny her nothing.

"Slytherin in possession," Killian announced, following the Quaffle with his eyes. The entire school had been anticipating this match for the last couple of weeks. The Cup didn't always come down to the last match of the season, but when it did, it was special. To see _Emma_ with an opportunity to achieve that goal was just as special as it had been for Liam. He'd been proud to announce his brother's win; he would be even more ecstatic for Emma. So many people still considered her an outsider, which was mind boggling. She had just as much right to be at Hogwarts as anyone else.

Slytherin led the standings by seventy points; it was difficult to imagine a scenario where they didn't win. The Snitch alone was worth one hundred and fifty points. Killian tried to follow Emma out of the corner of his eye; she'd feinted a couple of times, trying to draw the Gryffindor Seeker off. The second time that happened she did a tight barrel roll toward the ground, her hair steaming beside her. It fooled even Killian, who was _certain_ she'd seen the Snitch. He laughed as she flew by him, mission accomplished.

He was so going to get her back later.

Emma brushed a few loose tendrils of hair back from her face quickly; she didn't want to take her eyes off the game. It was a bright sunny day; in theory, the Snitch should have been easier to see. She thought she'd spotted it shortly after the first Gryffindor goal, but it was a false alarm. Right now, the score was tied, 40-40, but if the opposing Seeker got the Snitch before her Gryffindor would win. Emma refused to let that happen, not her first year as Captain.

She made another circle of the pitch, scanning, scanning, scanning. The Gryffindor Seeker copied her, trailing a couple of broom lengths behind. She ignored him, searching. Gryffindor scored again, but her teammates quickly equalized. She needed to end this; they couldn't keep up, score for score. Not for long. A shimmer got her attention, down near the Gryffindor goal post. Right at the base of the third hoop. It was the Snitch! Emma yanked her broom around and bent over it, moving so fast on her Firebolt 2.0 that other players had to dodge out of her way. A Bludger whizzed past her head, she dodged another. The Gryffindor Seeker was hot on her heels but too far away, his broom slower than hers. The Gryffindor Keeper made a last minute attempt to stop her—they collided—but Emma made a grab, snatching the Snitch out of the air! The little wings beat furiously against her skin as she righted herself after the collision. Madame Hooch's whistle blew and the stands erupted in sound.

Emma couldn't stop smiling; her teammates mobbed her. The only thing she could hear clearly was Killian's thrilled shout. _"SLYTHERIN WINS THE CUP! SLYTHERIN WINS THE CUP! SLYTHERIN WINS THE CUP!"_

"We did it! We did it!" She hugged her team, tears stinging her eyes. Madame Hooch reminded them that they needed to get up to the top box; everyone laughed. Emma, as Captain, led them; Killian was there, as was McGonagall and Slughorn. She wanted to hug Killian, she searched for Liam, but couldn't find him. McGonagall handed her the Quidditch Cup; it was heavier than she expected. She hoisted it over her head; her fellow Slytherins cheered. She quickly handed it off to someone else, pushing her way to Killian. He threw his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Congratulations, love," he said in her ear. "You were amazing."

She desperately wanted to kiss him, but that was impossible. "Meet me in the changing room," she whispered back. "Bring Liam." She had a surprise for them both.

"Minx," he whispered back. She went back to celebrating with her team; Killian went to search for his brother. It would be some time until the changing room cleared out enough for them to meet her. He climbed down to one of the lower tiers, searching for his big brother.

"Killian! Oi, Killian!"

Killian spun, nearly running into Liam. They hugged, each thrilled for Emma. "That was amazing!" Liam cried. "Did you see her run over their Keeper?"

"I did! Fearless, our Emma."

"Aye. Where is she?"

"Celebrating. She wants us to meet her in the changing room."

"Sounds good to me."

Most of the students wandered back toward the castle; it was a little chilly to remain outside. The Slytherins were slowest, waving flags and chanting the whole way up to the castle. Liam didn't blame them, winning the Cup was a huge event every year. It had been some time since Slytherin enjoyed winning. He and Killian hung back; Killian snapped a few photos for the _Howler._

Once they were confident the coast was clear, they headed for the Slytherin changing room. The windows were opaque; they couldn't see inside. Liam knocked softly. "Emma?"

"Come in!"

Liam pushed the door open, heading straight for Emma. She practically jumped into his arms, giggling as he spun her around joyously. "You did it, love!"

She held on tight, even though he was cold from being outside. "I didn't do it all by myself," she replied, still laughing. She was so happy; she wanted nothing more than to share it with those she loved.

"Don't care," Liam growled, setting her back on her feet. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, silencing her laughter. Emma melted against him, clinging to his coat as he tipped her back, his hands firm on her waist. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Emma smiled, breathless and happy. "Me too."

"Where's my kiss?"

Emma gently disengaged from Liam and spun into Killian's arms. He was blessedly sans coat; she felt the warmth radiating off him as they kissed. Killian wasted no time, coaxing her mouth open and tangling his tongue with hers. Emma's heart thudded rapidly in her chest, adrenaline from the match mixing with lust. She'd changed out of her robes and into a blouse and skirt, hoping for just this. Some time alone with her boys, celebrating her achievement in their favorite way. Killian's hands slid over her curves, a moan tearing from his throat when he realized she wasn't wearing any knickers. "There's our dirty girl," he muttered, lips hot on her throat.

"It gets better," she replied. But her next words were cut off by a moan clawing it way out of her. Liam pressed against her back, his lips descending on the other side of her throat. His large hands slid up her sides, playing special attention to her breasts. "Oh fuck."

"Is that what you want?" Liam whispered in her ear. "Us to fuck you right here?"

Her knees would have collapsed if she wasn't pinned between them. "Yes," she replied, breathless. She turned her head, moaning into his kiss. "I want you both, right here."

"Bloody hell, I love you," Liam muttered. He ground his hips against her ass, roughly dragging her skirt up. He was surprised to feel something hard between her round cheeks. "What's this?"

"Your surprise," she replied with a smirk. Even though her legs were shaking, she pushed away from them and bent over slightly, her hands braced on one of the cubbies. Her skirt rode up—it was very short—to reveal her treat for them.

Both Killian and Liam stared in awe. "Merlin's beard," Killian breathed. He reached out, his fingers gingerly touching her cleft. "Is that what I think it is?"

She moaned, his touch causing her toy to shift inside her ever so slightly. "Yeah." For months they'd been experimenting with the anal plugs she'd gotten for Christmas, intent on preparing her to eventually have them _both_ inside her. Ever since the boys had discovered that image in the wizarding porn magazine, she wanted it. But since they'd never indulged in anal sex before, they wanted to take things slow. Slow was fine with her, but her patience was beginning to wear thin. The plugs were meant to help, each one gradually increasing in size. She was finally on the largest one, relishing the way it stretched her, filled her up.

Liam moved forward too, his fingers dipping lower, dragging through her dripping heat. Emma moaned, the dual sensation new and exciting. "Love, did you _play_ with this in?"

"Uh huh." During the actual game, she had a little extra padding on her bottom. However, that didn't stop the plug from shifting within her as she dived and spun on her broom. She felt deliciously naughty, incorporating a toy as she played the biggest game of her life. All while her boys watched her. It was even Slytherin themed, silver with a green jewel.

"Fucking hell." Liam dropped to his knees, sliding his hands up her thighs. "You're incredible, Emma."

Emma shivered, his hands wonderfully rough on her skin. They'd been lovers for more than a year and she still couldn't get enough of them. "God, just touch me," she pleaded. "Please."

Liam pressed a kiss right where thigh and ass met, slowly getting closer to her swollen sex. Killian nudged her blouse up, exposing more of her creamy skin. He was rock hard, cock straining in his pants, but he wanted to focus on her pleasure. There was a gap between her spread legs and the wall; Killian moved to kneel there. It was a tight fit; Emma shuffled back a little to make room for him. Her breathing stuttered as he plucked open the buttons of her blouse, revealing the dark green bra that encased her breasts. "So fucking beautiful," he mumbled, pressing hungry kisses to her trembling belly. Emma whimpered, goosebumps rising on her skin as they parted her clothing.

"You smell divine," Liam growled, tongue grazing her slit. He held her firmly by the hips, steadying her as he and his brother pleasured her. Her flavor burst on his tongue, sweet and heady; he loved tasting her. Emma's hands tightened on the shelf, need coiling tighter in her belly. Liam's tongue lashed at her sex, eating her out like a man starved. Killian's mouth was equally intoxicating, licking and sucking at her nipples. She let go of the shelf with one hand, gripping Killian's hair hard. She could feel herself losing control, her orgasm so, so close. When it came, she screamed, long and loud, not caring if anyone heard her. Her body spasmed around the large plug; she craved more.

"Oh god, oh _god_ ," she whined, Liam still tonguing her. "More, more!"

"Such a greedy lass." He pressed a wet kiss to her ass then straightened. He ground his erection against her, right over the plug, letting her feel about badly he needed her. "Never satisfied."

"Never," she agreed. She let him pull her flush; Emma grabbed Killian's hands and dragged him with her. They made out sloppily, the boys' hands stripping her completely naked. "Clothes, too many clothes."

The boys both chuckled. "Patience, sweet."

They deposited her on the bench in the center of the room; she'd already spread a blanket over it. Emma leaned back, one hand braced behind her, her eyes heavy lidded as she watched them strip. Another delicious thrill went through her; how many times had she dreamed of this? She'd imagined them having sex in many different places—they'd done quite a few of them now—but the Quidditch changing rooms were a favorite fantasy.

"Enjoying yourself, Swan?"

Emma bit her lip as Killian slowly stroked his cock. "Why don't you touch me and find out, Jones?"

"Fucking minx." He moved closer, his chest stuttering as she raked her eyes over him. Her emerald eyes burned with lust and need; her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Emma was moving before her brain could think, leaning in to lick his large thick cock. They both groaned in unison, wetness flooding Emma's core. Her shyness had long since melted away; she loved how utterly free they made her feel. In the last year they'd come to know each other well, all the little ways to fuel their mutual desire. Emma opened her mouth, taking him deftly between her lips.

Killian groaned as he watched her, her kiss swollen lips tight around his cock. She sucked him enthusiastically, grabbing his hip to bring him closer. He had to straddle her thigh, all while fighting the urge to piston into her warm wet mouth over and over. She knew exactly what he needed, long sensuous licks of her tongue, deep hard suction. He brushed the back of her throat, nearly making her gag, but she fought it, swallowing around him. _"Fuck."_

Liam groaned; Emma was stunning in her wantonness. She loved this, loved all the things they could do to her and she to them. He could spend hours simply watching her.

Emma sensed Liam watching her; her whole body tingled with need. She didn't know what it was about this, about sharing herself with them, being watched, that she craved so badly, but she never wanted it to stop. She released Killian with a pop, kissing the very tip of him tenderly. "Hmmm."

Liam opened his mouth, but any words were lost as she turned her attention to him. Emma cupped his balls with one hand, fondling him as she let her tongue play over his length. She kept her eyes on his, drowning in the need she saw there. It made her feel powerful, wanted, _loved._ Her boys loved her, wholly and completely. Liam whimpered, needing her to suck him past those wet lips. "Please, darling," he begged softly. Emma smiled, even as her body throbbed in response. She needed to feel them inside her. She took him in slowly, moaning around him as Killian caressed her breast. This was everything she wanted, her boys completely there with her, reveling in the pleasure they brought each other.

Liam released a shuddering breath, her mouth so perfect around him. He reached out, gently pulling her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful, his Emma.

The knot between her legs ached; she squirmed, desperate for relief. She ran a line of kisses over Liam's shaft, her other hand reaching for Killian. She curled it around his erection, giddy that these two wanted her. "I'm so fucking wet," she whispered. "Need this." She kissed the very tip of Liam's cock. "And this." She did the same to Killian. "Please."

Each brother grabbed her arm and forced her to stand. They sandwiched her between them, skin to skin, kissing her in turn, cock digging into her softness. "Shall we leave the plug in, brother?" Liam asked.

"Aye," Killian agreed. They'd done that once before with one of the smaller ones; it felt incredible. Killian could only imagine how much better it would feel once they were finally joined as a trio. But they didn't want to hurt her. Patience was the key.

"Share," Emma begged, feeling hot all over. "God, share me. Please."

"As you wish." Liam laid down on the bench, his legs straddling the wood. Killian kissed Emma deeply before guiding her into his brother's lap. Liam took himself in hand, holding his cock steady so she could sink down on him. They both moaned loudly as he penetrated her; the plug made her feel so tight and full, Liam could hardly stand it. "Bloody _fuck."_

"Does she feel good, brother?" Killian kept his hand loosely on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Fucking incredible," Liam bit out, his hands on her hips. "Emma, sweetheart, ride me. _Ride me."_

Emma nodded hard, tears stinging her eyes. She'd never felt so full before, so stretched. It burned a tiny bit at first, but now it was pure bliss. She braced her hands on his shoulders, using that as leverage. She moved slowly, reluctant to let him out of her body. Liam always felt good, his cock long and thick, hitting all the right places, but this was _more._ She felt like she was drowning in heat and pleasure; she never wanted it to end.

Killian stroked her back, completely enthralled by the goddess before him. She was stunning, utterly wanton and free, all theirs. Only they got to see her like this, completely free. His fingers dipped to the toy inside her, circling gently as she rode his brother's cock. Emma jerked, pleasure spiking through her. "Oh, oh!"

Liam hissed, the plug rubbing him in a new way. "Shit."

"More?"

"Yes, yes!" Emma slowed her movements, her head falling back as Killian manipulated the plug within her. "Fuck yes."

"Tell us," Killian demanded. "Tell us how this feels."

"I feel…" Emma moaned, taking Liam all the way inside her. "Full. Full to the brim and it's so good, Killian. It aches just right."

Killian groaned, a flash of jealousy flaring in his belly. He needed to feel her. "My turn, Swan."

She moaned again, turned on by the dark need she heard in his voice. This was exactly what she needed, her boys sharing her body until she was spiraling with pleasure. Liam groaned as he slipped from her, his need frustrated. But he would do anything to make his lover happy. Emma hooked her feet over his thighs and bent over him, fusing her mouth to his. They were still kissing as Killian entered her from behind, filling her with one deep thrust. Emma cried out, breaking the kiss. The angle was completely different, and she trembled. "Oh fuck!"

"So _tight_ ," Killian grunted. "So _fucking tight._ "

"Alright, darling?" Liam asked, feeling her shaking. Her eyes were squeezed shut; he couldn't tell if it was bliss or pain.

" _Yes."_ Emma pushed back, needing more of her lover's cock. "So good, Liam."

Killian kissed between her shoulder blades, needing a moment to gather himself. She felt better than he could have ever imagined, wet and tight and hot, the plug increasing the sensations. "I love you," he whispered, holding her hips. He moved slowly, relishing everything about her. She was perfect, sexy and beautiful, his lovely Swan. He'd loved her for so long; every time they were together like this, he loved her more.

Emma moaned, her eyes falling shut. Liam found her lips, kissing her tenderly, groaning as she deepened the kiss. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips. "Thank you."

Liam groaned, letting his hands wander her body. He cupped her breasts, stroking her nipples as Killian fucked her. He knew what she meant, her thanks unnecessary. Early on, she'd been so worried about loving them both; he hadn't made it better with his own foolishness. Liam could deny her nothing, he loved her beyond reason. "Love you, Emma. Love you so much."

She whined, need coiling deep in her belly. "Need you," she begged, breathless. "Fuck."

Killian never wanted to leave her, but like his brother, he could never deny her. He groaned as he slipped from her, holding her until she could slide back onto his brother's cock. Emma moaned loudly, leaning back against Killian so she could experience another new sensation. She turned her head, kissing Killian sloppily, his arm firmly under her breasts. "Oh my god."

"So fucking sexy," Killian growled. "Love how much you need us, Swan."

She nodded, pleasure rolling through her in waves. "Make me come," she pleaded. "Please."

Killian caressed her nipples while Liam reached up to stroke her clit. Emma shuddered, a keening cry tumbling from her lips. Ripples of pleasure rolled through her, her orgasm hot and intense. She rode Liam hard and deep, hips slamming against his, her orgasm going on and on until she was breathless. She _felt_ Liam explode inside her, hot jets of his seed filling her. He grunted her name, hips bucking into her. She felt so good around him; he never wanted to let her go.

Emma sagged, shaking, but flying. She felt lips on her overheated skin, hands rough on her skin. _"Emma."_ She shivered, knowing that what that tone meant. "Need you, love."

"Take me," she replied, still breathless. "Killian, please!"

Liam caught her, holding her as Killian took her. She moaned loudly, her nails digging into his skin. Liam relished the pain, loving to see her pleasure. "Fly, darling," he coaxed, stroking her spine as she arched against him. "Fly."

She whined, pleasure mounting once more. Skin smacked together, Killian's strokes rough and hard and so delicious. Her body was so sensitive; it didn't take much for him to wring another orgasm out of her. She cried out, flying _so_ high, just as Liam asked, floating, floating, floating. Killian followed quickly, grunting as he emptied himself within her. She was incredible, spasming him around him, milking him dry. He adored her, he loved this wonderful amazing girl, so, much.

They almost collapsed, their energy utterly sapped. Liam had to reach for his wand, nearly toppling them, but he managed it. A few quick flicks of his wand conjured them a small cozy bed from thin air, complete with blankets and pillows. "Easy, love," he said, his lips brushing her cheek. "Can you move?"

"When Killian gets off me."

"Sorry, sweet." Killian kissed her shoulder and reluctantly moved, flopping down in the magical bed. Emma followed, weak as a kitten, but smiling happily. Liam, more recovered than the others, took a few moments to clean her up, using Killian's ever present handkerchief.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed. She smiled again as Liam snuggled up behind her. "Now I'm perfect."

The brother both smiled too, pleased to see her so happy. "You are brilliant," Liam praised. "Utterly stunning."

"Are you talking about the match or the sex?" she teased.

"Both."

Emma laughed. "I feel amazing."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

"You're not sore?" Killian asked, stroking her arm lovingly.

"Not right now."

"That's good."

She leaned in and tenderly kissed his lips. "You would never hurt me," she reminded him. "That was amazing."

Killian's mouth quirked up in a sweet smile. "You are amazing," he corrected. "And I love you very much."

"Love you too, Jones. Both of you. My boys."

"Yes, all yours, darling." Liam slid his hand over her hip, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Both of us." These were the moments he would miss next year. Being with Emma was the greatest joy of his life; it would be hell to be away from her. But that was months away. He refused to indulge in such melancholy thoughts now. Not when he had her there in his arms, basking in post coital bliss. She deserved better than that, they all did.

 **February 2010**

Liam set coffee cups in front of his brother and his girlfriend before taking one for himself. "Care to share why you were awake so early, brother?"

Killian glanced at the overturned pages to his left. Writing his thoughts down usually cleared his head, helped him work through whatever was on his mind. The article he'd written had accomplished that, but he was beginning to wonder if it was for public consumption. All the trio wanted was to live their lives in peace and quiet. They were like everyone else, free to live and love as they chose. Why was that so hard for people to understand?

"Yeah, what's up, Killian?" Emma asked. She reached across the table and slid her hand over his. "You look pensive."

Killian turned his hand over and curled his fingers around hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened to you. It's not right."

She frowned. "No, it's not. But it's not your battle, Killian."

"Not my battle? I love you, Emma. We are a family. An attack on you is an attack on all of us."

She was very touched by his words, but she didn't want to give those awful women the satisfaction of knowing they got to her. "It wasn't that big a deal."

"The hell it wasn't! You broke down in our arms, Swan. You, the strongest person I know. They were vile and cruel. It's wrong."

"I don't disagree, Killian, but what _can_ we do? We can't change their minds. I don't want to try. It's too big for us. I just want us to be happy here."

Liam laid his hand on her arm. "I think I know where Killian's coming from, love. I hate what those women did to you. You can't ask us not to want to see you safe."

"I was never…you didn't mean that kind of safe, did you?"

Liam stroked her arm. "No, I didn't. I hate seeing you cry. You should only ever be happy, darling."

"I don't think that's possible. And not all tears are sad."

"Perhaps not, but I've seen you upset about people being cruel far too many times."

Emma bit her lip. She couldn't recall being _truly_ upset about people's reactions to her since school. Until now. But it wasn't for the usual reason. This time had been different. This time someone implied that she used _magic_ to win her boys' love. It was utterly ridiculous of course, but it still bothered her. It dredged up all her old insecurities, a belief that she was unlovable.

"What is it?" Killian asked gently. "Talk to us, love."

She shrugged. "There was one thing I didn't tell you."

"What, darling?

"It's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it has you this upset, Swan," Killian scolded. "Please?"

"One of those…girls implied that I used a love potion on you."

Both men protested vigorously. "That's complete bollocks," Liam snapped, furious. "Who would be stupid enough to believe that?"

"I don't know!" Emma cried. "But it bothers me, and it bothers me that it bothers me!" She didn't know if that made sense, but old fears never truly went away.

Both Killian and Liam jumped up, coming to join her on the long bench. They each wrapped their arms around her, holding her securely. She drew comfort from their warmth, their love. She truly didn't know what she would do without them. "Do you doubt that we love you, Swan?"

"No."

"Don't let them in your head," Liam said fiercely. "We adore you, Emma. No magic in the world could ever compare to the love we feel for you."

Emma sniffed. "I know that. _I know,"_ she said plaintively. "But it hurts that someone could believe that I could ever do that to anyone, let alone the two people I love most in the world. I spent so many years feeling like I wasn't worthy of love. You guys changed that. You're my family. I don't want that to be a lie."

"My poor, poor Swan," Killian murmured, kissing her temple. "What we feel could never be a lie. It's the most incredible thing I've ever felt. I want this to be the rest of our lives, the three of us together."

Her lip trembled. "I want that too, Killian."

"As do I," Liam swore.

"So what do we do?"

Liam took her hand in his. "Let's start with drying these tears."

Emma laughed as Killian plucked a napkin off the table and dabbed her eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder, so grateful for their love and support. She was being silly, she knew, but they loved her anyway. "Now what?"

"This." Liam tipped her chin up, brushing her lips with his. She sighed into it, cupping his face in her hands. She stroked his cheekbones lovingly, letting his early morning stubble scratch her fingers.

She felt Killian's hand skim up her back and she smiled to herself. She pressed one final kiss to Liam's lips then turned and melted into Killian. He kissed her back, weaving his fingers into her hair. She could taste their love in their kisses, true and deep. The kind of love people only dream of. And she had it twice over.

She was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Those women have nothing on you, my love," he murmured against her lips. "You are incredible and loving and perfect."

"Flatterer."

"I merely state the truth, Swan." He kissed her one last time.

Liam slipped his hand into hers. "Now this may not be the best time to ask this, love, but how would you feel about making our relationship a little more…permanent?"

Emma frowned. "Permanent how? I thought we were happy like this?"

"Emma, we are. _I_ am. But you are more than just our _girlfriend_ or our lover. You are our everything. And you deserve…" He stroked the third finger of her left hand. "I'd really like to show everyone that we're in this for the long haul."

She looked at him in stunned silence. Was he implying what she thought he was? She looked to Killian, who simply nodded. "We love you," he said quietly. "I think wife would suit you very well."

"Wife." She couldn't believe it. On one hand, she was thrilled, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with them. But she just didn't see how it was _possible._ She _couldn't_ marry them both. She glanced from one to the other, sadness etched into her beautiful features. "Guys, I would love that, but we can't."

"Who says?"

"I don't know. Maybe the _law?"_

"Like you haven't built a whole life around breaking the rules, Swan."

"Maybe, but this is different. Isn't it?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't give a damn about what any laws say, love. I love you, Killian loves you. And I think I can speak for him when I say that we want you to be our wife."

Unbidden, a laugh bubbled up in her throat. It was so insane, but she couldn't help but love them for it. She tightened her fingers around his. "Your proposal game needs work."

Liam laughed too. "My apologies, lass. I'm afraid we're not very prepared. A bit sudden, you know."

"Oh, I know." She kissed him swiftly. "If we can find a way to make it happen, then yes. I would love to be married to you, Liam. And you, Killian."

Killian beamed, then kissed her. "You say that as if you doubt us, Swan."

"Doubt my boys? Never." She kissed him again, harder this time, relishing his deep groan. When she pulled back, she kissed Liam again, nipping at his lips. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

Liam's blue eyes darkened, his hand slid up under her shirt. "Really? That's a pity."

"Oh yeah." She pretended to pout, then maneuvered herself so she could straddle the bench. Killian was in front of her, Liam behind, and they didn't hesitate to trap her between them. Killian raised her knees, tugging her forward until her thighs rested on his. Liam sat as close as he could, his chest against her back. Together, the brothers lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her nude. She hadn't bothered with underwear, much to their delight. Killian kissed her passionately as Liam touched her, those large hands of his fondling her breasts. Emma moaned, heat flashing to her core. She leaned back against him, dragging Killian with her, her hands in his hair. They'd just made love hours ago, quite satisfactorily, but she needed them again.

"Fuck, she's already wet," Killian murmured to his brother. He lightly stroked her sex, just enough to tease her. Emma tried to ground herself into his hand, but he never quite let her.

"Perhaps she lied, brother," Liam said, his voice rich and dark. "Perhaps she _is_ hungry."

"Yes, yes," she breathed, trying to buck into the touch. Killian teased her entrance, just barely dipping his fingers inside. "Oh god."

Liam reached down to rub her clit as Killian fingered her. She keened as two fingers pushed inside, more circled her clit. They worked her steadily, mindful that she might be sore from earlier. Emma was little more than a ball of feeling, a livewire, desperate to come. She fell over the edge with a sharp cry, the suddenness of her climax stealing her breath.

"Easy, sweetheart," Killian murmured, kissing her breast. "Slowly."

She dragged her eyes open, then dropped them to her lover's clothed crotch. "Speak for yourself, Jones."

"Vixen." He stood, quickly divesting himself of his boxers. When he came back, he lifted her into his lap. Emma inhaled sharply as his cock rubbed her swollen flesh. "Is this okay?"

She nodded. "Please."

That was all the permission Killian needed. He raised her hips and lined himself up. She took him in easily, her orgasm making her so wet. Emma keened, thankful to be full again. She wrapped her legs around Killian's waist, grinding against him. He cupped her ass, guiding her movements, fucking her deeply. She felt glorious, warm and wet, fitting him like a glove. "Mine," he growled.

"Yours," she agreed. "Always." His chest hair rubbed her sensitive nipples, sending shivers down her spine. "Feels so good, Killian."

"Ride me, Swan. Just like that." He couldn't stop staring at where they were joined, his cock moving in and out of her. He dropped a hand to her cleft, finding her clit easily. Emma moaned, bouncing hard on his cock, needing to feel her climax with him inside her. Killian came first, moaning her name as he emptied himself within her. Emma moaned, his climax leading to hers, her walls contracting around his girth.

"Oh yes, yes," she panted. "Yes!"

Killian kissed her deeply, relishing in the feel of her for a few more precious seconds. Emma was breathing hard, but she could feel Liam's eyes on her. She could just imagine how deliciously stormy they were. She turned, still in Killian's lap, to find the older Jones naked, erection in his hand. Emma's breathing hitched, turned on all over again.

Her legs felt like jelly, but she managed to slide off Killian's lap. Liam surprised her, moving _so fast,_ hoisting her up onto the kitchen table. He fused her mouth to his as he forced legs wide with his body. Emma clung to him, a throb of lust shooting through her. "Fuck, Liam."

"Our wanton dirty girl," he growled against her throat.

"Yes, yes!"

He dragged the very tip of his cock through her leaking slit, coating it with his brother's cum. Emma moaned, the sight intensely erotic. She instinctively widened her legs, desperate to have him in her. Liam obliged her, sinking in inch by inch, forcing her to watch. _"Oh."_

Liam remained still for a long moment, fighting the urge to simply _fuck_ her. "Look at us, darling," he said. "Watch me fuck you."

She moaned again, hanging on to his neck as he took her slowly. It was an exquisite kind of torture, watching her lover's cock disappear within her. Liam knew every way to make her writhe and moan, and he did, rocking into her until they were both trembling. Emma fell back against the table, back arching as his cock hit her just right, striking her g spot over and over. Liam bent over her, his strokes becoming hard, more erratic. She knew he was close. Emma reached between them, rolling and pinching her swollen nub, dragging still another orgasm from her body. Liam groaned, her walls constricting, fluttering along his considerable length. He followed her in bliss moments later, hips jerking, cock pulsing. Emma moaned, feeling everything, loving the way they marked her as theirs.

Liam lay down briefly, spent. His ear rested over her heart, the rapid tattoo gradually slowed. When he felt like he could stand without wobbling, he moved, flopping back down on the bench. This time it was Killian who cleaned her up, tenderly washing her with a damp cloth.

"Wow," Emma breathed, floating but exhausted too.

"Alright, love?" Liam asked, his hand on her knee.

"Yeah." She pushed herself up; Killian was waiting with her borrowed shirt. She slipped it on and returned to the bench. Each brother kissed her swiftly, their beaming smiles giddy. "What?"

"You said you'd marry us," Killian replied, as if it were obvious.

She blushed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time?"

"We won't let you regret it," Liam swore.

"Liam, I would never regret anything about us."

"We'll get you a ring," Killian added. "You need one."

"Don't my husbands to be need rings too?"

"We'll have them," Liam said, still smiling. "Just you wait."

She smiled and moved to stand. She wanted to wash up a little and actually eat some breakfast. Suddenly, she was famished. But her boys surprised her by pulling her into a three way hug. Their own perfectly little family.

Of course, it couldn't last. About halfway through breakfast, the sound of the doorknocker filtered down to the kitchen. "Who could that be?"

Liam got up first, indicating that the others should stay. Only a few people could access the front door of Grimmauld Place given all the magical protections on the place. When Liam saw who it was, he knew something was _very_ wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** I know it's been a while since I updated this. Sorry about that. Real life has been kicking my ass and I wanted to get some other projects finished. I can't promise that updates will be regular, but they will come. I hope you enjoy this! (It got smuttier than even I imagined, sorry?)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

 **Chapter 10**

 **May 2005**

Binns droned on; even Emma was having trouble paying attention. She was antsy, anticipation tingling under her skin. Tonight was the night. On the surface, it was just another evening spent with her boys in the Room of Requirement; much needed after all the work they'd been doing. Liam was studying for his N.E.W.T.s; she and Killian were starting to prepare for their end of the year exams. It had been three weeks since the Quidditch Final; their schedules prevented them from spending as much time together as they wanted.

Sneaking heated kisses between classes, Emma sucking one of them off in the bathroom, a quickie in a closet after dinner. It was exciting, being so sexual right under people's noses, but she longed for long hours of uninterrupted time with them. Time where they could indulge themselves as long as they wished, have long talks between rounds of lovemaking. Most importantly, she wanted to take things to the next level. She wanted to know how it felt to have both of them inside her.

Just thinking about it make her horny as hell.

Emma shifted in her seat, clenching her thighs. She should stop. She should think about potion ingredients or obscure witches and wizards. But who wanted to think about that when she had two sexy boyfriends willing to indulge her every fantasy?

Blessedly, the bell rang. Emma snapped her notes closed and shoved them in her bag. She hadn't written anything down. She made a beeline for the library; she knew Liam had a free period coming up. Emma was supposed to be in Divination, but Trelawney wouldn't care. She'd probably announce that she'd seen Emma's absence with her Sight or something. Emma knew the truth about her; Harry explained when he found out she'd signed up for the class. If there was one class she could afford to skive off, it was Divination.

Emma spotted Liam in a corner, his nose in a book. His curls hung in his eyes; his hair needed a trim. He was cute and sexy all at once. "Hey."

Liam looked up, his brows knitting. He was thrilled to see her, but didn't she have to be in class? "Emma! What are you doing here, love?" He spoke quietly; several of his fellow seventh years were nearby.

"I wanted to see you."

He couldn't help but smile; she was so cute. "Don't you have class?"

"Divination," Emma replied. "It's fine." She bit her lip. "Maybe you could help me with something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

She leaned over the table, giving him a glimpse down her blouse. Liam swallowed, drinking in the soft skin of her bosom. "Well, it's kind of delicate…"

Delicate? He doubted it. _Intimate_ was more likely. A wave of need washed through him, his naughty little minx. "Go on."

Emma stalked around the table and slid into the chair next to him. "I'd be really grateful," she purred. "I need a partner to practice my non-verbal spells on. I've got a quiz in Charms this afternoon."

Liam knew very well that Emma was quite skilled at non-verbal spells, but he chose to indulge her. "Aye, I think I can help with that. Did you have a place in mind?"

She slid her hand over his thigh, under the table. "Anywhere you want, handsome."

He suppressed a shiver; he didn't know where this was coming from, but he wasn't about to argue with her. She was wanton and sexy; he loved that about her. He wet his lips as he packed his schoolbag. "Follow me." Liam guided her out of the library and down the hall. They climbed a flight of stairs and moved down another hall; finally, Liam found what he was looking for. Grabbing Emma's hand, he dragged her inside and hastily shut the door. "Fucking vixen," he growled as he pushed her against the door and kissed her hungrily.

Emma mewled into his kiss, sinking one hand into his hair and the other gripping his shirt. This was what she'd been craving; her lover's mouth hot on hers, his hips grinding against hers. "Liam, Liam, fuck."

"Oh, I'll fuck you," he muttered, thrusting his hips. "Since you asked so nicely."

Emma dragged his mouth back to hers, then reached for his pants. "I've been horny all day," she confessed breathlessly. "Need your cock so much." Since they became lovers, she learned new things about her body; she was hornier just before her period. Being on Muggle birth control made her cycle more regular and shorter, but it didn't diminish her need for them.

"Emma, fucking hell." He loved when she talked dirty, her need overwhelming her. He yanked at her skirt, hiking it up so he could feel her. Her knickers were soaked; she moaned as he rubbed her through the fabric. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been like this? All wet and slick for me."

"It got bad in Binns' class," she whispered, rocking her hips. "I imagined you bending me over the desk and fucking me while Killian watched."

"That would certainly get old Binns' attention," he chuckled. Abruptly, he grabbed her by the thighs and hoisted her up. Emma yelped in surprise but giggled happily when he set her down on one of the empty desks of the abandoned classroom. "Do us a favor and lock the door, love."

Emma fumbled for her wand; it tucked into the pocket of her skirt. She managed to cast the spell just as Liam sank to his knees and pulled down her knickers. She watched as he tossed them aside and brought his lips to her inner thighs, kissing higher and higher, closer to her dripping sex. "Please, please, please," she chanted, praying he wouldn't be cruel and deny her. They only had until the end of the period; if he didn't fuck her, she would scream.

"You smell so good," he murmured, tongue darting out to lick her. "Taste even better." He dove in, eating her out enthusiastically. Emma keened and arched, grabbing his hair to remain upright. Her heels dug into his back and his cock twitched in response. Emma was so wound up that it didn't take long for him to make her come, her whole body trembling with pleasure.

"Liam, Liam, Liam," she whined, hot all over, nowhere near sated. She watched as he rose and wrenched down his trousers, cock bobbing proudly.

"Is this what you want?" He pumped his cock loosely, knowing how much she liked that.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, please!"

"Turn over. Ass in the air."

She did as he bid, yanking up her skirt. He teased her with the weeping tip of him, sliding it over her swollen heated flesh, then he was there, pushing inside, stretching her inch by delicious inch. Emma gripped the edge of desk hard, their mutual moans of pleasure filling the classroom. Liam stilled once he was fully seated, reveling in the tight wet feel of her. "Emma. _Fuck_."

She nodded hard. "God, so good, Liam. So _fucking_ good!"

He pulled out slowly, then slammed back in, making her cry out. It was music to his ears. Thank goodness there was no one in this part of the castle. He drove into her hard and fast, skin slapping together, her moans of pleasure fueling his need. He would never be over how perfect this felt, how amazing it felt to have his Emma, body and soul.

"More, more, Liam! Don't stop!" She rocked back as best she could from her prone position, taking him even deeper. He felt amazing inside her, long and thick and perfect; she could only imagine how fantastic it would be once she had both of her lovers inside her body.

"Close," he grunted. "Close, love."

She moaned again as he reached for her clit, rubbing it in swift circles. "Yes! Yes, Liam! Make me come for you!"

They climaxed at the same moment, her fluttering walls milking him dry. It was exactly what she needed, his seed filling her, claiming her as his. Liam moaned loudly, hips pumping until he was spent, eager to stay within her as long as possible. "Emma," he whispered. "My darling Emma."

She hummed lazily, her need sated for the moment. She knew it wouldn't last. It never did. She never imagined that she could feel like this, crave another person like she did her boys. She was addicted to them, to the way they made her feel. She smiled as Liam kissed her cheek. "Hmm, hey you."

"Bloody hell, what have you done to me?" he breathed, trailing his hands over her soft supple body.

"Something good, I hope?"

"Very good, sweetheart." He rose reluctantly, missing her the moment he slipped out. He helped her up, smiling as she gripped his arms for support. "Alright?"

She nodded. "Fantastic." The only thing missing was Killian. She drew him down for a tender kiss. "Thank you."

Liam deepened the kiss, holding her against his chest. "You're the one who got me out of studying, love. I should be thanking you."

"You don't mind?"

"Hell no." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Waiting until tonight was painful. I've missed you."

"You see me every day."

"You know what I mean."

She did. Ever since Christmas break, she'd noticed the change. They'd spent blissful nights together, sharing a bed. Their intimacy deepened; it was frustrating when they returned to school. When they did manage to spend the night in the Room of Requirement, they stayed as late as they dared, wanting to spend as much time together as they could. In seven weeks, they would be going home, back to Grimmauld Place and Emma couldn't wait. She hugged Liam tight, all too aware that their time was short. "Tonight," she promised him. "I'm all yours tonight."

"Thank Merlin." Liam inhaled her scent, floral and tinged with sex. It was intoxicating.

"And Liam?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him with huge serious eyes. "I'm ready."

He swallowed heavily. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I want you both. This is the only way. And I want…" She bit her lip. "I want you to be my first." Liam had abdicated his opportunity to take her virginity the year before, out of some misguided guilt. They'd gotten past that, but she could give this to him. She wanted to give this to him. She knew Killian well enough that she was confident he would agree with her if she asked him.

Besides, she planned on getting her fill of both her boys.

Liam could only stare at her. "Emma…I don't know what to say."

She pressed her palms to his, threading their fingers together. "I love you both so much. I want us to be together in _every_ way. Don't you?"

"Aye, aye, I do. So bloody much." He loved her with his whole heart; he would do anything for her. "Thank you."

She gave him an impish grin. "You better rest up then, Prefect Jones."

"Maybe I don't wanna rest up," he growled, picking her up. She yelped again, arms tight around his neck. They made out sloppily until they found a chair, Liam sinking down into it. He lifted her up, setting her knees on the desk and positioning her over his mouth. His essence was already leaking out of her; he lapped at it with gusto. Emma mewled and whined, bending over to maintain her balance. She had Care of Magical Creatures soon and she could not bring herself to care in the least.

 **February 2010**

"Ginny?" Liam stepped back to Killian's boss could enter. She was alone; that couldn't be good.

"Is Emma okay?" Ginny was appalled by what Killian had told her about the second task. She'd come as soon as she could. Unfortunately, it was after _her_ boss had berated her for putting Killian on the job in the first place.

"She's doing better now. But I have a feeling that's not the reason you're here."

"No. Killian around?"

"Aye, we were just having breakfast." They'd been doing a lot more than that, but he didn't think it wise to advertise that fact. The euphoria he'd felt only a few minutes ago—Emma had agreed to marry them!—was fading quickly. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't the world just leave them the hell alone?

"I hope I'm not intruding." Ginny had some morsels from Emma about how the trio was together; it was always a roll of the dice, coming to visit.

"No, it's fine." He called down the stairs, just in case. "Emma, Killian? Ginny's here."

Emma shared a look with Killian. He looked resigned. She leaned in and kissed him quickly, rearranging her borrowed shirt into something more presentable. It was one of Liam's; it hung to mid-thigh on her. Once she was settled, she slipped her hand into Killian's, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sure it's fine."

He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter either way." He meant that. As much as he loved his job, he loved Emma more. The choice was easily made. Always.

Ginny and Liam appeared; Ginny's face was unreadable. "Hi everyone."

Emma stood, moving to hug her friend. "What's up?"

"Are you okay? What happened…it was uncalled for. Harry was furious when we heard."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I shouldn't have let them get to me."

"They had no right to say those things! As if you need magic to get someone to fall in love with you!" Ginny understood, at least a little. She'd been forced to look on back in her fifth year as girl after girl tried to use love potions and other rubbish on Harry. It was disgusting! She disliked Romilda Vane to this day, not that she was proud of it.

"Thanks, Ginny. That means a lot."

"Hey, you're my friend." Then Ginny turned to Killian. "Jonas isn't happy, Killian."

"A bloody surprise, that." Sarcasm dripped like venom; Killian didn't care what the old man threw at him. He didn't regret looking after Emma. His fiancé—how fantastic was it to sat _that_ —came first.

"He wants to fire you."

"What?" Emma and Liam exclaimed at the same time, both furious on his behalf. It wasn't right! "That's bollocks!" Liam declared.

"I'm on your side," Ginny said hastily. "I convinced him to wait until after I'd come to talk to you. He thinks I'm here to give you a stern talking to."

"Best get on with it then."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like I would. I'm a Weasley, remember? Family's important. Way more important than Jonas Kane's ego. He can stuff it."

"So why are you here then?"

"To see how I can help."

Relieved that Ginny wasn't going to fire Killian on the spot, Emma went to put the kettle back on. There was some breakfast left; the boys offered Ginny some food while she made tea. Her boys recounted what happened in greater detail; Ginny took notes. Emma was thankful she didn't have to talk much. The barbs no longer stung, but it was so exhausting. All she wanted was to live her life in peace with the men she loved. They weren't hurting anyone, living their lives this way. They were happy. Happier than Emma could have ever dreamed.

They were a family.

Killian smiled at Emma as she laid a steaming cup in front of him. "Thanks, Swan."

"Any time, Jones." She loved that they didn't seem to lose that gentle teasing that brought them together as friends all those years ago. Meeting them changed her life.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Do?" Emma asked. "Is there anything to do? It's over."

"This time," Ginny pointed out. "If Killian continues to work the Tournament, you'll always be in the spotlight. Especially now."

"But why? There's nothing about us that should interfere with Killian's job."

"Jonas is afraid it hinders his ability to be objective. That Killian will _be_ the story rather than writing it."

"That's just stupid."

"Is it?" Ginny sipped at her tea. "I remember how it was just after the war. Everyone seemed to want a piece of Harry; he just wanted to be left alone. Rita Skeeter's ridiculous 'articles' didn't help." Ginny was disgusted that someone so vile could get a job in her chosen field. But people liked gossip, the more salacious the better.

"Hell take Rita Skeeter."

"You'll get no argument from me, Liam."

Killian sighed. Perhaps it was time to show his family what he'd been working on. "I'll be right back."

Emma frowned as he left. "What's going on?"

Liam set down his mug. "Killian was working on something. That's where he was this morning."

"Oh, okay." She had no idea what that meant; she knew Killian wrote to work through his thoughts and feelings. He was good at it; sometimes he let her read the things he wrote. She was honored by his trust.

In a few moments he was back. "Ginny, if you don't mind? It's kinda private." At least for now.

"Sure, Killian. I'll go see how Mrs. Black is doing."

"Thanks." Killian waited until their friend left, then handed the parchment to his family. "I didn't know what else to do," he said, half apologetic. "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to _do_ something. I thought maybe if I wrote about us, it would help. Help people understand us, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense, brother." Liam was no stranger to unpleasantness, even at the Ministry. Right out of Hogwarts, his…notoriety was deceptive, getting his foot in the door. He'd gotten a job as a clerk in the Department of Mysteries. He was a curiosity, a lark. People would come down there for no reason at all, just to see the infamous Liam Jones who shared a woman with his brother.

It was the first time he really appreciated what Harry had gone through. He hated it.

"You wrote about us?" Emma was surprised and very, very touched. And a little wary. What would he say about her?

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but we got a little distracted," he replied, a bit sheepish.

Emma flushed. Sex and a marriage proposal was far from a distraction. "It's okay." She cupped his cheek and kissed him firmly. "Can we read it?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. I never planned on publishing it unless we all agreed. I just needed to feel useful."

Emma squeezed his hand, coaxing him to sit beside her. Killian slipped his arm around her waist as she and Liam began to read.

 _I'll never forget the first time I saw Emma Swan,_ he wrote. _Well worn clothes, her nose in a book. Pretty green eyes and blonde hair. She seemed shy. I was too, a scrawny kid forever in his brother's shadow. I had no idea how to introduce myself, to even ask her name!_

 _Then a bully accosted us on the train and the shy girl became some sort of avenging angel, ready to take on someone bigger and older than herself. She showed no fear. And I fell in love with her. Before the evening was out, we were fast friends, and I thought I was the luckiest bloke in the whole world._

Emma bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. No one had ever spoke of her like that. Ever.

Liam saw the emotion on her face. "Just as true now as it was then, sweetheart," he murmured. "We never stood a chance against you."

She laughed, a single tear scrolling down her cheek. "You know, it's funny. I remember thinking something like this about you guys too."

"See? Fate," Killian added, rubbing her back. "This is how things are supposed to be."

She nodded and went back to the article. Killian never spoke of the hardships they faced as a trio. Instead, he wrote passionately, describing their life together, the ups and downs, the unconditional support and love they had for one another. He spoke movingly of Persephone, how much her love and support meant to each of them. Most of all, he spoke of how they'd become a family, one like any other, a family grounded in love and hope, come what may.

Emma was crying silently now, moved beyond words. She dropped the parchment and turned, kissing him fervently. He cradled her head, surprised but pleased by her reaction. He was afraid she would be offended by what he wrote; they'd resolved to be private after they left school. The pain and humiliation of that time took a toll on each of them. They got through it together, just as they did everything. "I love you," Emma murmured at last. "I love you so much."

Killian hugged her tight. "I meant every word," he replied. "You are everything to us."

"I don't see how," she said with a laugh. "I'm really not that special."

"Rubbish. Tell her, Liam."

Liam touched her chin, coaxing her around to face him. "Not special? You?" He kissed her lips swiftly. "Who else would confront a bully bigger and taller than herself armed with only a book? Or put up with the two of us?"

"That's not hard. You two are big softies."

"Oi, watch it!"

"What?" Emma smirked, then drew Liam in for a kiss. It deepened quickly, lips and tongue battling for dominance. She mewled, her fingers tightening in his curls. Killian slipped his hand between her thighs, trying to coax her to him. She obliged eagerly, a smile on her lips.

"Still think we're soft, love?"

"Hmm, I think I need to do a better inspection." She started to reach for his crotch, then she remembered they were not alone in the house. "Damn it."

"What?"

"Ginny's still here."

Killian deflated. "Oh. Right."

She kissed his lips. "Patience, lover boy."

"If you insist."

Emma settled back on the bench, readjusting her borrowed shirt. "So, should we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well, you said you wanted to publish it?"

Killian shrugged. "I thought that maybe if people understood us, see that we're just like them, it would help. Is that daft?"

Emma shook her head. "No, Killian. It might be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"For all of us," he corrected. "We're in this together."

"Too right," Liam agreed. "I agree with Emma. I think you should go for it, brother."

"Really? What if it makes things worse?"

"Can things be worse?"

"Do we really want to find out? I don't want to make things _harder._ "

"As long as we have each other, nothing else matters," Liam said firmly. It had always been that way. From the moment they met, it felt like it was their trio against the world. First as friends, then as a family. He wouldn't want it any other way. This was the life he wanted. He wanted to marry the woman he loved and share a long and happy life with her and his brother.

Emma squeezed his hand. As the most private of the trio, she knew his words would mean a lot to Killian. "Yeah, together."

Liam smiled. "We really need to get you a ring, love." He drew her hand to his lips; his proposal had been spontaneous, but the more he thought about it, the more right it felt. He wanted everyone to know they belonged to each other.

"We still need to figure out how that's going to work." But she was excited. Their current troubles aside, the future was bright and happy and filled with love.

They talked about the article some more, Killian explaining some of the choices he made, allowing them to edit a phrase here and there. They were still discussing it when Ginny returned. "Hey guys."

"Hi Ginny. Sorry for kicking you out."

"No, I get it."

Killian stood and gathered up the scroll. "I wrote this," he explained. "We've discussed it, with an eye toward the _Prophet_ publishing it."

"I see. May I?"

"You're the boss." Killian retreated to other side of the table, allowing Ginny to read in peace. He didn't doubt her; he knew that she would understand what he was trying to do. But it wasn't only his job at stake. It was hers too. He would never ask her to sacrifice that for their sake. Killian would quit first.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about the future," he said quietly. "My future."

Emma curled her fingers around his. "How so?"

"Maybe it's not at the _Prophet."_

Emma frowned. "Killian, you worked your whole life for that job. You love it."

"Aye, but how long have I been stuck?" He nodded at Ginny, who was still reading. "I am beyond grateful for the opportunity. You know how much I love Quidditch. But even when we were in school, I wrote about lots of different things. I want to do that again."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Liam looked thoughtful. "Why not start your own publication?" he suggested. "You'd be your own editor. It's not like you don't have the experience." Killian was one of the founding writers for the _Hogwarts Howler_ ; he built the paper from the ground up. If anyone could start a newspaper from scratch, it was his brother.

Killian laughed drily. "With what money?"

"It's not like we're destitute." Emma's inheritance was more than enough for them; they worked because they each had things they were passionate about. Emma had her shop, Liam had his work at the Ministry, Killian had his writing.

"Emma, I couldn't. That's your gold, love."

"It's _ours_ ," she insisted. "We're a family. You asked me to marry you. That means sharing everything that I have. What am I going to do with all that gold anyway?" She was grateful that she didn't have to pinch pennies and scrounge for food like she did when she was in the system, but truthfully, she didn't need material things to be happy. She just needed the people she loved around her. If this was something Killian truly wanted to do, then she wanted to support him.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just think about it," Emma insisted. "We don't have to decide now. But we're here for you."

"Aye," Liam agreed. "Whatever you decide, brother."

"Thanks, Liam."

 **May 2005**

Emma slipped into her seat, still feeling giddy. She'd made it to Care of Magical Creatures—just barely—and now she was in Charms. With Killian beside her. She hadn't lied to Liam; there was a quiz. One she was certain she would breeze through. Then she could turn her full attention to her unsuspecting boyfriend.

Killian smiled as Emma sat down; she looked breathtaking, her cheeks pink, her green eyes bright. She smiled back and he suddenly he wished they were somewhere else. When she smiled like that all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless and show her just how much he adored her.

Flitwick was calling the class to order; Killian didn't have a chance to ask what she was so happy about. They would be breaking off in pairs, trying to use non-verbal spells on each other. The first pair to complete all the require spells would get a certificate for Honeydukes, redeemable during the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

Killian chuckled to himself; Emma would love that prize. His Swan had the biggest sweet tooth he'd ever seen. Yet when he glanced at her, she didn't seem all that interested. That was strange. He cocked a brow at her; she simply gave him a mysterious sexy grin. Merlin, she was beautiful.

Flitwick moved all the tables and chairs out of the way with magic; then he ticked them off into pairs. Killian and Emma were split, Emma partnering Adela, one of her fellow Slytherins and Killian partnering Griffith, also of Slytherin. Killian was pretty sure—like most of the males in their year—Griffith had a crush on Emma, but Killian tried not to hold that against him. Emma never encouraged anyone, not since she hexed Oliver Johnson for trying to see up her skirt with a magic mirror.

Killian wasn't bad with non-verbal spells, but it was difficult to concentrate with Emma glancing his way, looking like that cat that ate the canary. She was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. They were planning on meeting in the Room of Requirement later that night; Killian was looking forward to it. It had already been far too long since he'd enjoyed his lover properly. End of year exams and activities disrupted their rhythm; Killian was very ready for the summer holidays.

Two whole months at Grimmauld Place with his family? Yes please.

Emma kept an eye on Killian as she went through the list of spells. She couldn't help it, even though it was distracting. This would have been much more fun if it was _him_ she was using her skills on. She flubbed a couple on the first try, distracted by him brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

Neither finished first, but it didn't matter. They huddled together in the back of the room, Emma rummaging in her school bag. She got out her special notebook, causing Killian to follow suit. He was very curious. _How's my favorite Hufflepuff?_

 _Very curious, love. You seem very…happy today._

She glanced at him and grinned. _Am I not allowed to be happy?_

 _I only ever want you to be happy, my love._

Emma bit her lip, her heart melting. She adored him so much; how did she get so lucky? She had two sweet and sexy boys who loved her. _I really want to kiss you right now._

He smiled. _Me too. And maybe more?_

That was the opening she needed. _How much more?_

Killian glanced around, then bent over his notebook. _What are you wearing under that uniform?_

Oh, he was naughty. _Black lace bra and…no knickers._ Liam hadn't returned hers after their tryst; it made her feel wanton and sexy, the way he claimed her clothing like a trophy.

Killian swallowed. No knickers? Blood rushed to his groin; he could almost swear he could smell her. _What a dirty girl you are, Swan._

 _Liam has them._

 _Oh really?_ Killian wasn't jealous in the least; it only made him want her more. He wished he could have seen them.

 _I skived off Divination and grabbed him from the library. I needed to be fucked so bad, Killian._

Killian had to adjust his seat; his cock was at full mast now. _Fucking hell, Swan. Tell me what he did to you. Please._

Emma bit her lip; she shifted her seat, trying to ease the growing ache in her core. She loved this, teasing each other right under everyone's nose. _He ate me out, making me come. Then he bent me over the desk and fucked me hard. It was so good, I never wanted it to stop._ She glanced at him, the burning heat in his eyes melting her from the inside out. God, she wanted him. _Needed_ him. She needed her lovers like she needed air.

Abruptly, the bell rang. Surprised, Killian hurriedly scribbled something in his notebook. _Fifth floor. Now._

Emma didn't need to be told twice. It was the lunch hour; they had plenty of time. As everyone else moved toward the Great Hall, Emma and Killian moved in the opposite direction, heading for the fifth floor. There was only one room on the fifth floor that Emma knew would be totally empty and private.

The _Howler_ offices.

Really it was just an unused classroom. Killian had gotten permission from Professor McGonagall in his second year to convert it into newspaper office. They even had a small magical printing press. There were four desks, one for each of the main writers; Killian, as the editor, had the largest. The layout for the next edition of the _Howler_ was spread out across the surface, blocks of text, and blank boxes in the place of the moving pictures.

The moment the door closed Killian jerked her into his arms. A giddy sound stuck in her throat, her arms sliding around his neck. He pushed them back toward the nearest flat surface, grinding his hardening erection against her. "Naughty, devious vixen," he growled, shoving his thigh between hers. "The things I want to do to you…"

"Yes," she breathed, tightening her fingers in his shirt. "I couldn't wait until tonight. Need my boys so much."

"Need you too, darling. Always." He plucked at the buttons of her blouse, his lips hot on her throat. She clung to him, rocking her aching sex over his leg. He loved how sexual she was, how much she craved it. He never expected it to feel like this, the all-consuming desire. He never expected the one he loved so much to need him as much as he needed her.

Christmas spoiled them. Once they'd come out to Persephone, they were free to simply _be._ Within reason, of course. He suspected his mother knew they were sharing a bed at night; she just chose not to say anything. As long as they were discreet, his mother was just happy that they were happy.

His four poster was empty without her. He had no idea how he was supposed to get through another year of school, having Emma so close yet so far. All he wanted was her. "Emma, _my_ Emma."

She sank her fingers into his hair. "Yes, yours, Killian."

He peeled her blouse back, revealing the black bra she spoke of. It displayed her cleavage to advantage; he bit and sucked at the soft swells. She arched, drawing his mouth to her aching nipples. He tugged the lace down with his teeth, licking and sucking, eager to draw those delicious sounds from her lips. "You are so beautiful."

She ached, the way he felt against her was intoxicating. "Killian, please."

"Please what, darling? Tell me what you need."

"You, I just need you."

Her blouse dropped to the floor as she grabbed his tie and pulled him over to his desk. She shoved him into the chair and dropped to her knees. She looked up at him through her lashes as she palmed his crotch, making him groan. Deftly, she opened his pants and wrapped her hand around his length. The chair was low enough that she was comfortable; she wanted to make him see stars. She wanted to make him feel as good as he always did her.

"Bloody hell, lass," he breathed, unable to take his eyes off her. She stroked him slowly, her tongue lapping at the beads of precum that leaked from the tip. It was a horrible tease, but Merlin, he didn't want her to stop. Slowly, she worked him with hand and tongue and lips, never taking her eyes from his. He gripped the arm of the chair hard as she sucked him between her lips, tongue swirling, cheeks hollowed out. He struggled to keep still, but everything in him wanted to fuck her sweet mouth until he exploded.

Emma squirmed, the sounds he was making going straight to her clit. She was wet and slick, arousal sliding down her thighs. She moaned around him, all too ready to have him inside her.

She was killing him. "Touch yourself," he gasped, his hands in her hair. He pulled the golden tresses away from her face, arrested by her beauty. "Let me see you."

Emma hummed, fumbling to hike her skirt up. She moaned as she found her clit, rubbing furiously. "Fuck, I need to come," she gasped.

"So come," he demanded.

"Wanna come with you inside me."

"Oh, you will, darling. Don't you worry. I'll fuck that sweet quim. I'll fuck you until you see stars."

Emma shivered, his low possessive growl calling to something deep inside her. She loved the way they all belonged to each other. She was theirs and they were hers. Wholly and completely. They created something wonderful and beautiful, something she never wanted to take for granted. "Promise?"

Bloody hell, he loved this girl. "Always, love." He would give her anything she wanted for the rest of his days. "Now let me watch you."

She nodded, pressing his cock against his belly and licking him firmly. Then she leaned back and pulled her skirt back. She splayed her knees as wide as she could, her fingers sliding over her aching flesh. She mewled softly, rubbing and stroking slowly, waves of pleasure washing through her. It was more erotic than she ever imagined, having her boys watch her pleasure herself. Killian's gaze was dark and predatory as she touched herself, his hand wrapped loosely around his cock. Emma bit her lip, circling her clit over and over, sometimes dipping her fingers inside her hole. It was the most exquisite torture, each drinking in the other's pleasure.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

"Please," she whimpered, finally giving in to her need and blatantly riding her own fingers. "I need it."

Killian hopped off his chair, settling in front of her. He brushed her hair back as he gave her what she craved. Emma took him in eagerly, sucking long and hard on his cock. She was testing his control as she reveled in her desire. She was the most exquisite creature he'd ever seen. "Come, sweetheart. Come, so I can have you."

Emma moaned around him, hovering on the edge. His words set her off; stars burst behind her eyes as she climaxed. She stroked herself through it, releasing him so she could breathe. "Oh _god_." The pleasure was incredible, like sparks fluttering across her skin. And it was only a tease for what she really craved.

Emma was still trembling as Killian helped her to her feet. He took her wet fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking until they were clean. Then he peeled off his trousers before drawing her back into his arms. They kissed lazily, the taste of Emma's pleasure on their tongues. His hands wandered her body, tracing her curves. "Need you, darling. Please."

Emma nodded. "Yes, yes," she whimpered, stroking his long erect cock. "Fuck me, Killian. Please."

"Up on the table, Swan."

"Yeah?"

"God yes. I've imagined having you there so many fucking times."

She bit her lip as she moved, climbing up on the large drafting table in the center of the room. The wood was cool against her overheated skin and she shivered. She reached up to pluck and twist at her nipples as Killian followed her, his tie abandoned, his shirt open. He pressed her thighs apart, ducking down to run his nose and lips up her belly. Emma squirmed, whimpering again as his erection rubbed over her swollen flesh. She reached for him, dragging his mouth to hers and kissing him hungrily. "Now, Killian."

They both groaned loudly as he took her, his cock sinking inside her in one long stroke. Emma arched, the stretch and burn of him so, so good. They were her only lovers, but she knew from the tittering and whispers of some of her female classmates that some boys were more well endowed than others. She was certain her boys were perfect, made solely for her.

Killian breathed deeply, fighting not to get lost in her. She was incredible. Every time with her was better than the one before. She was hot and wet, hugging his girth. Her ankles locked behind his back, sending a shiver up his spine. She needed this, needed the way this felt, as much as he did. He'd never felt as close to anyone as he did her, his beautiful, feisty Slytherin. She was his other half, his everything. He couldn't imagine a world where he didn't love her.

He wouldn't change a thing about them.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," he muttered, hips pistoning harder and faster. "The way you feel…"

She cupped his face, kissing him wetly. "God, just like that, Killian. So good inside me."

He grabbed her hands and forced them over her head, pinning her down as he moved within her. Emma cried out, arching under him. She was so close to spiraling out of control, her lover's cock filling her completely. Skin slapped against skin, wet needy sounds filled the room as he rode her into oblivion. Emma bit down on her lip as she climaxed again, muffling her scream. Killian moaned loudly, her walls rippling along his length. Another handful of strokes had him following her, bathing her in his seed.

Emma clung to him as she came down; the sounds of their hearts pounding filled her ears. Her lover pressed featherlight kisses over her bare collar, his tender affection making her heart clench. She loved him so much; she never imagined she could love anyone as much as she loved her boys. The fact that they loved her back still staggered her. She'd grown up unwanted and unloved, moving from place to place.

With them, she'd finally found a home.

"Sorry," he whispered as he moved off her. "Didn't mean to crush you, love."

"I was fine."

"That table can't be comfortable."

She smiled, embarrassed. "True." She moved to sit up; Killian handed her the fallen blouse. They dressed in silence, then gravitated back into each other's arms. He held her tight, breathing in her scent, trying to imprint her on his senses until he could be with her again. "We missed lunch."

"We can nick a sandwich from the kitchens before our next class. You've got Ancient Runes, right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Muggle Studies."

"I still can't believe you're taking that."

"Why not? Might come in handy one day." He and Liam were both half-bloods, like most wizards these days. If he was going to be a journalist, he might need to know about the Muggle world in order to report it. Liam had taken the class before him.

"Well, I grew up there, I can just tell you everything you need to know."

He smiled. "I'll bet you can."

She laid her head on his chest. "I don't want to wait until tonight."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's just a few more hours, Swan. Then you'll have us all to yourself."

"For a few hours." Then it was right back to sleeping alone and missing them, missing the closeness and intimacy they shared. They'd taught her how to navigate this world, how to be a friend, how to _love._ Maybe it was silly to want to be with them all the time, but after being alone for so many years, could anyone blame her?

"Just a few more weeks," he soothed. "Then we can go home." Home was wherever she was.

Emma loosened her hold, just a little. They only had a few minutes; she needed to ask him something. "Killian?"

He sensed the change in her; was she nervous? "Yes?"

"About tonight…" She bit her lip. "I want…"

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "What?"

"Earlier, I told Liam I was ready. For…you know."

Killian smiled tenderly at her. They'd experienced so much together; she was adorable in her innocence. Well, relative innocence. They were all still innocent in this. "As long as you're sure."

"I am. But I want you to know…I asked Liam to be my first." She bit her lip nervously. "Are you…mad?"

Killian blinked. Why would he be angry with her, when she'd already given him so much? "Swan, I could never be mad at you."

"Not even when I hog the covers at night?"

He laughed. "Not even then." God, he longed for the day they could share a bed without fear. He would gladly allow her to steal their covers forever. He kissed her forehead. "After all, it's only fair, yeah?" Killian had the honor of being her first, now it was Liam's turn.

"I love you a lot, you know that?"

"I love you too, Swan."

 **February 2010**

"It's certainly bold."

Killian squirmed a little under Ginny's critical eye. "Bold isn't bad."

"I never said it was." She was married to the most famous wizard of the age; she could handle bold and a little bit reckless. "It's really good. Might be your best work."

"Really?"

"Killian, I know you've been feeling stifled. I don't blame you. If this is what you really want, I'll support you."

"Ginny, you don't have to."

"What's he going to do, fire me?"

"Um, yes?"

"I'd like to see him try." The trio broke into laughter; this was what everyone loved about Ginny. She was a force of nature in her own right, fiery, reckless, but loyal to those she loved. "At the very least, it will sell papers." Then she sobered. "Are you prepared for what might happen?"

The trio joined hands. "We are."

"Then if it's alright with you, I'll prep this for the morning edition."

Ginny left not long after. The trio were quiet, each contemplating the step they were taking. They never wanted to be the center of attention. When they were outed against their will, they were subjected to cruel taunts from their peers, cold shoulders from teachers, loss of their friends. They each thought they'd left that behind, but it seems like they would never be free.

Better to face the challenge head on than cower in fear.

At length, they wandered back to their bed. Emma snuggled under the covers, the sheets cool on her skin. "This is nice."

Liam and Killian slid in on either side of her. "How are you feeling, Swan?"

She buried her head in the pillow. "I'm good."

"It's been an interesting day and it's barely noon."

Emma laughed. "And who's fault is that?"

"Our very sexy fiancé?" Liam countered.

She poked him in the side. "Watch it, buddy."

"What? I only state facts."

"I thought that was my job," Killian groused.

"Ah, yes, the reporter." Emma smiled as she turned, kissing him sweetly. "And what facts do you think you'll report today?"

"Hmm, let's see. My incredible Swan agreed to marry us." He stroked the side of her face. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I always thought we would? Is that weird?"

Liam rubbed her shoulder, dropping a kiss there. "No, Emma, I don't think it's weird. By your side is the only place I've ever wanted to be."

Emma laid back, drawing the elder Jones' head to her breast. "Me too. I've only ever loved you guys. From the very beginning."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we all get along so well."

Emma rolled eyes. "You're real funny, Jones."

Killian tucked himself into her side. "Shh, darling. I'm hilarious."

"Sure you are."

It was surprisingly easy to enjoy the quiet moment, to forget the plan they'd set in motion. The article would cause some unpleasantness. They knew that. But it was worth it to fight for what they believed, the future they wanted to build. It wouldn't be easy, but none of them doubted it was worth it. Their love was worth it.

One midday nap later, Liam was getting restless. The idea of his future bride to be not having a ring bothered him greatly. As they contemplated dinner plans, he made a suggestion. "Perhaps we should go out? Celebrate properly?"

"I thought we were doing a good job celebrating?"

"We are." Liam looked her over, his Emma far too desirable in her borrowed shirt. "But I thought…with the article coming out, it might be more difficult to go out for the foreseeable future."

Killian frowned. "Good point."

"I don't mean that as a bad thing," Liam assured his brother. "You're doing the right thing, brother. I just thought…well, honestly, I was also hoping we might do a little shopping?"

"What sort of shopping?"

"Perhaps some jewelry shopping?"

Killian perked up, catching on. "Oh, I agree, brother. Excellent idea."

Emma's brow creased in confusion. "Wait, what's happening?"

"We're going to find you an engagement ring, love."

"Liam, I don't need…"

"Yes, you do." A shadow crossed his face. "Mum had to sell hers when we were young. She would have loved for you to have it."

"Oh Liam." Emma hugged him tight; she missed Persephone just as much as they did. "Okay, I guess we're going ring shopping then."

It took another hour to get ready for the evening, but she could see how important this was to them. Emma was never one for baubles or trinkets; she wore very little jewelry. She had the locket they'd recently given her and a few of Seph's old pieces. Emma had never asked what happened to the other woman's wedding ring; perhaps it was too painful a memory? It wasn't a topic anyone really talked about and since Emma didn't have any real parents of her own, she left it alone.

"You look smashing, sweetheart."

Emma smiled and ducked her head a little; their compliments still got to her, even after all this time. "Thanks, babe."

Liam brushed his lips over her brow. "Our beautiful girl."

Only because they made her feel beautiful. Killian helped her into her wool coat, his fingers caressing the bare skin of her throat. "Isn't it a little early in the evening to be getting handsy?" she teased.

"With you, lass? Never." He winked at her as he wound a scarf around his neck. They were Apparating to Diagon Alley, but then they had a little walk to a bistro down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. A Muggle eatery they'd discovered a couple of years ago, it was one of their favorites. Best of all, they could be relatively anonymous.

Tom the bartender waved as they passed through the pub; it was a slow Sunday evening at the Leaky Cauldron. Emma was glad she hadn't tried to do anything elaborate with her hair; Apparating would have ruined it. Her golden tresses fell down her back in soft waves, much to her boys' delight.

"How lovely to see you again," the host said as they entered the restaurant. Liam took her coat while Killian arranged to get their table. They always sat in the same spot, a quiet corner with a view to the street. It felt like their own little world.

"A bottle of your best champagne," Liam said firmly as he held the chair out for Emma.

"Liam, that's not…"

"Nonsense, love. We're celebrating, remember?"

She sighed. It was pointless to argue; they were constantly trying to spoil her. "Okay."

"What are we celebrating?" their server asked.

"We're getting married," Killian said proudly.

Antony beamed. "That's wonderful news! Congratulations!" Antony was their usual server; the staff knew them well. No one had ever questioned them or given them a hard time; the friendliness and non-judgmental atmosphere one of the reasons they kept coming back.

"Thanks, mate."

"Why can't everyone be like Antony?"

"Because the world is very unfair, darling."

Hugh the owner insisted on gifting them the champagne, ignoring the trio's protests. To make up for it, Emma ordered the most expensive thing she could find on the menu. Once they'd ordered they shared a toast. "Here's to a long and happy life together," Killian said.

"Agreed."

Emma fought against the lump forming in her throat. "To us."

 **May 2005**

Emma was the first to reach the Room of Requirement that night. She was excited, giddy, and nervous all at once. The afternoon and early evening had been a special kind of torture; after supper, she'd taken refuge in her dormitory, pleading homework. She did have quite a lot to do; Quidditch was over, but she had a couple end of term projects to finish. Slughorn had them brewing their own Polyjuice Potion; it took thirty days and required daily attention. For Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had to work out the counterspells for a series of Dark objects.

She wasn't worried about end of year exams; she'd done well enough on her O.W.L.s. Almost all the teachers praised her as an exemplary student; it was amazing what she could do once she found her niche. Of course, enjoying some healthy competition with her boys helped a little.

As her fellow sixth years started to go to bed, Emma slipped from the dormitory. She told Ashley she was going to patrol before turning in herself. Sometimes being a prefect had its uses. She could slip from the Slytherin common room and no one would look at her twice.

The Room was much as she remembered it: the king size four poster, romantic candles, a couple of plush chairs. She looked in the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed; their usual supplies were there.

What was she supposed to do now?

Something shiny caught her eye; toys she'd never seen before were lined up across the sideboard. Emma examined them carefully, both aroused and slightly embarrassed. Would she ever get over her embarrassment? She rarely felt shy in the moment; when she was with her boys, it was all heat and feeling and pleasure. She could be shameless in her desire. Yet even now, when looking over some erotic toys, she grew flushed.

She ran her fingers over a realistic looking dildo; it was jet black and made of stone. Cool to the touch. She'd surreptitiously visited a Muggle sex shop over the summer; she'd never seen anything like this. She weighed it in her hand; it was heavy, a good size and girth. Not that dissimilar from her boys.

She bit her lip, all sorts of images flooding her mind. As if by her command, a magazine appeared, another edition of the one that set them on this journey of discovery. Emma picked it up and carried her prizes to one of the big chairs, deciding she should get comfortable.

This night called for a show.

Killian and Liam arrived at the Room almost simultaneously. No words needed to be exchanged as they did the pacing to reveal the door; they were both excited to see Emma. Yet, somehow, neither was prepared for what they found on the other side of the door.

Emma lay sprawled out in the plush leather chair, gloriously nude save the black rimmed glasses on her nose. She was cradled between the arms, one leg propped up on the back, the other dangling toward the floor. There was a magazine in her hand, the wonderfully filthy wizarding porn mag they'd found early on in their use of the Room.

But it was her other hand that had them both transfixed.

Killian licked his lips, all his blood rushing south. His Swan was touching herself, using a bloody dildo to pleasure herself. Merlin, she was perfect.

Liam stirred himself in action first. "Now this is a treat."

Emma turned toward them, a lazy smile on her lips that belied the excitement that skittered down her spine. She _loved_ them catching her like this. "Hello, boys. Like your surprise?"

Rather than speak, Liam crossed the room and bent over to kiss her. Upside down, awkward, but neither cared. Emma was just pleased he was touching her. Then he pulled away. "I didn't say you could stop, Emma."

His tone was dark, dangerous and she loved it. "Yes, sir." She began again, slowly moving the false cock between her thighs. "Hmm, that feels good."

Liam groaned. "Couldn't wait for us?"

She shook her head. "You know I couldn't." She looked up at him with knowing eyes, their earlier tryst seared into her memory. Killian appeared at her side, one hand cupping her breast. She hummed in pleasure, arching into his touch. "Yes."

"Don't stop," he murmured, stroking her nipple. "So fucking sexy like this, darling."

She widened her legs, pumping the dildo faster. "Watch me. Please."

The boys knelt beside the chair, obeying her eagerly. They pressed kisses to her skin, worshipping her body as she drove herself higher and higher. It was erotic and intense, yet she could feel their love for her with every kiss, every stroke of skin, every murmured word of praise. She tormented them, as well as herself, slowing every time the wave threatened to crest, never quite allowing herself to fall.

She was driving them crazy. Liam sucked firmly on her breast, his cock straining in his pants. He wanted to feast on her, lick her all over, show her how much he needed her. "Come for us, Emma. Love watching you come."

She sucked in air, her hips bucking against her hand. The dildo slipped deeper inside her, touching nerves her boys hit regularly. She brought her free hand down to her clit, rubbing with short quick strokes, finally driving her over the edge. She screamed, long and loud, allowing the pleasure to wash over her.

"Beautiful," Killian murmured, kissing along her thigh. She smelled so good, her skin lightly covered in sweat. "So fucking beautiful."

Emma sighed, relaxing back into the chair. She felt amazing but having her boys near set a whole new buzz under her skin. The dildo fell from her grasp and she turned on her side. Liam was there, capturing her lips in a needy kiss. She sank her fingers in his hair, using it as an anchor. "I missed you."

"We missed you too, love."

She pushed herself up, drawing Killian in for a kiss. "Take me to bed?"

"Hold on." Killian scooped her up, holding against his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her out on the silk sheets, running his hands over her curves. She moaned, wetting her lips.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Gladly." Killian started to strip, thankful to be free of his clothes. He was overheated and aching, desperate to be skin to skin with her. Liam was doing the same on the other side of the bed, Emma's eyes darting back and forth. Killian was faster, moving over her, covering her with his body and kissing her deeply. Emma squealed in delight, relishing the way he pressed her into the mattress. This was what she'd missed earlier, the way his skin felt against hers, unhindered by clothes, his chest hair rubbing her nipples. "Swan."

"I'm right here," she promised. "Right here."

He grinned at her and placed a parting kiss to her lips before sliding down her body. She whined, his mouth hot and wet on her overheated skin. He was turning her into a ball of feeling already; she missed being with them like this so much. Liam appeared at the edge of her vision, kneeling on the bed and lightly stroking his cock. "What were you reading?" he asked, genuinely curious. "What made you wet and hungry for us?"

She mewled, her eyes glued to his gorgeous cock. "You know."

"Do I?" He touched her chin tenderly, his thumb stroking her lips. She moved, sucking the digit between her lips. He groaned; it was all too easy to imagine those pink lips wrapped around his cock instead.

"You do," she purred, pushing herself up on her elbows. Killian was spreading her thighs, his mouth hovering over her mound. "I was looking at people like us, three people entwined, giving and receiving pleasure. And remembering how good you both feel inside me."

"Fucking hell." He saw her eyeing his cock, wetting her lips. He cupped the back of her head, guiding her close as she opened her mouth. She laved the tip of him with her tongue, swirling and stroking. Liam shuddered, her tongue warm and wet on his skin. Killian was drawn to her, licking her as he watched. His love was stunning in her desire; he could watch her forever.

Emma took Liam between her lips, sucking on the tip of him, just enough to tease. He groaned, rocking slowly, simply enjoying the feel of her. They'd been together merely hours ago, but he could never get enough of her. For years, he dreamed of having her and now he was never going to let her go. "Emma, my Emma."

She smiled as she released him. "Yes, Liam?"

"You are bloody magnificent." He stretched out beside her, kissing her deeply. She mewled into his kiss, pleasure building in her core. His mouth moved lower, licking and sucking at her skin, making her arch off the bed. His fingers moved to her clit, circling it as Killian ate her out.

"Oh fuck." She gripped the sheet tight, bucking her hips up. "More! More!"

Her lovers chuckled, Killian dropping a kiss to her thigh. He teased her hole with clever fingers, loving the way she writhed. "Is this what you want?" He inserted a single digit, earning him a filthy look. "What?"

"I hate you."

"How about this?" He slid in another finger, still just teasing. She was very wet, her arousal staining the sheet.

She whined. "Stop teasing!"

Liam moved his hand, easing two fingers in, stretching her. Emma moaned and bucked, eager for more. "Fuck, that's hot," he growled, ducking to kiss her hairless mound. Together, he and Killian fucked her slowly, pumping in and out, working her into a frenzy. When she climaxed, she screamed, her walls fluttering around their fingers. It was always a privilege, making her come, touching her intimately. One neither took for granted.

She felt empty the moment they drew their hands away, but she needed a few minutes to recover. Her eyes remained closed as the boys moved, each settling on either side of her. She smiled to herself; god, she was lucky. The way she loved them was overwhelming and it used to scare her. No more. Now, she was content and happy, the sneaking around the only blemish on their happiness.

Yet, she couldn't deny it was intoxicating at the same time.

"Alright, love?"

"Never better." She turned to Killian first, clumsily finding his lips. They made out slowly, thoroughly, her hands wandering his body. His physique was morphing under her touch; he was stronger and more toned these days. She loved it. She suspected they did such things for her; she didn't need it, she loved them as they were, but she couldn't deny it was attractive.

Liam pressed against her back, stroking her curves, grinding against her. He needed her so badly; would she truly give herself to him? It was all he'd been able to think about since their tryst in the empty classroom, which was not good for his studies. Not that he much cared at the moment. She was all he needed.

Emma reached between she and Killian, deftly wrapping her hand around his firm erection. He groaned into her mouth, rutting into her hand. "Fuck, darling."

"That's the idea." She reached behind and ran her fingers over Liam's too, craving them both so much. She couldn't wait until it was a reality.

"Such a naughty girl, sweetheart," Liam growled in her ear. He kissed the sensitive spot under it, relishing her shudder of pleasure.

"Yours." She turned her head, their lips meeting in a wet needy kiss. "God, I'm all yours."

"We need you, Swan." Killian plucked at her nipples, still rocking into her hand. "Please."

"Oh yes." She kissed Liam again. "Soon, Liam. I promise."

"I'll wait for you, my darling." He got up as she rolled onto Killian, her legs straddling him. She kissed him languidly as she ground her swollen sex over the ridge of his cock.

"Take me in, love. Hurry." Killian held her hips as she pushed herself up, gripping him and lining him up with her entrance. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she sank down on him, impaling herself on his cock. Her moan of pleasure was music to his ears; fuck, she felt incredible. "Slowly, Swan. Just like that."

Emma braced herself on his chest, content with the slow tortuous pace. She wasn't in a hurry any longer; she simply wanted to enjoy being with them. "Killian, _Killian._ " She bent down, still moving her hips, kissing him passionately. "Love the way you feel inside me."

He squeezed her hips, bucking up to meet her. "Don't stop, Swan."

She shook her head, lifting their arms over his head as they moved together. She felt lips touch her back, warm and soft. "Oh god."

"Such a pretty picture," Liam murmured. He stroked her back, his hand sliding over her bum. She gasped, his clever fingers moving between her cheeks.

"Fuck, Liam."

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. God, yes." Fresh arousal flooded between her thighs, anticipation curling in her belly. She knew they wouldn't take her together on this night, but soon. Very, very soon, she would know how it felt to have her lovers fill her up completely. Liam spread her cheeks and began to massage her puckered hole; his Emma trembled in response. She continued to ride Killian slowly, torturously as Liam played with her. "More. _Please."_

Killian took her cheeks in his hands, spreading her so Liam could work. Emma gasped as cold lube touched her skin. It was the Muggle kind; she'd gotten on her last trip to London. Slowly, Liam worked her open, pushing a single lube coated finger inside. Killian and Emma both gasped, her movement stilled. "Emma?"

"Don't stop!"

Liam obeyed her, moving his finger slowly, gradually adding a second. The pleasure was so intense, Emma started moving again, loving the sensation of being filled. Not to the brim, not yet, but it was enough for now. Killian held her to him, basking in her obvious pleasure. "Come for us, Swan. Let me feel you."

She nodded hard, his hips meeting hers, harder and faster. Her entire body shook as she climaxed again, her hands tight in Killian's. He rode her through it, his feet braced on the bed, taking her hard and deep until he could take no more, emptying himself inside her with a growled curse. She could feel him throbbing within her, hot spurts of his seed filling her.

"Oh my _god_ ," she moaned, still trembling. _"Oh my god."_

"Fuck, I love you," Killian whispered. He kissed her sweaty temple, holding her until she stilled.

"Hmmm." She was blissed out, happy, but still hungry. "Love you too."

"Still with us?" Liam asked.

She stretched out, nodding. "Always." She pushed herself up, pulled him down for a kiss. "Ready for me?"

"More than you know."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Emma, are you _certain?"_

She nodded. "I want this, Liam. And one day soon, I want you both."

He kissed her, hard. She mewled as he pressed her back against the bed, Killian scrambling out of their way. Emma held him close, spreading her thighs to welcome him. He took her abruptly, sinking into her heat. Emma cried out, surprised, but eager. She was still sensitive from her earlier orgasms; the stretch and burn of him delicious.

She was so wet and swollen, Liam could have remained buried inside her forever. But this was just a prelude. "My Emma. Mine."

"Yes, Liam, yes!" She kissed him deeply, reveling in his desperation. He'd been so patient; she wanted him to claim her thoroughly. "Please, please, please!"

Liam forced himself to still and pull out. Emma was panting, sweat covering her, her hair a mess, and he swore she'd never been more beautiful. "On your hands and knees, lass." He wanted to make this first time as easy as possible. Once more, he applied lube to her hole, massaging her until she was completely relaxed. That was what the magazines said to do. Then he spread more over his cock; he needed to be as slippery as possible, lest he hurt her.

Emma breathed deeply, excitement making her belly tight. She wasn't nervous anymore; she was utterly sure of what she wanted. She felt him lean over her, pressing more kissing to her spine. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I know." Then he was there, the tip of him against her hole. She stiffened, and he stopped. She took another breath, forcing herself to relax. "I'm okay."

Liam remained skeptical for a moment, but then kept going. He pushed in slowly, so slowly, giving her time to protest if he was hurting her. "Still okay?"

She nodded. His cock was larger than anything else she'd had, but it didn't hurt. It was just _big._ "Don't stop."

"Okay." He pushed in deeper, inch by inch, biting back a deep moan. She was so tight, tighter than he'd imagined in his wildest fantasies. He stopped once he was fully seated, giving her a chance to adjust. "Bloody hell, you feel fucking incredible, lass."

Emma hummed, her fingers tight in the sheet. It was unlike anything she'd expected, but damn it felt good. Somehow, he felt even larger like this and she loved that. "Fuck, Liam."

"I need to move," he bit out. "Please."

She nodded, dropping her arms and simply letting go. "I'm good."

He growled in response, his baser instincts threatening to overwhelm him. But he needed to do right by her; he wanted this first experience to be perfect. She deserved that. So, he moved, but slowly, rocking into her gently, allowing them both to enjoy the sensations. Her mewls and moans were encouraging; his fingers dug deeper into her hips. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he got to do these things to the woman he loved. That she loved him back.

Amazingly, Emma felt the familiar pressure building inside her. She didn't think she had another orgasm in her, but it seemed she was wrong. She wasn't even sure she could climax from anal sex, but she appeared to be wrong about that too. She reached back and circled in her clit, making them both groan. "Bloody hell, woman."

"It feels so good," she gasped, alternating between her clit and her leaking hole. Killian's cum coated her fingers, making her extra slippery. "Fuck, I need to come!"

He felt her fingers moving; his cock grew impossibly harder. "Emma, Emma, Emma, _fuck._ " His control snapped, riding her harder and deeper until they both exploded in bliss. Her spasming body milked him dry; she shook under him. They collapsed together in a heap, Emma whining as he slipped out of her. Finally, she was exhausted. The latent need that pulsed under her skin was sated at last, even as pleasure continue to buzz through her system.

Liam gathered her against his chest, both of them still breathing hard. He pressed kisses to her shoulder, unable to put into words how much her gift meant to him.

Emma opened her eyes, pulling Liam's hand over her belly and twining their fingers. She smiled as Killian appeared, a washcloth in his hand. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Amazing," she replied honestly. When she was a child, she was too afraid to get close to anyone; people always let her down. But not her boys. They made her feel welcome, gave her a home. They loved her with everything they had, and she was so happy, she felt like bursting.

Killian leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. _"You_ are amazing, Swan." He gingerly eased her legs apart, so he could clean her up; she sighed deeply. Tasked completed, Killian snuggled up on her other side, taking her free hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Sleepy?"

"A little." Truthfully, she was sapped, but it was worth it.

Liam tugged the loose blanket up over them. "Sleep, darling."

"But…"

"It's okay," he insisted. "We'll wake you before we have to go back." It was the worst time of night, the moment they had to return to reality. He lived for these moments when it was just the three of them, living and loving together. At first, he didn't think it would work; he'd never been happier to be wrong.

"Love you guys," she said tiredly. "So much."

"We love you too."

 **February 2010**

"So where are we going?"

"We promised to get you a ring, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"No buts. We both know Harte's is the best."

Emma squealed as Liam drew her into his arms and lifted her off her feet. He kissed her right there in the street, not caring who saw them. He was so happy; he was not ashamed who knew it. She licked her lips as he put her down, her arm still around his waist as she beckoned Killian with a crook of her finger. He was beaming as he leaned down to kiss her, cradling her face in his hands. "You deserve the best, Swan. Always."

"Okay." They walked hand in hand to the wizarding jewelry shop; Harte's had been making special order pieces for more than five hundred years, right there in Diagon Alley. If they wanted her to have the perfect ring, that was the place to go.

A bell chimed as they walked in. The shop had been in the same family since its founding; Judith Harte was the latest in a long line of magical metallurgists. Emma had never spoken to her, but she suspected her men had. Several of her pieces at the distinctive hart stamp imprinted in the metal.

The shop appeared to be empty. There were five glass display cases, throughout the front of the shop, much like Emma's own. "I'll be right out!"

"Take your time, lass!" Liam called. They were there late, he knew. But he didn't think she would mind. She was a bit of a workaholic, dedicated to her craft. He admired that. "Shall we look around?"

"Sure."

"If you see anything you like, love, don't hesitate." Killian kissed her temple; he couldn't describe how it felt to be doing this with her. Things had changed so much in the last forty-eight hours; never, in his wildest dreams, did he imagine that they'd be doing this with her.

"It's just a ring, you know."

"It's more than that." He lifted her left hand up and brought it to his lips, kissing her ring finger. "It's the start of the rest of our lives."

She liked the sound of that. They were happy, so happy together, but taking this step…it was huge. It was something she'd never allowed herself to dream was possible for them, because of their unique situation. Now? She wanted it.

"Then I want your help, picking it out. It's not just about me, okay?"

"Very well." They went around the room, looking through the cases. Emma didn't want anything ostentatious or gaudy; she was a simple girl when it came to her jewelry. Yet, she wanted something that was unique. It was a more daunting task than she anticipated.

"What about this one?" Liam asked.

Emma looked at it. "Hmm, I don't know. It's pretty though." It was a bit plain, even for her.

"Well, let's see how I can help." The trio looked up to find Judith there, a leather apron hanging from her shoulders. She was stout but fit, brown hair streaked with gray, dark eyes warm. "You must be Emma."

Emma held out her hand. "Yeah, I am."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope?"

"Definitely." Judith smiled. "Now what are you looking for? If there's nothing here, I would be happy to make you something."

Killian beamed. "We're looking for an engagement ring for Emma."

Judith's eyes lit up. She loved seeing people in love. "That's wonderful! Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So, Emma, what kind of things do you favor? Gold? Silver? Platinum?" Judith rattled off a lot of options; Emma answered her questions as best she could. Judith got out her sketchbook and they all leaned over it, discussing options. "What about something like this?" Judith drew with quick short strokes, quill scratching the parchment. This was what she loved most about her work, helping people find the perfect piece. She'd made several things for the Jones brothers in the last few years; they spoke so lovingly of the woman in front of her. Judith thought it was strange at first, but it wasn't her place to judge. Now, she realized that love like theirs was rare, no matter what anyone else thought.

Emma examined the finished sketch. "I _love_ it! Oh, it's perfect. What do you guys think?"

Liam and Killian both nodded. "It's lovely." An intricate Celtic knot, three strands coming together to for a whole. Just like them. "How long do you think it will take to make?"

"An hour or so?"

"But it's so late…" Emma hedged.

"Nonsense, Emma. This is worth staying open a little late for. Go, grab some coffee. I'll start right now."

"Thank you," Emma said, genuinely moved. "Thank you so much."

They left the shop, stepping back into the chill. Diagon Alley was quiet; most of the shops were already closed. It was a Sunday night after all. She resisted the urge to go to her own shop; this was a night for family, not work. The shop would be there in the morning.

Liam rubbed her back as they entered the Leaky Cauldron; Tom greeted them with a smile. "Staying this time?"

"Aye, mate. Three coffees?"

"Coming right up."

They found a booth, Killian helping her out of his coat before sitting down. "Good night so far?"

Emma smiled. "Of course. I'm with my two favorite people."

Liam took her hand from across the table. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are tonight?"

She laughed. "Only about five times. Hoping to get lucky?"

He chuckled. "Honestly, that was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Really? Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better." He kissed her ring finger as Killian had done. "Thinking about the future."

Tom brought their coffees, then retreated. "It might not all be sunshine and roses, you know."

"You don't like roses."

"You know what I mean."

"And our lives have so far?" Killian looked serious. "Swan, none of this has been easy, aside from loving you. That's the easiest thing in the world."

"And you're okay with that?" With the article coming out and potential fallout, things would get harder before they got better. They'd already been through so much; she couldn't bear to lose the intimacy they had. She couldn't lose them.

"If it wasn't, would we be here?"

"No, I suppose not."

"We're in this for the long haul," Liam reminded her. "This was our only path, from the moment you stepped on the train."

"That feels like a lifetime ago. I was so alone and scared."

"You're not alone anymore, darling. Not ever."

Liam smiled. "I have to say, love, you didn't seem scared that day."

"I was just good at hiding it. I was terrified."

"And now? Still afraid?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Good." They spoke of other things, simple things like that week's shopping and tackling their next project at Grimmauld Place. The hour flew by; before Emma knew it, it was time to return to Harte's. The street was even more deserted now; Harte's was only one of two shops still open. Judith was there to greet them, looking tired but pleased. She felt bad again, asking the woman to work so late.

"What's your ring size, dear?"

"Um, five?"

"Quite." Judith tapped the ring with her wand and muttered a spell; it shrank just a little bit. Pleased, she placed it in a ring box. "All finished."

They paid for the ring (Emma winced at how much it cost, old habits died hard), then Judith discreetly made her exit. Emma bit her lip, a wave of anticipation gripping her. This was really happening. Liam picked up the box, a huge smile on his face. After examining the ring, he handed it to Killian, who was grinning too. He extracted the ring and both brothers got down on one knee. Even though she knew it was coming, her hand flew to her mouth. Tears stung her eyes. They were really asking her!

"Emma Swan," Liam began.

"Would you marry us?" Killian finished.

A single tear splashed on her cheek. "Yes," she replied without hesitation, a smile tugging at her lips. "Yes!" Her hand shook as they placed the ring on her finger; it fit perfectly. Her boys were up in a flash, Liam pulling her into his arms and kissing her, quickly followed by Killian. Happy tears flowed down her cheeks as they hugged each other, Emma sandwiched between them.

No matter what the future held, they would face it together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** So we're about to start unraveling the mystery in the trio's past. A couple of the flashbacks were again written by my dear friend and co-conspirator, Wordsmith-Storyweaver. Without her, this universe would not be possible. I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Chapter 11**

 **February 2010**

Liam's first stop when he got to the Ministry was the kettle. The trio had been awake far too late (albeit very enjoyably) the night before; he was feeling it this morning. He couldn't remember the last time he was _this_ tired. Not that he regretted anything. Last night was the happiest night of his life. For most of their relationship, he wouldn't even allow himself to dream about marriage. Not because he didn't want it, but because he hadn't thought it was _possible._ These days, he didn't care about trivial things like _possible._ He was a wizard; _anything_ was possible.

Only one or two people wished him good morning as he got his tea, but that was normal. The Unspeakables carried a certain mystique at the Ministry; they were considered the best of best, alongside the Aurors. He'd worked very hard to earn the title, starting out as an administrative clerk, fresh out of Hogwarts. He suspected it was partly due to his "infamy" coming out of school, but he didn't care. It got him past the first interview. Gradually, his superiors recognized his ambition and talent and he moved up quickly.

But wasn't until he entered the ultra-mysterious Love room that his co-workers started to take him seriously.

No one knew what happened in there. Most wizards didn't even know it existed, but those who did spoke of it in hushed tones. His friend Harry had once told him that Professor Dumbledore believed that there was no greater magic in the world than love. Over the last few years, Liam had finally come to appreciate some of what the old man meant by that. To study love meant to examine what it meant to be human.

It happened quite by accident, of course. New Unspeakables rarely entered the department knowing exactly what they wanted to study; his first few weeks there reminded him strongly of his old career advice sessions at Hogwarts. Like most, he wound up spending those early weeks moving from room to room, trying to see where he fit. The Department of Mysteries was the place where the forces that made up the entire universe were examined and tested; there had to be a place for him. He refused to believe otherwise. It had been hard at first, early on because he missed Emma and Killian during their summer holidays, then later when they went off to school. He was still brooding about it when it was his time to enter the Love room.

It started innocently enough. The room wasn't overly large, not like the Hall of Prophecy or the Conservatory. Torches lit the bare walls; light danced over the smooth stone. Liam wondered why it was so sparsely furnished—only two hard couches and a chair could be seen—aside from the well the middle. It was very old, built from roughly hewn stone. No one knew how old it was, at least as old as the Ministry itself. It reminded him strongly of the Veil. (He visited that room shortly before his mother's death; he refused to ever enter it again.)

What did the Unspeakables do in there? It was deceptively simple. The well contained a love potion, the most powerful love potion known to wizard kind. Even the mildest love potion cause perfectly rational people to act strangely; was it any wonder the room was locked to all but those given special access? Those brave enough to enter actually _tried_ the potion while others noted and studied the effects. Liam had seen some pretty bizarre things.

And then it was his turn.

He would never forget it. It reminded him of Amortentia; he got a whiff of sunflowers just before he took a drink. It had no discernable taste and for that he was thankful. All too often potions tasted nasty. Once he swallowed, he waited for something to happen. And waited. And waited. His partner, Will, stood ready with his clipboard, eager to take notes. Five minutes past. Ten. Twenty. Nothing was happening. He didn't _feel_ any different than usual. He missed Emma, but that was all. And he _always_ missed her when they were apart.

After an hour of this, Liam's supervisor, a wizard named Lucian Clemons, entered. He was most puzzled. They tried the potion again, at a higher dosage. Nothing happened. It seemed that Liam was immune to its effects. It was extraordinary!

Needless to say, he became quite the momentary celebrity. Many of his colleagues had horror stories of their time in the Love room. It hardly seemed fair that Liam should be left out. Clemons was jubilant; he finally had something concrete to report! It certainly seemed like a breakthrough. Much more testing needed to be done, but Liam was officially welcomed into the club after that.

It was rewarding work. Liam enjoyed it most of the time. Almost a few years on though, they still hadn't pinpointed exactly why he reacted to the potion like he did. He'd tried it more times than he could count, and he still had no discernable reaction.

It was a bit frightening, if he was honest with himself. Frightening, yet oddly comforting. He couldn't imagine loving anyone but Emma anyway.

"Morning, Liam."

Liam shook himself, glancing at his visitor. "Oh, hello, Eric. Morning."

"Tea?"

"Aye."

"Late night?"

Liam chuckled. "Something like that."

Eric glanced around, apparently checking that they were alone. "So, Ariel and I saw something interesting in the _Prophet_ this morning."

That got his attention. Killian's article was scheduled to be published in the early edition. Liam hadn't bothered to check before he left the house. "Yeah?"

"Did you know about the article Killian wrote?"

Liam nodded. "Aye, we talked about it. As a family. What happened to Emma was shameful."

Eric held up his hand. "Hey, I agree with you! Calm down."

Liam relaxed. "Sorry, mate. It's Emma, you know?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I just wonder if other people will."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Liam, I can admit now how wrong I was. I've seen you together and you're happy. That's all anyone can ask. And you're a good man, so's Killian. But you know as well as I do, that not everyone feels the same way."

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Eric was right. But they understood the risks when they agreed to the article's publication. "Just what are you getting at, Eric?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm in your corner. Does Clemons know about the article?"

"No. And it's not his business."

"I'm not entirely sure he'll agree with you, mate."

Liam sighed. "Aye, you're probably right. Not that it matters. I can handle anything he can dish out." Clemons wasn't a hard taskmaster or anything like that, but he relished the power that came from his position. He wouldn't be pleased with one of his underlings stealing the spotlight, even someone as reluctant as Liam.

Eric tilted his head. "Did something happen?"

For the first time since he arrived, Liam smiled. "We haven't really announced it yet, but Emma's agreed to marry us."

Eric looked stunned for a moment, then he grinned. "Liam, that's fantastic!" He hugged his friend, genuinely happy for him. Recently engaged himself, he knew what that meant. Then a thought occurred to him. "If you don't mind me asking…how? I mean, _can_ she marry both of you? I'm assuming that's what you meant, right?"

Liam nodded. "Aye. As for the legality and logistics, well, we haven't exactly worked that out yet. It was a bit spur of the moment to be honest. It just felt like time. I want her for the rest of my life. I always have."

Eric clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I'm thrilled for you, mate. However it happens. Ariel will kill me if we're not invited, you know that, right?"

"Aye, you might be the only ones." It didn't matter. They hadn't chosen this path to be socially accepted. That would probably never happen. They chose this because it was what they meant to each other. They were a family, and nothing was going tear them apart.

Liam returned to his desk, cup of tea in his hand. He had some results of their most recent experiment to go over; if Clemons had something to say, let him see Liam hard at work. The tea helped some, making him reasonably alert. But he kept turning Eric's words over and over in his mind. What would Killian face at the _Prophet?_ And Emma at her shop? The article essentially put a target on their backs, letting everyone know they weren't going anywhere.

A knock stirred him from his thoughts. "Jones?" Liam looked up; it was Will Scarlett, his erstwhile partner.

"Yeah, Will?"

"Clemons is lookin' for ya," Will said, shrugging. If he'd read the article, it hadn't seemed to faze him. Then again, he'd known Liam for nearly five years. Liam never made his relationship with Emma a secret, not that he could. Everyone knew the story, or _thought_ they did. The true story of their outing had gotten meddled in the telling. Didn't make it easier to recall though. If he ever meant that woman again, it would be too soon.

"Any idea what he wants?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Liam put his quill down and adjusted his blue robes. Clemons' office lay down the hall from his own. He knocked smartly before entering. "You asked for me, sir?"

Clemons looked up. "Jones, yes, come in. And shut the door."

 _Oh._ Liam did as he was told and closed the door. Then he took the offered seat, across from his boss. He didn't speak, wary of what this could be about. He spotted the _Daily Prophet_ spread open on the desk; an illustrated advert for Weasleys'danced in one corner.

"I'm surprised you came to work today."

Liam frowned. "Sir?"

"We can be honest with one another, Jones. I've read your brother's piece. I expect most of the Ministry has by now."

"And you think that's a valid reason for me to shirk my duties?"

"No. I merely thought you would be more concerned with the welfare of your…what's the correct term? Paramour? Girlfriend?"

Liam's jaw clenched. "Emma is actually my fiancé now, sir."

That shocked him, but Clemons quickly masked his surprise, his dark eyes calculating. "And when did this happy event take place?"

"Just yesterday, sir."

"All the more reason for you to stay at home then. Celebrate."

"I've been taking a lot of leave lately," Liam reminded him. "For the Tournament. Besides, I have plenty of work to do."

"So you do. So you do." Clemons was silent for a few moments, drumming his stubby fingers on the desk. He seemed to be thinking. "I suppose I should tell you. I had a visit from the Minister this morning."

"The Minister of Magic?" What did Kingsley want? He'd always struck Liam as a good sort.

"Yes, Kingsley was very…persuasive. He and Potter, as a matter of fact."

Liam was very confused. "I'm sorry, sir, but what were they persuasive about?"

"Keeping you in your current position, of course."

 _Eric was right,_ Liam thought bitterly. He didn't see how his relationship status affected his work, but Clemons clearly thought differently. Wanker.

"They needn't have bothered."

That got his attention. "Sorry?"

"Do you think I would allow my breakthrough go out the door?" Clemons smiled, but there was no warmth in it. Only calculation. "You're not leaving here until we've cracked what makes you special, Jones. Although, after reading this…" He waved his hand at the paper. "I think I might have the kernel of an idea."

Liam didn't know whether to be elated or insulted. He'd hadn't joined the Unspeakables to become an experiment. "I'm not sure I follow, sir."

"All in good time. For now, I just wanted you to be aware. Not everyone will be as accepting as I am. You may be exposed to some unpleasantness. I'd like to keep it to a minimum, so it doesn't interfere with our study."

"Study of what?"

"Love, of course. Now, I'm sure you have work to do?"

Still very confused, Liam nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll get back to it." Right after he had a talk with an old friend.

The moment he was dismissed, Liam took the lift up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Aurors' Office was in the back, surprisingly small and shabby considering who worked there. Harry was moving up the ranks quickly; most had him pegged to be Head Auror in a couple of more years. Liam could think of no one better suited to it. It was often a thankless job, unless you were the world's most famous wizard.

Harry noticed him before he could say hello. "Liam! What brings you up here?"

Liam leaned on the edge of Harry's small desk. His friend looked tired, but not in the same way Liam was. The man did have three small children after all. "We'll get to that in a minute. Late night?"

Harry laughed tiredly. "Lily had a rough night. Wouldn't sleep in her own bed."

"She's okay now?"

"Yeah. I might need a nap though."

"I heard you were here early?"

Harry's green eyes sparked with knowledge. "Clemons called you into his office, didn't he?"

"Aye."

"He give you a hard time?"

"No, which is surprising. I don't see what bloody difference it makes."

Harry titled his head curiously, but ultimately shrugged. "Which is why Kingsley and I went to see him. You worked too hard to get here. The entire thing is utter rubbish. I'm sorry about what happened by the way. Ginny said Emma's doing better?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I just wish she never had to go through that to begin with."

Harry adjusted his glasses on his nose; the lightening scar was just visible through his messy fringe. "After Voldemort, I wanted the world to be better. It's why I became an Auror. Well, that and I thought it was the only thing I was really good at." He chuckled quietly, remembering some private joke. "Anyway, it's more discouraging than I thought it would be. It seems like almost _nothing_ has changed."

"Change doesn't happen overnight," Liam said quietly. "As much as we might wish otherwise. But nothing can change if we give up."

Harry nodded. "You're right. Ginny reminds me of that all the time. I'd be lost without her."

"That's how I feel about Emma." He held out his hand. "I wanted to say thank you. You're a good friend, mate."

Harry accepted the hand and shook it. Liam could just make out the scar there, _I must not tell lies._ "Anytime, Liam." The friends arranged to have lunch later and Liam went back to his desk. He hadn't mentioned Clemons essentially only wanting him to stay on as an experiment. Had he always been that? Something to be studied? Was there something different about him? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Liam hoped Emma and Killian were having better days than he was.

 **April 2005**

Jenny Clearwater was a distinctly frustrated, thoroughly unhappy (and increasingly angry) witch. She was a Hufflepuff, through and through, undaunted by any obstacles in her path and unswervingly focused on obtaining her heart's desire. No matter that the object of her affection was an unfailingly polite and oblivious gentleman—over the last three years she had painstakingly arranged her classes and extra-curricular activities to coincide with his, cultivating their friendship over the many hours spent in each other's company—she was certain that she wanted only him… (And would get him, by hook or by crook!)

She'd taken Care of Magical Creatures, despite not being a fan of animals other than cats (and squeamish about raising something that was eventually intended for the cauldron as a Potions ingredient); she'd dropped Divination in favor of Muggle Studies, desperately hoping to understand his fascination with that part of his heritage. She'd joined the staff of the _Hogwarts Howler_ , covering the latest in Wizarding fashions—the post-Voldemort era was experiencing a massive cultural Renaissance thanks to all the renewed hope for the future of the community and resultant baby boom. She'd thrown herself enthusiastically into organizing a soiree for the Muggle Studies Club, a quaint but apt mating ritual known as a Sadie Hawkins Dance, just so she could ask him to be her date and finally confess her feelings for him.

She'd even broken down and asked Emma Bloody Swan to put in a good word for her! Just thinking her name had Jenny practically shrieking in frustration. Because, of course, little Miss Perfect Prefect had to put the icing on the pumpkin pasty by catching the Snitch and winning the Quidditch Cup (and likely the House Cup along with it)! Even though it meant another year without a win for their house, Killian Jones would be nothing but smiles until the end of the year because his bloody best friend added another laurel to her ridiculous collection of accomplishments!

Unafraid of toil she may be, but Jenny Clearwater despaired that Emma Swan may just be the one obstacle she couldn't overcome. And for all his claims to the contrary, she was convinced that Killian was in love with the American. Ever since the Sadie Hawkins snafu, and well before that if she was honest with herself, Jenny had watched the Inseparable Three like a goblin with his gold and come to suspect something Not Quite Right was going on with them. Oh, they'd been sneaky and careful, often disappearing from right under Jenny's nose near the Ravenclaw and Astronomy towers, but she refused to give up until she had some answers.

So, while everyone else either headed back to the castle immediately with dejected grumbling or mobbed the Slytherin team as they exited the changing rooms, Jenny hung back and cast an Obumbratio charm to keep herself as hidden as possible. As most of the crowd melted away toward the castle, she heard Killian bragging about the match with his brother Liam as they drew closer. Sure enough, they approached the changing room, together, after furtively checking their surroundings.

"Emma?"

"Come in!" Jenny's jaw dropped as both of the brothers quickly enter the pavilion. Without overthinking it, she crept closer to the tent to listen.

"… didn't do it all by myself." Jenny rolled her eyes. Without Emma's brilliance at Seeker, Slytherin would have been creamed, and, Jenny thought disgustedly, her modest assertions of teamwork didn't fool anyone with half a brain. What a glory hog!

A very distinct moan riveted Jenny's attention back to the task at hand. Liam's voice came across rougher, deeper than she's ever heard; his words were music to her ears. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Emma's with Liam, so Killian was still within Jenny's grasp! "Me too."

She could keep that smug, satisfied purr to her voice so long as she was— "Where's my kiss?"

 _I beg your pardon, WHAT?!_ Once more she could hear the wet smack of lips, but it was the distinctly aroused groan from Killian that shattered her heart into a thousand pieces. "There's our dirty girl."

 _OUR?!_ Jenny wasn't sure she possessed the vocabulary to process her shock at that statement. But like watching a bad potion simmer and explode, she couldn't stop herself from breathlessly listening to every word, horrified yet fascinated by every detail revealed as Emma Swan brazenly fucked Jenny's crush. And his brother! At school! Practically in public!

For a moment, Jenny contemplated bursting through the door and hexing the lot of them. But then her anger, slowly simmering and brewing below the surface, broke through her shock. How dare they! How dare Killian and Emma pretend to be her friends! How dare Emma agree to speak to Killian on Jenny's behalf! They all probably had a good laugh together about that! Poor, pathetic Jenny Clearwater, asking a boy's girlfriend to help set her up! All those hours spent working on the school paper! All those hours spent studying Muggle behavior! All those disgusting CoMC projects that ruined her manicures and her clothes! Bloody wasted thanks to that American bint!

Emma Bloody Swan may have a reputation for getting even, but then she'd never crossed a Hufflepuff before. As the noises coming from the changing room became ever more obscene, a plan slowly formed in Jenny's mind. It would take calling in favors with other Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, making sure that the Inseparable Three were never unobserved… But making sure that they were all caught in the act should guarantee their immediate expulsion from Hogwarts. Maybe even the breaking of their wands.

"You are amazing, and I love you very much." Any weakening in Jenny's resolve died instantly and crumbled into dust. No one made a fool of a Hufflepuff as loyal and dedicated as Jenny Clearwater! No one!

 **February 2010**

Killian was a little apprehensive when he walked into the _Daily Prophet_ offices Monday morning. He thought he knew what they were getting into with his article, but one never really knew, did they? Reactions could be unpredictable. It was entirely possible that this would be his last day as a staff writer for the _Prophet_. He was almost _certain_ that it was. Somehow, he was surprisingly at peace with that.

Not something he would have expected forty-eight hours ago. But a lot had changed in the last couple of days. It was almost like he had been through a crucible and was a slightly different person. Not in a bad way. But he felt like he was getting out a rut he hadn't realized was in. He thought the opportunity to report on the tournament was his way out of that rut. And in a way, it was. Just not the way he expected.

Did he have any regrets? He wasn't sure. Yet. He certainly didn't regret the article. He'd put his heart and soul into it, because the woman he loved deserved no less.

A few of his colleagues nodded as he entered. More turned their backs, some quite deliberately. He ignored it, shoving aside his hurt. It didn't matter. He didn't want to associate with that kind of bigoted people in the first place. Killian went directly to his office; the door was ajar. Strange. He got out his wand, just in case, and slowly pushed open the door. The smell that accosted him was awful. Killian conjured a Bubble Head Charm so that he could enter without suffocating. The stench cleared as he pushed deeper into the room. Littered across his desk, chair, shelves—almost ever flat surface really—lay heaping piles of dragon dung. Killian wasn't sure where they got such quantities on such short notice, but it hardly mattered. He moved around the room and started Vanishing the dung. It was tougher than he expected and time consuming. And it only helped marginally with the smell. He didn't bother to speculate on the origins of the dung; it could have been any number of people. He didn't plan on pushing the matter. It wasn't worth it.

Once his office was cleaner, he tried to work. Normally, the Monday after a Triwizard event, he was working on an opinion piece. But since he missed most of the event, he didn't have anything to say. All he could remember was Emma's stricken face when he and Liam finally got to her. It just wasn't fair. Why did people feel like they had the right to judge how others lived their lives? Especially when said people weren't hurting anyone!

There was a knock on his door. Surprised, Killian went to answer it. It was Ginny. "Hey, boss."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I hate when people call me that."

"Might as well get used to it, love. You'll run this whole place before long."

Ginny looked horrified. "God, I hope not. I've got my hands full with three kids already! I don't need more!"

Killian laughed dryly. "The moniker might be more apt than you know."

Her face fell. "What did they do?"

"Some dragon dung in my office. I'm surprised it wasn't worse."

Ginny scowled. "I'm so sorry, Killian."

"I don't expect to be here much longer, so it's of no matter." The more he acknowledged the reality, the easier it became to say. Emma agreeing to marry him changed things. He was ready to start a new chapter in his life. Both with her and professionally. He didn't want to work for someone who didn't support him. Ginny did, of course. Jonas was another matter. "Jonas send you?"

She nodded sadly. "He wants to see you. I don't know why he's complaining, sales have spiked this morning. The boys patrolling Diagon Alley have come back three times so far!" She laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's a really amazing piece, Killian. I'm very proud of you."

That meant a lot, coming from her. He respected Ginny. She was his friend. "But it's not enough. For every one of those sales, he's probably got a dozen owls from upset readers." He'd heard it all over the years, especially at Hogwarts. Children could be unbelievably cruel.

"I know it's not right…"

Killian waved her off. "Don't apologize, Ginny. I knew the score when I wrote it. But if it helps even one person, then it's worth it, you know?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Guess I better go see what he wants then."

"Good luck."

Killian placed a special locking charm on his office before he left. He kept his head high as he walked through the corridors and up the stairs to Jonas Allen's office. He couldn't say he'd ever really _liked_ Jonas. He'd been the editor of the _Prophet_ for years; he'd enthusiastically accepted Killian as an intern reporter back when he was at Hogwarts. That all changed when the trio was outed. Jonas could—and did—fire him immediately. But when Killian applied for a real job, his work was too good. Ginny agreed to take him under her wing, writing Quidditch stories. As time passed, his notoriety diminished, and he could focus on his job. He hoped that—given time—he could branch out and become a real reporter. It seems that wasn't to be. At least not here.

 _Jonas Allen, Editor_ was written in gold on the door. Killian took a deep breath and knocked. "Enter." Killian turned the handle and opened it. Jonas's office was spotless, every book in its place, papers neatly stacked. It never struck him as a newspaperman's office. That hardly mattered at the moment. Jonas's square glasses were perched at the end of his nose; he was reading. "Close the door, Jones."

Killian shut the door as requested. "Look, Jonas, I…"

"You don't even know what I want with you, Jones."

Killian sat in the chair across his boss. "I don't need to know. I'm not naïve. I'm not the same boy who sat here at thirteen years old and begged for a chance. I'm grateful for everything…"

Jonas waved his hand. "I was going to keep you on. I really was. Ginny convinced me that the stunt you pulled at the second task was a one-time thing, a fluke. And I believed her. I wanted to believe her. Because, believe it or not, Jones, I like you. You're a good reporter."

"So, taking care of the woman I love is a _stunt?"_ Killian thought he was at peace, but now he was angry. The gall of the man sat ill in his crawl. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Jonas seemed stunned by Killian's outburst. "From what everyone says, Emma Swan is _quite_ capable of taking care of herself. I sent you there to do a job. Against my better judgment, in point of fact."

"Sod your job," Killian said hotly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "What the bloody hell does that mean, 'against your better judgment'?!"

"I had a feeling something like this would happen. Especially as you _insist_ on flaunting yourselves in public. I don't care what you do at home, but there are children out there!"

"Being in a healthy, loving relationship is a danger to children now? That's fucking hysterical. Half the people who work here are hiding something, even you, Jonas. So, take your moral high ground and shove it up your arse!" He stood, the wooden chair scraping loudly.

"Jones! Get back here! I haven't fired you yet!"

Killian kept walking. "Sorry, mate! I quit!" He knew very well that quitting excluded him from any kind of severance, but he didn't want Jonas's money anyway. Dirty old bastard. Before he could lose his righteous indignation, he marched to his office and started to pack his things. He conjured a couple of traveling trunks and started throwing things into them. Parchment, ink, quills, camera, family photos, all his research. He wasn't giving his successor an iota of information. With his magic, it didn't take long to make the place spotless.

So why was he hesitating?

Killian stood behind his desk, the place where he'd worked for almost five years. Emma was right about one thing: this _was_ his dream job. He would never forget the first time he saw a byline with his name on it under the _Daily Prophet_ masthead. He thought he'd made it. All those years of hard work seemed to coalesce into a single moment. Now he was throwing it all away.

He ran his fingers over the desk. Emma had come to him on his birthday; Merlin, had it only been a couple of weeks ago? It felt like another lifetime. He swore he would never be able to look at the desk the same way; now that happy memory was just that. A memory.

Had he made a terrible mistake? _Was_ he throwing away a good future? Given Jonas's revealed bias, it was unlikely Killian would have ever moved up the ladder at the _Prophet._ Especially given his loathing for reporters like Rita Skeeter, who simply make things up. He would have likely toiled on the Quidditch beat forever. That was a bitter pill to swallow.

Killian would have to start over. His offhand suggestion of starting his own publication seemed wildly optimistic now. It would be a lot of work. Could he do it by himself? He just wasn't sure.

He ran his hand over the wood. He wasn't alone. He had Emma and Liam's support, no matter what happened. Yet, he couldn't start right away. This was a wound. A deep one. He would need some time to heal, before he started something new.

Straightening his spine, he bewitched the trunks and took one in each hand. Before anyone could see what the commotion was about, he'd Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

 **April 2005**

Thanks to her crush on Killian-the thought galled her just how far below her standards he truly was, him and his whore and his pervert brother-Jenny had always been friendly to members of other houses, but especially the Slytherins. As it turned out, it might actually work to her advantage... Because the one ally she needed, the one person at Hogwarts more invested in dragging the Inseparable Three down into the muck where they belonged, also happened to be someone it was impossible for her to meet with directly. Her seeking the company of Plutonius Spink would have definitely attracted the attention of the whole school, even if he was Head Prefect for his house. Thankfully, however, Anastasia Tremaine was just friendly enough with her fellow Prefects that a quick discussion with her on her way to the Slytherin common room to celebrate the Quidditch Cup win didn't appear anything extraordinary. She slipped the note in her friend's hand and, near the appointed hour, calmly went out on her patrol directly to the trophy room.

"Well, well, Clearwater... So you have 'information that could be of some benefit' to me, do you?" Jenny startled at the sneering drawl that came from behind her, and barely reined in the impulse to raise her wand. The loud snick of the lock and Spink's dark chuckle caused her hairs to stand on end. "I think that's one if the flimsier seduction pretenses I've ever received, but then passing the request along through a note was definitely the most juvenile."

She stiffened and bristled at his words, furious at his disdain and blatant misunderstanding of her message. Given his reputation, his mind was bent on ways to humiliate her publicly rather than an actual assignation; Jenny just hoped that he didn't share the note to the general mockery of the common room.

"I won't waste my time trying to flatter your considerable vanity. I really do have information for you. How would you like to not only destroy the reputations of the Inseparables, but also see them kicked out of Hogwarts?" Her words halted Spink's stalking, an honest to Merlin snarl ripping out of his throat. But then he smiled and licked his lips in anticipation.

"If you can make that happen, Clearwater, I'd not only kiss you in front of the whole school, I'd be willing to make a woman out of you."

Jenny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Be still my heart! But I think I'll pass. I just want to make certain they get their comeuppance, but I can't do it alone."

Spink looked at her speculatively, as if spotting a trap, or at least something far too good to be true. "And just why would you want the Inseparable Three brought low? Everybody knows you've been panting after little Jones for three years now... He'd never touch you if you hurt his precious brother and their American bitch."

Jenny's mind filled up with all she'd seen and heard, fury flushing her in an instant and steeling her resolve. "I deserve better than him! And I'll show him just what it means to cross me!"

She took a calming breath before locking eyes with him, so that Spink could read the truth for himself. Her smirk, dark and malicious, actually gave him pause for a moment... Until she uttered the most terrible, wonderful words. "Would it, by chance, interest you to know that not only is Killian Jones fucking the American slag, but so is Liam Jones? All. Three. Together. I heard and saw it myself, just after the match. They had her panting and moaning between them in the Slytherin changing room."

Jenny had the distinct satisfaction of seeing an incredulous, speechless Spink process her words. His own grin, once fully grown, was a twin of her own. She relished the spark of admiration and respect she saw in his eyes before he took her empty hand in his and placed a kiss to the back. "I'd say that I want every single detail you can provide. The board of governors, the professors, and our parents will certainly want as much evidence and eye witness testimony as possible. And we will ensure plenty of witnesses are available, my dear Miss Clearwater. Why don't we head down to your common room? It should be deserted this time of night, and I'd like to be comfortable while you share your tale at length."

She would have her vengeance. Now with Spink on her side, it would be all too easy.

 **February 2010**

Liam Apparated to the rear of Emma's shop, having left the Ministry early. He still wasn't sure what to think about Lucian's apparent desire to turn him into his personal gnome. If that was indeed the other man's objective. His situation was soon put into perspective with a worried message from Emma. _Killian quit,_ it read. _We're here at the shop._

Liam didn't hesitate to drop everything. His family needed him. It was nearly the end of the day anyway. He was a bit surprised that she asked him to meet them at the shop; had there been trouble? Just in case, Liam got out his wand, holding it defensively while he tested the back door. It was locked. He knocked as loud as he dared. "Emma, love, it's Liam. I'm coming in." He muttered the counterspell for the lock and the door swung open.

"We're in here!" Emma called.

Liam shut the door and relocked it. He'd taught Emma the spell himself; it was one of the ones they used to keep the Department of Mysteries secure. The back of the shop was dark, aside from the light coming from Emma's little workshop slash office. When he entered, Emma and Killian were sitting on stools behind her desk, facing one another. A partly drained bottle of Firewhiskey lay between them. Liam marched up to his brother. "How are you faring, Killian?"

His brother shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

"What happened?"

"Let's make you comfortable first." Killian took out his wand and drew Liam a stool from thin air. Like theirs, the top was plush, covered in Ravenclaw colors. Liam noticed that Emma and Killian had Slytherin and Hufflepuff, respectively.

"What's with the House pride? Not that I'm complaining, mind."

"I dunno. First thing that popped into my head."

Liam smiled. "Fair enough." He accepted the proffered bottle. "No glasses?"

Emma shook her head. "I think this is a straight from the bottle kind of night, don't you?"

He could see her point. "Aye." He brought it to his lips and down a healthy swig. It burned pleasantly on the way down; he'd come a long way from the gangly lad up on the Astronomy tower. "Anyone else?"

Emma accepted the bottle, also downing a gulp. "I closed up early. No one's here anyway."

"No one?" Liam frowned. That didn't sound good.

Emma shrugged. "Oh, I had orders. Just by owl. Honestly, I'm still wiped out from last night, so it's no big loss." She didn't care about anything aside from Killian right now. They knew he was risking his job with the article, but for it to have actually come to pass…she was furious on his behalf. She moved her hand, so it rested on Killian's. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Killian sighed. "I can do it." Emma's fingers curled around his definitely made him feel better though. "To answer your previous question, brother, I quit. Or more correctly I quit before old Jonas could fire me."

"Bastard. Just because you told the truth…"

"Oh, it gets better. He strongly implied that he set me up to fail."

Liam's jaw dropped. _"What?"_

"Did you know we're a menace to children, brother?"

"That's complete rubbish!"

"I know that, and you know that. Jonas seems to have missed that memo."

"What on earth would he get such garbage anyway?"

"Rita Skeeter, probably. It doesn't matter. Turns out he never wanted me to have the Tournament posting in the first place. He said he 'knew something like this would happen.'"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means he doesn't want to be associated with our perversion, brother. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say." He snatched up the bottle of Firewhiskey and took several long pulls. All of them enjoyed getting good and tipsy every once in a while, but there was something about this that struck Liam wrong. Gently, he took the bottle away and laid it aside. It was nearly empty now.

"I think you've had enough, Killian."

Liam thought Killian would argue, but instead, he simply sagged, defeated. "Aye, you're probably right."

Emma hopped off her stool. "Come on, Killian. Let's go home." They weren't accomplishing anything here. She wanted to curl up in front of the fire with her boys and commiserate. Her ring flashed in the light; Killian took her hand in both of his, his fingers playing with the band.

"I was so happy this time yesterday," he mused quietly.

She covered his hand with her free one. "Nothing's really changed, Killian. I still love you. I still want to marry you." It didn't matter that they didn't know exactly how to accomplish that yet, but she knew they would find a way. She leaned in and kissed him, the FIrewhiskey still clinging to his lips. She meant it to be a brief tender peck, but her fiancé had other ideas. He pulled her as close as he could, inching forward on his stool until he was nearly standing. He ran his hands over her form, nipping at her lips. She sighed as she kissed him again, this time with a hint of tongue.

"Emma…" She was so soft, so loving; he wanted to lose himself in her warmth. Just for a little while.

"Home," she coaxed, winding her hands behind his neck.

"Don't want to christen your office?"

"Not like this." She gave him a teasing smirk. "One day soon though, yeah?"

He grinned. "Minx."

Liam moved in, his large hand resting on her pert bum. "I believe the lass has the right idea, brother. Let's take her home."

Emma hummed, Liam crowding her, his hands sliding over her ass and hips. She hadn't had that much to drink, but she was just buzzed enough to enjoy it. "I'll even wear my skirt and tie," she purred in Killian's ear. If he wanted to relive Hogwarts, she could give that to him.

"Naughty Slytherin."

"Only for you." She turned slightly, tugging Liam's lips to hers. She knew how much sharing her excited them. He groaned into her kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. Heat spread through her, the familiar ache settled in her core. They'd made love just the night before, but she was hungry for them again. It was much more exciting than wallowing in things they couldn't change. "Home, before I change my mind!" It was so tempting, to simply allow them to have her right here. But Killian needed more than that. He needed the safety of their home.

It took effort for them to tear themselves away. Emma quickly placed her security spells on the shop before she followed them out the back. The three of them Apparated individually to Grimmauld Place; Killian pressed her against the door the moment she entered. She groaned into his hungry kiss, her hands curling around the lapels of his coat. "Feel better?"

"Not nearly enough." He didn't want to think. He wanted to strip his lover bare and lick every inch of her; he wanted to fuck her rotten and watch her get fucked. Her pleasure was everything.

"Then you better let me go upstairs, babe," she purred, nipping on his earlobe. "I made you a promise." She kissed him deeply. "Anything you want."

He growled; the promise of her body burning away the Firewhiskey in his veins. Who could be unhappy with _her?_ "Get on then, love." He backed away, so she could shrug off her coat and dash upstairs. More slowly, the brothers followed her, leaving their coats and scarves hanging off the banister in the foyer.

Emma hurried into the master bath, peeling off her work clothes. Silk blouse and pencil skirt fell to the ground in a heap. She exchanged them for a _very_ short pleated gray skirt trimmed in green, her Slytherin tie and a white shirt. She didn't expect to be wearing them long, but she still liked the effect. Her black lace bra was clearly visible through the shirt; her panties covered very little. For good measure, she added her glasses.

They were waiting as she stepped out. "Come to play, boys?"

The both nodded fervently. She stalked around them, letting them get a good look at her. She stopped in front of Liam first, unhooking the clasp that held his Ministry robes in place. Carefully, she pushed them off his shoulders, the fabric whooshing as it fell to the floor. "Magic or no magic?"

It was Killian who spoke up. "No magic. Just you."

She smiled. "Okay." Then she pulled Liam down by his tie and kissed him wetly, moaning as his large hands circled her waist. Keenly aware of Killian's gaze, she was shameless, rubbing herself against Liam's tall sturdy frame. His lips trailed from hers, over her jaw, down her throat. Only then did she beckon Killian closer. He moved quick, dropping to his knees behind her. She moaned as he stroked up her legs, slowly easing them apart. She clung to Liam for support, their lips and hands exactly what she craved.

Killian nipped at her skin; he could already smell her arousal. He loved how much she needed this, how much she knew they needed this in turn. This perfect harmony between them was precious; it could see them through any storm. "Now why is our dirty girl still wearing knickers?" he growled, his hands finding the satin and lace panties. The black stood out on her pale skin, but he needed to see her, feel her.

"Maybe I wanted you two to undress me."

"Happily." Killian yanked hard on the fabric, smirking as it gave a satisfying rip at the seam. He tossed the ruined fabric away and palmed her pert arse. "I want to taste you, sweet."

She shivered as he parted her cheeks and tongued her puckered hole. "God yes."

"Here." Liam coaxed them back toward the armless leather chair, plopping down and indicating for Emma to stand between his splayed thighs. She gasped as Killian returned to his place behind her, already licking her earnestly. She bit her lip as she watched Liam unbutton his shirt and shrug it off, leaving him gloriously bare chested. Her fingers itched to touch him, to scratch her nails through his chest hair. He caught her admiring him and he grinned. Bloody hell, she was sexy like this, dressed as a much naughtier version of the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. He watched as her eyes drifted closed, enjoying Killian's touch.

"Fuck," she cursed softly. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, but she loved it all the same.

"Emma."

Liam's curt demand got her to open her eyes. She watched again as he loosened his belt and fly, raising his hips just enough to get trousers and pants down over his hips. "Now bend over, love." She tilted her head curiously for a moment before she obeyed. Liam caught her long blonde tresses in his hands, holding them away from her face. Which was now hovering over his very erect cock. "How does she look from there, brother?"

Killian gave her ass a firm squeeze, the skirt covered nothing now. With her legs spread as far as they could go and still hold her, she was a vision. Sex pink, wet and swollen, practically begging for his mouth. "Perfect," he replied honestly. "Utterly perfect." He licked the length of her sex, finally wrapping his lips around her clit. Emma inhaled sharply, her nails digging into Liam's thighs. "Tastes even better."

"Oh god." She was exposed like this, but it was very erotic. She very much enjoyed being their plaything.

"I know another way to keep that pretty mouth occupied," Liam growled, coaxing her closer to his cock. Emma wasn't shy, biting back another moan as her tongue darted out to lick him. Unconsciously, she mimicked the way Killian's mouth moved over her sex, licking and nibbling and sucking. She loved the taste of Liam's skin on her tongue; yet, she didn't have to be gentle. A couple sharp sucks of the tip had him bucking into her mouth, filthy curses on his lips. "Fucking hell, Emma!"

"She's so fucking wet, brother," Killian murmured, rimming her entrance with one long finger. "You love sucking cock, don't you, lass?" Her answer was a needy thrust of her hips. "Ah, ah. No cock for you yet."

She whined. "Killian…"

Rather than give her what she wanted, he continued to tease with fingers and lips. He wanted her trembling with need, _begging._ Every little moan had his cock twitching, eager to fill her, but he was patient. The wet sounds of her sex and her mouth filled the room; there was no shame here. No judgment. Simply three people who loved each other deeply and enjoying giving and receiving pleasure.

Emma's legs were starting to ache from her prone position, but she didn't protest. She knew exactly what Killian was doing and she loved it. "Please, please, please," she chanted softly, mouth still slowly working over Liam's cock. "Fuck, _please."_

"Care to see how many times we can make her come tonight, brother?" Killian asked.

"A Galleon on six."

"Sucker bet. You're on." Killian stood, coaxing Emma to kneel over Liam's thighs. She was perched precariously on the edge of the seat but she hardly cared. She was so aroused, she was shaking. Liam kissed her hard, holding her as Killian shucked his pants and plunged into her with one thick motion. Emma screamed, so happy to be filled. She leaned over Liam's shoulders for balance as Killian took her roughly, his balls slapping her clit over and over.

" _Yes,"_ she hissed. "Fuck, just like that."

"You feel fucking incredible, love," Killian bit out, eager to make her come but nowhere near ready to give in himself. "So fucking tight like this."

She moaned, trying to meet him stroke for stroke. "Merlin, don't stop!"

Killian took her at her word, rutting into her until she was gasping. He had her tightly wound to begin with; he felt her climax around him, her whole body shuddering. She was still crying out in ecstasy as he pulled out, using every bit of his strength to wrench himself away. "That's one."

Emma was only half paying attention as they carried her to the soft bed. Slowly, they peeled away her outfit, those hands rough on her flushed skin. She caught Killian in a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as Liam sucked on her nipple. "Fuck."

"You're a needy thing, aren't you, darling?" Liam pressed kisses to her belly, his hand between her legs. "You've always been. From the very beginning." Their first time together was seared into his memory, how incredible it felt to have her at last. Their passion couldn't be contained.

Emma arched as he pushed two fingers into her still fluttering sex. "Liam, fuck."

"Soon, darling. We can't allow Killian to have all the fun now, can we?"

Her eyes snapped open, finally realizing her boys were as naked as she. "I wanna touch."

"Touch Killian, sweetheart. Touch him while I fuck you."

Emma shivered, not hesitating to roll up on her knees again. It was easier this time; the bed was soft under her knees. Liam drew her close, settling her on his lap, slipping deeply into her sex. She moaned softly, reveling in the feel of him. When she opened her eyes, Killian was right in front of her. She drew him in for a kiss, tasting a hint of herself still on his tongue. They made out lazily, Emma's hands sliding over his lithe muscular form. "My Killian."

He nodded, drawing her hand to his cock. "All yours," he promised.

She smiled, stroking him steadily. "Love you."

"Love you too." He palmed her breasts, thumbs stroking the nipples as she bounced in his brother's lap. "Could watch you forever." He kissed her again, hips thrusting into her fist. "You look so fucking hot impaled on Liam's cock," he growled. "Our perfect goddess."

"Oh my god." Fresh heat washed through her; she was barreling toward another orgasm. "I need you to see me come, Killian, _fuck."_

To her surprise, he scooted back, lounging against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. "Go on, then."

Emma turned her head, awkwardly kissing Liam. He growled against her lips, his fingers tightening against her skin. "Hurry, Liam," she begged. _"Hurry."_

"On your feet, Emma." Together, they adjusted her in his lap, her feet braced on the bed so she was crouching. Their hips met over and over and over, impaling her deeply, her legs spread, giving Killian the perfect view. His hot lust filled gaze had her trapped, holding her as she climaxed a second time, more intensely than the first. Liam held her as she let go, grunting as he spilled himself inside her warm wet heat as it squeezed him. "Emma, Emma, Emma."

She panted, heart racing, thumping hard in her chest. Her mouth sought Liam's, sighing into his kiss. "Love you."

"And I you," he replied, still breathless. "So much."

Liam lowered her to bed, allowing her to stretch out on her side. Killian joined them there, that hungry look still in his eyes. Emma stroked his scruffy cheek, filled with joy as her boys surrounded her. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Hmm, very much. Thank you."

She hitched her leg over his hip, drawing him closer. "Wanna know a secret?" It wasn't a secret; she wasn't shy about her desires. She just liked admitting them out loud, only for them to hear.

"What's that?"

"I loved it too. The way you look at me when I'm fucking him." She turned to Liam. "Or the way _you_ look at me when I'm fucking _him."_ She shivered. "It's my second favorite thing."

"What's your favorite?"

"Having you both inside me."

"Fucking hell." Killian crushed his mouth to hers, drawing her leg higher. "Do you want Liam to watch us right now? Do you, dirty girl?"

She nodded. "Please!"

Killian rolled her onto her back and shoved a pillow under her hips. He kissed his way up her body, hips settling against hers. She smiled into his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He pushed into her with surprising gentleness, but she was still so wet from romp with Liam that it hardly mattered. Killian made love to her slowly, rolling his hips, reveling in the feel of her. She turned to look at Liam, his blue gaze filled with love and lust. She knew she was in for a long night.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come for me one more time, love," Killian panted. "Let me feel you."

She slid her hand between them and stroked her clit; the sight of her touching herself nearly undid him. His thrusts became harder, rougher; Emma cried out in pleasure. They came at almost the same instant, seeming to feed off each other's high. She clung to him, thoroughly used and sated. They could hear each other's hearts pounding, his breath hot on her collar. He was heavy, but she held him as long as he needed. "It's okay," she murmured. "It's okay."

Eventually, Killian rolled off her. "Apologies, love. Didn't mean to squish you."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I never mind."

"Let's get you cleaned up," Liam murmured, swinging his legs off the bed and padding for the master bath. He returned a moment later with a warm cloth. She stretched out as he cleaned between her legs, shivering as the warmth touched her still sensitive flesh. "Alright?"

"Perfect." They'd been lovers for years now; Emma knew her limits. In an hour or so, she'd be ready to go again. "Now get over here." Killian had peeled back to coverlet for them; Emma joined him underneath it. Once Liam was at her side, she would be content. She kissed him as he lay beside her, his large hand resting on her belly. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

"Good day?"

"I'd say the end was the best part," he replied with a soft smile. He wanted to tell them all about his conversation with Lucian, but this wasn't the time. Emma seemed to sense there was something he wasn't saying, but she didn't call him out on it. Instead, she kissed his palm tenderly, then turned back to Killian.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"You okay?"

"Getting there," he said honestly. A job was nothing compared to what he had with her. He would be damned if he allowed anyone to let him forget it. He drew her close and kissed her lips sweetly. "Don't worry about me."

"Too late."

Killian took her hand in his, spinning her new ring around her finger. "It's odd. I expected something like this, but it still stings like a bitch."

"I'm so sorry, Killian." She couldn't help but think it was somehow her fault. If they weren't together, he would still have a job right now.

"Don't even start, Emma," Killian scolded her softly. "This isn't and has never been your fault." He turned on his side to face her. "We knew from the very beginning that this wouldn't be easy. I don't regret a _single thing_. Neither does Liam."

"Killian's right, lass. You're not a fault for the narrow mindedness of others. All we can do is be true to ourselves. That means the three of us together, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I know you're right. It's just so unfair."

"Unfair would be you blaming yourself," Killian said firmly. "I chose to stand up for what I believe in. And I believe in us. I can't wait to be your husband."

She smiled. Now that the idea was out there, she was excited too. "Has a nice ring to it. Husband." She leaned in and kissed him, stroking the side of his face. She felt Liam's lips touch her bare shoulder; she shivered. He was there when she turned, mouth sliding over hers. "My husbands."

"Our wife." Nothing else truly mattered, as long as they had each other.

 **May 2005**

Emma tiptoed down the hall; it appeared deserted. To be fair, it was pretty late. Most students were in bed or in their common rooms studying. She'd done that for a while, but it was difficult for her to concentrate. She hadn't seen her boys since lunch; they'd snuck out of the Great Hall for one of their preferred broom cupboards. It was a Saturday, but they were _trying_ to be good. Exams were coming up, including Liam's all important N.E.W.T.s. They really did need time to study. But they were only human. What was the harm in making out in a closet and letting them cop a feel?

Besides, they had plans for the night.

They'd been planning it for a couple of weeks now. Ever since their last rendezvous in the Room of Requirement, Emma had been keen to cross the final threshold. She desperately wanted to know how it would feel to have them both inside her. Her boys naturally had slightly different priorities, wanting to make it special. With their increased workloads, it was harder and harder to find time to be together. They'd started taking crazy chances, having quickies in all sorts of hidden corners. A week ago, Liam snuck up on her in the library stacks, a corner where the shelves were covered in dust and cobwebs. He ignored that completely, spinning her around and hiking up her skirt. A few expert stokes of his fingers had her wet and eager in moments. She had to bite her lip and hold on as he fucked her hard and fast, making her dizzy with pleasure. The naughty secrecy of those trysts had her almost perpetually aroused; she never knew when they would snatch some precious time. Killian had pulled her into the students' potions cupboard between classes, kissing her senseless and letting her feel how much she affected him. She practically begged him to fuck her, shoving her panties aside so he could fill her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded to do just that, making her come so hard she saw stars. Both times she exited the room slick with their combined juices, feeling deliciously wanton.

To say she was ready would be an understatement. She was on pins and needles with anticipation!

An out of order sign hung from the nail on the door to the prefects' bathroom. Emma ignored it and pushed open the door. Almost instantly the candles in the room ignited, covering everything in a soft orange glow. Emma slipped off her slippers; the tile was cool under her feet. The stained glass mermaid looked at her curiously as she started the water. Now all she had to do was wait.

Liam found her first. Emma turned as she heard someone approach; she squealed as he pulled her into a kiss. "Hey you."

"Emma."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, her hands running over the terrycloth of his robe. "Hmmm, I missed you."

"Missed you too." It had been a hellish afternoon; he spent it studying for his Potions exam. He needed top marks if he wanted to get into the Ministry. Not that his brain seemed to care. All he could think about was Emma.

"Being good sucks."

He chuckled. "Tonight, I intend to be very, very naughty, love."

"Good. Me too." She pushed him slightly, nodding toward the low bench. "Now sit."

He hurried to obey her, groaning as she straddled his lap. "I like where this is going already."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, babe." She grinned as she kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue. He groaned, his hands sliding under her ass. Her hands pushed under his robe, finally getting a hint of his skin. He was shirtless, something she very much approved of. Liam's strong Beater's body called to her; she needed him naked. She yanked on the belt of his robe, shoving it off his shoulders. "That's better."

"Eager, darling?"

"You have no idea." Her mouth caressed his, mewling as he squeezed her ass. She could still remember exactly how it felt the first time he took her there, how full she was, how hard she'd come. She yanked impatiently on the tails of her robe, needing his hands on her. "God, just touch me."

"With pleasure." He kneaded the pert globes of her ass, moaning as she rocked in his lap. He was quickly becoming aroused with his lover squirming in his lap. He watched as she peeled off the robe, leaving her entirely nude. "Fucking hell, lass."

"Didn't want to wait," she murmured. "I'm so fucking horny, Liam. Driving me crazy."

He groaned as she kissed him again, harder and hungrier than before. He could feel her now, hot and slick, getting slicker by the moment. She pushed on his chest; he laid back flat against the bench. She slid off his lap, finally peeling away the robe. He'd been a bit more modest, his boxers were tented with his erection. Emma grasped him, stroking him through the fabric. He moaned softly, gently bucking into her hand. Lust in her eyes, he watched as she removed the last stitches of his clothing, leaving him exposed. Emma straddled the bench, their knees touching. When she bent over, she was perfectly poised over his cock. Liam bit his lip to keep from crying out as she took him into her mouth, teasing at first, then with faster and firmer sucks. Her hands weren't idle, cupping and fondling his balls. Accidentally, she brushed a spot Liam didn't even know existed between his legs, making him shudder and whimper.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No." Liam wet his lips. "Do it again. Love, touch me there again."

Emma looked skeptical for a moment, then did as he asked. His low growl of pleasure made her clit throb. "You like this?"

"God yes."

Emma smiled, continuing to stroke him as she took his cock past her lips once more. She loved giving him pleasure. She lost track of time as she worked him over, the sounds he made making her even more aroused.

They were still like that when Killian walked in.

The sight of Emma pleasuring his brother had Killian hard in seconds. She was so beautiful, blonde hair falling around her face, her back arched elegantly as she worked him with her mouth. Completely nude, of course. Her skin was flushed; he could smell her arousal. "Getting started without me, lass?"

Emma bit back a moan. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Not wanting to be left out, Killian allowed his own robe to sink to the floor, quickly followed by his briefs. Emma couldn't take her eyes off him as he approached, cock erect and bobbing proudly. Her mouth was practically watering. He ducked down to kiss her deeply, groaning as her small hand wrapped around him. "Fuck, you're perfect."

She smiled. "I was just telling Liam about how horny I am. I need my boys."

How fucking lucky was he? His Swan was never shy about what she wanted. "And what would you like us to do to you?"

She eyed the full tub. "Eventually, I want you both inside me, filling me up. But I can't wait that long. I just need to come, Killian. Can you make me come?"

"Happily." He moved in behind her, his hands cupping her aching breasts. She moaned, arching into his touch. Liam pushed himself up, lifting under her knees. She squealed as he yanked her closer, resting her legs on top if his thighs. He kissed her hard, stealing her breath. Four hands touched her, sliding over her flushed skin, pinching and stroking her nipples, down her trembling belly, dipping between her legs. She could feel Killian's thick cock against her ass; she couldn't wait to feel him there. They knew her body well now; it didn't take long before they had her coming, making her putty in their hands. "Satisfied, darling?" Killian purred in her ear.

"Not nearly." Her legs were still wobbly, but she managed to stand. She pushed him down and climbed into his lap. She deliberately dragged her swollen sex over his cock, making them both moan. "I hope you've got more than one round in you," she whispered as she ground over him. "I wasn't kidding about being _very_ horny."

"Anything for you, Swan. Ride me, sweet. Let us watch you."

She nodded, lifting her hips. She made a delicious sound as she took him in, the stretch and burn of him just right. Bracing her hands on his chest, she moved her hips, rising and falling steadily, savoring every thick inch of him. She felt Liam's rough hands on her back, stroking her spine. "Could watch you for hours, love," he growled in her ear. "Does he feel good?"

She nodded, her head falling back. "So good, Liam. You both feel so fucking good."

He cupped her bouncing breasts, his cock twitching. He couldn't wait to feel her. "Come for us, dirty girl. _Come."_

She drove her hips faster, harder; fingers slid over her aching clit, setting her off. She let out a strangled cry as she climaxed again, bouncing hard on Killian's cock. His low groan of completion echoed hers, his hips rising off the bench as he pumped her full of his seed. He swore every time was better than the one before, her lithe form milking him dry. For the moment.

Emma stilled, leaning over Killian and breathing hard. Her whole body still tingled from her intense orgasm. Hands still touched her, Liam's slid over her belly and hips, his lips kissed down her spine. He murmured praise into her skin, utterly bewitched by her. "Bloody hell, Emma."

She wet her lips, his touch intoxicating. "Yes, Liam?"

"Merlin, tell me I can have you, sweetheart. _Please."_

She nodded. "Yes, Liam. God, _yes!"_

He lifted her off Killian and stretched her out on the bench. He lifted her left leg over his shoulder, bending his knees so she could sink into her. Still slick from his brother's release, she took him easily, her back arching. "Oh fuck, _fuck_ ," she gasped.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, just…don't stop. Feels incredible." She reached over her head for the edge of the bench, using it as an anchor as he rocked into her over and over and over. Her eyes fell closed, allowing her to simply focus on the pressure building once more at the apex of her thighs. She loved everything they did to her; she felt desired, needed, _loved._ There was nothing about their lovemaking that wasn't filled with love. They were simply intoxicated with each other.

And she was doubly lucky, having two of them to love.

"Fuck, Liam, right there. Right _there!"_

She was far too loud, but Liam didn't care. He gave her what she needed, angling his hips just right to strike her most sensitive place. Her walls fluttered around his shaft, her orgasm so close. He bent and sucked hard on her nipple; Emma climaxed instantly, her body taut. He _felt_ her, her body gripping his tight. He rocked into her once, twice more before succumbing himself, her name on his lips. She shuddered as the hot ropes of his seed splashed against her trembling sex. "Oh my god."

Liam raised his head. "Alright, darling?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm much better now."

"We're not through yet, sweet."

"Good." She drew his mouth to hers in a lazy kiss. "You boys want to go for a swim?"

"Gladly."

Emma giggled madly as Liam scooped her up and carried her to the pool like tub. "Put me down!" she screeched.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you love me?"

He laughed, but he did as she requested. Then she shot him a saucy grin and dove gracefully into the water. Liam shook his head in mock exasperation. She must have really missed them; she was very playful this evening. He didn't mind in the slightest. Emma came up for air, smiling. "You two gonna join me or what?"

Killian had bathed in this pool more times than he could count; how many of those had he imagined Emma there with him? He had to admit the reality was far better than anything he could have dreamt up. "Someone's eager," he observed as he hopped in the water. It was no longer steaming, but it was still pleasantly warm. It felt good on his skin. Not wasting any time, he quickly swam in her direction. She laughed as she tried to evade him—truthfully, she wasn't trying very hard—until he caught her by the foot. Killian pulled her into his arms, his mouth seeking hers. She pretended to push on his chest, but she kissed him back hungrily. "Now that's better."

She looked at him with happiness shining in her green eyes. "Definitely." She kissed him again, slower this time. Water lapped against them, hands wandered. She liked the way his skin glistened in the light.

"Room for one more?"

Emma smiled, turning in Killian's arms. "Always." Liam's blue eyes shined, his curls were dripping wet, water ran in rivulets down his throat. She leaned in and licked a stripe up his neck. His groaned under her touch, loving the feel of her soft lips on his skin.

"Afraid we'll need a few more minutes, darling," he breathed. "That okay?"

She flushed. "Oh, I know. Doesn't mean we can't still have some fun, right?"

"Of course." This was a novel feeling, sharing the bath together. The tub was large enough for swimming; they spent a good three quarters of an hour swimming and laughing together. Eventually, they found themselves in one corner, floating. Emma had her back to Liam; he ducked to trail kisses over her collar and shoulder. She hummed, her head falling against his chest.

"Liam?"

"Relax, love," he murmured. "Let us take care of you."

"Okay." Still, she turned her head, mouth seeking his. He groaned into her kiss, his hands resting on her hips. When she broke the kiss, Killian was there, his hands cupping her breasts. She lunged forward to kiss him, her body reacting to their touch. "Don't stop," she whispered. "Don't stop touching me."

"Never." Both brothers attacked her throat, sucking and licking her wet skin. She gasped, clinging to Killian's forearms for support. She felt Liam grow hard; she wiggled against him instinctively.

"Hmmm, someone's happy to see me," she teased breathlessly.

Liam growled, water splashing as he yanked her hips flush. "Vixen."

"Guilty," she conceded. "Are you complaining?"

"Hell no." He turned her head, kissing her deeply. "Still want us, love?"

She knew what he was asking. Was she ready to have them both? She appreciated the sentiment, but she'd been dreaming about this for months. Fervently, she nodded. "Yes," she said. "It's all I've ever wanted. Please."

"Good girl."

"Fuck, I love you," Killian murmured. He kissed her hard, his hand dropping to her sex. She was pinned between them, their hands stroking her, prepping her. They indulged in wet kisses, needy and hot; Emma took each of them into her hands. Killian fingered her sex, Liam her ass. The dual stimulation had her trembling; her knees threatened to give out.

"Please," she pleaded, need like she'd never felt coiling in her belly. "Fuck, _please!"_

"Come here, darling." Liam took her into his arms, holding her to his chest. "Legs around my waist."

She did as he asked, heart pounding. Killian pressed against her back, his cock almost perfectly positioned. "Ready, love?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Liam kissed her brow. "Relax, we've got you." He kissed her to distract her; she tightened her grip as Killian found the right angle to push into her rear entrance. A needy whine tumbled from her lips, her body welcoming him easily in the water.

Killian cursed; she was tighter than he imagined. "Fuck, Swan."

"Move, Killian," she pleaded. "Move!"

He did so, short experimental thrusts. They both moaned; Emma's nails dug into Liam's shoulders. She kissed Liam hungrily, her hips rocking in time with Killian's thrusts. Her sex rubbed against Liam's straining cock, sending fresh waves of want through her. She was so close to having what she needed so badly. "Liam, Liam, I need you. Right now. Fuck, get inside me! Please!"

Killian stilled, accidentally sliding out of her. She whined in complaint, but it melted into a loud moan as Liam entered her. She bounced instinctively on his cock for a few moments before remembering Killian was there. He rubbed the tip of his cock over her hole and she shivered. "Now, Killian. Hurry!" An obscene moan echoed in the room as he pushed inside, stretching her, filling her. Emma breathed deeply, her mind trying to comprehend the exquisite pleasure she felt. She was _full_ , gloriously full, one with the two people she loved most in the world.

"Emma?" Liam bit out. It was heaven and hell at the same time, holding still until he was sure they weren't hurting her. "Aright, love?"

She nodded. _"Yes._ Oh my god. You feel so good. _So good._ "

"Really?"

"Fuck me," she said firmly. "I want to feel you moving inside me."

They didn't have to hold her very tightly; she was buoyant in the water. She leaned back against Killian's chest as they slowly started to move, sliding in and out of her. Her whole body quivered; it was more than she expected.

"Emma, Emma," Killian murmured. "You're so sweet like this, darling. So hot and tight."

"I can feel everything," she gasped. "Every inch of you. It's fucking incredible." She drew Liam to her in a needy kiss. "Faster, boys. _Faster_."

Liam tightened his hold on her, keeping her still. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Emma was soft and pliant between them, her body accepting them completely. Not only could he feel her, but he could feel Killian stroking her. They found a rhythm, united in the goal of bringing Emma as much pleasure as possible. The sounds she made, little whimpers and moans, went straight to his cock; he was close. "Touch yourself," he ordered her. "Need to feel you come, Emma."

She was in a pleasure filled haze, but she managed to do as he asked. She rubbed her clit, giving her the final jolt that sent her over the edge. She buried her head in Liam's neck to muffle her scream as the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced ripped through her. She heard her boys groan, felt them pulse inside her. It was perfect.

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian gasped into her skin. He leaned against her back, utterly spent. He was holding her up, but just barely. He didn't know the last time he'd come that hard. He hoped Liam felt the same. That was one of the greatest experiences of his life.

Liam leaned heavily against the wall of the pool, holding a limp Emma in his arms. Pleasure still coursed through his veins, but even more importantly was the love in his heart. He loved this girl with everything he had; he always would. He kissed her damp brow tenderly. "Emma? Still with us?"

She was quiet for a moment, but then hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm here." She sounded a bit dazed.

"Sure?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Mmhmm."

Killian stroked her back. "How do you feel?" Now that it was over, he hoped that hadn't hurt her.

"Tired," she replied honestly. "But otherwise really good." She could here the worry in his voice, so she forced herself to stand up, wincing slightly. "Really, I'm fine." She pressed her lips to Killian's. "You didn't hurt me, if that's what you're worried about."

"That obvious, huh?"

She smiled. "It's sweet, actually." Her green eyes grew mischievous. "I can't wait to do it again."

The boys chuckled. "One thing at a time, sweetheart."

Emma looked at Liam. "I mean it. That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that."

"Like what?"

Emma bit her lip. "I don't know if I can describe it. It was intense."

"It was that."

"You felt it too?"

He nodded. "Aye. You should have seen the look on your face. You were utterly beautiful, Emma. I don't think I've ever loved you more."

She smiled. "I know exactly what you mean." She kissed him again, feeling completely at peace. When she found Killian's mouth, she felt it in his kiss, that same sense of rightness. This was exactly how they were meant to be. "I love you."

"I love you too, Swan. More than I thought possible."

"And you're okay? You enjoyed…that?"

He grinned. "Very much. You were incredible."

"Hmm, you weren't so bad yourself." She melted into his kiss, happier than she could ever remember. It was everything she dreamed of and more.

Looking back, she should have known their luck would run out.

Their skin was starting to prune, so they hopped out, opting to sit on the edge of the pool, feet kicking in the water. Emma leaned against Killian's shoulder, one of Liam's hands in her lap. The night's events were starting to catch up with her; she kept nodding off, but she didn't want to leave. No one did.

And then the bubble burst.

They only had a moment's warning. A cold breeze made the hair on her arms stand up; Emma yelped. Panic seized her. That air could have only come from the hall. Before anyone could cover themselves or get to their feet, a familiar voice gave a surprised cry. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

Killian turned. _"Jenny?"_

Her face went from embarrassment to cold shock in an instant. _"Killian?"_ She looked to Emma, then Liam. "What the hell is going on in here? Are you…with _her?"_

Killian stood, ignoring his nudity. He placed himself between Jenny—dressed in her robe, towel on her arm—and Emma. "It's none of your business, Jenny. Get out!"

"But, but, you're naked! With Emma Swan! And your brother! What am I supposed to think? That you just all randomly decided to bathe together? Which, gross!"

Emma hurriedly snatched up her robe. There was something about the look in Jenny's eyes she didn't like. Almost like she was feigning her surprise. But how could that be? Unless she already knew? Emma didn't see how that was possible, but they had more pressing concerns. "Jenny…"

The other girl turned almost savage eyes on her. "And _you_!" she screeched. "All this time, you knew I was in love with Killian! When did you seduce him, huh? Did you seduce them together or one at time?"

"Jenny, look, it's not like that…" But guilt washed through her. Some of what Jenny said was true. Emma had known about the Hufflepuff's feelings for Killian. She had never been worried about it because she was secure in Killian's love for _her._

Liam got his robe and tossed Killian his. "Can we just forget this happened?" he asked.

Jenny shot him a murderous glare. "As a prefect, I feel it's my duty to report such perversion," she said haughtily. "You'll all be out of Hogwarts within the hour." With that, Jenny turned on her heel and marched out.

Emma was ashamed of the fat hot tears that coursed down her cheeks. "What are we going to do?"

Liam took her into his arms, furious at Jenny for making Emma cry. "We'll think of something, lass. I promise."

"Hogwarts is the only home I've ever known," she said, wiping away her tears. She had to pull herself together. This wasn't the time. "But I can't lose you guys. I can't."

"You won't," Killian said firmly. "We won't let that happen."

"We should try to get back to our dormitories," Liam murmured. He didn't want to let her go, but what choice did they have? "If we can get back, it'll be our word against hers."

Emma knew he was right, but it still hurt. "Okay." She pressed a fervent kiss to his lips, then Killian's. "Good luck. I love you."

"We love you too, Emma."

Liam's plan was too little, too late. When he arrived at Ravenclaw tower, Professor Flitwick was waiting for him. That was when the nightmare truly began.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Apologies for the long wait! I've got a lot of fics going on and RL has been busy too. I'm trying to go back to some of my older fics and update them, slowly working my way up. I hope you enjoy this update!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

 **Chapter 12**

 **March 2010**

Emma tried to ignore the stares as she walked down the street. She'd been dealing with it for years now, but there had definitely been an uptick since Killian's article appeared. If she was being honest with herself, it was more than an uptick. Perhaps she was being foolish, but she had to believe that the attention would die down. Eventually. If she didn't believe that, she might go mad. _Please not today,_ she thought. _Why can't you just leave us alone?_ Her hope evaporated the moment she turned the corner. Once again, the paint mocked her. Shocked adults who noticed quickly steered their children away (most likely small children who couldn't even read the offensive language in question, but whatever), others snickered behind their hands. Emma set her shoulders and pressed on, unwilling to let anyone see how it upset her.

The vandalism had been going on for more than two weeks now. The first time had taken her off guard, especially with the viciousness of the language used. Whore, slag and pervert were the mildest terms anonymous vandals painted across the windows of her shop. She had to look some of the words up; despite all the time she'd spent in England, those were a mystery. She'd been there more than half her life now, but there were some things she would never quite get.

If the vandals thought they could intimidate her, they were grossly underestimated themselves.

Every morning was the same. She arrived at the shop early and found some of Mossy's Magical Mess Remover to deal with the paint. Sometimes there were crude drawings of the trio that she had to destroy; one time the vandals tried to break into the shop. They'd failed, of course, thanks to the protective spells Liam taught her.

She wondered if the perpetrators had gotten rid of the hexes yet.

It was tedious, thankless work. Emma refused to give up. She wasn't about to allow anyone to scare her off. It was just the same as those last months at Hogwarts; people were afraid of things they didn't understand. That fear made them lash out in cruel, hurtful ways. She'd survived it once. She could do it again.

Today, she got the mess cleaned up just before opening time. The front of the shop was spotless once more. Emma flipped the sign to "open" then went to get on with her real work.

In what had to be the most ironic of ironies, business was booming. Owls arrived hourly with requests; some for stock she already sold, others with special requests. Some people were simply looking for advice. Emma shook her head at those; she didn't think she'd be very good at giving advice. But she tried to answer everyone, even if it was just pointing someone in the right direction for answers. People could howl in public all they wanted; Emma was learning the truth.

The was some serious kink in the wizarding world.

She still had a few orders left from the night before; she wanted to get those finished first. The special orders were a bit frustrating; with so many orders, she didn't have as much time to experiment and tinker as she wanted to. Some of the things people were asking her to do potentially involved complex magic; Emma Swan never did anything halfway. She just needed more time.

Liam thought she needed to hire an assistant or two to help out. The front of the shop might have been a ghost town, but she saw his point. It was too much work for one person. But she didn't think anyone would actually want to work at the most infamous shop in Diagon Alley. George liked to tease her about it, joking that she would one day put Weasley's out of business. Both shops were prospering; her friend was beginning to see some returns on his investment. And yet, Emma couldn't bring herself to let someone into the madness. Not when the likes of Rita Skeeter were harassing anyone who'd ever known the trio, desperate to find the supposed truth about them. Rita had already published two unflattering articles about them; Harry warned her that Rita was just getting warmed up.

It was exhausting just thinking about it.

Emma lost track of time as she toiled in the back; when she heard the bell she nearly jumped out of her skin. Quickly cleaning her hands on a spare towel, she hurried out front. "Killian! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I stop by to see my future wife?" He smiled her favorite dimpled grin; it was finally starting to reach his eyes. Emma couldn't help but smile back, even as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. She had to admit it was nice, seeing him start to bounce back from leaving the _Prophet._

"I'm not complaining, merely curious," she observed, strolling around the counter. She stepped into her fiance's waiting arms, brushing a kiss to his cheek. "You're in a good mood."

"I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself, is all," he replied, ducking his head bashfully. It was cute. "How's your morning been?"

"Same as always." She'd told the boys about the vandalism at first; they'd been righteously upset on her behalf. But when it didn't stop (despite numerous reports to Magical Law Enforcement), she stopped mentioning it. She was handling it. Eventually, she'd either catch whoever it was responsible, or they'd lose interest. She'd learned that at Hogwarts too.

"I was hoping we could find Liam and go out for lunch. If you're not too busy?"

She had a stack of special orders waiting for her, but lunch with her boys was much more appealing. "Just let me do a couple more orders, then we can get out of here."

"Want some help?"

She pretended to be offended, poking him in the chest. "I'm not paying you."

He smirked. "I don't want your gold, love," he replied, his voice dropping an octave.

Emma suppressed a shiver. Damn him. But she couldn't resist his game. "And what would you want instead?"

His gaze flickered to one of the displays; it was her line of specialty anal plugs. "I'd love to be one of your test subjects," he murmured, sliding his gaze back to hers. "Anything new for us to try?"

"I might have something." They certainly hadn't been celibate the last few weeks (how could they be?), but Emma had to admit it had been some time since they'd indulged in some of their kinkier tendencies. "But it's definitely too involved for lunch."

Killian traced her cheekbone with his fingertips, then cupped her whole cheek. "Take the rest of the day off." Emma's hands slid instinctively over his waist as he moved into her space, crowding her against one of the glass cases. His heady woodsy scent filled her nostrils; she hadn't realized how much she missed this, the flagrant disregard for rules and propriety. The front of her shop had large glass windows; anyone peaking in would see them. It excited her.

"People are…counting on me," she protested weakly, biting back a moan as he nuzzled her throat. She had her wand in her pocket; she could have closed the curtains. But she did not.

"Has anyone but me entered this shop today?" he asked, leaning into her harder, relishing the feel of her softness against the hard planes of his body. This was his new resolve, to stop wallowing in hurt and disappointment and start living his life again. With the woman he loved at his side.

"No, but…" She gasped as he bit down gently on her throat. Not hard enough to mark her (yet) but enough to get her attention. "Merlin, Killian…"

"Sod anyone who doesn't have the decency to shop in person," he growled, lifting her up onto the counter. He noticed that Emma hadn't shut the curtains; he needed to rectify that. He liked the tease as much as she did, but he wanted to be alone with her. With a casual flick of his wand, the curtains snapped shut, the lock clicked into place and open sign disappeared. "Naughty lass, not closing up." One whiff told him she was aroused; her nipples peaked through her silk blouse. He loved the clothes she wore to work; it was such a far cry from the tomboyish girl he'd once met. Not to mention sexy as hell.

"Are you gonna do something or talk all day?" she countered, jerking him back to her. Her day was well and truly ruined now and she could care less. In an instant, Killian's mouth was hot on hers, his hands sliding up under her skirt. The movement allowed her to spread her legs further, the skirt riding up until it was bunched just under her bum. She locked her ankles behind Killian's waist as she shoved at his jacket. "I hate you."

"You love me." Grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her just enough to get the skirt all the way up around her waist, exposing her tiny black knickers. "Let's see how wet you are for me." He ran his finger over her clad slit, her arousal quickly making the fabric damp. "God, I've been dreaming about this."

"Me too," she confessed, trying to grind into his touch. Several weeks ago, he'd wanted to christen her shop, but she said no. It hadn't felt right then. It felt right now. She plucked the buttons of her blouse open, quickly cupping her breasts. Killian continued to stroke her through the fabric, driving her crazy. "More, Killian."

"Soon, lass." He drew the fabric aside, staring hungrily at her swollen sex. "Shall we give Liam a present?"

"How?"

Killian ducked down to his jacket and plucked his camera from the magically enlarged pocket. "Pose me for, darling," he murmured. "Show me the wanton vixen in those prim and proper clothes." He knew exactly how dirty his lover could be; he wanted to capture it on film. But only if she wanted it too.

Emma bit back a moan, the proposal exciting rather than horrifying. And Liam's birthday was approaching. "Okay."

He hurried forward, kissing her swiftly. "I love you."

"So…um, what do you want me to do?"

"Just make yourself feel good. Pretend I'm not here."

She tilted her head skeptically but tried to do as he asked. She started slow, shrugging her blouse off her shoulders, hands kneading and fondling her breasts. The clicking of the camera was distracting, so she closed her eyes and resumed her slow touching. The satin of her bra was frustrating; she yanked the cups down and circled each nipple with knowing fingers. She heard Killian groan softly; it only spurred her on, plucking sharply until both nipples were red and aching. Emma leaned back, one arm braced on the counter, the other sliding down between her legs. She hummed in pleasure as she slowly slid her fingers through her slit, coating them in her arousal. There was something delicious about this, touching herself while Killian snapped photo after photo of her. Why hadn't they done this before?

Killian bit his lip, pausing his photography long enough to adjust his pants. She was stunning like this, owning her need, playing her body like the finely tuned instrument it was. He watched her touch herself a thousand times, watched both he and his brother bring her to orgasm over and over until she pleaded for mercy. She was the most amazing creature he'd ever known.

"That's it, lass," he growled. "Show me what you need."

Emma hummed acknowledgement, spreading her legs wider. She used her left hand to open her sex, hips bucking against the glass as she dipped two fingers into her heat. Killian moved around the counter, taking pictures from multiple angles, mesmerized by his subject. Her hair splashed on the glass in a golden pool, her back arched elegantly as she fucked her fingers.

"So fucking gorgeous," he breathed, finally yanking on the fly of his pants. He moaned in relief as his cock sprang free; he gave it a few hard pumps to take the edge off his need for her.

"Oh god," Emma mewled, adding a third finger to her hungry cunt. She needed something more substantial inside her, but she loved the show she was putting on. It turned her on more than she thought possible. The only thing missing was Liam.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart," Killian encouraged. He reached out and stroked her clit with his thumb, smiling at her shudder of pleasure. "You're perfect like this."

Emma whined, her orgasm just out of reach. "I need…fuck, I need…I want…"

"Tell me, love."

She twisted on the glass counter, her arm reaching fruitlessly for one of the dildos in the case beside her. "I want to suck your cock while I use that," she explained breathlessly. "And I want you to take pictures of me doing it."

"Fucking hell," he swore. They'd discovered the wonder and excitement that sex toys could bring to their already satisfying sex life while they were still at school. Their experiments had only gotten more risqué in the years since. Laying the camera aside for a moment, he opened the case with a flick of his wand and extracted one of the larger ones, eight inches long, realistically shaped with a flared base that made a perfect hand hold or stand. "What does this one do?"

Emma shivered. "Pulses every time you orgasm."

"Spelled?" She nodded and whispered the incantation. He repeated it, tapping the toy with his wand. It warmed in his hand, just enough to be pleasurable. He grinned evilly. "We're going to have fun with this, love." This time and in the future. He wouldn't mind trying it out himself.

Emma licked her lips, not missing the look in his eyes. It had been some time since they played like _that_ ; now she wanted it. Killian held the toy out to her; Emma rested her head over the edge of the counter and opened her mouth. She moaned as he guided it past her lips; her fingers moved in time to the luxurious way he fucked her mouth with the glass toy. It wasn't as big as he was; he was just warming her up, not that she needed it. He snapped a couple of pictures one handed, his lustful gaze searing her skin.

"That's it; you crave this, don't you, lass? Put on display in your own shop like the wanton creature you are. I can smell how aroused you are."

Emma hummed around the dildo, angling her head to take it deeper. But Killian yanked it away when she wasn't expecting it, leaving her gasping for air. "Killian…"

"We'll put that pretty mouth back to work very soon, love." He turned to his right and drew a chair out of thin air. Emma watched as he used a Sticking Charm to position the dildo exactly where he wanted it. "Get up."

With shaking legs, Emma hurried to obey him. She tried to straddle the chair, but Killian stopped her, crushing her to his chest and kissing her deeply. She melted against him, reveling his roughness. She hoped Liam would be just as rough when he inevitably returned the favor.

Killian slipped his hand between his lover's thighs. "Oh, you are wet. Fucking dripping. Gonna enjoy watching you." Carefully, he positioned her exactly where he wanted her, straddling the chair, but her front facing the back. Her clothes were a mess, wrinkled and damp, but it only made her sexier. "Slowly, lass. Go on."

Emma hummed in relief as she raised her hips and slid down onto the dildo. Killian photographed her every move, stalking around the chair, pausing occasionally to smack her bum or stroke his erection. Emma's mouth watered every time he did that; she desperately wanted to suck him. If Liam were here, she'd want him in her ass, filling all her holes until she couldn't think straight.

Perhaps later.

Killian stopped behind her, his hands running down her body. He roughly palmed her breasts, pinching the nipples, twisting them. Emma's grip on the chair tightened, her knuckles white. "Come," he demanded, watching her in the reflection of the glass. "Come."

Emma keened loudly as she climaxed, her hips bearing down hard on the thick dildo. Just as she'd said, the toy pulsed rhythmically as she rode out her high, intensifying her pleasure, drawing it out. "Fuck, _fuuuuck,"_ she gasped, her body still spasming. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"That's just one," Killian whispered in her ear. "Don't stop. You're so beautiful like this." His Swan's pleasure was the greatest gift he could ever receive.

Emma hummed, hips slowing, but not stopping. As she came down, the pulsing faded away to nothing. Her thighs burned; she took to grinding against the chair as she waited for her next instruction. Killian busied himself with his camera for a few moments, letting her catch her breath. Only then did he strip. She couldn't look away as her lover revealed his gorgeous body to her. The sight of him in all his naked glory made her wet all over again; she prayed he never stopped affecting her like this.

He'd deliberately made the chair lower to the ground than it needed to be—if one's only concern was sitting. He had other plans in mind for his Swan. Killian looped the camera around his neck, then snapped a photo of her hungry gaze, riveted on his cock. "Open."

Emma did so with alacrity, leaning forward to take him in. She licked the bead of precum that glistened on the very tip, looking up at him as she did so. The flash went off in her face, but it didn't deter her. The scrutiny spurred her on. With every bob of her head she took him deeper into her mouth, licking along the smooth shaft, tasting his skin. Sucking him reignited her own need, her hips rolling and grinding on the dildo buried deep within her. "Bloody hell," Killian bit out, gently rocking his hips. "This is so fucking hot." Any time with Emma was a joy, but he imagined having her in her shop many times over the last few months.

It was better than any fantasy.

Emma struggled to relax her throat; Killian's thrusts were quickly growing harsher and more erratic. She could take it, breathing deeply through her nose, one hand reaching out to cup his balls. He cursed as she touched him; his cock hit the back of her throat. Emma moaned, the vibrations driving him crazy. "Come with me," he ordered. "Come with my cock down your throat."

Emma hummed again; she could feel the first pulses of the dildo inside her. She climaxed just moments before he did, hot spurts of his seed splashing against her throat. The dildo practically quivered inside her, as if sensing both his climax and hers. She hadn't meant for it to do that, but she wasn't complaining. It was wonderful; she felt like she was flying. It was only a feeling she got when she had both of her boys inside her, making her whole.

Killian recovered first, quickly yanking on his long shirt before tending to Emma. He carried her bridal style into her little workshop, transfiguring one of her work benches into a camp bed. "Be right back." He returned to the front of the shop, picking up clothes and putting the rest of the shop to rights. Once he was finished, it was spotless once more. He returned to Emma with a glass of water. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah." She smiled as he snuggled in beside her, tucking her into his side. She was parched and downed the water in three gulps. "Thanks for coming by today."

"I could come by more often now, if you like." This was one of the few times he wasn't sorry about his employment status. Spending time with his Swan was never a chore. She'd fascinated him since they were eleven.

"Don't you have a paper to get off the ground?"

"Maybe. It's a daunting task, starting from scratch."

"You can do it, Killian. I know you can." She squeezed his hand. "It's the Hufflepuff way, right?"

He chuckled. "Aye, it is. I just never expected this particular path."

"I'm sorry."

"Now whatever could you be sorry about, Swan? You don't still have some daft notion about this being your fault? No matter what happens, Liam and I could never regret being with you." Killian knew Liam felt as strongly about this as he did. Their trio was inevitable.

"I know that but…" She thought about the daily graffiti on her shop. "I wish it wasn't this exhausting. Emotionally, I mean. Dealing with…people," she added hastily, not wanting Killian to think she meant loving them. Emma had been in love with both Jones boys since the day they met on the Hogwarts Express; she didn't _know_ any other way to love. They possessed her whole heart, taking care of it better than anyone else ever had.

"I do too," he replied, "but we can't control how they think or what they feel. We can only be true to ourselves."

Emma nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. Killian mentioned earlier about having lunch together, the three of them, but that wasn't enough for Emma. She just wanted to disappear for a little while. "Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"This might sound crazy, but could we…disappear for while? Grab Liam and just…go."

"Go where?"

She shrugged. "Anywhere really. Except Hogsmeade," she amended. She didn't want to be anywhere that reminded her of Hogwarts or the Tournament. Just a nice quiet place where no one knew them.

"What about your aunt?"

Emma wrinkled her nose. Aunt was a bit of a misnomer. The Black family didn't have many family members left; her nearest relatives were Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. Three guesses which one would enjoy a visit. "I'm sure Andromeda's busy with Teddy."

"We don't have to stay _with_ her, just the area. It's sufficiently out of the way, I think."

Suddenly, she was rethinking the whole thing. "I'm sure Liam's busy at the Ministry. He could hardly drop everything and just go."

"I don't think Liam's too happy with his job at the moment," Killian countered. His brother hadn't mentioned anything specific, but Killian knew something was up. Just like he knew Emma was under more strain than she let on. This wasn't their first time dealing with such unpleasantness.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Her stubborn beautiful Liam. He did things like that from time to time, keeping a lid on what he was really feeling, afraid of hurting those he loved. "What should we do about it?"

"First, you should dress," Killian said with a teasing lilt. He held up the camera. "We'll surprise him with these beauties later, but if he sees you like this, we won't get out of London."

"We won't get out of Ministry," she corrected. "That wouldn't be so bad." Despite her words, she straightened her clothing. "And I was thinking about his birthday for the pictures. Could you have them ready by then?"

"Excellent idea, lass. I certainly can."

"You're the best." She kissed him, just because she could.

"I do try," he teased. Emma rolled her eyes. "As for the rest, let's go find him, have some lunch and decide what to do."

"Okay." Part of her felt like a coward, but she really needed to recharge. She needed to spend time with her boys and just _be._ That was hard when everyone around you seemed to hate you.

 **May 2005**

Liam's face fell when he spotted both Emma and Killian in the Headmistress' office. Flitwick hadn't said a word as he marched Liam up the stone steps, but he tried to hold out hope that Emma and Killian got back to their respective common rooms.

Clearly, that hope had been in vain.

Professors Sprout and Slughorn huddled in one corner, Flitwick went to join them. Liam couldn't tell if they were deliberately trying to distance themselves from the trio's infraction or what and he didn't care. The moment Flitwick left, he dashed over to his brother and girlfriend.

"Got you too, eh?" Killian whispered.

Liam nodded, looking from one to the other. "Were they waiting for you?"

"We were set up," Emma said, her voice very quiet. "Jenny knows. She knew long before she entered that bathroom."

Killian's brow furrowed. "How could you tell?"

"The fake look of surprise. I don't know how she knew, but she did. And she's pissed."

Liam clenched his fist. Thinking back on what he'd seen, Emma's suspicion made sense, but what did it mean? They weren't hurting anyone; their relationship was their business! They'd only kept it secret to avoid unwanted attention. He knew how cruel his classmates could be. Truthfully, Liam wanted to shout it from the highest tower, how much he loved Emma Swan. He knew Killian felt the same. They'd loved her so long—together, without realizing it—it felt _right_ that they be together. He refused to apologize for how he felt.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, ignoring the eyes he felt in the back of his head as he slipped Emma's hand in his.

"I'm fine." Technically, that wasn't strictly true; she was furious. And a little afraid. Jenny's words kept rattling in her head. What if they got thrown out of Hogwarts? Her inheritance meant that she would be okay. She might be a pariah in the wizarding community, but she would survive, just like she always did. But the boys…they had hopes, dreams, goals. Liam wanted to work in the Ministry! Killian wanted to be a reporter for the _Daily Prophet._ If they got kicked out, those dreams would go up in smoke.

Killian frowned at the crease in his lover's brow. "Swan, you're not fine." He took her other hand, offering whatever comfort he could give. "You don't have to be fine."

"What do you want me to say?" she hissed. "We might be on the verge of getting kicked out of the only home I've ever known."

"You've got us," Liam said fervently. "Your home is with us."

Tears burned her eyes. It meant so much to hear him say that. "But what about you guys? You have things you want to do. If we get kicked out…"

"None of those things matter without you," Killian reminded her. "I don't bloody care what happens to us here." He wanted to kiss her fears away, but he thought that would be a step too far, considering what they were in the Head's office for. They could hardly be the first Hogwarts students to have been caught…doing what they were doing. The school was over a thousand years old, for Merlin's sake. He'd defy the whole world to keep Emma in their lives. She was all that truly mattered.

"But Killian…"

"No buts. We face this together, yeah?"

She squeezed their hands, so grateful for them. She loved them more than she could say. "I love you," she said softly. "So much."

"We love you too."

They remained huddled close until McGonagall appeared. She was dressed in her tartan dressing gown, cap on her head, spectacles perched on her nose. Emma had seen the Headmistress angry before, disappointed even. She couldn't read the older woman's face. And that was frightening.

"Someone kindly explain why we are awake at this ungodly hour?"

The Heads of House all looked at each other, all clearly uncomfortable with the news they had to impart to the Headmistress. Long seconds passed, which did not help McGonagall's humor. "Horace?"

Slughorn shot Emma a nasty look as he stepped forward. "We've had students out of bed."

"Students have been caught out of bed for centuries, Horace. Could you be more specific?"

Emma fought the urge to snicker. Slughorn hated being placed on the spot like this. But enjoying her Head's discomfiture wouldn't help them. The boys might be okay with getting kicked out, but Emma planned on fighting tooth and nail, if necessary.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance, Headmistress?" Jenny stepped out of the shadows; she gave McGonagall a sickening sweet smile. Emma wanted to punch her face in. Or hex her into next week. Emma could understand Jenny's feelings to a point. She'd never really taken the other girl's feelings into account, secure in Killian's love for her. She just thought Jenny's crush would run its course. Emma never imagined the girl would become obsessed and vindictive.

"Yes, Miss Clearwater?"

Jenny told her side of the story. Every salacious detail. Liam clenched his jaw so hard it hurt; it was disgusting, listening to Jenny describe what she thought she knew about them. She couldn't fathom what love was. Liam loved his family so much it hurt; he was furious on their behalf.

"I found Mr. Liam Jones on his way back to Ravenclaw tower," Flitwick piped up, confirming at least some of Jenny's story. Sprout and Slughorn echoed him, but with less enthusiasm. Sprout in particular looked conflicted; Killian was one of her favorite students. But it couldn't be helped. They had to remain true to themselves, no matter what anyone else thought.

McGonagall looked pensive. She removed her spectacles, polishing them on the hem of her dressing gown. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking. Jenny opened her mouth to speak, but the Headmistress cut her off. "I heard you the first time, Miss Clearwater. My hearing is as clear as it ever was."

Jenny's mouth snapped shut; for the first time, she looked worried. Slughorn of all people came to her defense. "Minerva, Miss Clearwater isn't the only witness. According to what she has told me, this had been going on for quite some time. Something must be done."

"If I required your opinion, Horace, I would ask for it." McGonagall slid her glasses into place and placed her hands flat on the desk; she turned to the trio. "Explain yourselves."

"But, Headmistress," Jenny cut in.

"You may leave, Miss Clearwater," McGonagall snapped. "Now."

Jenny had no choice but to do as the Headmistress asked. She shot the trio a nasty triumphant look before she turned on her heel and left; Emma wished she had her wand to hex her. They weren't hurting anyone; why couldn't she have minded her own business?

"Now, Miss Swan, please explain."

Emma stepped forward. This all began because she could not choose between them; it was only right she explained. She took a couple of deep breaths; this was more nerve wracking than when they had to tell Seph about them. It was impossible to tell how McGonagall would react. Besides, the substance of Jenny's report was accurate, even if she embellished it to be vindictive. "What Jenny said was mostly true. She found us in the prefects' bathroom. We were just trying to spend some time together, since we've been studying so much lately. Meeting there was my idea, Headmistress."

"And the rest? Are you…together?"

It was Liam who spoke. He wasn't going to allow Emma to do this alone. "Yes, Headmistress. We've been seeing Emma for more than a year now."

"I see."

Killian stepped forward. "We love each other, Headmistress. We only kept it a secret because we didn't want to be a distraction to anyone else, given the…unusual nature of our relationship. But we never meant to hurt anyone."

"Do you think any of this gives you the right to be out of bed—not to mention out of bounds—past curfew? Do you think we have these rules for your amusement, Mr. Jones?"

"No, Headmistress."

"All of you are prefects. I expected better."

Slughorn spoke again. "Minerva, these students must be punished. As Miss Swan's Head of House…"

"Yes, I know that, Horace. All of you will mete out punishment as you see fit. But _only_ for the infractions of curfew. Is that understood?"

Slughorn blinked, surprised. Sprout looked relieved. Flitwick nodded solemnly. "But surely the circumstances that led to this must be punished as well?"

McGonagall frowned; she started to speak, but the portrait of Dumbledore spoke up. "No one should be punished for who they love, Horace."

"Now, see here, Dumbledore!"

"Thank you, Albus," McGonagall said calmly. "They are of age, Horace. We can not govern their feelings, only their actions. They were caught out of bed past curfew. That is what will be punished. If that is a problem for you, I will gladly accept your resignation."

It was Slughorn's turn to be surprised. He obviously didn't expect McGonagall to go for the proverbial jugular like that. Emma couldn't say she was sorry though. Slughorn was easily her least favorite teacher, despite being her Head of House. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. His jowls jiggled as he tried to come up with some sort of retort, but he had none. "Very well, Minerva."

"Thank you, Horace." She turned to the trio. "You will accept whatever punishment your Heads of House see fit, is that clear?"

"Yes, Headmistress," the trio said in unison. Emma wasn't sure about the boys, but she was relieved. It could have been so much worse. Jenny would no doubt be upset to find them at Hogwarts in the morning, but Emma no longer cared. They were staying!

 **March 2010**

Liam was pleasantly surprised when his fiancé and brother invited him out to lunch. They hadn't seen as much of each other as he wanted; he suspected something was going on, but he didn't want to push. He was trying to give them some space, hoping they would talk when they were ready.

"You have impeccable timing," he said, brushing his lips over Emma's. The day guard gaped at them, but they all ignored it. They were sadly used to such things.

"Yeah?"

"Lucian's being…difficult." Liam still hadn't told them about what happened in the aftermath of the article. His boss had been angling for him to get back into the Love room almost daily since; he was doing his best to resist. Before, he'd considered it part of his job, but now he just felt like a lab rat.

"Glad we could help." She smiled and slipped her hand into his larger one. The air still carried a bit of a chill, but she didn't put on her gloves. She liked the feel his rough palm on hers.

"Good day so far?" They walked toward the visitors' entrance; it would take them into Muggle London. That made Liam a little curious. Did something happen? Usually, they took lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Emma bit her lip. She was so tired. Not physically, but emotionally. Keeping her struggles with the shop to herself was exhausting. Perhaps it was time to talk. "Could we talk about it later?"

"Of course."

Twenty minutes later, they found a table at a nearby Chinese place. Before leaving the Ministry, Liam had Transfigured his wizard's robes into a Muggle suit; he didn't want to draw attention to them unnecessarily. But he waited until they'd sated some of their hunger before asking his question again. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, love, but is anything wrong?"

Emma sighed. "Not wrong, exactly." _Just tell them the truth,_ she scolded herself. "Honestly, these last couple of weeks have been a mess. Remember me telling you about the vandalism?" They both nodded. "Well, it hasn't stopped. That's why I've been leaving so early."

"You've been cleaning it up by yourself?" Killian asked, his heart breaking for her. Also, he was a little hurt. Did she think they wouldn't want to help?

"Yeah. I didn't want to worry you guys; I know you're dealing with your own stuff."

Liam took her hand from across the table. "We're in this together, lass. You know that."

"Then what's going on with you, Liam?" she asked. "I'm not the only one not talking."

Liam nodded in agreement. "Aye, you're right. I've been keeping something to myself."

Killian glared at his brother. "You know better than that, brother."

"Killian, you lost a job you loved. I simply thought supporting you through that was more important than my trivial problems."

"And perhaps I would rather you be honest with us," Killian countered. "I think we've earned that."

"I'm sorry." He glanced around to make sure they weren't being observed. "I'm thinking about leaving the Ministry."

"What? Why?" This was Emma's biggest fear, that their relationship would ruin everything they'd worked for.

"Because Lucian only wants me around as his personal experiment."

"Is this because of that love potion thing?" Emma didn't fully understand everything Liam did in the Department of Mysteries; there were things he wasn't supposed to divulge. He told them everything he could, because they'd made a choice to always be honest with each other.

He nodded. "Aye. I've never had a visible reaction to it. It's a complete mystery. I think Lucian has this crazy idea that it's something to do with the way I feel about you."

"Me?"

Liam brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Emma, I've loved you since I was twelve years old. I've only ever wanted you."

Her cheeks warmed the way they always did when one of her boys declared themselves like that. She hoped she never got used to it; it still felt too good to be true, even after all these years together. "I still don't see how that would impact a love potion."

"I don't either, but Lucian seems determined to get to the bottom of it. It's not a very pleasant feeling."

Emma squeezed his hand. "I wish you would have told us sooner."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

Killian glanced at Emma. "Would you like to ask him, love?"

She smiled gratefully. "Good idea."

"Ask me what?"

"Well, Killian came by the shop this morning and I might have mentioned wanting to get out of London for a few days. We were hoping you'd like to come too." They would never go without him, of course. Such a trip would only be worth it if they did it as a family.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere."

"I have to admit…it's intriguing."

Emma's face lit up. "Really?"

"It is a bit…claustrophobic around here these days." It felt like they were under siege; people pointed and whispered and stared. Everywhere they went. The only places that felt safe were areas where Muggles congregated and their home at Grimmauld Place. They knew it would be a consequence of putting their relationship back in the public eye, but that didn't make it easier to deal with.

"So it's a date?"

"Aye. It's a date." Lucian could shove it. Liam was spending time with his family.

 **June 2005**

Emma flopped onto her four poster; a flick of her wand snapped the hangings shut. She needed to be alone for a few moments. She had yet another detention with Filch in half an hour; if she didn't take a few minutes to herself, she was afraid she might hex him. Or his cat. Filch seemed to take a perverse joy in her punishment, despite his declarations that it wasn't enough. Emma was past caring about that.

She knew what Slughorn was trying to do. He was trying to break her. Since the fateful night they'd been outed, Hogwarts had become a prison. Word of what the trio had done and how they'd been punished traveled through the school like wildfire. The first sign was the missing house points. Each of them had two hundred points taken; in Emma's case, it wiped out the lead Slytherin had gained from winning the Quidditch Cup. All three had their prefect authority revoked and they each received detentions. Emma's sentence was twice as long as the boys, which was grossly unfair. But there wasn't anything she could do; as her Head of House, it was Slughorn's right.

She resolved to serve her time and keep her head down. Summer holidays were in six weeks; she could handle spending half that time in detention.

The dramatic change in house points led to questions, mostly friends whispering to each other. Rumors were rampant, but it wasn't until Jenny Clearwater arrived for breakfast that all hell broke loose. Her fury at seeing the trio still at school caused a scene. Emma would have been embarrassed for her if she didn't despise her so much. It also became clear that Jenny hadn't acted alone. Spink peppered her with lewd comments at every opportunity; her current predicament meant that she couldn't retaliate, lest she get more detention.

Every day was a trial. Almost the entire student body shunned them. The only attention they did receive was from bullies like Spink who delighted in their downfall. Emma had been called vile hateful things. She had her school bag tampered with, ruining her homework. Her trunk was broken into and someone painted the word WHORE on the inside of it. She still hadn't been able to remove it. That could only have been accomplished by someone in Slytherin; no one else had their password. Boys couldn't enter the girls' dormitories, so that limited the suspect pool even further. Still, she didn't pursue it. There was no point.

The worst part? Being separated from Liam and Killian. They could see each other in the Great Hall at meal times, but they were forbidden from speaking to each other. The classes that Emma and Killian shared forced them to sit at different desks, lest they be a distraction to the other students. To be so close, yet so far, was the worst sort of torture. She missed them dreadfully; it felt like a piece of her had been severed. Everything was cold, despite the warm spring temperatures.

They still had their journals. The notebooks that Killian had created were the only thing keeping her sane. They wrote to each other every night, their words a lifeline. Emma didn't realize that it was possible to miss a person as much as she missed them. She missed their voices, their laughter; most importantly, she missed the safety and love she found in their arms.

Only a few more weeks. Then they would return to Grimmauld Place. Emma hoped Seph wouldn't mind a change in the sleeping arrangements; she didn't plan on sleeping alone. She couldn't bear it. She needed her boys with her.

Emma glanced at her watch; she needed to be at Filch's office in ten minutes. Sitting up, she quickly scribbled a message in the magical notebook. _Off to detention with Filch. Talk soon._ They kept trying to convince her to sneak into the Room of Requirement, but Emma didn't see how it was possible. They were watched, everywhere they went. Even in a place as large as Hogwarts, it was difficult to slip away when you were the most popular pariahs. People claimed to despise them, but they couldn't stop following them and whispering behind their backs.

Shouldering her bag, she forced herself to walk through the common room with her head up. She wasn't giving anyone the satisfaction of thinking she gave a shit what they thought of her. Thankfully, the corridor was empty. It was after dinner; most students were either studying or enjoying the late spring evening before curfew. If her luck held, she could get to Filch's without running into anyone else.

As she turned the last corner to the caretaker's office, a small sound of distress echoed against the stone. Emma thought about ignoring it—she didn't want to risk Filch's wrath—but her conscience wouldn't let her. She remembered all too well what it felt like to be scared and believe that no one cared. She turned on her heel and sprinted down the hall, seeking the source of the sound. After searching for a minute or so, she wondered if she'd just imagined it. What if it was someone trying to catch her out of bounds? Then she heard it again, coming from the bathroom.

Emma opened the door cautiously, her lit wand aloft. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

"Go away!"

"Are you okay? Can you come out?" One of the stalls was shut, but Emma spotted the feet underneath it. "I'm Emma."

After a few tense seconds, she heard the latch open. A brunette first year Hufflepuff stepped out of the stall, sniffling. "I'm okay."

Emma knelt down to the girl's level. "You don't have to be okay," she said kindly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you know what a Mudblood is?"

Emma glanced away, then nodded. "I do, and it's a very mean thing to say. Did someone call you that?"

The little girl nodded. "Violet Parkinson. She said it, and everyone started laughing, but I don't know what it means! Does it mean I'm not a witch?"

Emma's jaw clenched; she was going to have a word with Violet, prefect or no prefect. Mudblood was the worst sort of insult; Emma herself had been called that several times. She didn't like to advertise her ancestry; it had nothing to do with who she was. Her so called family turned out her Squib ancestor and expunged him from the family like he didn't exist. She owed them nothing. "What's your name?"

"Katie."

"Katie. That was a very rude thing for Violet to say. You are a witch; I'll bet you're a good one too." Katie blushed. "Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"But what does it mean?"

"Are your parents Muggles?" Katie nodded. "That word is something mean people use when they want you to doubt yourself. If you got into Hogwarts, you have just as much right to be here as they do. You were chosen. Do you understand?"

Slowly, Katie nodded. Emma wasn't sure she'd explained it very well, but she didn't want Katie to feel worse. It would make her late for Filch, but she took Katie's hand in hers, intending to escort her back to the Hufflepuff common room. Perhaps she'd catch a glimpse of Killian while she was there.

Katie followed her willingly, much happier. Emma scanned the corridors as they walked; she didn't want Katie to catch any unnecessary flack from being seen with her. Katie was too young to understand why everyone else seemed to hate her. They reached the Hufflepuff common room without mishap, but there was no sign of Killian. Emma hid her disappointment as she said goodbye to Katie.

With a heavy heart, she turned back to serve her detention. Slughorn would probably add another day when he found out she was late, but Emma didn't care. This was the best she'd felt about herself in days. It was a nice feeling, helping someone else.

"Helping strays again?"

Emma whirled around, wand held high. "Get someone else to torment, Spink. I'm late."

Spink's smile was oily; it made her skin crawl. "Ah yes, Filch's detention. Appropriate, don't you think? Hanging out with the trash? What's he got you doing? Scrubbing out cauldrons? Polishing the suits of armor? I hope it's something as disgusting as you are."

"Jealous, Spink? You boast so much about your supposed conquests; I'll bet you're still a virgin."

Spink's wand was out in a flash; Emma dodged his sloppy hex easily. "Don't test me, whore."

Emma laughed. "Touched a nerve, did I? You'll always be a second rate wizard, Spink. Your little plan didn't work. We're not going anywhere."

Enraged, Spink fired a series of spells at her; Emma blocked them easily. One bounced off the stone, sending some of it crashing to the floor. She desperately wanted to hex him back, but she didn't want to give Slughorn anymore reason to extend her sentence than he already had.

"What is the meaning of this?" Filch came running down the corridor; one of Spink's spells nearly hit him square in the chest. Emma deflected it at the last moment; the blast left a crater in the stonework. "I'll have you both hanging by your thumbs for this! Look what you've done!"

Emma lowered her wand; they were drawing a crowd. Students in dressing gowns, others on their way back to their dormitories with bags over their shoulders. Several teachers pushed their way through, Slughorn among them. "I was just about to go out for a nosh," he said irritably. "Explain yourselves."

"Spink tried to hex me, and I defended myself," Emma said, fighting to keep her voice calm. Slughorn was already against her; she wasn't going to give him any more ammunition.

"I saw her with a first year!" Spink cried. "Probably trying to corrupt the poor girl."

"Miss Swan? Is this true?"

"I heard her in the bathroom; she was crying. Apparently one of her classmates called her something vile. I was trying to help!"

"No one requires your 'help,' Miss Swan," Slughorn said nastily. "You've done enough damage."

"I didn't do anything!"

The crowd around them muttered among themselves; Emma couldn't see a friendly face among them. "You are no longer a prefect, Miss Swan," Slughorn reminded her. "Need I remind you that you are only still at this school at the sufferance of the Headmistress. This little stunt may convince her to expel you."

Emma gaped at him. How could he? Slughorn just declared to everyone within earshot that he thought she no longer belonged at Hogwarts, that if it were up to him, she would have been tossed out weeks ago. The injustice, the prejudice she saw in the eyes of everyone around her…it was staggering.

"I'll gladly be a witness for the Headmistress," Spink said, jutting out his chin. "It's only a pity she didn't ask me a few weeks ago."

Around them, people nodded. Filch started to reach for her, but Emma snatched her arm away. A lump was already forming in her throat; she was close to tears. She couldn't let them see her upset. Ignoring everyone, she spun on her heel and ran. Slughorn and Filch shouted after her but she ignored them. Her feet pounded against the stone as she climbed the first staircase she could find; the sounds behind her gradually faded to nothing. But she didn't stop. Emma kept running, seeking the one place she could find sanctuary.

The Room of Requirement.

 **March 2010**

"That smells delicious," Emma commented as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm glad you approve," Liam said, dropping a kiss to her lips. "It's nearly ready."

"Anything I can do to help?"

He tilted his head, looking her up and down. She was wearing a dress he'd never seen—embroidered blue silk, off the shoulder with three quarter sleeves and a full skirt. The only jewelry she wore was the ring on her finger. "What's the occasion?"

"I can't dress up for my boys?"

"You don't have to." They'd want her no matter what.

"But I want to." She spun around, giving him the full effect. "You like it?"

"I love it." Liam laid the wooden spoon aside and caught her in his arms. Emma let out a small shriek as he pulled her close, a moan catching in her throat as his lips caressed her exposed throat. Liam pressed her into the nearby counter; Emma gripped his forearms for support. "All this lovely skin on display."

"Hmm, that was the idea," she breathed, reaching for his face so she could pull his lips to hers. They made out slowly, thoroughly; liquid heat pooled in her belly. "I've missed this."

"We've been right here," Liam murmured, sliding his lips down her neck.

"It's hard to explain." She was so preoccupied with what was happening at the shop that she wasn't enjoying time with her boys the way she should. She wasn't fully in the moment and she hated that. "I miss being able to just…be, you know?"

"Aye, I think I understand." He ducked down and kissed the swells of her breasts. "We needed to get away."

"We're not running?"

Liam shook his head. "We're recharging," he corrected her. "No shame in that."

Emma smiled up at him. "Good, because I'm nowhere near recharged yet."

"Same." He kissed her one last time then forced himself to step back. "Now shoo, so I can finish dinner."

"What if I'm hungry for something else?"

Liam growled low in his throat. "Don't tempt me, lass." He would love nothing more than to ravish her on the kitchen counter, but he wanted to savor this time they had.

"I'll set the table." She smirked at him, sliding around his large frame. She snatched up the plates and silverware and carried it into the small dining room. The rented house was an older style, as most wizarding homes were. Smaller than Grimmauld Place, Emma was already in love with it. A couple of days into their trip and she was wondering if the owners would consider selling it. Not that she would ever give up Grimmauld Place, but she liked the idea of them having a cute weekend getaway.

"What are you so happy about, lass?"

Emma glanced up to see Killian leaning casually in the doorway. The sleeves of his button down shirt were rolled up, giving her a delicious view of his forearms. "Do I need a reason?"

His gaze dropped to her throat; had Liam left a mark on her? "I can see at least one."

She put the last plate in place and stalked around the table, her heels thudding on the wood floors. She held her head up as Killian blatantly checked her out, his heated gaze traveling over her form. "Jealous?"

"Intensely." He stepped forward, crowding her into the door jam. Emma's eyes fluttered shut as Killian's lips brushed the mark on her neck, his large hands pressing into her waist. She hummed as he tasted her skin, peppering her collarbone with scratchy kisses. "You love driving us crazy, don't you?"

"Mmhmm."

Killian latched on to the tender place where neck met shoulder, sucking and nibbling at her skin. Emma loved wearing their marks; gone were the days when those marks needed to remain hidden. Now she could wear them proudly, proclaiming to all that she was theirs.

Emma moaned softly, hungry for what he was giving her. Her clit throbbed, her whole body was pleasantly warm.

"We can feast on her later." Liam's voice cut through the haze of arousal; Emma whined in complaint.

"Spoilsport," she complained petulantly.

Liam appeared to her right, bringing her hand to his crotch. She found him hard and wanting, thrusting lightly into her touch. "You are a delicacy worth savoring," he said simply. "Let us?"

"Okay."

It was a sweet kind of torture, her boys on either side of her as they ate. Liam had used magic to shrink the table, making the perfect size for an intimate meal. Candles lit the space; it felt like a real date. They didn't enjoy evenings like this as often as they liked; Emma realized belatedly that they hadn't been out since the evening she got her ring. It glittered in the light, the perfect symbol of the love she had for her boys.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Wishing we could do this more often."

Liam smiled. "Aye, that sounds nice."

The meal was scrumptious, but Emma was looking forward to dessert. Liam brought out a large metal bowl, filled to the top with ice cream. "Just one?"

"I thought we could share."

"Good idea." To show how grateful she was, she rose and settled herself boldly in his lap. "You know how much I like to share."

Liam suppressed a groan, his arms sliding around her waist. "Like _to_ share or _be_ shared, my love?"

She leaned in, planting kisses along his throat until she reached the sensitive spot behind his ear. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, enjoying the way he tensed under her. "Maybe it's both," she purred. She hummed happily as his hands wandered her body. A chair scraped over the wood and Emma felt another pair of hands slide up her legs, slowly parting her knees. As Killian's lips kissed a path up her thighs, she moaned again. "Definitely both." She was twisted oddly, but their touch was too good. She fused her mouth to Liam's, goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Bloody hell, Emma," Killian breathed, pushing the silk higher up her legs. He'd been aching for her since she appeared in that dress; dinner was the best kind of torture. Now he wanted to spend all night showing her how much he yearned for her.

Emma broke the kiss, a needy moan on her lips. She bent down and captured his lips in a hungry kiss, wetness pooling between her thighs. "Don't stop."

"What about the ice cream?"

"I thought you were a wizard, Mr. Jones?" She murmured, wiggling provocatively in Liam's lap. "Unless you'd rather have ice cream?"

"Sod the ice cream," he growled, fumbling for his wand. A few casual flicks returned the dessert to the ice box and he turned his full attention to the woman in his arms. "What shall we do with her, brother?"

Emma held her skirt back, squirming in Liam's lap. "You're teasing."

"You, darling, have been teasing us since you came down in this dress." Liam loosened the laces at the back, yanking the top of her dress down. Emma arched her back, his aggression making her wet. He ran kisses along her collar, his hands cupping her bra clad breasts. "We plan on getting our fill."

"Please," she whimpered, reaching up and sinking her fingers into his curls. If anyone walked in, they would bear witness to her shameless need for them and theirs for her. She was surprised at how much that excited her. "Oh my god."

Killian stroked her thighs, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He peppered her skin with kisses, creeping closer and closer to her sex. Her panties were already damp; she was always so wet for them. He stroked her through the fabric, needing more of her whimpers and soft cries. "Lift her up, brother."

Liam did as Killian requested, raising her hips long enough for him to slide her panties off her ass. The respite for his aching cock was brief but needed. "Watch him, love," he murmured in her ear. "Watch."

She bit her lip, nodding in acknowledgement. Liam continued to tease her breasts, but her attention was riveted to Killian's dark head between her thighs. He pressed the flat of his tongue to her aching flesh, licking her from back to front, his thumb parting her lower lips. Emma whined, hungry for anything he gave her. Her lover chuckled against her, the vibrations teasing her sensitive flesh. "Please, Killian," she panted, trying to buck against his face. _"Please."_

Killian paused long enough to adjust himself; his cock was rock hard, pressing firmly against the fly of his pants. Once he was situated, he returned to his task. He teased her with tongue and lips, lazily fucking her hole while his thumb circled her clit. He could taste how arousing this was for Emma, watching him pleasure her. She tasted divine, tangy and sweet; he could spend hours between her thighs.

Emma bit her lip, the ball of need coiling tighter and tighter in her belly. Killian was merciless, alternating between tongue fucking her whole and sucking greedily on her clit. Liam stroked her nipples into hard points, whispering filth in her ear as she wriggled in his lap. "So fucking beautiful like this, darling," he growled. "Spread open, swollen, dripping for us. So much I want to do to you. Want to make you beg, make you scream. Would you like that?"

"Please," she whined, her hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. "Need you both so much."

"We won't be gentle," he warned, pinching her nipples roughly. "Tell me you want that."

"Yes, yes!" It had been too long since she simply let go and _felt._ She needed them to take control and flood her with pleasure, make her forget everything except them.

"Upstairs," Killian growled. "Now."

Emma was too aroused to walk properly; Liam carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom. It was smaller than theirs at Grimmauld Place, but it would do. He set Emma on her feet, encouraging her to grasp the bedpost so they could strip her. The brothers stood on either side of her, carefully peeling the gorgeous dress from her body. She hummed in pleasure as their hands wandered, tracing her curves, keeping her aroused. Hands and lips caressed her skin; arousal slicked her thighs.

She was a feast for the eyes; Liam couldn't decide what to do to her first. His hand kept sliding over her bum, round and perfect. Killian followed his lead, fondling and squeezing. "Paddle or flogger?" his brother asked.

Liam didn't hesitate. "Flogger."

Emma bit back a moan; anticipation flooded her core. Liam chuckled. "Someone's eager," he purred in her ear. Emma bit her lip as his fingers boldly moved between her cheeks, caressing her rear entrance. "Have you been naughty, lass?"

"Yes," she breathed, rubbing her thighs together to ease the ache the was building inside her. "More than you know." Liam still didn't know about his birthday present; she wanted it to be a surprise. But that didn't mean she couldn't use it to get the punishment she craved so badly.

"Spread your legs," he barked. It was plain how much she needed this. She needed them to see to her pleasure, to give her the opportunity to let go of everything troubling them and simply _feel_. He kissed her shoulder as she did as he bid. "That's it. Put that gorgeous cunt on display. Did you enjoy Killian tasting you?"

She nodded vigorously. She hoped if she was compliant they would hurry up and give her some badly needed relief. "Yes, sir."

Liam smiled wolfishly. "Oh, I like that. Say it again."

"Yes, sir!"

Killian appeared with some rope, lube, plug and the flogger. "Where shall we place her, brother?"

"The end of the bed." Liam nudged Emma several feet to her right, ordering her to hold out her arms. With a flick of his wand, the ropes came alive, gliding over her bare skin like a pair of snakes, stroking numerous erogenous zones in quick succession. Emma bit her lip to keep from moaning; it felt incredible. The ropes finally ascended her arms, one end tying securely around her wrists and the other to one of the bed posts. Emma was bent forcibly at the waist, putting her ass in the air. A piece of silk quickly followed, robbing her of sight.

Liam kicked her feet a few inches wider as he admired the view. "Leg spreader?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, we don't want her squirming."

It was Liam's turn to fetch the necessary equipment, extracting the toy from Emma's bottomless bag. They had a more elaborate set up back in Grimmauld Place, a fine chest for all their toys, but it was worth lugging it around, even with magic. This allowed them to bring anything they wanted. When he returned, Killian was already on his knees, his tongue sliding wetly over her puckered hole. Liam's instinct was right; Emma was already keyed up, her arms pulling instinctively on the ropes, her legs inching closer together to ease the need in her belly. They couldn't have that. He kneeled in front of her, positioning her legs where he wanted them and locking the bands of the spreader around her ankles.

She was trapped.

Emma's breathing hitched; her heart beat a little faster. Experiencing this side of her boys never failed to arouse her; she craved it more than she probably should. But it wasn't like she didn't give as good as she got. One day soon, she would return this to them tenfold. Fire raged in her belly, a fire only they could put out. Which wouldn't happen until they were good and ready. It was the sweetest torment in the whole world.

Liam ran his hands up her legs, his lips brushed her trembling belly. Her arousal was thick in the air, wetness slid down her thighs. She _needed_ them to do this to her; she trusted them completely.

"Fuck, she smells good," Killian murmured.

"She's desperate for this." He ducked between her legs, licking a firm stripe over her sex. Emma mewled; the caress was just enough to tease. "Feel how wet she is, brother."

Another warm tongue glided over her flesh; Emma moaned lewdly. It was absurdly perfect, feeling them take turns licking and eating her sex. If not for her restraints, she would have melted in bliss, her whole body vibrating with need. Her moans and the obscene slurp of her boys eating her out were a symphony, winding her tighter and tighter, never quite letting her fall. Merlin, they hadn't even taken the flogger to her skin and she was on the verge of collapse from pleasure.

"Please, please, please, please," she chanted softly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Liam removed his mouth, sliding two fingers inside her quivering heat. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

She could barely think let alone speak. "Come," she managed to gasp. "Come. Please."

"Not yet, darling. We're not through with you."

"Liam!" she whined. "Not…fair."

"Punishments are never fair, my love."

Emma wanted to argue some more—with what words, she didn't know—until she felt another tongue on her skin once more. Not on her sex, but her other hole. She gasped and tensed as Killian licked her in earnest, clearly preparing her. Liam continued to stroke her sex, relaxing her, keeping her aroused as Killian got her ready for the plug. Emma flinched a little as cold lube touched her overheated skin, but stilled as first one finger, then another pushed inside.

It was heaven.

Her boys knew her body well; they expertly stroked her, getting her back on the edge of orgasm quickly. It wasn't as good as when they filled her—their cocks were considerably thicker than their fingers, but it was enough. She tried to rock back as best she could, given her prone position.

"Merlin, she's perfect," Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to the curve of her ass. His pants were painfully tight; all he wanted was to grab her hips and fuck her senseless. But watching her give herself over to them was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"Aye," Liam agreed. He latched on to one of her nipples, sucking gently. Emma keened, her walls starting to flutter around him. "Now, brother. Give it to her now."

Killian quickly did as he was bid, coating the metal with lube and inserting it. Emma's body welcomed the intrusion, the plug just the right size and girth. Her boys would not be gentle with her body; she wanted to be ready. "Yes," she breathed.

"Fuck," Liam growled, the pleasure clear on her face. Her lips were swollen and parted; he needed them wrapped around his cock. He stood and striped, his clothes too hot and too confining. Emma heard clothes hitting the floor and excitement skittered across her skin. Then she felt the velvety soft tip of a cock sliding over her lips. "Open."

Emma did as he asked, struggling not to gag at first. The angle made it more difficult to breathe with a cock in her mouth, but she was determined. It didn't take her long to find a rhythm; Liam helped her, not overwhelming her all at once. He sank his fingers in her hair, holding it back so he could watch her.

"Bloody hell," Killian breathed, starting to peel off his own clothes. A quick brush of his fingers to her slit told him how much she enjoyed this; she was dripping onto the floor. "Our beautiful girl."

"Go ahead, brother," Liam groaned, rocking gently into her mouth. "Enjoy that sweet quim."

Emma moaned around the cock in her mouth; she loved this, loved the way they shared her. It was like breathing for them, giving and receiving pleasure, loving each other with everything they had. She had a safe word, but she never wanted this to stop. It felt too good. Pressure made her tense, the thick press of Killian's cock on her entrance. He slid home slowly, moaning loudly, praising how wet she was, how tight. Emma swallowed accidentally; Liam hissed. He pulled out unexpectedly; Emma made a choked sound of complaint. "Oh…oh gods," she breathed, Killian's steady rhythm making her head swim. This was so close to what she needed, her boys inside her, filling her to the brim. _"Yes."_

Liam knelt in front of her. "You're so fucking hot right now," he murmured. "Spread open for us, helpless while we fuck you, use you. Love you so much, lass."

Emma mewled, hungry for _more._ "Please, Liam," she panted, hovering on the edge of climax but unwilling to fall. "I need the flogger. Please!"

"You heard her, Killian."

Killian slipped from her reluctantly, placing a kiss at the base of her spine. "Wait until you feel her, brother. She's delicious."

Liam's cock twitched; he wanted to feel her around him—badly—but he needed to be patient. Her needs were more important. He hefted the flogger, trailing the soft ends of the leather over her spine. Emma shuddered, waiting for the blow. No matter how often she tried to anticipate it; each spanking was different. Blindfolded, she didn't have a prayer of seeing it coming.

 _Crack._

Emma screamed, surprised as the thin leather thongs snapped across her ass. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. Her body knew what to do. Two more blows came in quick succession, melting her initial discomfort into a pleasurable haze. Each cheek received attention, her skin heating with each sharp smack. Wetness flooded her sex; she felt the flogger glide through her folds, making her whimper.

"Merlin's beard, look how fucking wet she is," Liam murmured in awe.

"Our naughty dirty girl," Killian agreed, sliding his fingers over her swollen sex. Emma squirmed, needing more. "I've missed you, sweetheart."

Liam could stand it no longer; he tossed the flogger away and gestured for his brother to move. He took her roughly, slamming home. Emma climaxed instantly, screaming long and loud as her lover rutted into her needy sex. Liam pushed through it, the feel of her squeezing him so, so good. "Fucking…perfect…" he bit out, bottoming out with every stroke.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Emma chanted, helpless to do anything but enjoy the ride. Liam was merciless; she could feel every inch of his rock hard shaft. In no time, she was spiraling into another orgasm, stars popping against the darkness of her blindfold.

Liam pulled out of her before he could follow, but it was close. He couldn't remember the last time he let go like that. Emma was trembling from her orgasms, the strain of the ropes clear in her shoulders. Liam nodded to Killian, who ended the spell holding Emma in place, catching her before she could fall. Liam unlocked the spreader bar; it fell harmlessly to the ground. Killian carried her to bed, touched by the way she curled into his chest. "I've got you, sweetling."

Emma hummed, her body still buzzing from her repeated highs. She winced a little as Killian removed the blindfold; his lips brushed against her forehead soothingly. "'M okay," she mumbled, sighing as the cool sheets touched her still stinging ass. It was a delicious reminder that they weren't done, not even close.

Liam hung back, content to drink her in. Her skin was flushed; her chest rose and fell enticingly. Killian was stretched out on her left side, stroking her curves, pressing loving kisses into her skin. Emma sucked her lower lip into her mouth, a shiver racing through her. "Cold, darling?"

Cold? No. Missing being surrounded by her boys? Hell yes. Emma wrenched her eyes open, seeking Liam. He was too far away for her liking. "Maybe you should come over and help warm me up."

"Gladly." He crawled into the bed, his blue eyes dark and stormy. Emma let out an involuntary moan; her core clenched with the echo of him pounding between her thighs. Her Liam was a true Ravenclaw, cerebral and steady, but something primal lurked deep in his soul. She loved that she was the one who managed to unlock it. Unafraid, she reached for him, a needy sound catching in her throat as their lips touched. It was slow, hungry, and perfect, her boys' hands wandering her skin. Killian's lips moved down her stomach, over her hip, her mound. Her legs opened of their own volition; she jerked as his tongue caressed her sensitive clit.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, her fingers sinking into Liam's curls and pulling him closer. "More."

"Bloody insatiable, you are," Killian growled, continuing to tease her nub.

"Need you," she replied, unapologetic. She needed this, they needed this; she would gladly take everything they could give her.

"God, I love you," Liam murmured into her skin. He sucked a mark into her neck, his tongue lapping at her racing pulse. She could feel him, rock hard and heavy, against her hip; Emma reached for him, curling her fingers around his shaft. "Fuck."

"Don't stop," she breathed. "Don't ever stop."

Liam silenced her with a passionate kiss, his hips rocking to her hand. "Such a needy thing," he whispered. "I love it."

Her eyes drifted shut; she wanted to soak in the sensations of her boys touching her. Liam's mouth drifted down her chest, lavishing one nipple with attention, his fingers sliding down her belly. She let out a choked noise of protest, Killian's mouth abandoning her sex abruptly.

"Patience, my darling," he murmured in her ear before kissing her deeply. Emma tasted herself on his tongue; a fresh wave of need flooded her sex. Fingers pressed between her legs, teasing her entrance, sliding easily over the slick flesh. She widened her legs instinctively, desperate for more friction. Two long digits slipped inside; Emma arched in pleasure.

"Yes, yes," she whined. She fisted the sheets, content to let them manipulate her body any way they wished. A second pair of lips latched onto her other nipple, suckling firmly, jolting her system with arousal. Emma cursed, her hips trying to buck up off the bed.

"Feel her, Killian," Liam growled, amused by the way she responded. There were few things that compared to his Emma lost in pleasure. "She's fucking dripping."

Emma bit her lip, her body taut and desperate. A second pair of fingers teased her hole before pushing inside, stretching her deliciously. Every squirm of her body shifted the plug inside her, which only enhanced her arousal. They fingered her in tandem, stroking her slick walls, lips and tongues working her nipples. Emma's head thrashed as she fought the orgasm that threatened to overtake her. She loved and hated this at the same time; it felt _so_ good, too good to end.

And then it was gone.

Emma cried out, furious at her orgasm being ripped from her. "Bastards."

"We've still got things we want to do to you, sweet," Killian murmured. "Unless you want the evening to end?"

"No!"

"Then trust us," Liam reassured her. "We'll take care of you."

"Okay." She melted into his kiss, her other hand reaching for Killian. She broke the kiss quickly, turning to the younger Jones and pushing him onto his back as she fused her lips to his. Liam brushed kissed to her lower back, his hands sliding over her ass. Emma's breathing hitched as he played with her plug, easing it out of her slightly and fucking her with it. "Oh fuck."

"Do you want us both?" Liam asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes," she breathed. Her hips ground into Killian's, not quite aligned, but it hardly mattered. "So much."

Liam pushed the plug back inside, not quite ready to give her what she wanted. They eased her onto her side, Killian in front, Liam behind. Liam raised her right leg, shifting his hips so he could slide inside her wet heat. Emma gasped, surprised by the penetration, but it was so welcome. She felt empty without her boys. Her mouth sought Killian's, kissing him thoroughly, tongue dueling with his. His cock twitched, eager to feel her around him. Emma's fingers curled around his cock, stroking him in time with Liam's thrusts.

Liam groaned; Emma touching his brother while he was fucking her was so erotic. She was shameless in her desire and he loved her for it. It was a wrench to slip from her, but he did, offering her to Killian. Emma wet her lips, rolling up on her knees while Killian moved behind her. She was facing the ancient vanity; it shocked her, how thoroughly debauched she looked. Her blonde hair was a mess, her lips were kiss swollen, her eyes glassy with pleasure. Killian rose behind her, lean and strong, his inky black hair sticking up in all directions from her fingers. He palmed her ass, his eyes locking with hers in the mirror. She sucked in a breath as he entered her, instinctively rocking back.

"That's it, Swan," he murmured encouragingly. "So beautiful." Killian leaned back, content to watch her bounce on his cock. Her cheeks remained faintly pink, a few marks from the flogger visible. He could feel the plug slide the length of his cock with every stroke; it was intoxicating.

"Killian's right," Liam said, sliding off the bed. "You are stunning like this." He'd always thought so. This was Emma in her element, reveling in her pleasure. This was where she belonged. With them. Emma raised her eyes to his, tongue darting out to lick her lips. Liam knew exactly what she wanted; he offered himself gladly. Her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, taking deeper every time she rocked forward. Liam knew exactly what that would do to Killian; sure enough, his brother's fingers gripped her hips tightly to hold her steady as he thrust harder and deeper. They fed off her pleasure, eager to give her everything she could handle.

Emma moaned around Liam's cock, every thrust of Killian's cock bottoming out within her. Her orgasm began to curl in her belly again; the obscene sounds they were making were driving her crazy. She released Liam with a pop, a whine caught in her throat. "Please. Please let me come."

Killian pulled her up, settling her in his lap. He slipped from her briefly, but he had her plant her feet on the bed, so she could ride him. Emma sighed as he pushed back in, the angle exactly what she needed. She was exposed, on display, her sex the center of Liam's hungry gaze. He knelt on the edge of the bed, drawing her in for a needy kiss. "Such a naughty girl," he growled.

"Yours," she replied. "And you love it."

"Damn right." He dropped down, thumbs unhooding her swollen clit. He licked it with his tongue, smiling wolfishly as her thighs immediately started to quiver. Killian held her open for him, rocking into her slowly. He could feel her fluttering around him; they held her as she climaxed, her scream of pleasure music to their ears. Killian grit his teeth, desperate to hang on just a little longer. He wanted to give Emma what she wanted so badly.

"Can you take a little more, sweetheart?" Liam asked, cupping her cheek lovingly.

She could still feel Killian inside her; it must have been hell to hold out, simply to bring her pleasure. "God yes. Wanna feel you both inside me."

The brothers' groans echoed in the room; Emma whined as Killian slipped from her. Killian held her close as Liam positioned himself in the center of the bed, snatching the lube as he went. Killian settled her between his spread legs, holding her up so Liam could remove the plug and get her ready for him. Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder, relaxing into his secure embrace. Liam pressed kisses to her spine as he eased the plug out; Emma shivered when the cold lube touched her skin.

"Ready?"

Emma raised her head. "Very."

Killian kissed her brow, then he helped settle Emma in his brother's lap, holding her steady as she took him in. Her mouth opened in a soft O, the ecstasy evident on her face. "Feel good, Swan?"

Emma kept a hold of Killian's hands, bracing herself so she could move. Pleasure shot through her; Liam's long thick cock perfect inside her. "So good," she confirmed. She leaned back against Liam's chest; his arms slipped around her waist lightly.

"Just like that, lass. Enjoy yourself."

Emma turned her head, kissing him sloppily. "Too long," she murmured. "Too long since we've done this."

"Aye." He rocked up into her gently, letting her adjust to his presence. She brought his hands to her breasts, encouraging him to touch her. She wanted to be as slippery as possible for Killian. She locked her eyes with his, smiling seductively.

"You just going to watch, Jones?"

Killian drank her in, his gaze darkening as her fingers toyed with her abused sex. He took himself in hand, chuckling as her eyes dropped to his cock. "Now who's watching, Swan?"

"You love it."

"So do you. You crave this."

"God yes." She wriggled in Liam's lap, sinking two fingers into her sex. "Need you both so much. Please, Killian."

"Since you asked so nicely…" He bent down, easing her fingers away and licking a stripe through her folds. "Love the way you taste." He teased her clit for a few moments, slowly moving up her belly. Emma whined, trying to find the right angle to take him in. He frustrated her, never quite giving her what she wanted. Soon he was looming over her, dark, dangerous, his need on a razor's edge. Emma took his face in her hands, pulling him into another desperate kiss. It broke with a gasp, Emma keening long and loud as Killian finally pushed inside roughly.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ " Killian groaned. She was _so_ tight, _so_ hot and wet; no matter how often they did this, it always took him by surprise. "So bloody perfect."

Emma dug her nails into Killian's shoulders, just the right mixture of pleasure and pain coursed through her system. Her boys were large; they filled her to the brim. "Move," she begged. "Fuck me. Please!"

They did as she asked, moving slowly at first, adjusting to her pleas and moans. Emma arched, the stretch and burn so good; words were beyond her. All she could do was feel. Killian ground his hips into hers with every thrust, stroking her clit, winding her up. She clawed at his back, yet another orgasm coiling in her belly.

"She's close," Killian bit out, the scratch of her nails making him hiss in pain. But it was perfect. She was perfect.

"I know," Liam answered, hanging on by a thread. They were losing their rhythm, Emma a quivering mess between them. Liam held her steady while Killian found her clit, giving her the one thing she needed to fly over the edge. Her walls clamped down in them like a vice; Liam was helpless to resist. He climaxed with a shout, filling her with his seed.

Killian followed quickly, his lover's name on his lips as he emptied himself in her warm heat. She was utterly spent, going limp in their arms almost immediately. If they hadn't experienced this numerous times before, he would have been worried. But she was strong, his Swan. A hot bath, a long sleep—not necessarily in that order—and a few days rest and she would be right as rain again.

Emma woke to a warm wet cloth between her legs. She winced and moaned; Liam apologized with a kiss to her cheek. "Go back to sleep, my love. We're right here."

"Where's Killian?"

"Here, Swan." His lips touched her brow. "Liam's right. You need sleep."

As soon as Liam was done cleaning her up, she snuggled into Killian's chest. "Glad we came here," she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Missed this."

"Me too, lass." He still felt a little responsible for his family's troubles, even though they all agreed to having the article published. They needed time away from all of that. Hopefully, they could stay a few more days and just enjoy spending time together. Perhaps take Emma on a romantic date or two.

Liam slid under the covers, spooning Emma from behind. "Now will you sleep?" he asked, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder.

She fumbled a little, but found his hand, drawing it over her belly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Emma." They couldn't imagine a life with her in it. All they'd been through…it was worth it. This feeling, having the woman they loved in their arms, sated and happy, was everything.

 **June 2005**

"Spink said she was last seen with a Hufflepuff first year. Do you think we should do something about it? Take it to the Headmistress?"

Killian's ears perked up; something was going on. With Spink involved, it couldn't be anything good. He hung back behind the tapestry, hoping to hear more. He'd spent the entire evening in the library; he was waiting for the corridors to clear, so he could get back to his dormitory relatively unmolested. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the mutterings of his fellow Hufflepuffs. Jenny had turned into a celebrity overnight; she held court nightly in the common room. It was disgusting.

"Slughorn wants her gone. Probably the other two as well. Can you blame him?"

Killian's fist clenched. Emma. They had to be talking about Emma. She was supposed to be at detention with Filch; had something happened? He strained to hear.

"I heard parents are furious. Me mum's written to the Headmistress herself. I'll bet others have too. But McGonagall won't budge."

"Maybe they've got her under some sort of spell? A potion to make her compliant? I wouldn't put anything past them. Swan's supposed to be a brilliant potion maker."

"I wouldn't touch anything she handed me. Can't be too careful."

Killian had heard enough. He rifled through his bag for the magical notebook, scanning it to see if Emma had left them a message. He didn't find anything from Emma, but there was something from Liam. _ROR, come quickly._

The voices fell away as they entered the Hufflepuff common room. The moment they were out of earshot, Killian ran for it. He took a slightly circuitous route to the seventh floor; he couldn't be spotted. The Room of Requirement was their safe haven, the one place where no one could find them. It was the only place they could be truly alone.

When Killian reached the seventh floor, he struggled to get his heart rate under control as he paced in front of the magical door. It materialized just like it always did, and Killian yanked it open. "Emma? Liam? I'm here, what's…" But he came up short, his jaw dropping.

Emma was curled into a ball in the center of the king size bed, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. His Swan wasn't a crier; he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her shed tears. She fought so hard to be strong; the brothers were among the privileged few that she allowed to see her vulnerability. Liam was by her side, looking as helpless as Killian had ever seen him. His brother locked eyes with Killian, silently pleading… _help._

Killian dropped his bag with a thud and shrugged off his robes. Emma's back was to him; Killian climbed into the bed gingerly. "Swan?" He reached out, gently touching her arm. "We're both here, darling. It's okay."

Emma's jaw trembled as she struggled to regain control. Having them there was almost worse—they would be in so much trouble if they were caught—but the rest of her was simply thankful for their presence. She felt Killian ease up behind her, his body warm and firm. Liam seemed to follow his brother's lead, kicking off his shoes and settling as close as he dared. "Can you open your eyes for us, love?" he asked gently.

"I'm a mess." Her voice shook; she hated it. She hated feeling like this, like she was worthless. She thought she'd put such feelings behind her, but the contempt from her peers was like acid on her soul. For six years, she'd fought to be accepted, to overcome the cards stacked against her. An American, a Slytherin, an orphan with no knowledge of the wizarding world. From the beginning, Liam and Killian were her friends, the only people who accepted her exactly as she was. True, she had a few other friends, but no one was as close to her as the Jones brothers.

But now all that had gone up in smoke, simply because of who she chose to love.

"You're beautiful," Liam murmured, brushing his lips across her brow. He was encouraged by the way she curled her fingers around his, her other hand reaching for Killian. She pulled them close, drawing comfort from their nearness.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Killian squeezed her fingers, his heart breaking for her. Emma deserved so much more than this. He wanted to throttle whoever had made her cry.

It was hard, but she managed it. Slowly. Every time her emotions threatened to overwhelm her, they would squeeze her hand or press their lips to her skin. It felt so inadequate, but neither could think of anything else to do. Seeing Emma so distressed was more than either of them could bear. Slughorn was grossly prejudiced against them and Emma in particular. Liam couldn't figure out why. It didn't make sense.

"I am so sorry, my love," Liam whispered when she finished. "I hate that we weren't there."

"I shouldn't have let them get to me," Emma sniffed. The more time passed, the more she hated herself for running away. "But their faces…why do they hate us so much?"

"You're allowed to be upset," Killian said fervently. "Those people are in the wrong, not you."

"I should have just gone to detention," Emma argued.

"You did the right thing," Liam assured her. "Helping people is part of who you are. I, for one, love that about you."

Emma sniffed, her eyes seeking his. His blue ones held nothing but love and reassurance; Emma let go of Killian's hand to wipe at her eyes. She was probably red and puffy and gross. "I must be a wreck," she muttered, starting to push herself up. But the boys wouldn't let her. "Come on."

"Just let us hold you," Liam coaxed. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too." She might have been a mess, but that didn't stop her from leaning in to kiss Liam's lips. His were soft and supple; she could taste a hint of the pumpkin juice they'd had at dinner. Killian made a noise of complaint; Emma turned and pulled him to her. His kiss was just as soft; she sighed, the pieces of her world slowly falling back into place. "That's better."

Killian pressed featherlight kisses to her eyes, her nose, the corner of her mouth. "I didn't know how much this would hurt," he murmured. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"No, don't be sorry." She kissed him again, understanding exactly how he felt. "I want this. I want us. Don't you?"

"Of course. Just…seeing you every day, being so close but unable to do this…" He kissed her hard, nipping aggressively at her lower lip. "It's killing me."

Liam nuzzled her neck, his lips caressing her skin. "It's torture," he whispered in her ear.

The yearning she'd felt for these last weeks surged forward; they were all alone, her boys were right there with her, in the flesh. She'd had many an erotic dream since they were separated, which only made missing them worse. But she didn't have to imagine them. They were right _here_. "Make love to me," she whispered. "Please."

Liam claimed her lips with alacrity, hauling her on top of him. Emma whined, her hands cupping his jaw as she kissed him back with enthusiasm. She felt the bed shift beside her, then cool air skimmed over her ass. Killian knelt between his brother's legs, flipping Emma's skirt out of the way and easing her panties aside.

"Oh," she breathed, the younger Jones blowing cool air over her warming sex. He licked her from front to back, mimicking the way Liam's tongue stroked hers. A shudder of arousal flowed through her; she almost wanted to cry again. This time, from happiness.

"There's our girl," Liam praised, grinding his hips into hers. "Missed you so much."

"Me too." She sat up, crossing her arms and yanking her sweater over her head. Killian was there, brushing her hair aside and attacking her neck with lips and teeth. "Killian."

"Love the way you say my name," he growled, fondling her ass while Liam worked the buttons of her shirt. Once the shirt was gone, Killian unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Liam sat up, his mouth hot on her breast, suckling the nipple firmly. Emma keened, reaching out blindly, trapped between her boys as they worked her with their hands and mouths.

There was no place she would rather be.

Emma ground her hips against Liam's, moaning as the stiff ridge of his shaft rubbed her clit. "I need…fuck, I _need…_ "

"Tell us what you need, Swan."

"You. Inside me. Make me forget all of this. Please."

Killian fumbled with his pants, desperate to free himself. He moaned in relief as his cock sprang free. He yanked firmly on her hips; Emma let out a strangled sound of pleasure, hanging on to Liam as she leaned forward. In moments, Killian was there, entering her with one swift thrust. It burned a little at first—they usually engaged in more foreplay—but the discomfort quickly melted into pleasure. How could it not when she was impaled on Killian's beautiful cock? Every thrust was hard and deep, exactly what she asked for. She and Liam collapsed onto the bed, Emma braced against the elder Jones' chest while Killian fucked her roughly.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted, rocking back over and over, her nails digging into Liam's shirt as Killian sank even deeper inside her, skin smacking against skin.

Liam held her as his brother rode her into oblivion, the needy sounds she made driving him crazy. It had been far too long since they'd enjoyed each other like this; Liam cursed all those who tried to keep them apart. He didn't care what it took; he wouldn't be away from the woman he loved ever again.

"Come for me," Killian growled, close himself. "Come, lass."

Emma cried out, her orgasm washing over her in a rush. Killian rode her through it, dragging it out until she was trembling in his arms. Only then would be allow himself to follow her. He climaxed with a hoarse cry of her name, bathing her in his seed. It was like coming home after a long time away, the world back on its axis. He brushed a tender kiss between her shoulder blades, silently thanking her. "Love you."

Emma hummed, burrowing her face into Liam's chest. He smelled good; her memory didn't do them justice. She didn't protest as Liam eased her up, his lips fusing with hers. She held on as he rolled them over, her fingers quickly finding his shirt buttons. They stripped clumsily, both eager for what came next. "Hurry, Liam," she pleaded, still breathless from her first orgasm. She could feel the echo of Killian inside her; she wanted Liam to claim her too. She belonged to both of them, wholly and completely.

Liam shoved a pillow under her bare bum, then held her legs open. Emma arched as he took her; her knees pressed back toward her chest helped him sink in to the hilt. She was still wet from her earlier orgasm and Killian's seed; Liam wasn't shy or hesitant as he rode her. Emma clawed at the sheets, loving every deep thrust, the world fading to this moment, to the way they made her feel. She reached for him, Liam kissing her hungrily, hips pistoning into hers. "Just like that, Liam," she panted, holding him close. "Don't stop."

Liam grit his teeth, nearly overwhelmed by how incredible she felt. Missing her was a physical ache; having her back in his arms was everything. But he knew he wouldn't last long. "Touch yourself," he growled. "Close."

She nodded, slipping her hand between them. A few flicks of her fingers and she was nearly there already. It had been too long since she had her boys; nothing compared to the feel of them inside her. "Harder, _harder!"_

Liam did as she asked, resting her legs on his shoulders and fucking her with abandon. They climaxed together, Emma shuddering as he exploded inside her. She could _feel_ his climax, the way his cock jerked within her. It was a heady thing, knowing she could do this to them.

Liam stopped himself from collapsing on top of her at the last second, rolling away as he fought to catch his breath. Emma was in a similar condition, her chest rising and falling in harsh pants. Liam found her fingers, tangling them with his, hoping to anchor them both.

Emma winced a little as Killian cleaned her up, but it was a good ache. A very good ache. It was a reminder than this wasn't a dream; she was really here with her boys. They were together.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked later. They were tucked into the bed, skin to skin to skin, the peace they'd found in the room precarious. The world was still out there. It still hated them.

"Whatever we have to," Liam said with conviction. "I don't want to be apart from you again."

"Nor me," Killian agreed.

"They're trying to break us," Emma said sadly. "I know it."

"It won't work, love. I promise you."

Liam sounded so sure; Emma stared at him. "How can you say that? Even being here right now could get us expelled."

"It's worth it. You're worth it."

"Mum would be glad to have us home," Killian said lightly. He didn't _want_ to get expelled, but if staying away from Emma was the alternative, then it was a risk he was willing to take. These last few weeks had been the worst of his life.

"Killian, this is serious."

"I am serious, Swan. We're all of age. We don't _have_ to be here. Not if it's going to make us miserable."

"I don't want to leave," she admitted. Her home had become something of a prison, but it was still home. Plus, she didn't want them to give in. She wanted to fight this. This evening—which started so disastrously—reminded her of what they were fighting for. The love she had for these two was worth fighting for.

"Then we'll stay," Liam agreed. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts either, but he would. For her. "But we must take care of ourselves. Which means finding time for this. For us."

"How?"

"We'll think of something, love. Just promise me you won't forget that, yeah?"

"I won't, Liam." She sealed her promise with a kiss. They could face anything, as long as they were together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Take two!** So seems to have changed their standards since the last time I posted. Sorry about the weird formatting, everyone! Hopefully this version is better. Again, apologies for the long delay between posts. Lots of words, lots of smut. Liam's birthday. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Chapter 13**

 **March 14, 2010**

"I wish we didn't have to go back to London tomorrow," Liam mused. He wasn't relishing spending his time and energy fending off Lucian's attempts to use him. It was a depressing thought; he'd just spent an amazing week away from the world. He wanted to be selfish for a little bit longer.

Especially since it was his birthday.

Emma squeezed his hand. "Let's not think about that. We've got a few hours left to ourselves." Then she grinned. "Does the birthday boy have anything special in mind?"

"Honestly, spending the day with you is all I need."

"In that case, I'll just send your present back then."

"Now let's not be hasty, lass." He was curious what she would come up with. Birthdays were special occasions for the trio; this was a rare occasion where one of their birthdays fell on the weekend. They each tried to take off work when they could; however—as Killian's last birthday proved—that wasn't always possible.

Emma offered him a knowing smirk. "That's good because this gift would be really _hard_ to return."

"Double entendres this early in the day, love?"

She grinned, unashamed. "You love it."

He leaned in to kiss her. "You know I do."

She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "Aside from the obvious, what _do_ you want to do today? It's our last day, you get to pick."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I haven't given it much thought." They'd achieved something Liam had previously thought impossible, a blissful state of just…being. Their recent troubles had fallen away; they could just enjoy spending time together. While they did spend a fair amount of time in the bedroom (as well as other rooms in the cottage), they did go out. The trio even visited Emma's aunt Andromeda, the only Black relation who never questioned Emma's descent from that Most Ancient and Noble House. More than once the two women commiserated about being left of the grotesque family tree. It was still in the drawing room; no one knew what to do with it. Sirius had been the last descendent in the male line; as a pureblood house it was essentially extinct. It lived on in Andromeda's grandson, Teddy Lupin (away at Hogwarts), and her sister's son, Draco Malfoy. And Emma, of course. They weren't ready to have children yet, but one day they'd have to explain why some wizards cared so very much about trivial things like bloodlines and marrying the right person.

All of it was patently ridiculous. Emma's Black ancestor was a Squib; that didn't prevent magic from reappearing in her several generations later. Thank Merlin it had, or his life would be very different.

"We could go flying. We haven't done that in a while."

"Maybe take a picnic along? It's a pretty day outside," Emma suggested.

"That sounds nice."

Emma smiled, picking up his breakfast plate. "Keep thinking about the _other_ part of the day," she whispered in his ear. "Everything's on the table, okay?"

He nodded knowingly. "You're okay?" He worried about her; it was just his nature.

She winked. "Hey, I'm a witch, remember?"

"Emma…"

Carefully, she laid down the plate, then she leaned down and kissed him, sucking his lower lip into her mouth. Just a tease. "Don't you trust me?"

He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Implicitly."

"I don't know," she teased. "Perhaps we should test it."

A pleasurable shiver raced down his spine. Unbidden, an image of Emma tormenting him as he writhed, her plaything, sprang to mind. They certainly hadn't played that way in quite some time. "Perhaps we should."

Emma bit her lip, plans already forming in her head. In fact, she had some toys she was dying to try on them. "Is that what you really want?"

"Aye, I do."

She kissed him again, then she turned to Killian, who was watching them intently from across the table. "Killian? Would you like a summons to the Professor's chamber?"

"Always, lass."

Emma grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

 **March 14, 2005**

Liam headed down to the Great Hall trying not to feel put out. And guilty for feeling disappointed. Today was his birthday; like every year before, he'd been expecting gifts when he woke up. But there had only been one gift. His mother sent a lovely card along with a catch of all his favorite sweets. Granted, he was eighteen now. Seph had never been one for fancy over the top gifts; they simply couldn't afford them. Three years ago, she'd scraped together to get him a used Nimbus 2000 broom. Last year, he'd gotten the traditional wizard's pocket watch. It was one of his most treasured possessions.

No, he appreciated the simplicity of his mother's gift; it reminded him of happier times in their little apartment in London. He missed her. They hoped to go back to Grimmauld Place over the Easter holidays; he'd thank her properly then.

However, if he was being entirely truthful, he'd been expecting gifts from both his brother and their girlfriend. Every year since the pair started at Hogwarts, he woke up to a small pile on his birthday; he'd kept every single one. Sentimental of him, perhaps, but he cherished everything about their friendship. Last year was particularly special since his birthday and the one month anniversary of their first date coincided. Spending the day with the girl he'd loved for so long was the greatest gift he could receive.

This morning there was nothing. He didn't think either Emma or Killian had forgotten, but he would feel better after he'd seen them.

"Liam! Wait up!" Eric called.

Liam slowed reluctantly; he'd been hoping to catch Emma before breakfast. "Hey Eric."

"Happy birthday, mate!"

"Thanks." He half smiled, not feeling the good cheer. As much as he enjoyed Eric's company, he wanted Emma.

Eric seemed obvious to Liam's lack of enthusiasm. "Finish Flitwick's Charms homework?"

"Aye, it wasn't too bad. I've been doing some outside reading; I hope he doesn't mind if I included some of what I found."

Eric sighed good naturedly. "Overachiever. You're making the rest of us look bad!"

Liam chuckled hollowly. He knew Eric was only teasing. "Sorry, mate. Just the way I'm wired."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast, before all the good stuff's gone."

They followed everyone else into the Great Hall; Liam couldn't help but steal a glimpse at the Slytherin table. He didn't see Emma. Another glance at the Hufflepuff table told him that Killian wasn't at breakfast yet either. That wasn't unusual. He knew Emma had a Quidditch practice that ran late the night before, and Killian had been working on the _Howler._ It was a rare evening they spent apart; perhaps that was what had him so on edge? Maybe they simply wanted to deliver their gifts in person.

Emma entered just as he was buttering his toast; her face lit up when she spotted him. He smiled back, returning her wave of greeting. She was so pretty, long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that swished when she walked, her Slytherin uniform bringing out her stunning emerald eyes. She slid in beside her friend Ashley, glancing at him as often as she dared. They'd been together for more than a year now; she still took his breath away.

Killian was right behind her, so close in fact, they Liam couldn't help but wonder if they'd been _together_ before entering the Great Hall. Killian didn't seem out of sorts, but Liam still felt a traitorous stab of jealousy in his gut. With Emma and Killian in the same year, they got to spend more time together. They had several classes together; it was easier for them to sneak stolen moments in the halls and such. Liam knew he was being ridiculous—he knew in his heart that Emma loved them both equally—but it was his birthday and he wanted to kiss his girlfriend, damn it.

He'd just have to corner her before the first class. That was all. He took a swig of his pumpkin juice, then started to reach for his notebook. It was the best way to set up an assignation with Emma without anyone knowing. Before he could write a single word, he was interrupted by the mail owls.

Hundreds of owls flew in, all carrying letters and packages for the students. Liam rarely got mail, so he didn't think anything of it until several large tawny owls landed in front of him. Three carried a long thin package; another carried a rectangular one.

"Merlin's beard!" Eric cried. "Who's are those?"

Liam looked at the tags. "I think they're both for me." He unhooked the long thin one first; the owls flew off in a flurry of wings.

"Well, don't just sit there, mate! Open it!"

Liam glanced around; more people were staring. Okay then. He tore at the brown paper; his jaw dropped in shock. A racing broom! A Nimbus 2005! The very latest model. Emma had a Firebolt 2.0, but she was a Seeker. For a Beater, the Nimbus was perfect.

When he looked up, he could see her beaming smile. Liam hoped his gratitude showed in his eyes; he felt a bit of an ass for being disappointed. Of course the girl he loved hadn't forgotten him.

"Hey, there's a card with it," Eric said, thrusting the envelope at him. "See who it's from, Jones!"

Liam already knew, but he opened the card anyway.

 _Liam,_

 _I hope you like your gift! I agonized for weeks about what to get you; you guys spoil me so much on my birthdays. I can't wait for us to go flying together! Happy birthday!_

 _Love, Emma_

Liam tucked the card away quickly; he didn't want anyone to get suspicious. He didn't think there was anything in it to give the true nature of their relationship away, but he wasn't taking any chances. Instead, he scribbled in his notebook. _Thank you, love._ He saw her read his message from across the room; she smiled and nodded back. Later, he'd find the time to thank her properly.

The owl with the other package was getting impatient; it nipped Liam's finger. He snatched it back, giving it a good shake while he freed the poor bird of his burden with the other. This one wasn't heavy or bulky; he unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a leather bound album, sealed with a lock. There was a note taped to the back. _Don't open at the table. Happy birthday, brother!_

Liam barked a laugh, then he caught his brother's eye. Killian nodded; Liam nodded back. Whatever it was, it involved their favorite person.

All too quickly the bell rang. Liam stuffed the album in his bag and tucked the broom under his arm. He needed to get it back to Ravenclaw tower; he couldn't go lugging it around all day. He tried to catch Emma or Killian, but they were headed in the opposite direction, each to a different class. Oh well. He'd find Emma soon.

 **March 2010**

"Oh, this is perfect!" Emma cried happily.

Liam chuckled. "Sufficiently out of the way, that's for sure."

Wizards had to be careful when they wanted to go flying; it was against the law to be spotted by Muggles. There really wasn't any place suitable in London; there were simply too many people. With how busy they'd been the last several months and the cold weather, flying wasn't high on the priority list. Liam breathed deeply; the fresh air was crisp.

"Aye," Killian agreed. He felt a bit of a pang; Quidditch season would be starting soon. This would be the first year since leaving Hogwarts that he wouldn't be covering it. Unless he covered it in his own paper. Which he still didn't have a name for, let alone staff or equipment. Just what the hell was he getting into?

Liam noticed his brother's wistful expression. "Killian? Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking. Don't worry about it."

Liam frowned. "You know I can't."

Killian sighed. "You know what I'd be doing now? Going around the bloody country observing training. I guess I was just feeling a bit down, wondering what on earth I was thinking. Starting my own paper? How daft is that?"

Liam gently grabbed his brother's shoulder. "It's not daft at all, brother. I think it's brilliant. In fact, I envy you a little."

"Really?"

"When you and Emma suggest we get away for a while, I jumped at it. You know why? Because I wanted to run. For the first time in my life, I wanted to run away from something. The truth is, I have no idea what to do. I don't think I can stay at the Ministry."

"You worked so hard to become an Unspeakable, Liam. Is it that bad?"

"I don't know if that's the right word. Untenable, perhaps? I feel like an experiment and not a person. I don't _care_ why the sodding love potion doesn't work on me. I don't want to help Lucian find out either." It felt too much like a violation of what he felt for Emma. The relationship between the trio was deeply personal to Liam; he didn't want to sully that. What other choice did he have? He knew Lucian too well. The man wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted; it didn't matter if he flayed Liam emotionally to get it.

"What would you do?"

Liam chuckled dryly. "I have no idea and that scares me."

His brother scared? Killian wrapped his arms around his older brother. Liam hugged him back, feeling lighter somehow. Killian was dealing with something similar; it was a relief to unburden himself. Killian loosened his hold, but he didn't let go. "We're here for you, Liam, no matter what you choose. You're welcome to help me, until you figure out what you do what to do."

Liam smiled. "I appreciate that, Killian. Thanks."

"Hey, we Jones have to stick together, yeah?"

"Definitely."

Emma returned from casting the usual protective spells; was she interrupting? "Hey. Everything okay?"

Liam nodded. "Aye, we were just talking about what to do when we go home."

"Vacation's not over yet, Liam." She took his hand. "Come on. Last one across the clearing has to do the dishes for a week!" She gave him a brief squeeze, then she was off, hopping smoothly onto her broom like the Seeker she'd once been. The brothers laughed at her antics, hurrying to follow.

 **March 2005**

Liam was up the moment the bell rang, bag slung over his shoulder. If he hurried, he could catch Emma on her way out of Muggle Studies. The classrooms weren't that far apart. Down one set of stairs, up another…he could see her walking down the hall with her friend Ashley.

"Emma!"

She whirled around, smiling the moment she saw him. She was wondering if he'd try to find her. "Tell Sprout I'll be late," she whispered to Ashley. Her friend looked at her strangely, but she didn't argue. For that, Emma was grateful. She hated lying to her closest female friend, but what choice did she have? They'd made a pact, and Emma was determined to stick to it. She pushed against the throng of moving students, following Liam as he ducked behind a tapestry. They'd discovered this spot some time ago, a little alcove far from prying eyes.

Liam pounced the moment they were alone. He pressed her hard against the stone, his mouth hungry on hers. Emma clutched at his robes, fisting the material roughly as she kissed him back with equal fervor. Their tongues danced together; heat pooled in her belly. "Did you…like your gift?" she breathed between kisses.

"Like isn't the word I would choose," he growled softly. Liam nipped at her lower lip, then he slid lower, sucking greedily on her pulse. Emma mewled softly, hitching her leg over his hip.

"Missed you," she muttered, tangling her fingers in his curls. She arched into him, trying to get closer. They'd spent Saturday evening locked away in the Room of Requirement, but need still gripped her. She swore she would never have enough of their touch.

"Emma." He kissed her again, grinding against her heated core. Only her thin knickers and his trousers separated them; he let her feel just how deeply she affected him.

"Tonight," she said, bucking against him. With little effort, he gripped her legs, sliding them around him. She could feel him, long and hard against her core; it was heavenly. "Need you tonight."

"What's wrong with now?" he whispered in her ear.

Emma shivered. "Nothing a damned thing." She didn't care if she missed Herbology. Ashley would cover for her. "Fuck, Liam, just like that."

"Like this?" He thrust against her, dry humping her against the wall. She gasped, bucking against him harder. He wanted to make her come like this, shatter in his arms. Her answering moan spurred him on; he fused his mouth to hers as she climaxed, her nails digging into his skin.

"Oh my god," she breathed, her panties soaked and probably ruined. Liam kissed her deeply, keeping her pinned between him and the wall. He was still hard between her legs; in moments, she was ready for more. As soon as she could stand, Emma lowered her legs and gave Liam a little shove. He arched a brow at her curiously, groaning as she maneuvered him into her place against the wall. The moment she dropped to her knees nearly undid him; her smiled coyly as she looked at him through her lashes. Emma palmed his erection, stroking him through his trousers. She needed him inside her, but she wanted to give him a treat. It was his birthday, after all.

"Emma…fuck," he groaned, wondering when he'd lost control of the situation. He didn't dare try to stop her, not when she was making him feel so good. Emma worked the fly of his trousers, quickly freeing his weeping cock. She licked a stripe along the underside; Liam had to bite back a whine. She worked him with those clever hands and her devious tongue, accepting every drop of precum he fed her. His balls ached; his eyes fell closed. One hand sank into her loose ponytail, tugging the tie free. Emma moaned as his fingers tightened in her hair, a throb of need jolting her core. She loved when her boys were a bit rough with her.

"Let me take care of you," she murmured, bathing the length of him with kisses. She fondled his sac, rolling his balls in her hand.

"Don't…let me…come," he gasped, bucking as she suckled lightly on the belled head.

"Why not?"

"Wanna come…inside you," he pleaded. "Please."

Emma's core clenched in anticipation. If she played her cards right, she'd have him desperate and wild, more than ready to brand himself on her body. She wanted to spend the rest of the day reminded of how much he needed her, how they belonged to each other. Later, they could make love slowly, reverently, spend the night in her lovers' arms. Right now, she needed this.

Liam bit his lip as she took him into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks with every bob. Her mouth was warm and wet; he had to fight the urge to hold her head and fuck her mouth. He let her set the pace, her tongue swirling around him as she worked him. Her other hand wasn't idle, pushing between his legs; she wanted to drive him to the edge. He nearly came on the spot as she stroked that sensitive place; he yanked hard on her hair, his whole body trembling.

"Fucking hell!" he gasped, rocking deeper into her mouth.

Emma rolled with it, relishing having him captive like this. She knew exactly how far she could push; his erection throbbing in her hand. She was soaked, fresh waves of lust seizing her. "Now, Liam," she breathed, blowing cool air over his erection. "Fuck me now."

Liam jerked her up, spinning her against the wall, face first. Emma braced her hands against the rough stone, bending over without being asked. Liam flipped her pleated skirt up, ripping her panties from her body. Emma gasped as the cool air hit her needy swollen flesh; she quickly spread her legs, offering herself. Liam didn't disappoint her, taking her with one hard thrust. They both moaned; Liam rested his head on her shoulder, trying to get a hold of himself. Merlin, she was so tight and wet; he never wanted to leave her heavenly sheath.

Emma squirmed against him, desperate for him to _move._ "Liam, Liam, _please_ ," she whispered. "Need it. Fuck, I need it so much."

He grunted in response, swiveling his hips just a little. He gripped her hips firmly, his fingers digging into her supple flesh to steady her. She was shaking with need. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Emma bit her lip hard, stifling her scream. Knowing they could be caught like this only made her burn hotter for him. Liam pounded into her mercilessly, his balls slapping her clit over and over. Her second orgasm hit without warning, her walls clamping around him like a vice.

Liam grit his teeth, determined to push through her climax. She was testing his control, her body begging for his release. Before she'd come down fully, he reached between her legs, circling her clit. This time Emma did cry out, her body tightening again. She reached down with one hand, covering his, helping him. This time they climaxed together, her name a prayer on his lips as he emptied himself deep inside her spasming sheath. Emma felt him, pulsing within her, branding her as _his._

It was perfect.

Liam caught her before she could fall; they stumbled into some boxes, Liam gathering Emma in his lap. He kissed her damp temple, her flushed cheeks, her parted lips. She kissed him back, clinging to his neck. "I love you, Emma."

"Love you too." She placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Happy birthday."

He stroked her back. "Thank you for the amazing gift, sweetheart."

"You get sex all the time," she teased.

"And each time is better than the last," he confirmed. He never wanted to take the gift of _her_ for granted. She loved both brothers with her whole heart; he didn't have words to describe how she made him feel. "But that's not what I meant, and you know it."

Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. "I'm so glad. I worried about it for weeks. I wanted it to be perfect."

"Don't tell your Slytherin teammates. They might cry foul."

Emma giggled. "Is it bad that I don't care? We're still going to win the Cup."

"So confident. I like it."

She shrugged. "I'm not above playing dirty."

Liam groaned, reminded that she was still slick from their lovemaking. "Emma…"

"What?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "I was talking about Quidditch."

Liam slid his hand under her skirt; Emma shuddered as his boldly touched her tender sex. He had ridden her hard, just as she wanted, but that didn't stop her body from springing to life. "Lucky for you," Liam murmured in her ear, "neither am I."

Emma moaned as their lips crashed together; she gripped his shoulders as she twisted so she could straddle him. "What class are you missing?" she breathed, plucking open her shirt.

"Transfiguration," he replied, palming her breast. "You?"

"Herbology."

"Sod it," he said, yanking the cup of her bra down. She gasped as he wrapped his lips around her nipple; bringing Emma pleasure was far more important than any class. She had him completely bewitched; she was all the gift he needed.

 **March 2010**

Killian shook out the blanket, smiling fondly as Emma and Liam enjoyed a few more minutes of flying. He enjoyed flying, but he wasn't as passionate about it as his brother and his Swan. More than once, he could have made the Hufflepuff team back at Hogwarts, but then he would have had to give up his commentating duties. He loved it too much to give it up. Besides, he liked having a bird's eye seat to Liam and Emma's accomplishments. He never regretted his choice.

Even now, Killian couldn't regret any of the choices that led them here. The controversy he'd stirred following his article might have been bigger than even he expected, but he knew in his heart he'd made the right decision. He believed in standing up for what he knew was right; what he and Liam shared with Emma was right. They didn't know any other way to be. From the beginning, they were meant to be together. Seph had loved Emma like a daughter; Killian couldn't wait to make that a reality.

"Sorry," Emma apologized, brushing a kiss to his cheek as she took in the spread. "We got a bit carried away."

"Don't worry about it, Swan," he replied, kissing the corner of her lips. "I enjoyed the view."

She flushed a little, conscious of the short skirt she wore. She'd worn it on purpose, craving their attention. This was _their_ time; all too soon, they would be returning to reality. She wanted all the happy memories she could get. "Good." She kissed his lips this time, clinging to him as he curled his arms around her waist.

Killian groaned, her lush curves pressed against him enticingly. "Naughty lass."

"You love it."

"You know I do."

Emma hummed as another set of hands wandered down her back. "Hey there, birthday boy."

Liam nuzzled her neck; he did love her like this, pressed between them. "I thought you were hungry."

His lips touched her pulse, hands wandered her body. "I think I'm hungry for something else."

"Can't wait until tonight?"

Emma turned slightly, capturing Liam's lips with hers. "Tonight, I get to play," she reminded him. He'd asked for it; she was going to give it to him. "Right now, I want my boys to make love to me."

"Here?" Killian purred, his hand dipping into her blouse. They were in a fairly secluded area; they'd cast plenty of protective spells. But there was something about having her in the open that make his cock twitch.

She nodded, arching into his touch. "Please." She reached between them, pressing her hand to his crotch. She stroked him to full hardness, reveling in his low groan of pleasure. She did the same to Liam, smiling as she saw them surrender to their need. Once they were fully erect, Emma snatched her wand out, drawing some fluffy pillows out of thin air. She used one to cushion her knees, kneeling down between them. She opened Liam's belt first, then Killian's, tossing the leather aside. She nuzzled them both lovingly, rubbing her cheek over their clothed erections. Both brothers groaned, their eyes locked on the goddess before them. Emma wet her lips, arousal flooding her sex. This was just like those last few blissful months at Hogwarts—before they were outed. They couldn't keep their hands off her, and she _loved_ it.

"Swan," Killian breathed. "Please."

She smiled, deftly opening his fly. His moan when she freed him went straight to her clit; she didn't bother to hide her pleasure. She rose up a little, licking him from root to tip. "Hmmm."

"Emma."

She turned, working to free Liam's impressive cock. She lapped at the bead of precum she found, her tongue toying with the sensitive slit. Without preamble, she took him in, sucking and laving him with her tongue. Liam cursed, one hand fisting her hair. Her stiff nipples peaked through her blouse; he could _smell_ her arousal. He couldn't wait to feel her around him, tight and wet.

Abruptly, she released Liam with a pop, sucking in a deep breath before taking Killian into her mouth. One in her hand, one in her mouth, she had them both at her mercy. This was just a _teaser_ of what she had planned later; she would make them beg. Killian hissed as her teeth grazed the tip of him; Emma backed off. "No!" he cried. "Bloody hell, don't stop, Swan. Please!"

Emma beamed up at him, quickly doing as he asked. She would give him what he wanted. For now. She took her time, moving back and forth, worshiping her lovers' gorgeous cocks with her mouth. More wetness flooded her sex; she needed them to fill her. "Someone take me," she breathed, sliding her hands along their red throbbing lengths. "Get inside me!"

Killian dropped down, manhandling her into his lap. She moaned in relief, leaning back as he jerked her panties aside. "Suck his cock while I fuck you," he whispered in her ear. "It's his birthday."

Emma nodded hard, her eyes falling shut briefly as Killian angled her hips just right. He filled her in a single thrust, the angle making him feel even larger than usual. "Oh fuck," she gasped. "So good."

Liam stepped forward, taking a moment to drink her in. She was still mostly clothed which only made her sexier. Her legs were splayed wide as she bounced on his brother's cock. "Emma."

The sound of her name snapped her to attention; she wet her lips quickly. Killian held her firmly by the waist, allowing her to lean forward. Liam fed her his cock, moaning as the wet cavern of her mouth surrounded him. "That's it," he growled, rocking his hips. "Take me deep, love."

She moaned, more heat rushing to her sex. She was being filled in two holes; it was almost perfect.

"Merlin, she's so wet," Killian bit out. He bucked into her, loving the way she felt. "Wait until you feel her, brother."

"Our girl loves this," Liam agreed. "Both of us filling her."

Emma moaned helplessly, bracing herself so she could take Liam down her throat. She'd long since perfected the art; it drove her boys crazy. Liam was no different, gripping her hair hard, his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. "Hurry, brother," he groaned. "Close."

Killian nodded, quickly pulling back her skirt so he could reach her clit. She was swollen and slippery; she started to flutter almost immediately. Killian rocked into her harder, willing her to come. She climaxed hard, squeezing him, dragging him after her. He jerked inside her, once, twice, three times, bathing her in his seed.

Emma released Liam with a gasp, shaking with the force of her climax. Killian rode her until he was spent; Emma sagged against him. Liam fell to his knees, his mouth hot on her exposed throat. Emma let out a little mewl of need, finally dragging his mouth to hers. "Liam."

Merlin, the way she said his name should be illegal. He'd just watched his brother fuck her rotten; still she needed more. Carefully, he lifted her off Killian's lap, stretching her out over the pillows. He shoved his pants down his legs, moaning as she willingly parted her thighs for him. She pulled her skirt up, giving him a glorious view of her freshly fucked sex. Killian's seed was already leaking from her; she was beautiful. Liam positioned himself over her, coating himself in her before sliding home. Their mutual moans of pleasure filled the air; Emma drew his lips to hers once more, kissing him deeply. Liam rocked into her steadily, the remnants of her first orgasm still fluttering along his shaft.

"Our beautiful Emma," he breathed, his hips jerking as her ankles locked around him. "Fuck."

"More," she pleaded. "Feels so good, Liam."

He heeded her, pausing to hitch her legs over his shoulders. He sank even deeper inside her; Emma cried out. Another orgasm coiled in her belly; Liam's cock hit her g spot perfectly. It didn't take long for her to tumble over the edge again, her nails digging into her lover's clothed shoulders, whimpers tumbling from her lips. Liam didn't fight his climax, allowing her to milk him dry. His whole body shuddered as he pulsed within her, claiming her as his brother had done.

Emma held him to her, not complaining in the slightest as his weight pressed her into the pillows. Her lips skimmed his brow, communicating without words her love for him. With her free hand, she reached out, finding Killian's fingers. He squeezed hers tenderly, still recovering himself. He prayed Emma never stopped surprising them. He loved her so much; he couldn't imagine life without her.

Liam eventually rolled off her; Emma moved with him, snuggling into his chest. Killian stretched out behind her, resting his hand on her hip. "Alright, lass?"

She nodded. "Hmm, very."

"Thirsty? Hungry?"

She was both, but she was too blissful to move. "I'm good."

Liam heard her stomach protest. "Liar."

"I don't want to move."

"Then we'll bring the feast to you." Killian sat up; he found his wand under one of the pillows. He waved it quickly, Summoning some of the dishes they'd brought with them. He reached for a bunch of grapes, plucking one off and offering it to Emma. She opened obediently, humming as it hit her tongue. "Good?"

Emma swallowed. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Liam?"

Liam reached for a pumpkin pasty, shoving it into his mouth. "It's my birthday, brother. I'll eat what I want."

They all laughed. "Good day so far?" Emma asked.

He ran a finger down her delicate throat. "Aye. I'm with my family. What else could I want?"

Emma ran her finger across his cheek. "You seemed a little out of sorts earlier."

He shrugged. "Nothing to worry about, lass."

"Tell me?"

He couldn't resist her gentle plea. "How would you feel if I left the Ministry?"

"It's not really my choice," she said carefully. "If you're not happy there, then you should do something that does make you happy."

"What if I don't know what that is?"

"You're a brilliant wizard, Liam. You could be anything you wanted. You don't need the Ministry for that."

He wanted to believe her. For as long as he could remember, he'd wanted to join the Ministry. After his father left them, it seemed like the best way to bring respectability back to his family. It was good, steady employment, something they'd not enjoyed when Liam was a child. However, that didn't seem so important any longer. Emma was a very wealthy witch; she'd made it clear that what was hers was theirs as well. She was going to be their wife. He'd loved her long before she came into her inheritance but knowing they didn't need to worry about something so trivial as money eased his mind.

"It just seems odd. You have your shop. Killian's starting his paper. Where do I fit in?"

Emma cupped his cheek, quickly brushing her lips to his. "You don't have to know exactly what you want before you leap, Liam. I didn't. It took me a long time to even work up the confidence to open my own shop. We have the luxury of working things out. Take it. I want you to be happy." She glanced at Killian, who nodded. "We both do. Let us help."

Liam hugged her close. "Thank you, love. Killian's already offered me a job, so to speak."

Emma grinned. "Has he now?" She mock glared at the younger Jones. "And what if I wanted to hire him?"

"We can share," Killian chuckled. "Just like we do everything else."

"Don't I get a vote?" Liam asked, feigning indignance.

"No," Emma and Killian said together.

"Killian," Emma said, once she stopped giggling, "have you thought about where you want to set up shop?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I don't even have a name for this paper."

"What about the space above my shop? No one's using it. With everything going on, I doubt it's in high demand."

Killian's eyes lit up. "Now that's not a bad idea, lass."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks for the endorsement, Jones."

Killian kissed the back of her neck; Emma suppressed a shiver. "You're _brilliant,_ my love. Can you imagine the days, with us right upstairs?"

Emma bit her lip. She _hadn't_ been thinking about it, but now she couldn't stop. "Lunch breaks would certainly be more interesting."

"Damn right." He touched her chin, coaxing her lips to his. He kissed her sweetly with just a hint of passion; Emma felt it all the way to her toes.

"Cheater," she said with a wry grin.

"Always, lass."

Emma stretched out, the twinge between her legs just right. "If you're serious, I can talk to my landlord tomorrow."

"How about we do it together?" Liam said, twining her fingers through his.

"You're really serious." On one level, she was surprised. And a little guilty. Their trio seemed to cause so much trouble and heartache. She hated that Liam was unhappy at the Ministry. It had been his dream for as long as she'd known him.

After a pause, Liam nodded. "Aye, I think I am. Spending this week with you and Killian has given me time to think. You're right, Emma; I need to do something that makes me happy. I may not be sure what that is yet, but I know it's not dodging Lucian's experiments."

Emma curled herself into him, drawing his lips to hers. She wanted to do everything she could to support him, just as he'd always done for her. "I love you, Liam Jones."

"I love you too, Emma."

Emma smiled as Killian pressed in behind her. "Hmm, this is nice."

"Aye, it is."

Emma looked at Liam again. "Still sure this is how you want to spend your birthday?"

He tangled his legs with hers and plucked a grape from the bunch, giving her a heart melting smile. "I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be, love."

 **March 2005**

Liam did one last pass along the sixth floor corridors before taking the staircase up to the seventh. He was probably going to pay for this later in the week, but he didn't care. The memory of Emma's lithe form moving over him in the alcove refused to leave him. He couldn't imagine ending his birthday any other way than in her arms.

Once he arrived at the magical entrance, he paced the requisite seven times, imagining their glorious sanctuary. Would the Room know it was his birthday? He had to admit he was curious. Would Emma and Killian have a small party? He was excited for whatever the evening brought.

The door presently appeared; Liam hastily stepped through it. Even if others knew about the Room it was unlikely they could enter, since the whatever the Room conjured was unique to the seeker. It was an ingenious bit of magic; Liam always wondered how it was done. Did it date all the way back to the Founders, like the Chamber of Secrets? Perhaps one day he'd try his hand at researching it.

"Bloody hell," he murmured as he took in the Room's interior.

Emma hurried over, excitement and apprehension coloring her beautiful features. "You like it?"

"Emma, this is…it might be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." The space was lit with hundreds of candles floating in midair; a cake in the shape of a miniature Quidditch Cup lay in the center of a small circular table. On the nearby sideboard lay a small feast consisting of more sweet confections and other finger foods. The king size bed dominated the room as usual, but blue and bronze streamers decorated it, complimenting the satin sheets emblazoned with the Ravenclaw emblem.

Rather than answer with words, he drew her close and crushed his mouth to hers. She melted against him, her little mewl of pleasure driving him crazy. "Thank you, darling."

Emma's smile lit up her face. "We wanted to do something nice for you." It was only March, but Emma was aware that there was a finite amount of time until the summer holidays. Then they would have two glorious months together at Grimmauld Place. It would be wonderful, until she and Killian had to say goodbye to come back to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. It hurt to think about, so Emma chose to live in the moment. Today was Liam's birthday, and they were going to spend the evening celebrating.

Killian conjured some dishes and utensils out of thin air. "Treats or cake first?"

Liam shrugged. "Either is fine with me." Honestly, spending time with them was all he needed. "You didn't have to do all this, brother." Killian's gift was safely tucked away in his trunk; it was not something others needed to see. He hadn't realized just how sneaky his little brother had gotten with his camera; it seemed that Killian had been documenting their life as a trio for some time. As far as Liam was concerned such a gift was priceless; in a few months they would be separated. Liam didn't want to hold them back; he knew they needed to finish school. However, it would be their first significant time apart since Emma agreed to be their girlfriend.

Killian clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder while Emma went about cutting the cake. "Modesty doesn't suit you, Liam. Today's your day. We're here for you."

Liam nodded, pulling Killian into a hug. "I mean it all the same. Thank you." Growing up, birthdays were special, but quiet. Seph would shower the birthday boy with attention, allowing him to choose the kind of cake and ice cream, even if the two flavors didn't go together. Small family affairs, no big parties. They simply couldn't afford it.

"Hey, what about me?" Emma mock pouted. She was just too cute with her lower lip puffed out and her green eyes shimmering with mirth. Liam held out his arm; she quickly stepped in between them, sighing as her boys surrounded her.

"Better?" Liam chuckled.

"Much," she replied without shame.

Liam inhaled her unique sunflower scent, enjoying the feel of her curves pressed against him. Holding her like this, he almost wanted to forgo the food and feast on her. "Perhaps we should enjoy some cake?" he suggested reluctantly.

"Why do you sound sad about that?"

"Because holding you like this is much more interesting."

Emma stood up on her toes, quickly brushing her lips over his. She understood perfectly. "I've got something else too."

"What's that?"

Emma bit her lip. "I thought we could…play a game?"

"What sort of game?"

Emma disengaged from their warmth and dug a pack of cards out of the trunk. "I got these right before we came back from the holidays. Remember that day Seph and I went shopping?" Both brothers nodded. "I went off on my own for an hour or so. And brought back these." She'd been frequenting Muggle sex shops whenever she returned to London; the trio had enjoyed all her purchases so far. She thought this would be fun.

"May I?" Emma held out the deck. Liam read the words _Truth or Dare_ printed across the front of the box. Killian watched as he opened the box and pulled out a few cards. "These are…interesting, that's for sure." Interesting was putting it mildly. Each card was divided in half. One half listed a probing question under Truth while the other half had a dare. And they were all very…sexual in nature. Oh yes, they could definitely use these.

"Well?"

"I'm game," Liam said, grinning at her.

"Aye, me too," Killian agreed.

Emma giggled. "Okay! Cake first?"

Liam shook his head. Now that he'd seen just what his sneaky Slytherin had done, he didn't give a damn about any cake. "After, I think. Don't you agree, brother?"

Killian grinned evilly. "Definitely."

Emma bit her lip, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into. "Might have to modify it bit," she hedged. "It was designed for two."

"We'll just have to improvise then." Liam reached for her hand, guiding Emma to the king size bed. She slipped off her shoes before climbing up, careful to leave her stockings on. She knew how much Liam loved those. She never changed out of her uniform, despite her underwear being completely ruined. Liam had cleaned her up following their impromptu tryst in the alcove, but he'd come inside her more than once. She'd had his seed sticking to her inner thighs all day. She prayed her boys left her similarly marked tonight.

Liam caught a flash of her sex as she moved; his cock twitched in response. She'd been without knickers all this time? Merlin, part of him wanted to throw her down and tongue her until she saw stars. But he restrained himself. She'd done a lot to make his birthday special; he wasn't going to rush anything. They had all night, after all.

Emma smoothed her skirt over her thighs as she sat cross legged near the head of the bed. She had a feeling she would be the center of attention during this game; she wanted to be comfortable. Each of the brothers copied her, toeing off their shoes and settling at her knees, one on either side. "Who's going first?"

"I think Liam should have the honor," Killian said, smirking. "It's his birthday."

Emma pointed her wand at the box; it zoomed into her hand. Deftly, she removed the cards from the deck and shuffled them. It was a large pack; she wouldn't have managed it without magic. She didn't utter a word; the magic seemed to flow from her effortlessly. Liam had always known she was a talented witch; his heart clenched with how lucky he was. How lucky he and Killian were. He loved so many things about her; even now it sometimes felt like his life was a dream. The girl he'd pined for loved him; they were happy. Little more than a year had passed; it felt like longer. If this was the rest of his life, then that was alright with him.

"Okay, draw the first card, Liam."

She'd spread the cards out in a fanned semicircle. Liam considered for a moment, then selected one. "Truth or dare, lass."

Emma pondered for a moment. "Truth."

Liam read the question, his cheeks turning slightly red. "What animal would you compare me to in bed?"

Emma giggled. This was going to be fun. "Um…" Then she paused, realizing she didn't have a ready answer. Perhaps she should have chosen dare? No, she could do this! "A panther? It feels like your stalking me, but in the good way. Yeah, definitely a panther."

Okay, that wasn't so bad. "Your turn, lass."

Emma quickly grabbed a card. "Truth or dare."

"Which one?" Killian and Liam asked together.

Emma glanced down at the card. "Both," she replied firmly.

Her boys shared an evil grin. "Dare."

"Find something sweet to swipe across your lips and give me a passionate kiss."

"It's almost like you planned this, sweetheart," Liam murmured as he Summoned a tray of sweets. He selected a licorice wand; Killian chose a Chocolate Frog. Emma squirmed a little as she watched them, Liam giving the sweet wand a few swipes over his tongue and lips while Killian sucked on the end of his Chocolate Frog. Liam approached first, cupping the back of her head and tilting it back. She inhaled sharply as he kissed her, soft at first, giving her just a hint of the licorice. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer, opening for him eagerly. The taste became more pronounced when his tongue touched hers; Emma moaned loudly as he stroked her. Far too soon for her liking he pulled back, looking just as affected as she.

Emma licked her lips instinctively, relishing the taste of Liam and licorice that lingered. As Liam settled back into his place, her eyes flitted to Killian. He laid his treat aside and rose up on his knees. Emma met him halfway, their lips crashing together. She moaned as the taste of the chocolate burst across her tongue; she quickly took control of the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth to get _more._ Killian obliged her gladly, his fingers sinking into her hair. He was keenly aware of their audience; he hoped Liam was as affected by this as he had been watching them.

"Damn," Emma muttered softly after the kiss finally broke. Her heart was racing; she was already wet. She needed more.

Killian snatched up another card. "Truth or dare, Emma."

How the hell was she supposed to _think?_ "Truth." She needed some time to breathe.

"Do you like it better when I use my hands or my lips down south?"

How was she supposed to answer _that?_ "Seriously?"

"The euphemism is a bit ridiculous, but aye, lass. Which is it?"

Emma rolled her eyes. She honestly loved both. "I think I'm gonna go with lips?" She phrased it in the form of a question, because she wasn't sure. "But…" Her cheeks burned.

"What, lass?" Liam asked.

"Well…I think my favorite might when you…finger me together?" They'd done so many things together; why was it so hard to say?

The brother's shared a look. "Is that so? Interesting."

Emma knew that look. "That's not a dare!" she cried.

"We'll see, lass," Liam murmured. "My turn, I believe."

Emma squirmed a little, wondering just what he could have in store for her. She chewed on her lip as she watched him draw the card and read it. The look on his face made her very nervous. "Dare," she said before he could ask.

"Trying to take all the fun out it, darling?"

She shook her head. "No! I just…the look on your face…nevermind."

He tilted his head curiously, but he did as she asked. "Alright then. Lie on your back naked and do a set of ten hip thrusts."

Emma swallowed. "Oh god." They'd managed to do this clothed so far; she should have known that wouldn't last. But she wasn't going to back out. She might as well do it right, which meant driving her boys crazy. Her eyes flickered from one to the other as she loosened her green and silver tie, slowly pulling it out from under her collar. She fought back a smirk as their expressions darkened; her fingers began to pluck at the buttons of her shirt, revealing her lacy bra. Emma rose up on her knees and reached behind her to unhook it (which had the added bonus of thrusting her breasts out). Her smile widened as Liam's hands clenched into fists. This would be more fun than she anticipated. After sliding the bra down her arms, she tossed it in his direction; Liam caught it easily.

"Minx," he growled.

"You're the one who drew the card. I'm just keeping up my end of the bargain." Their gazes seemed to sear her skin; arousal pooled between her legs, more strongly than before. She _liked_ this, performing for them. It was intensely arousing. She dragged her fingers over her nipples; they hardened almost instantly. Biting her lip, she plucked at them gently, carefully watching her boys. Killian's breathing was shallow; his pants were clearly tented. Liam was in a similar state, staring at her intently, the heat in his eyes making her clit throb.

"You guys okay?" she asked as innocently as she could. Her voice was breathy from her own arousal; she couldn't help it.

"Don't stop," Liam ordered, more harshly than he intended. Emma didn't seem to mind; in fact, she let out a little moan of pleasure. Her knees widened as she arched into her own touch, stroking and pinching her nipples into firm points of need. Liam wanted to take one into his mouth and suck it until she begged him to stop.

"You look a little uncomfortable," she replied, abandoning her breasts to unzip her skirt. It dropped easily over her hips, exposing her aching sex to the cooler air.

"You know exactly what you're doing," Killian volleyed back.

"Do I? Maybe you should show me?" They were moving past the dare now, but this was even more exciting.

Killian didn't hesitate, making quick work of his fly. He groaned as his impressive erection was freed. A surge of lust shot through her; she desperately needed him inside her.

Liam snapped her back to the present, giving her breast a light smack. "You have a dare to finish, love."

She should have been surprised by the way he touched her, but the sting of his hand only made her burn. She nodded, plopping down on her ass and swinging her legs back in front of her. She yanked the skirt down her legs then started on her stockings. Liam loosened his pants as she worked; se instinctively licked her lips as he took himself in hand. She'd had him mere hours ago, yet her body still yearned for him. She needed them both to claim her, mark her, make her dizzy with need. Naked at last, she flopped onto her back and spread her legs. With her feet planted firmly on the mattress, they could clearly see her sex, bare and glistening with arousal. "Ten?"

"Aye."

Emma took a deep breath, trying to get control of the fluttering in her stomach. She felt the bed shift near her, but she couldn't see either brother from her prone position. Slowly, she clenched her abdominal muscles, slowly lifting her hips off the bed. Once, twice, three times. A calloused hand stroked her inner thigh as she thrust a fourth time, making her shiver. Emma closed her eyes; if they were going to start touching her, she'd never finish. As she moved a fifth time, lips caressed the underside of her breast. Emma clenched her fists, thrusting her hips twice more under the sensual onslaught. The bed dipped again; she suddenly felt cool air skim across her aching sex.

"Oh shit," she gasped.

"You're not finished, sweetheart," Liam chided gently. "Three more. Be a good girl and we'll give you what you need."

It was difficult to concentrate when they were distracting her so much. She felt Killian's lips and tongue circle her painfully erect nipples, Liam's teased her sex. She managed two more before she had to pause again, her heart hammering in her chest. Finally, she brought her hips up for the tenth and final time. A needy cry tumbled from her lips as Liam's mouth descended on her sex, licking every drop of her arousal. "Yes!"

Killian bit down on her earlobe, his voice hoarse from need. "Do you know how fucking sexy that was, Swan? Do you know how badly we need to fuck this tight wet cunt?"

Emma's head thrashed, Liam showing her no mercy as he devoured her. "More, please!"

Killian chuckled darkly, grabbing her hands and dragging them over her head. Using her tie, he cinched her arms to the headboard. "Too tight?"

Emma's eyes snapped open; her breath caught at the sight of him. Killian was wrecked, completely nude and glorious. She tugged on her bonds, then she shook her head. "No, no, this is perfect." She had no chance to breathe, his mouth suddenly ravenous against hers. They way he kissed her mimicked Liam between her thighs and she moaned loudly.

"Now, this is the perfect birthday gift," Liam murmured. "Wouldn't you agree, brother?"

"Definitely."

Emma arched as Liam fucked her with his tongue, his thumb stroking her swollen clit. She climaxed hard and fast, her thighs clamping around his head. He held her firmly, his mouth never leaving her flesh, coaxing more pleasure from her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she breathed as she came down.

"We're just getting started, lass," Killian reminded her. They had all night; he wasn't letting her go until he had to.

Emma nodded absently, missing Liam the moment he moved. Yet he didn't go far, appearing on her left side, also naked. She couldn't help it; her gaze dropped to his thick erection. "Not yet," he chided gently, following her eyes. He needed her so badly, but he wanted to enjoy her like this. "Killian, fetch some of those desserts, will you?"

Emma shivered. "What are you going to do?"

"Enjoy my sweets, of course." He bent down and kissed her lazily, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Killian returned with some fruit and melted chocolate; he didn't remember them being there before. Gifts from the Room of Requirement?

"Relax, Swan," Killian said, bending down to kiss her cheek. "We've got you."

"I know."

Liam took the bowls from his brother, resting them on his right side. There was a variety of fruits, strawberries, grapes, apples. He plucked a grape from the bunch and brought it to Emma's lips. "Eat."

Emma opened her mouth obediently but closed it around his fingers before he could snatch them away. She sucked firmly, her eyes unapologetic. Liam quickly snatched his hand back, taking a strawberry for himself. It was very sweet, but he knew something that would make it better. "Lie still." He took another berry and brought it to her swollen lower lips. Emma inhaled sharply as he dragged it through her arousal, coating it in her juices. Once he was satisfied, he brought it to his lips. "Delicious."

Emma bit back a needy moan. "Liam, please."

He chuckled; she was so cute when she begged. He repeated the action with another berry, this time bringing it to Emma's lips. She moaned as she bit into it; it was more erotic then she expected.

Killian stirred the melted chocolate as Liam and Emma played with the fruit. His free hand dipped between her legs, rimming her leaking hole. "She's so fucking wet," he breathed. "I think the lass likes being tied up."

"I think you might be right, brother." He moved his hand between her thighs, circling her clit. Emma jerked, the dual stimulation making her core clench in anticipation. "Such a dirty girl, you are, lass."

Emma tried to grind into them. _"Please."_

"I don't think she's nearly dirty enough, do you, Liam?"

"No. We should fix that."

"Gladly." He scooped out a large dollop of the chocolate and tipped it over her skin. Emma gasped, her stomach trembling as ribbons of chocolate covered her belly and her breasts. Once Killian had her as he wanted, he laid bowl and spoon aside. He bent over and licked along her nipple, humming in pleasure. "Now she's perfect."

"Aye."

Emma tugged instinctively on her restraints, arching and squirming. They paid her no heed, mouths attacking her flesh with gusto. Two mouths licked and laved at her skin, smearing chocolate all over her. Emma clenched her thighs together helplessly, the ache inside her coiling tighter and tighter. She cursed when they latched onto her nipples, sucking and biting mercilessly.

"Please!" she begged. "Please make me come! Please!"

Killian moved first, wrenching her thighs apart. He thrust two fingers inside her quivering heat, pumping slowly. She stared at Liam imploringly, begging him with her eyes to give her what she needed so badly. He couldn't resist her. His fingers slid in easily, which only proved how aroused and needy she was. They worked in tandem, fingers pumping in and out of her, taking turns teasing her clit with lips and tongues. Emma's climax was even stronger than the first, stealing her breath, her reason. She was a ball of feeling, pleasure burning through her. She bucked against their fingers, fucking them wantonly, never wanting this feeling to end. "Fuuuuuck!"

They eased out of her gently; Emma shuddered as aftershocks rolled through her. Liam untied her hands, pressing tender kisses to her slightly reddened wrists. "Emma?"

She hummed, blissed out. "Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, turning to cuddle against him. Liam stretched out beside her, holding her close. He pressed tender kisses to her lips, nose, lids, hoping she could feel how much he loved her. Emma breathed in his scent, the heat of his body making her tingle all over. Killian stretched out behind her, his lips sliding along her spine. "I'm all sticky," she mock protested.

"You're glorious," Killian replied. "Love watching you come."

She bit her lip, a frisson of heat blossoming in her core. "Killian…Liam…don't stop."

"So soon, my love?" Liam growled, lips hovering over hers.

"God yes," she breathed before kissing him deeply. He grew hard again quickly, as she rolled her hips into his. Killian rocked against her ass; Emma reached back clumsily to take him into her hand. "Need you both so much."

"Have her, brother," Killian bit out. It was Liam's birthday; he could be unselfish for his brother's sake.

Liam didn't need to be told twice. He rolled them, so Emma was on top of him, straddling his hips. She ground against his thick erection, relishing the way it rubbed her clit. "Oh fuck."

"Let me in, sweet. Please."

Emma nodded, pushing herself up long enough to position her hips just right. She slid onto him, a low moan tumbling from her lips as he filled her. This was what she needed, their long thick cocks stretching her deliciously.

Liam grabbed her ass, squeezing as he thrust up. "Feels so good, love." She was wet and tight, riding him like she was meant to all along. Their hips met in loud smacks of flesh, their lips in wet needy kisses.

Emma felt something warm and wet against her back entrance as she ground against Liam; she jerked. "Oh Merlin…Killian?"

"Is this okay?" he murmured. He couldn't resist the sight of her delectable arse spread like this. He couldn't wait until she let them take her together. Soon.

Emma nodded hard. "Please." They were slowly prepping her for the inevitable, using anal plugs regularly. She'd been surprised at first by how much she enjoyed having her ass played with. But it felt too good to stop.

"She's drenching my cock," Liam said, slowing his hips. "She loves it, don't you, dirty girl?"

"God yes. Don't stop."

Killian licked her, gently massaging the tight ring of muscle. Liam continued to take her with shallow thrusts, keeping her aroused and needy. Emma was drowning in pleasure, jerked from the haze as cold lube touched her skin. Was he…Emma moaned as a single digit pushed into her ass. "Alight, lass?"

"Yes."

Killian kept going, easing a second finger inside. Emma and Liam both moaned as he slowly fingered her ass, getting her ready for the plug. Emma kissed Liam lazily as Killian worked her open, riding the gentle wave of pleasure. She whined when he removed his fingers, but they were quickly replaced by the tapered plug. It was the largest one she'd taken yet, coated in lube to make it as easy as possible. Killian played with her, fucking her with it before sliding it all the way in. Emma bit her lip as she soaked in the sensation of being _full._

Liam's brow creased with worry. "Okay, Emma?"

"Yeah, I just…god, that feels so good. I feel so…full and stretched. Love it."

"Bloody hell," Liam cursed. He could feel her, even tighter with the plug, her arousal sliding between his legs. When she moved, he nearly climaxed on the spot, the plug stroking him as well as her. "Emma, lass, stop."

She raised her head, confused. "Liam?"

"No, it's not what you think." He kissed her quickly. "You are perfect." He kissed her again. "Let Killian see you, love. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, reluctantly pushing herself up. Liam slipped from her; she whined in complaint. But she did as he asked, turning around so she faced away from him. He spread his legs, giving her room. She settled on top of him, folding her legs under his. Killian watched as she lowered herself down, drinking in her moan of pleasure as Liam filled her. Her skin bore chocolate stains, her nipples were erect and begging to be sucked. Her face was a mask of pleasure as she rode Liam slowly, the angle making him feel even bigger than usual.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

Liam fondled her ass, enjoying the view. "That's it, lass. There's a good girl."

Emma nodded, awash in sensation. She was acutely aware of Killian watching; it only fanned the flames of her need. "Killian."

He crawled over to her, placing a teasing kiss to her sensitive clit. She fisted his hair, trying to coax him up. But he refused to heed her, kissing and licking his way up her torso as she fucked his brother. By the time he reached her bouncing breasts, she was quivering, desperate to come. Yet he seemed heedless of her needs, content to lavish each breast with attention. "Killian…fuck."

He chuckled, leaning in next to her ear. "Patience, lass. We wouldn't want to short change the birthday boy now, would we?"

Emma dragged his mouth to hers, kissing him silent. Having Killian touching her while Liam was inside her was too much. Damn their caution! She wanted them _both_ inside her! "You just like to watch," she accused.

"Guilty," Killian confessed. "You, Swan, love _being_ watched. Admit it."

"Yes! Yes, okay?" She curled her fingers around Killian's cock, stroking him as she bounced on his brother's cock. "We fucked in the alcove near Muggle Studies," she breathed. "Liam found me after class. Ground against me until I came. Then I sucked his cock until he begged me to stop." She gave Killian's cock a sharp tug; he hissed in pleasure. "Then he threw me against the wall and fucked my brains out." She kissed Killian hard. "And that was just the first time."

Killian rocked into her hand, his balls aching. "Swan…fucking hell." So that explained why they weren't at lunch. He wasn't jealous. He just wished he could have enjoyed the show.

"I need you," she whispered. "I need you both to mark me as yours. Please, Killian."

"You heard her, brother," Killian said to Liam. "You first."

Liam nodded, struggling to hold on. "On your hands and knees, lass."

Emma hurried to obey, unable to resist Killian's cock as it bobbed in her face. She took him in, sucking and licking, relishing his groan of pleasure. She felt the bed dip behind her, Liam's warm calloused hands on her hips. He wasn't gentle when he took her, slamming home with a grunt. Emma released Killian with a pop, a cry tearing at her throat. She dropped to her elbows, ass up in the air, giving into the intense pleasure of Liam staking his claim on her body. Her climax bloomed outward from her core, making her feel like she was floating. She felt Liam follow quickly, pulsing as he gave her what she needed. She felt his seed inside her, warm and wet, filling her. He pressed loving kisses into her damp skin, softly apologizing for his roughness.

"No," she protested weakly. "Exactly what I needed." She coaxed him down beside her, brushing her lips over his. "Thank you, Liam."

"I love you so much, Emma."

"Love you too." She smiled as he nodded; they both knew Killian was waiting. Emma rolled over, her lover waiting for her. They kissed lazily, allowing Emma to catch her breath. Her skin tingled as he touched her; his hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

"So fucking gorgeous when you come," he growled between kisses.

"Killian…I need…"

"I know. Patience." With more strength than she anticipated, he lifted her up and spun her around. Emma found herself straddling his face, his tongue on her leaking sex. Emma shuddered, his mouth heavenly on her sensitive flesh. She sagged over him, her body in overdrive. Blindly, she reached for his cock, taking it into her mouth. She'd never felt anything like this, the intense desire she had for these two. She prayed it never ended.

Killian took his time licking her clean, not put off in the slightest by Liam and Emma's mixed essences. She was devious, toying with his cock, begging him silently to fuck her. Finally, he could take it no longer. He moved them again, Emma too out of it to care how he had her. She grabbed hold of one of the bed posts and spread her legs. She was rewarded with Killian's deep thrust inside her swollen and abused sex; their twin moans echoing in the Room.

"Is this what you wanted?" he whispered harshly in her ear. He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust of his hips, leaving Emma needy and breathless.

"Yes! Merlin, just like that. So good, Killian." Like Liam, he felt _bigger_ like this, the head of his cock hitting her in exactly the right spot.

Killian grit his teeth; the plug made her impossibly tight. Only her intense arousal kept him from hurting her. His Swan _loved_ this, the rough way they used her body. "Hurry, lass. I'm so close."

Emma roughly pinched one of her nipples, sending a jolt to her core. She was teetering on the edge almost instantly; a handful of thrusts later and she spiraled into one final orgasm. Killian rode her through it, grunting her name as he followed her into bliss. He pulsed deeply inside her, coating her with his cum, just as she'd asked.

Emma felt weak as a kitten as they maneuvered her back onto the bed. She drifted in and out of consciousness, little mewls tumbling from her lips as they cleaned her up tenderly. She woke up properly an hour later, still feeling wrung out and spent.

"Emma?"

The concern in Liam's voice roused her. "Hey."

"Alright?"

"Mmhmm."

Cool lips touched her brow. "Are you sure or are you just placating me?"

"Liam, I'm fine. I promise." To prove it, she kissed him soundly. "See? Stop worrying, it's your birthday."

"Not anymore. It's after midnight."

"Oh." Then she regrouped. "I'm still okay." She would be quite sore in the morning, but that wasn't anything a long soak in the prefects' bathroom and a clandestine trip to Madam Pomfrey couldn't cure. The matron didn't ask too many questions when students came in with "womanly" complaints. Emma was already doing research of her own to replicate the potion the nurse gave her. With luck, she wouldn't need to visit the infirmary next year.

Killian kissed her shoulder. "Perhaps it's time for bed, lass," he said quietly. He didn't want to leave, but the longer they stayed, the more difficult it would be to get back to their respective dormitories.

"We are in bed," Emma protested lamely. She knew very well what he meant, but she wanted to remain in their safe bubble a little while longer. She liked sleeping between them; she felt safe.

"Emma…"

"I know, I know." She snuggled deeper under the covers. "Just a few more minutes? Please?"

"Very well."

Emma turned to Liam. "Did you enjoy your day?"

He nodded. "Aye, although I didn't expect my presents to come via the post."

Emma blushed. "That was my fault. I placed the order very late; I paid extra to get it here on your birthday."

"You didn't have to do that, Emma."

"I wanted to. I wanted it to be special."

"Love, just being here with you makes it special." He touched his lips to hers. "Thank you."

"We love you, Liam."

"I love you too," he replied, glancing between his girlfriend and his brother. What the trio shared was unconventional to be sure, but it was theirs. He wasn't going to give it up.

 **March 2010**

"Dinner first?" Emma asked, toeing off her boots.

"Aye, I'll cook," Liam volunteered.

Emma frowned. "Liam, it's your birthday. And you've cooked every day since we got here."

"Because I enjoy it, love. You and Killian have done enough today; let me do this."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like my cooking," Emma said in mock offense.

"I meant nothing of the sort." Then he smirked and leaned in by her ear. "Perhaps I simply want your mind otherwise engaged, milady."

Emma bit her lip, catching his meaning. Well, if he wanted to do the hard work while she thought about all the ways she was going to make him beg, so be it.

"I'll help Liam," Killian added, grinning. It didn't take a genius to figure Liam's motives. Motives that Killian was fully on board with. "Go on, Swan. We'll call you when it's ready."

"Suit yourself." Emma kissed each of them, then she headed toward the master bedroom. She paused near the doorway, considering the space. There was a huge bed of course; additionally, the room contained a decent sized vanity, dresser and a couple of plush chairs. It was a homey space. They'd indulged in the use of the mirror several times since they'd arrived; she was tempted, but ultimately decided against it. A flick of her wand made it disappear. She'd bring it back before they left. Next, she set about arranging the furniture into a workable configuration. The bed dominated the space; she left it exactly where it was. The chairs were moved so they faced each other. On the vanity, she arranged the toys she planned to use: a couple of blindfolds, silk ropes, cock rings, anal plugs, her favorite paddle and a strap on of her own design. Some complicated magic conjured some everlasting ice cubes, perfect for the kind of pleasurable torture she planned to inflict. She left her present for Liam on one of the chairs; he could open it after dinner.

"Dinner's ready, Swan!"

"I'll be right down!" She hurried into the bathroom to do one more thing, then she hurried back to them.

* * *

"That was delicious, Liam," Emma said, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, lass."

"But we seem to have a problem."

He quirked a brow at her. "What's that?"

"I don't see dessert."

"Clearly an oversight on our part."

Emma shifted, making a point of crossing her legs. She smothered a grin as each brother's gaze was drawn to her nearly bare legs. Prior to dinner, she'd changed her clothes, short pencil skirt, crisp white blouse with black suspenders. It was a similar outfit to what she wore to work, only more provocative. They noticed the moment she arrived downstairs but resisted from saying anything. She was proud of them.

"You could always make it up to me."

"How should we do that, milady?"

Emma leaned forward, a spark of inspiration making her lips curl into a smirk. "You are going to go upstairs. Once you get there, I'll let you decide what would most please me."

"Very good, milady." Without another word, Liam headed toward the stairs. Emma turned to watch him leave, thoroughly enjoying the view.

"What about me?" Killian asked.

Emma considered him for a moment. While this night was primarily about Liam, she had no intention of neglecting Killian. Not to mention, staying downstairs for a little while would give Liam plenty of time to peruse his gift. "Hand me that napkin, stand up and turn around." Killian obeyed, albeit slowly. Brat. She took the napkin from him and tied it securely around his wrists. He tugged on them experimentally while Emma fondled him through his trousers. He let out a low groan that went straight to her clit. Killian enjoyed being tied up almost as much as she did. She stood, pressing against his back. His bound hands pressed into her belly which left hers free to explore him. She yanked out his shirttails and reached for his fly.

"Now tell me, Killian, did you forget dessert? Or were you and Liam simply lazy?" She dipped her hand into his trousers, palming his stirring cock. She grasped him firmly, stroking lazily.

"Neither," he breathed out, trying to rock into her hand.

"Why then?"

"We wanted you to punish us."

Emma shivered, his words making her wet. "So naughty, seeking out punishment. What should I do with you?" He was fully hard now, warm and velvety smooth under her palm.

"Anything you wish, milady."

Abruptly, she took her hand away. "On your knees, Jones. Face me."

It was awkward with his fly undone, but Killian managed it. Once he was on the floor, he had to bite back a moan. Emma had returned to her seat, but this time her legs were spread enticingly, and her skirt was bunched around her waist. She wasn't wearing any knickers. And was he mistaken or was there a plug in her ass? A second look confirmed his suspicion. Merlin, she was perfect.

"Like what you see?" she purred, dipping her fingers between her legs. Killian nodded, her arousal hitting his nose. She smelled divine. He desperately wanted to taste her. Instead, Emma seemed content to touch herself; she propped one leg up on the table and leaned back so her ass was mostly off the chair. She liked the idea of him watching her, unable to touch. She moved slowly at first, circling her clit, teasing her entrance. With her other hand, she squeezed her breast, sighing in pleasure. She wasn't shy about the noise; she wanted Liam to hear.

Killian clenched his fists; he could have gotten out of the restraints if he tried hard enough, but that wasn't the point. This was part of his punishment. Still, he couldn't resist pushing back, just a little. "Let me taste you, milady."

Emma flicked her eyes to his; his pupils were dilated, her jaw slack. "What do you say, Jones?"

"Please," he corrected. "Please let me taste you."

Emma smiled, holding out her wet fingers for him to suck. Killian did so with alacrity, sucking and licking on each digit. She wet her lips; a surge of want jolted her core. "Good?"

"Yes, milady."

"Then use that smart mouth to make me come, Jones." She spread her legs wider, inviting him to his task. She moaned loudly as his warm tongue caressed her swollen flesh; Emma thrust two hands into his hair, holding him in place. He groaned every time she pulled on his hair, his cock twitching. Perhaps if he was good, she'd reward him with a spanking.

Emma allowed herself to get lost in the delicious sensations, thrusting against her lover's face. Killian licked and sucked and nibbled at her flesh, ignoring the pain in his back. With his hands bound, it was harder to balance, but he was determined to make her come. When her thighs began to tremble, he knew she was close. Killian took her swollen clit into his mouth and sucked hard; Emma's scream of pleasure would have woken old Mrs. Black if they'd been at home. Killian didn't stop until he'd licked her clean, evidence of her arousal clinging to his scruff.

Emma pulled him up, quickly capturing his lips in a filthy kiss. "Good boy."

"Thank you, milady."

She reached behind him and untied his wrists. He looked at her in surprise. "Strip, then follow me." Without another word, she marched from the room with as much grace as her wobbly legs could muster.

What greeted her in the bedroom made her knees weak all over again.

She found Liam on the floor, naked, kneeling in the classic submissive position. His hands were folded behind his back, his eyes lowered to the floor. Spread in front of him was her gift, the pictures Killian had taken of her back in her shop. Liam looked wrecked, the muscle in his jaw twitching. He was fighting for control; so far, he was winning that battle. But for how long? Emma couldn't wait to find out. It was deeply arousing for her, seeing him like this. Yet it went so much deeper than that. The love and trust he was giving her was staggering. She loved him so much for it.

He'd clearly heard (and enjoyed) her encounter with Killian; his cock was red and swollen and glorious. Emma stalked around him, brushing fingers lovingly over his shoulders, his curls. His hiss of pleasure when she grabbed a fistful and yanked was music to her ears. "Now this is quite a treat," she purred in his ear.

"Milady." She'd barely touched him; his cock throbbed with need. When he discovered the pictures, he'd been floored, stunned that Emma would give him something so precious. The only thing that could have torn him away was the sound of her pleasure. Listening to her with Killian had been sweet torture, torment he knew he'd earned. Torment that he craved. During their years together, they'd discovered all sorts of things; Liam had been surprised at how much he loved _this._ He'd been reluctant at first; Emma never pushed him. She gently coaxed him, drew him under her spell. Now surrendering to her was something he looked forward to, asked for even. Giving his pleasure over to Emma was the greatest gift he could imagine.

Emma traced the lines of his throat with her hands, letting her nails dig ever so slightly into his flesh. He groaned softly, even that slight twinge making his cock twitch. "Did you think this would get you out of your punishment, Liam?"

His heart quickened; he feigned ignorance. "Punishment, milady?"

"Yes, Liam. You've been very naughty. And you dragged poor Killian along with you."

"I hardly think he minds."

Emma's core clenched, recalling just how well the younger Jones had pleased her. "What kind of teacher would I be if I allowed such impertinence to pass?"

"A kind one, milady."

Emma bent, allowing her breath to ghost over his ear. "We both know you don't want that." She spread her hands over his collar, sliding down over his pecs. There, she paused, pinching both nipples hard. Liam yelped, his cock becoming almost painfully hard. "Get up," she commanded softly, but firmly. "Kneel in the chair and don't move."

Liam obeyed with alacrity, only wobbling a little as he closed the space between himself and the chair. His hands and feet dangled over the edges; he was completely exposed. With anyone else he would have been embarrassed, but he trusted Emma implicitly.

While Liam moved, Emma turned her attention to Killian. She grasped his tie and dragged him over to the other chair. They faced away from each other; it would be easier for her to give them both the attention they deserved. Before he could say a word, she yanked him forward so their mouths crashed together. The kiss was loud and wet and hot; Emma wanted to do everything she could to drive Liam _crazy._ And kissing Killian was never, ever a hardship. His large hands settled on her waist; Emma plucked at the buttons of his shirt. "Go ahead," she purred. "You can touch. For now."

Killian moaned, his fingers quickly plucking her blouse from the waistband of her skirt. Emma's skin sparked as his hands skimmed up her back, pulling on the buttons at the front until they popped. Emma wasn't idle, forcing his hands away for a moment as she peeled the cotton off his toned torso. His touch set her core alight; she was so hungry for this. Abruptly, she pushed him back into the chair, dropping to her knees in front of him. Killian's eyes were lustful, almost black as he watched her strip him naked, her ample breasts threatening to spill out of her bra.

Emma wet her lips as his cock was revealed to her; she would never tire of looking at him. Both of her boys were well endowed; they more than satisfied her. She dearly wanted to straddle him and ride them both into oblivion, but this wasn't supposed to be about her. She was there to see to their pleasure, not her own. Still, she couldn't resist a little taste.

Killian cried out as Emma took him into her mouth, fists clenching both arms of the chair. She swallowed him whole, the aching head going deep into her throat. It took what little control he possessed not to climax instantly. If this was punishment, then he needed more.

Liam clenched his fists, fighting the urge to look. Emma was doing this on purpose, he was sure. If she wanted to drive him crazy, it was working. Listening to the wet sounds of her sucking his brother off were intoxicating; he prayed he would get to enjoy such a treat. He could _smell_ her, Emma's arousal thick in the air.

Just as quickly as it began, it stopped. Killian sat there panting like he'd run a marathon; Emma simply smirked at him. Her nipples were hard, her thighs drenched in her arousal, her core ached to be filled. It was delicious torture for all of them.

Emma tapped Killian's knee. "Up you get, Jones. Present that ass to milady."

It took him a moment to realize she'd spoken. By the time he did, she was up and waving her wand. Like they had not long ago, Emma used magic to wind silken ropes around Liam's ankles and wrists, securing him to the chair. Liam groaned deeply as he tested his bonds; he wouldn't be going anywhere until Emma released him.

Once both brothers were bound, Emma admired her handiwork. Both Jones brothers were attractive; they always had been. When they were younger, she loved their boyish good looks and light builds. But they only got more attractive as they got older. Their bodies were stronger, fit and toned; she knew they did it for her. She didn't need it, but she certainly wasn't going to complain about the view.

Liam's heart stuttered as warm hands skimmed the curve of his ass. A moan slipped out as he tried to lean into the exploratory touch. His bonds brought him up short, which only fueled his need for her. "Please, milady," he whispered. "Please."

Emma smiled, giving his ass a good squeeze. "Patience, Liam." She dropped to her knees again, kissing the sensitive spot between his legs, wet kisses sliding higher and higher until she reached her prize. Liam jerked as she licked the tight ring of muscle, her right hand lightly stroking his engorged cock. It was heavenly, her mouth warm and wet, her hand working him steadily. He was no longer afraid; Liam melted into her expert touch, barely flinching when she slowly eased a finger into his ass.

"Milady has a gift for you, Liam," she murmured softly. "Would you like a new toy?"

"Yes, milady," he replied, his voice quivering. "Merlin, don't stop."

Emma released him long enough to Summon the bottle of lube from the dresser, then went back to her task. Soon, she was fingering him with two, then three fingers, working him open to accept the plug she had for him. The new strap on was bigger than anything they'd used before; she didn't want to hurt him. Her core clenched just thinking about it. She'd had something like this in mind when she designed it; she hoped they liked it.

"Fucking hell," Liam breathed as she massaged his rear entrance. It felt incredible; Emma knew exactly how to touch him. He gasped when she eased the plug in; it was big. It burned a little, but he craved that too. He loved when she bent him to her will.

"Good boy," she praised, squeezing his cock. "Such a good boy."

Killian was in a state when he felt Emma turn her attention to him. His balls ached, his cock throbbed in time with the tattoo in his chest. Emma wasn't nearly as methodical with him; he didn't need or want her to be. She raked her nails down his broad back; he hissed. She whispered filthy things in his ear as she played with his ass, eventually fucking him with three fingers. She worked him until he was trembling, desperate to come, then took it away. He struggled to breathe as she thrust the plug in and tapped it with her wand. Killian's moan of pleasure echoed in the room as it enlarged, filling him like nothing else ever had.

"Next time, I'll fuck you," she promised softly. "Tonight, I need you to be a good boy. Can you do that?"

"Yes, milady." He would do whatever she asked; he was wholly hers.

Emma shrugged out of her blouse as she moved over to the dresser. She cleaned her hands quickly then picked up the paddle. "I wish you could know how fucking hot this is," she murmured. "I wish you could feel how hard my nipples are. I'm soaking wet. Can you smell it, Liam?"

"Yes, milady."

"Do you know what would make me even wetter?" Without warning, she brought the paddle down across one of his firm cheeks. The skin glowed pinked; a pained aroused moan tumbled from Liam's lips. Emma spanked him again; he moaned louder. "That's it, Liam. I want to hear you enjoy your punishment." Three more blows came in quick succession; Liam's cock twitched painfully, responding to the delicious sting.

"More, milady. Please."

"Good boys learn to share," she purred. Spinning, she turned her attention to Killian, the air whistling as she brought the broad paddle down on his unmarred skin. He yelped, straining against the ropes. She'd surprised him; his ass stung. As more swats rained down, Killian let the pleasure flow through him, embracing it. He loved the way she made him feel.

It was exhilarating, seeing her boys like this. She was careful, never striking the same place twice or with the same force. Their moans went straight to her clit; she couldn't _not_ touch herself. Her bra fell to the floor; she shimmied out of her skirt. She alternated between them, pausing a few times to play with the plugs or lick the precum that leaked from their cocks. Liam fell into a pleasurable haze, floating on the edge of something intense. He wanted it, but he never wanted this to end.

After roughly twenty swats apiece, Emma tossed the paddle away. Their asses glowed a deep pink; she couldn't describe the love she felt for them in this moment. The way they trusted her was awe inspiring. With a flick of her wand, she removed the ropes. Neither brother moved. Emma bent over Liam's back, letting him feel her skin; she let out a soft moan as her nipples grazed him. "Mine," she whispered in his ear. "My Liam."

"Yours, milady," he whispered back.

"Would you like your gift now?"

"Please." He needed to come so badly, but he wanted whatever she was planning on doing to him. He needed it like he needed air to breathe.

"Move over to the bed." He'd been in that position for too long; any longer would be cruel. She situated Killian in one corner of the bed; he hummed gratefully.

Emma kicked off her heels and grabbed the harness. She stepped into it, unable to hide her moan as she adjusted it on her hips. She closed her eyes briefly to regain her composure; she'd done a more than adequate job. A toy of her own design; it was a more than a regular strap on dildo. This one was double sided, designed to stimulate her as well them. She wanted them to be connected in every way.

The dildo shifted inside her as she closed the space between the dresser and the bed, but she ignored it. "Killian, look at me."

His eyes opened, dropping almost instantly to her waist. His cock twitched at the sight of her; she was stunning. Emma covered his mouth with hers, kissing him senseless as she slipped a cock ring over his length. His cock swelled, leaving him a bit lightheaded. "You'll know what to do," she murmured.

Liam couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something different about this, though he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd kept his eyes closed until he felt her climb in the bed; he wanted to be surprised. Now Emma was crawling toward him, a naughty smirk on her face. "Now comes the fun part."

Liam arched as she took him in hand, stroking steadily. She plied him with licks and kisses, reveling in his needy moans. "Please, milady. I need you. _Please!"_

With one last parting kiss, Emma eased the cock ring over him. He hissed as his cock reddened; it hurt in the very best way. He parted his legs, unashamedly opening himself to her. He quivered with anticipation as Emma coated the dildo with lube and eased the plug out. He immediately felt empty. Emma bent over him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. She reached between them, seeking the right angle. He groaned when she found it, forcing himself to relax. Emma would never hurt him. Slowly, she leaned forward, pushing the dildo inside. It burned as he stretched, wider than he ever had before. "Fuck."

"Am I hurting you?" Emma felt incredible, the gentle push and pull as she took him rubbing her just right.

"No, I just…it's so fucking good, Emma." He surged up, kissing her hard. "More."

She smiled, kissing him again. "Me too." She sat back on her haunches, rolling her hips, riding them both on the double dildo. It was intoxicating, watching her big strong Liam take a fake cock like this, beg for it. She ran her thumbs over his cock, groaning as it twitched in her hands.

Liam reached up, curling his fingers around the rungs of the headboard. He needed the anchor as his lover rode him, pressing deeper inside than ever before. She shifted slightly, hitting a new spot and Liam let out a curse. "Right there, love. So good."

Emma bit her lip, leaning over him, bracing herself on her elbows. How many times had they taken her like this? Hips rutting together until she screamed with pleasure? It was a heady feeling, bringing him pleasure like this. Each thrust had the dildo bottoming out inside her, a powerful climax coiling at the base of her spine. "Killian," she panted, fucking Liam with hard deep strokes. "Now."

Killian let out a howl as he moved at last, both jealous and turned on. Emma was so exquisite like this; he couldn't get enough. Settling behind her, he snatched up the abandoned lube and eased the plug out of her ass. He coated himself quickly in the slippery substance before lining himself up. Emma stilled as he entered her, his ringed cock stretching her wider than usual. She hissed; it burned. She panted, fighting through it, letting her body adjust to the intrusion. "Oh my _god,"_ she breathed, full to the brim. Killian thrust experimentally and Emma melted in pleasure. "Yes, Killian. Just like that. Fuck me. Fuck me!"

As with all new things, it took a moment to find a rhythm, but the three of them knew each other well. Emma became the fulcrum, thrusting in as Killian pulled out, gradually moving faster and harder in response to Liam's cries of pleasure. They were connected in a whole new way; Emma felt like she was flying.

"Come for me, Liam," she pleaded, so close to her own high. She needed her boys with her. "Come now!"

He was hanging on by a thread anyway; it wasn't difficult to heed her command. Liam screamed as he climaxed _hard_ , rope after rope of his seed spurting over himself and Emma. She and Killian followed quickly, her hips jerking as her body convulsed. Hers triggered Killian's, his cock pulsing inside her as he emptied himself.

The three lovers collapsed in a heap, hearts pounding, breathing hard. Killian recovered just enough to roll off Emma's back, lest he crush her. For her part, she sprawled out over Liam's heaving chest, completely ignoring the mess. Endorphins continued to rush through her, her core clenched with aftershocks. Was it any wonder they were all addicted to each other? There was nothing that could compare.

Liam flitted in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of Emma's weight. He wouldn't have minded even if he were fully conscious, but he was too strung out to care. Strung out in the best way. He felt like he could sleep for a week, but he fought it. He wanted to hold his fiancé and thank her for the extraordinary gift she continued to give him.

Emma eventually forced herself to rise; someone needed take care of the toys and clean up. She kissed each of her boys' foreheads as she gathered everything; she got sleepy smiles in return. As quietly as she could, she slipped into the bathroom and set everything to cleaning itself with her wand. Once she was satisfied, she returned to the bedroom with a warm cloth and a towel.

"Come to bed," Liam said sleepily, dutifully rolling over as she instructed.

"Should I be offended by your ability to form complete sentences?"

He chuckled softly. "Definitely not. That was incredible."

Emma smiled, running her fingers through his messy curls. "Yeah, it was." Yet, she still had a few more things she wanted to do before joining them in bed. She conjured some glasses and filled them with water; then she Summoned a plate of snacks from downstairs in case anyone was hungry. The brothers accepted the drinks gladly, imploring her once more to join them. "Alright, you talked me in to it," she said, feigning annoyance. The moment she laid down they surrounded her, pressing kisses into her skin.

"Much better," Liam murmured.

"Aye," Killian agreed. They were used to caring for her in these situations; it felt strange when the shoe was on the other foot. Strange, but good.

Emma sighed, content. This was her happy place, after all. "Good birthday?"

Liam nodded. "Wonderful. Thank you, Emma, Killian." He took one of Emma's hands in his. "Thank you for suggesting this trip. I didn't realize how much I needed to just…get away."

"We all did," Emma replied, squeezing his fingers.

"Now we can all start fresh," Killian said quietly.

"Can we?"

"Well, I guess that depends. How serious were you about quitting the Ministry?"

Liam sighed heavily, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I can't stay there, Killian. Everything's…wrong. Looking back, it probably always had been. It's just…not what I thought it would be." He'd dreamed of making some grand discovery, or at the very least finding personal enlightenment. As a Ravenclaw, he loved knowledge for its own sake. It was one of the reasons he'd wanted to work in the Department of Mysteries. It was right there in the title! "Does that make me a disappointment?"

Emma grabbed his hand. "Of course not. Remember back when we were in school? I had no idea what I wanted to do. You guys never judged me or pressured me. You gave me the space to find my own way. You supported me. You still do. Liam, Killian and I will be by your side, no matter what comes next."

Liam glanced from one to the other; he could see the love and support in their eyes. It meant the world to him. "I've always had a plan," he admitted. "Well, almost always." He flushed, recalling those weeks and months that he struggled to find a way to show Emma how he felt about her. In the end, they sort of stumbled into this amazing wonderful family by accident. Liam wouldn't have it any other way.

Emma offered him a teasing smile. "Almost, huh?"

"Well, a certain lass did have me a bit flummoxed there for a while. But it all worked out."

Emma's cheeks heated, a pleasant tingle sliding all the way to her toes. "Anybody I know?"

He reached for her, pulling her down to meet his lips. "Blonde, gorgeous, loves to tinker and experiment with potions and such. Brilliant lass with generous heart." He pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the soft fullness of them, the way she fit against him.

Emma kissed him back, shivering in pleasure. "I love you, Liam Jones."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She laid her head on his chest, reaching out for Killian. He moved closer under the covers, resting his hand possessively on her lower back. Killian knew exactly how his brother felt; it was scary when certain parts of your life seemed to fall apart around you. He'd felt adrift in the days immediately following his departure from the _Prophet._ He still did sometimes. But Emma was the anchor in their life. Their love for her and hers for them was a balm, a source of comfort. No matter what was happening, so long as they had each other, everything would be fine.

Emma's gaze remained locked on Killian's as she felt Liam gradually drift off to sleep. She didn't move, not wanting to jostle him. Killian had been so patient today; she wished there was more she could do to show him. "Love you," she mouthed silently.

"Love you too," he mouthed back.

She smiled, her eyelids getting heavy. Before she could fall asleep, she lifted his hand to her lips, pressing a tender kiss to his skin. Killian leaned in close, his lips brushing her temple. The world would be different tomorrow, but for now, they still had some peace.


End file.
